How One Party Changes Everything
by cazdinsdale
Summary: When Izzy hosts a party at her house to celebrate the end of summer and the beginning of the school term, things don't really go according to plan. The story focuses on how one party changes everything. [Clace, Sizzy, Malec, Jaia, Wessa, Jem/OC, Sideon, Cabriel - mild themes and language.]
1. Introductions

**So this is my TMI and TID fanfic. It includes all of the characters but I've just put that it involves the main two characters from both book series; Clary, Jace, Tessa and Will. But it involves all of them, it's basically about their lives and will kind of follow each of the series but not in a way that it really is; it's all human. I really hope you like it, and please drop me a review and tell me what you think. **

**Also, it's T rated but may be changed to M rated later on, if things get a bit too much; it does include drinking, abuse, rape but I won't go into too much detail that you T rated readers will feel uncomfortable. I'll just imply a few things and if you don't get it then drop me a message and I'll explain. **

**Anyway, this FanFic does include some songs that I will right disclaimers for at the end of the chapter instead of the beginning so that I don't ruin anything. **

**It includes the shipping's of Clace, Sizzy, Malec, some Climon (if that's what we call it), Jaia or Mordan (I have no idea what we call Maia and Jordan), Wessa, Jessa, Sideon, and (do we have one for Cecily and Gabriel- I don't know -If someone reviews will you tell me, but it involves Gabriel and Cecily too)**

**It also includes some of the bitches from both series; Jessamine, Tatiana, Kaelie, Aline and two people I have made up - Ashley and Taylor - who are like the plastics from Mean Girls but I'll try not to make any of those references :) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the FanFic, and please expect some long chapters - especially this first one because it is the introduction of all the characters! Enjoy!**

**Also, I describe all the characters' outfits in the party scene - if you want to know what they truly look like then there are links to all the outfits at the bottom of my profile.**

**P.S. This is the longest AN I have ever wrote!**

**Warning: language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices. All characters, ideas and rights go to the wonderful and beautiful Miss Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Saturday 24****th**** August 2013**

"Clary, will you come over early? I need help decorating the house before everyone gets here," Izzy asked through the phone. It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon and the end-of-summer party started at 7.

"Of course I will, Izzy," replied Clary. She had just gotten out of the shower and her red tangles were plastered to her back. The white towel was wrapped tightly around her small frame.

"Awesome, get over here as soon as possible, Alec and his friend have gone out to the market to get some food and his friend knows someone so we can get some alcohol," she didn't even try to be subtle with that last part. Clary knew there would be alcohol at the party, but she wouldn't be touching any of it. Clary had no intention on drinking. "Anyway, you need to come over and help me sort the furniture and get rid of the fine china my Mom has. If anything smashes she'll kill me!"

Clary turned Isabelle on speaker so she could get dressed. "Don't worry about it. Your Mom won't even know we had the party." She stopped for a second. "She does know about the party right?" she asked.

"Well...she knows I'm having friends over. I didn't say how many though. But don't worry about it, my Mom and Dad went to some Lawyers convention thing in New York so they'll be gone for the weekend."

"Okay, sounds good. Anyway, am I getting changed round your house?" Clary asked, going through her wardrobe and throwing a pair of black high wasted shorts on the bed and a dark green t-shirt.

"Yes, I need to do your hair and makeup. The whole football team will be there from last year because of Alec, and you need to look smokin' hot!" Izzy yelled down the phone. Clary groaned loudly. "Oh c'mon Clary, this is a great opportunity for you. You need to be happy in your life!"

Clary couldn't help but agree with Isabelle. She didn't have the best life, especially with her drunken father, Valentine. But she hasn't seen him for a long time, which is good. Clary needs to get back to her old self.

"Fine Isabelle, I'll be over in 10 minutes," Clary replied, and ended the call.

* * *

Maia flopped herself down on the couch next to her boyfriend Jordan and threw her legs on top of him. He stroked her legs whilst they watched Family Guy on FOX.

"So we're going to Izzy's party tonight, right? Because we're both invited," asked Maia, looking into the hazel green eyes of her boyfriend.

"Yeah, why not?" said Jordan leaning over to kiss Maia. She obliged and wrapped her arms around him and drew him closer so he was lying on top of her. Jordan's hands started to glide up her legs and over her hips.

Maia's tongue touched Jordan's bottom lip, asking for entry and he opened his mouth for her to explore. His thumb was forming perfect circles on her hipbones and his other hand was at the small of her back, holding her close.

_Buzz! _Maia groaned as her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered, still underneath Jordan. She saw him form a smirk on his face and he started to trail butterfly kisses on her neck and collarbones. Maia couldn't help but gasp.

"Maia, I need- are you alright?" asked Izzy after Maia gasped.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, trying to push Jordan off her but he was strong. He kept grinning against her skin. His hands glided down to the buttons of her jeans and when he released them, she slapped his hand away playfully. "Jordan, stop it," she giggle softly, so Isabelle couldn't hear.

But she did. "If this is a bad time, could you call me back when the two of you are finished?"

Maia's face went red, even though Isabelle couldn't see it. "What is it, Izzy?" she asked.

"I need help setting up at my house. Clary's on her way over but I need more hands. Do you think you can come over? And bring Jordan, I need muscle," she replied.

Maia sighed and looked down at Jordan. Since she rejected playing around with him he wore a wounded expression on his face.

Maia was about to reply when Jordan snatched the phone from her hands and put it to his ear. "We'll be over in an hour," he said with a smirk, and flipped the phone shut. Placing it on the coffee table next to them, he picked Maia up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her up to their bedroom, not breaking the kiss, and into the en suite bathroom, where they stripped each other's clothes off and stepped into the shower together.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. Her hands skimmed his bare back and squeezed his ass. He groaned against her neck.

"I love you," she replied. He hiked her legs around his waist as they spent the next 10 minutes in the shower, appreciating the love they shared.

* * *

Will was lying in his bed reading when a knock came at his bedroom door. "What is it?" he called. The door peered open and his sister came through, Cecily.

"Will, you coming to Izzy's party?" she asked. She was still wearing some grey sweatpants and a white tank top; she was about to get ready for the party as she needed to get into the shower and convince her brother and her friend, Sophie, to come with her.

"Do I really have to?" he asked, sighing and putting his book down. He reached behind him and rested his head on his arm, looking bored. His black hair was ruffled in front of his eyes.

"Well, yes. Jem's coming too, if that makes it any better?" she replied, cocking her head to the side.

"Fine I'll go, as long as I can get drunk," he said, standing up and looking into his wardrobe for something to wear.

"Yeah, well you're going to have to supply yourself with some drink. I doubt Isabelle's brother's friend can get some. Anyway, the party's in an hour so get ready."

Will cursed, hoping this party better be worth it. He heard that Isabelle Lightwood would be having a party, he's not close to her but he's close to her brothers; Alec and Jace. He plays football with them for their local High School, St. Xavier, home of the Shadowhunters.

His phone started to ring. He looked down at the caller ID and it was Jem. "Hey Jem, I hear you're going to Izzy's party," he said, answering the phone.

"Yes, but I'm not drinking. You know what happens to my breathing when I drink," Jem replied, sounding slightly ashamed, but Will is the only person he can talk deeply to about his illness; Jem is asthmatic, yet he's also a football player. Jem learned how to take it easy on the field so he doesn't strain himself.

"I understand Jem. Don't worry, 'coz I need someone to look after me. I plan on getting wasted!" he replied, resting the phone in the crook of his neck as he held up a plain white t-shirt. Will wanted to pass off as cool, but like he didn't care either.

"Yeah, alright 'big shot', I'll make sure your head doesn't go in the toilet and you don't end up alone in a bedroom with the likes of Jessamine Lovelace," he replied, sarcastically. Jessamine was the school whore, along with her friends; Kaelie, Aline, Tatiana, Ashley and Taylor. On occasion, Jessamine would flirt with Will and he would flirt back, depending if he was in the mood or not. They've had their fair share of make out sessions, but they would never take it too far where they would have sex with each other. Seemed as though Will wasn't interested with Jessamine in that way.

"Ha! You're hilarious Jem, I take my hat off to you," he said, throwing on a clean pair of black jeans that cling to his muscular legs but not tightly.

"Anyway, I'm on my way over, see you in 10," Jem replied, and hung up before Will could even reply.

* * *

Cecily arrived in front of the Collins' residence and knocked on the door. A tall brown haired woman appeared at the door a few seconds later.

"Hi Mrs. Collins, is Sophie there?" she asked sweetly. Cecily likes to make a good impression on parents so they would trust her quickly.

"Hello Cecily, yes she's upstairs in her room. You can go on up there; I don't think she'd mind," she replied, opening the door wider for Cecily to come in.

Cecily nearly charged up the stairs and burst into Sophie's room where she was sitting at her desk in front of her laptop; her head resting on her hand.

"Sophie, are you coming to Izzy's party tonight? Going to be off the hook!" she said, setting herself on Sophie's bed. Sophie spun herself around on her chair and faced Cecily.

"I don't think so, Cecily," she said. As soon as she saw the look of disappointment in her face she quickly said, "You can go without me, I'm sure you'll have a better time."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Cecily replied, but not harshly. "You can't avoid social gatherings, Sophie."

"They're just not my scene," she replied, looking down. Her hair had fallen in front of her face so it was hidden.

"Sophie you used to love going to parties yet you were the good kind of girl. How come you've changed?" Cecily asked, sighing.

Sophie wouldn't look at her in the eyes; she kept looking to the floor. Cecily noticed something was wrong. "Sophie, what's wrong?" she asked, kneeling down in front of her friend. Sophie tried to look away but Cecily caught her face and forced her to look her in the eyes.

Cecily gasped, "Oh my God, Sophie! What the fuck happened to you?" she asked, wide eyed.

She looked up into Sophie's face and saw that something was new. Sophie's face was soft and still acne-free, except for the long, thick silver scar on her left cheek. The scar reached from the corner of her mouth to her temple, leaving her mouth slightly disfigured, but still in the shape of a mouth. Sophie reached up to hide her scar and stood up. She ran to the bathroom and let the tears fall.

"Sophie, wait!" Cecily called, but it was too late. Sophie locked the bathroom door. Cecily resolved this by talking through the door. "Sophie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She could hear the soft cries of her friend through the door. "Please let me in. Please tell me what happened," she said. She felt sorry for her. She felt rage boiling up inside her. Who could have done that to her friend?

The door slowly unlocked but didn't open. Cecily cautiously opened the door to find Sophie sitting on the side of the bath. Cecily crouched in front of her and stared into her shining brown eyes that were filled with tears.

"Honey, tell me what happened?" she whispered. Sophie sniffed and blew her nose into a piece of toilet paper.

"It was Mark," she said. Mark was Sophie's – now – ex-boyfriend, but Cecily didn't know that.

"Why would Mark do this to you?" Cecily asked, confusion written all over her face. From what she knew; Mark was an okay person. She had met Mark on a few occasions and she thought he was good for Sophie; but she did notice this protective hold he had on her.

"He tried to come on to me when I didn't want it. Then he started calling me these names and I just couldn't take it, so I broke up with him. He was angry at me and he said that if he couldn't have me, then he would make sure that no one can," she sobbed into the tissue. Cecily didn't know what to do but hold her in her arms as she sobbed into the crook of her shoulder.

"Listen, I would feel awful if I left you here alone while I went to the party. How about we stay here, have a girly night in and watch a couple of movies. I'll go to the market and buy some crap for us to eat. How does that sound?" Cecily asked, rubbing her friends back. She didn't want to ask any more of it, she knew that her friend needed her and that she only wants comfort. She was willing to give up her time at the party for her friend.

"No, it's not fair to you. You go to the party," said Sophie, wiping the tears from her tear-stained face.

"I don't want to leave you alone here, I won't have any fun if I know you're cooped up here by yourself," she replied.

"I'll be fine, I shouldn't go anyway, I don't want people to see me like this," Sophie sniffled. Cecily knew that she wasn't talking about her tears; she was talking about her scar. "People will talk," she continued in a small voice.

Cecily stood up and held out her hand for her to take, "Let them."

* * *

Gabriel was waiting in the living room for his brother to arrive. He had recently got a call from his cousin, Alec, that they were having a party and they were getting alcohol. His brother, Gideon, was arriving in Idris. He was stuck in Madrid with some family friends, training some of the kids at the local elementary school how to play football.

Gabriel flicked over to watch some stupid comedy show on MTV. The door suddenly burst open and Gideon clambered inside with two very large suitcases and a small bag slung over his shoulder and around his chest. He kicked the door shut with his foot, let go of the suitcases and threw his small bag on the floor in relief. He let out a breath as Gabriel came through the archway of the living room.

"Gideon, you're back!" he cried, embracing his sweaty brother. "Dude you stink! First and foremost take a shower before we head out tonight," he said, patting his brother on the shoulder and making a mock expression by waving his hand in front of his nose.

"Why? Where are we going?" Gideon asked, still out of breathe.

"We're going to a party. Don't worry, it starts in 30 minutes, but we can arrive late," he replied, going back to the living room.

"Gabriel, I really don't think I want to go to this. I just got back from Madrid and I just want to sleep," he replied, trying to reason with his brother.

"Nonsense, besides; there'll be hot girls there in bikinis 'coz Izzy has a pool," he replied with a chuckle.

Gideon didn't believe in the kind of love Gabriel had for girls. He believed in the beauty of someone's personality. He liked the idea of finding a young girl his mother would have been proud to meet. He hadn't met that girl yet, but he believed that he would one day find her.

"Fine, I'll go. Just let me get in the shower and get changed," he sighed.

* * *

Looking up into her new brown brick house, Tessa gave a small smile. She hoped this move would be different than her life back in New York. Hell, she wished her brother would be different than he was back in New York. Tessa sighed at the thought and gave herself a small hug, as if it was from her Mom, or better; her Aunt Harriet. She died just a mere few months ago and Tessa and her brother couldn't keep up the rent back in their old home. It wasn't until they read Aunt Harriett's will that she had a second home in Idris that belonged to their Grandma.

Tessa missed her Aunt. And her parents, who both died in a horrible house fire when she was 3. Nate blames her for their death, he doesn't say it often, but Tessa knows that the hate is still strong within him. He doesn't know who else to blame, so he blames her. She was only 3!

"Looks like a dump," said Nate, stumbling next to Tessa. Tessa was the one who drove the car with her and Nate in it. The moving truck would be arriving in the morning with all of their larger belongings. On the drive to the new house, Nate had been taking a few sip of whiskey; he was already intoxicated. "Give me some money, I'm going to the bar!" he cried.

Tessa didn't want to start an argument, or worse; get punched in the face by her brother. She reached into her purse and was about to take some money, when Nate snatched the purse from her and took all of her money; $200 in total.

Tessa couldn't help but gasp when she saw she had lost all of the money in her purse. Nate glanced back to her with a murderous look. Tessa flinched and took a couple of steps back.

"Have fun," she said, hastily. Nate just wandered away from her.

Tessa walked into the house with a creek. There was some furniture covered with white sheets, making it look like a haunted abandoned house. Turning on the lights she saw that there was a stone fireplace, a cabinet where they could put their TV, two large sofas and a small coffee table. She removed the white sheets and stuffed them in the storage closet; the sofas were both brown and comfy looking and the cabinet and coffee table were both made of brown oak.

Going into the kitchen, Tessa saw a small, round white table and four white stools around it. There was a huge black fridge with double doors, and a glistening black stove. The cabinets on the wall were all made of glistening white frame. The kitchen looked more modern than the living room, but she knew she would like the living room better than the kitchen; it was cosier.

Tessa walked upstairs to find that the rest of the rooms were bare; save for a small brown bookshelf in the 2nd bedroom. She chose that as her bedroom, and Nate could have the master bedroom. Luckily she had her own en suite bathroom in there.

Rushing out to the car, she unloaded all of the boxes from the backseat and the trunk of the car. Carrying them inside the house, all by herself, she dumped them in the appropriate rooms. When she was finished she unloaded all the glasses, bowls, plates, pots and pans from the box in the kitchen and filled the cabinets. Next were the different essentials like decoration. She put the fruit bowl in the middle of the small round table in the kitchen and moved to the living to put the keys bowl next to the door. She put her house keys in there and moved to the box full of pictures. She couldn't help but stop and stare at them. She removed one of her parents and decided to put that above the fireplace; her father's arm around her mother and his hand on Nate's shoulder. He must have been about 2 when this was taken. On her mother's knee sat baby Tessa. She had just been born and she had the goofiest grin on her.

She moved to the picture of her Aunt Harriet and settled to put that on the wall next to the stairwell, so she can always look at it when she goes to bed. Along the wall of the stairs she put up school photos of herself and Nate and some fun memories they had together; when everything was perfect. She also found the picture of her Mom and Dad on their wedding day; Mom in her white gown and Dad looking like he won the lottery. Tessa smiled at all these memories.

She went upstairs to her room and unloaded the books from the box and onto the bookshelf that was left. Tessa liked the work of Charles Dickens the most. She also liked a bit of Shakespeare and Jane Austin. Her copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' was all worn out but her mother bought it for her, so she wouldn't want to replace it. She piled the books on the bookshelf and looked at her work; 'A Tale of Two Cities' by Charles Dickens was, and will always be, her favourite. She liked other books as well; by Charles Dickens she liked 'Great Expectations', 'Oliver Twist' and 'David Copperfield'. By Jane Austen she liked 'Pride and Prejudice', 'Emma' and 'Sense and Sensibility'. She also liked 'The Wide, Wide World' by Susan Warner and 'Little Women' by Louisa May Alcott.

She sat down on the floor and rolled out her sleeping bag under the window. Because her bed hadn't arrived, she had to resolve by sleeping on the floor.

She almost forgot! She pulled her phone out and quickly sent a text to her cousin, Clary Fray.

**Hey Clary! It's Tessa. Nate and I have arrived at our new home. Just thought I would drop you a text and I'll hopefully see you tomorrow. – Tessa**

Tessa was about to change into her PJ's when she received a text.

**Awesome, why don't you come and meet me now! I'm attending my friend's party tonight and it's almost started. Why don't you come over and you can meet my girls?! – Clary **

**That sounds good, but I don't think Nate would want me to. – Tessa**

**Don't worry about it, just drop him a text and tell him you'll be back later tonight...nothing bad is going to happen. – Clary **

**I don't know, Clare. – Tessa **

**Aw, please! I haven't seen you in years! – Clary**

Tessa thought about this for a moment. Luckily Nate had his key so he'll be okay when he gets in the house. He comes home at something like 2am. She promised herself she'd be back by 11, just in case.

**Okay, I'll come over. Will you pick me up? You know where I am. – Tessa**

**Of course, I'll be over in 10. Can't wait to see you! – Clary**

Tessa sighed and put her phone to the side. She went in her box of clothes and pulled on a pair of black leather leggings and a pair of black heals. She pulled on a light blue crop top that clung to her body and complimented her figure. She looked in the mirror to the side and saw that her belly was visible. She knew Clary had a friend called Isabelle and that she liked to party. She grabbed the curling tongs out of her box and started to curl her hair in loose curls. Then she put on some makeup; black eyeliner, mascara and some red lipstick that made her eyes pop!

Ten minutes later, right on time, there was a knock on the door. Tessa opened in and saw her beautiful cousin Clary in the door war. She was wearing a short dark green chiffon dress with cream flying birds on. It was sleeveless and flowed around her hips and topped it off with a pair of cream heels. Her fiery red hair was hanging in loose curls down her back and the front of her hair was pinned behind her head with black clips and her fringe was pulled back too. She looked gorgeous; Tessa was proud to call Clary her cousin.

"Clary!" she cried, bending down and hugging her. "You look gorgeous!"

"Aw, thank you," she replied, stepping back and giving Tessa a one-over. "Wow! Someone looks hot tonight!" she said.

Tessa blushed. After locking the house and putting her keys and phone in her small clutch bag, Tessa and Clary went off the Isabelle's. The part was starting in 20 minutes.

* * *

"Where the hell is this guy? The party starts in 20 minutes and we still have nothing," cried Jace, getting frustrated that Alec's friend hadn't come to supply them with alcohol. "We've been waiting for almost 2 hours!"

Alec was sat on a small brick wall outside the back of warehouse. They didn't want to get caught by the police with underage drinking.

"He'll be here when he's here. I've already gave him a text, he said that he was running a little late because he was caught up by his Dad," he replied.

Two minutes later, a small white van pulled up and out came Sebastian Verlac. Sebastian was 23 years old, and no one knew how Alec and he knew each other, but Sebastian owed Alec a favour.

"Finally," Jace sighed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Watch your mouth, Wayland," spat Sebastian, then turned towards Alec, "You got my money?" he asked.

Alec nodded and pulled a couple hundred dollars out of his pocket. Sebastian flicked through it to see if it was all there.

"Don't you trust me, Seb?" he asked, faking a wounded expression.

"I do, but my father taught me to always count my money." When he finished flicking he pocketed the money. "Alright, it looks like it's all there. The drinks are in the back. I'll help you load them into your truck."

"Thanks Seb. I guess we're even now?" Alec asked, once all the drinks were in the back of the truck. Jace threw a cover over the drinks to hide them.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Sebastian replied, holding out his hand. "Take care, Alec. Don't be a stranger okay? Stay in touch."

Alec took his hand and shook it. "Thanks Seb. I won't forget."

They parted ways, and Jace and Alec went back into the truck.

"Okay we gotta ride like there's no tomorrow if we want to be back in time for the party," he said, putting on his seatbelt.

Alec did the same and turned the engine. Hitting the gas pedal they raced down the street.

* * *

"Okay. Maia, make sure those streamers aren't hanging down too loosely. I don't want people accidently pulling them down," ordered Isabelle. She was wearing a long sleeved leopard print dress that went all the way down to the knee, but hugged her figure perfectly, along with black crocodile print platforms. Her hair was poker straight and almost reached the top of her butt. Her eyes were covered in smoky eye-shadow and her lips were skin coloured. "Jordan, how's it going in the kitchen?!" she yelled.

"Going good!" he called back. Jordan was organising the large kitchen filling it with food and regular drinks. He needed to wait for Jace and Alec to come back with the alcohol. Jordan was wearing a pair of dark jeans and converses with a faded red t-shirt and a light brown leather jacket. He was putting some chips into a large bowl, when he felt some arms come around him from behind.

"Guess who?" she said in a playful tone. Jordan laughed and turned around to find Maia behind him wearing a teal blue chiffon dress that was ruffled at the front, with grey, ankle-strapped, open-toed shoes.

He gave Maia a once over and smiled widely. "You are beautiful," he said, giving her butterfly kisses all over her face. "I love that dress on you," he said huskily, "Would look better on the floor of our bedroom." Jordan nibbled her ear and she giggled.

"Well, maybe later tonight, you'll get to see it there," she said, giving him a lingering kiss.

All of a sudden, Isabelle came rushing into the kitchen to see if they were done. "Whoa, guys! Please not in the kitchen, we eat here," she cried, shielding her eyes. Maia and Jordan took this as a sign to continue groping each other in an inappropriate manner. "Oh, whatever!"

Someone came through the door and Clary's voice and a stranger's voice filled the atmosphere. Isabelle looked at Maia and Jordan with a confused expression. Clary came through the door with a talk, brown haired girl.

"Clary, is this your cousin?" Isabelle asked, cheerfully.

"Yes, everyone this is Tessa. She just moved here all the way from New York. Tessa this is Isabelle, Maia and Jordan," she said, gesturing to the three people in the kitchen. Tessa gave them all a small greeting.

"Hello," she said shyly.

There was a moment of awkward silence, until the door burst open and Alec and Jace came through with boxes in their arms.

"Help," Alec said, straining against the heaviness of the boxes; the sounds of glasses clinking together could be heard throughout the hallway.

Tessa and Clary moved aside to let the boys in. Clary didn't make eye contact with the two, but Tessa couldn't help but be curious. There was a blonde boy with golden eyes; she found it peculiar, but she didn't pry.

Alec and Jace placed the boxes of alcohol on the counters. "Jordan, will you help out with the last three boxes?" asked Alec, dashing back out with Jace. Jordan kissed Maia on the cheek and headed out.

"So Tessa, when did you get to Idris?" asked Isabelle, grabbing a chip out of the bowl and dipping it into some sauce.

"This morning actually, I just finished emptying the boxes like an hour ago. The moving truck should be coming tomorrow morning with all the bigger furniture," she replied, leaning against the counter.

The boys came back with three more boxes and started emptying them on the counters. Tessa, Maia, Isabelle and Clary vacated to the living room to sort out the music and the boys stayed to sort out the punch bowl.

"Let's just throw a little bit of everything in here," said Jace.

"Might as well, our parents are away. It's not like they're coming back soon," replied Alec.

"Where Max, what's he doing?" asked Jordan, dumping a bunch of vodka into the bowl.

"He's upstairs. He couldn't go to his friend's house otherwise their parents would tell our parents. Anyway, he said he's just going to stay upstairs until the party's over," Alec replied.

Jordan nodded and continued to pour more drinks into the punch bowl. They all had a little taste of it.

"Jesus, this shit is nasty!" cried Jace, "It's perfect!" he laughed, and they laughed with him.

Izzy came running into the kitchen. "Eeeep!" she shrieked, "they're on their way!"

5 minutes later the doorbell rang. Clary turned the music on and Jason Derulo's new song 'The Other Side' came on.

"Let's get this party started!" cried Izzy, as the first guest started to stream through the door with shrieks and screams.

* * *

**Okay so that is the first chapter! I know it was long but those were the introductions to the characters. I have to say, some of them are OOC (out of character), like Alec but don't worry - he will go back to his usual self. **

**Also, again, the outfits of everyone are at the bottom of my profile. It's easy to locate who's is who's but the outfits are, like, separates. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I know I said there would be song lyrics, but they come later when the drama comes in. There will be drama guys, don't worry. The next chapter will be the party scene, which I've already started but its gone midnight and I have to be up in the morning :( **

**Also, TMI is out 21st...well today I should say, since it's midnight, but I will be seeing it on Friday when my friend is free! Lucky to all those who have already scene it!**

**Anyway, drop me a review and tell me what you think for my first TMI/TID Fanfic...I've noticed that Simon and Magnus aren't there yet. Magnus will come in later when school starts and Simon is in the next chapter. Some stuff happens in the next one, this was just to introduce them all. **

**Thanks for reading the Fanfic, drop me any questions you have or any suggestions on what could happen to the characters - everyone is in this so if you have an idea feel free to tell me! Luv Yas!**

**-Caz :D **


	2. The Party

**So this is the second chapter. I hope everyone liked the first one. Anyway, this is still the party scene and there is some drama :) involves some minor Jessa, some Clace, Sideon and some bad Mordan. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do know own the 'The Infernal Devices' or 'The Mortal Instruments'. The characters belong to Miss Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Party**

"You ready to do this?" Cecily asked Sophie, giving her hand a quick squeeze. They had gotten changed at Sophie's house. Cecily had picked out Sophie's outfit for her. She was wearing a long black pencil skirt with gold geometric stripes, with a black, sleeveless crop top with a cut out at the front and black peep toe heels with gold metal plates on. Cecily had dressed herself in a blue knee-length dress that had a sweetheart cut out at the top, along with black peep toe shoes with silver diamantes.

"I think so," Sophie smiled. She requested not to have her hair pulled back, so that she could at least try and hide her scar. Her hair was swept to the left side so that most of her hair was covering the side of the scar. She just told herself to keep her head down.

They exited the car and knocked on Izzy's door. Izzy swung the door open and already it was bustling with people from school. Cecily could see Clary talking to some tall, brown haired girl. They could see Jordan and Maia dancing together to the sound of music. Jace and Alec were having a drinking contest along with her brother. Cecily scowled; she didn't like it when her brother drank – but she couldn't stop him.

"Cecily! Sophie! Glad you two could make it, c'mon in!" Izzy yelled over the music, and gestured for them to come in.

Cecily took a light hold on Izzy's arm, leaned into her and muttered, "I need to tell you something," in her ear. She looked back at Sophie, who looked back with a worried expression. The three girls walked upstairs into Izzy's – messy – bedroom.

"What's up?" she asked when the door closed.

Cecily again looked to Sophie, but she had her head down in shame. "I need you to do something for us," she started. Izzy nodded for her to continue. "If anyone points at Sophie or even talks about her behind her back, could you tell them to, just, back off?" she asked.

Izzy couldn't help but be confused, "Why?" she asked.

Sophie just looked up and pulled her hair back to reveal her scar. Izzy's hand shot to her mouth in shock.

"Sophie, oh my God. What happened?" she asked, reaching out to hug her friend.

"Mark did it to her," Cecily replied with a small voice. "He didn't want anyone else to have her."

"That mother fucker!" Izzy cried, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Please don't," Sophie whispered into her shoulder, "I don't want to cause anything, and I just want to forget."

"How can you forget something like this?" Izzy exclaimed.

"I just want to have a good time. Please, Izzy. I know it's there and it will always be there, but please. I just need to live with it. It happened weeks ago," she said.

Izzy sighed, before looking back at her friend. "Alright, only if you're sure," she said. Sophie nodded. "Okay, then. If I hear anyone saying something bad about you, I'll kick there ass into next year!"

* * *

Clary was standing in the hallway with Tessa. Tessa only really knew Clary; she had just met Isabelle, Maia and Jordan. To be honest, Tessa didn't really want to be there; she was worried about when her brother would be coming home.

"Tessa, are you okay?" Clary asked, taking a sip of her drink. Clary never liked to drink, so she was just drinking either grape soda or coca cola.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Clary waved this off.

"Why don't I introduce you to more people? Oh! Let me introduce you to Simon, he should be around here," she said, pulling Tessa alongside her.

Simon was stood in the kitchen with Jordan and Maia, whom Tessa had already met.

"Simon!" Clary cried, giving her friend a huge bear hug. "Simon, I want you to meet my cousin, Tessa Gray. Tessa, this is my best friend and neighbour, Simon Lewis."

"It's nice to meet you," Tessa said, shaking his hand.

"Likewise," he replied, "Clary told me you would be moving here. How do you like it so far?" he asked.

"It's pretty good. I got here this morning with my brother," she replied.

"Ah, cool. So will you be attending St. Xavier?"

"Yes, do you go there?"

"Yeah, it's the only local High School. I think you'll like it there, it can be fun at times."

Tessa nodded. Izzy came into the kitchen with Cecily and Sophie. Isabelle whispered something in Clary's ear, and her eyes widened. She quickly looked to Sophie, and Tessa couldn't help but gasp at her face. Izzy gave her a quick look that said 'don't go there'.

Tessa felt out of place, and knew this was something between friends she quickly left the kitchen and went outside the back.

The Lightwoods had a huge house, along with a huge back yard. It was filled with little lights along the fences and around the bushes and trees. Tessa admired this and thought they looked really beautiful. She noticed there was no one around and the pool was lifeless. She sat down on the swinging bench in the corner and closed her eyes. She took in deep breathes and thought of her Aunt. When Tessa felt out of place, not at home or just alone she would think of her Aunt and she would be happy again. Sad, but happy.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked. Tessa's eyes flew open and rested on a young boy with silver hair. His eyes looked almost black in the darkness. He was wearing cropped blue jeans, white converses and a plain light grey t-shirt that made his hair look even more silver.

Tessa nodded weakly and he sat down next to her. She looked down at his cup, hoping he wasn't a drunken mess. It was a dark colour; must be coca cola, she thought, at least he's not drunk.

"My name's James but everyone calls me Jem. I've never seen you around here before," he said.

"No, I just moved here. I'm Theresa Gray, but my family calls be Tessa," she replied.

Jem held out his hand for her to shake. "Tessa? Not Clary's cousin, Tessa?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"That's me," she said with a smile. She thought he seemed nice.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Tessa. Do you mind if I ask what you're doing out here all alone?" he asked.

Tessa looked down at her hands. "Just getting some air, I guess."

"You haven't been drinking have you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh no, not me. I'm not much of a drinker," she replied with a shaky laugh. The only reason Tessa didn't like drinking is because she didn't want to turn out like her brother.

"Neither am I," he replied. At that, Tessa felt comfortable around Jem. He was being honest about himself.

"So," he continued, "You're going to St. Xavier?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "that's where you go, right?"

"Yes, we all do; everyone here. What are your major studies?" he asked.

"Erm, Home Ec. and Theatre."

"Ha, I'm doing Theatre next year, we could be in the same class together," he laughed.

"Oh cool, I don't think Clary's doing Theatre, at least I'll know someone-," Tessa was cut off when she could hear yelling coming from the house.

* * *

"I said get out! This party is off limits to the likes of you!" Izzy yelled at the Murphy King Football team, home of the Automatons.

"Now c'mon, we just want some fun!" smirked Meliorn, the other Football players behind him laughed too. Clary recognised a few of them from their last game; Pangborn, Raphael, Blackwell, Aleric and Lambert; all of them looked like big bulls getting ready to charge. They were quite intimidating.

Jace, Alec, Jordan, Will and Jem appeared from the living room. Jace and Will began to stumble a bit. Tessa went and stood next to Clary.

"Clary, what's going on?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Murphy King decided to show up and crash the party," she said with disgust. She hated Murphy King because they had the bitchiest cheerleaders.

"Who are Murphy King?" she asked.

"They're our rival High School. These guys are on the Football team, the Automatons. The Shadowhunters have played against them and had many victories so they hate us. We've got another game at the end of September against them."

"But why did they come here? What are they willing to get out of this?"

"Well, that guy at the front?" Clary pointed to a big burly looking guy with dark hair at the front, "That's Meliorn. He and Isabelle used to date and now they hate each other."

Tessa nodded. She wasn't one for drama.

"You're not welcome here, now get out!" yelled Alec, walking next to Isabelle to back up her up. The other team mates stood behind him, folding their arms. Jem stood at the back and gave Tessa an apologetic look.

"What you gonna do, Shadowhunter? Punch me?" Meliorn asked, looking around at his friend who snickered.

"Oh I won't punch you. But I know someone who will," Alec replied, raising his eyebrows. "Take it, Isabelle."

Without even a second thought, Izzy raised her fist and collided it with Meliorn's face so hard there was a loud crack.

"You bitch!" yelled Pangborn, clutching his friend as he staggered back a bit.

"You heard my brother, now GET OUT!" she cried, clutching her fist. The other Shadowhunters were laughing that Merliorn was hurt.

The Automatons flipped the Shadowhunters off. "Screw you guys," Blackwell called, "We'll kick your ass next month!"

"Ass holes," slurred Jace. Clary looked at him and he was swaying towards her.

"Whoa, what the hell Jace," she cried. That was the first time she had ever spoken to him. He was about to pass out. She slung his arm around her shoulder and began for the stairs.

* * *

Maia approached Jordan by tapping him on the shoulder. "Everything alright, babe?" she asked, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

He bent down to kiss her, "Yeah, everything's fine. We're going to kick ass in the Big Game in September!" he cried, and a bunch of holla's and cries were replied.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," she said in his ear. She kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs.

* * *

Gabriel approached the door with his brother Gideon. Gabriel wore a burgundy Aztec shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. Gideon had thrown on navy skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He seriously wanted to go to bed.

"Do I really have to be here?" asked Gideon, as Gabriel was about to knock on the door. He just ignored him and knocked anyway.

A few seconds later, a drunken Will Herondale answered the door. "Ergh, Lightworm. What do you want?" he asked, his words slurred.

"I was invited by Alec, as I am also on the team," he replied.

Gideon raised his eyebrows. Will shrugged him off and said something in Welsh under his breath that neither Gabriel nor Gideon could understand. They entered the house and were immediately pounced on by Izzy.

"Gabriel! I haven't seen you in a long time," she cried, giving him a hug. A scrawny brown haired guy was standing behind her, along with a tall brown haired girl who looked awkward.

"Yeah, I know! I'm sorry about that," he replied, letting her go. He faced his brother, "Izzy, you remember my brother Gideon, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, how are you?" she asked, giving him a small hug.

"I'm good," he replied, "And you?"

"I'm great. Guys, this is Tessa Gray, Clary's cousin from New York," she said, gesturing to Tessa who gave them her hand.

"Hello," she greeted. They exchanged pleasantries when Cecily and Sophie came out from the kitchen. Cecily had her arm over Sophie shoulder for balance.

"Heeeeeeeeey," she said, oblivious of the two new comers. Sophie giggled.

She stopped and looked at the two new comers. One had tousled brown hair, sharp angular features with bright green eyes and a strong build. But the other one had sandy blonde hair, green eyes with a fleck of grey, broad shoulders and looked very, very strong. It was him that Sophie couldn't take her eyes off. When his gaze met hers, his face softened and she blushed because he caught her staring. He shook this off and went to shake her hand.

"Hi, erm, I'm Gideon, Gabriel's brother," he said with a large smile.

Sophie kept her head down to the side so her hair was falling on her left side. "I'm Sophie," she replied with a small voice.

All of a sudden, Cecily fell on her heels and accidently pulled Sophie's hair from her face, revealing her scar.

Sophie's widened her eyes and stared at Gideon. He was looking at her with the same expression. Tears started to form in her eyes and her hand shot up to her face, covering the scar.

"Sophie, I'm sorry," said Cecily, trying to hold her friend. She was looking around frantically and she could Gideon and Gabriel staring. Gabriel looked freaked out but Gideon was more...mesmerised.

"You're..." started Gideon, but a tear fell from Sophie's face and she ran upstairs.

"Sophie!" called Cecily. She looked back at the boys, "It's rude to stare!" she cried, and ran after her friend, calling her name all the way.

Gideon couldn't help but smile at the girl with brown hair and big brown eyes. She had perfect skin and nice full pink lips. He hadn't noticed the scar until she put her hand on it.

* * *

"C'mon, you," said Clary, hauling Jace into his room and plonking him on the bed.

She was about to leave when he caught her wrist, "I think I'm going to throw up," he said. She picked him up from the bed and carried him over to his bathroom where he threw up his stomach in the toilet.

Clary didn't know what to do, so she just stayed there. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked. To answer her question, he threw up again.

"Take that as a no," she muttered to herself.

After a moment, he backed away from the toilet and looked up at Clary for the first time. She was all red and green, and he liked it.

"I've seen you before," he whispered, glaring at her.

"My name's Clary," she said with a small laugh.

"Clary," he whispered. He liked the way it sounded on his tongue. "Clary, Clary, Clary," he whispered.

Clary blushed. She knew she should probably leave, but she didn't want to. There was something about his eyes that drew her to him.

"You a cheerleader?" he asked, pointing to her playfully from the floor.

"Yes," she replied, sitting on the edge of the bath. Jace's dark grey sweatshirt had wet splotches on, and his flies were down on his jeans.

"Man, I'm a mess," he said to no one in particular with a short laugh.

"You going to be okay on your own?" she asked, standing up straight.

"Wait you're not leaving me, are you?" Jace's eyes widened with slight fear.

Clary sighed, "You want me to stay?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Please. I would really like some company."

Clary sat down and stared at the golden boy. He gave her a smirk that almost made Clary swoon but she restrained herself.

She cleared her throat, "So how much have you had to drink?" she asked.

"Too much is the answer," he replied, running his hand through his hair.

Jace didn't know what to make of Clary. Most girls would take advantage of him when he was drunk. But even if he was drunk, he wouldn't go too far with them. Jace is still a virgin, believe it or not. But Clary wasn't like the other girls. Clary was different.

"You're something," he said, smirking. Clary passed this off as the drink talking. People don't acknowledge her like that.

"Sounds like it's time for you to go to bed," she said.

"Naaa, the nights still young!" he slurred, trying to stand but failed. Clary had to hold him again before he hit his head and knock himself out.

"Whoa there," she said with a shaky laugh. They were so close, his mouth close to hers but she was disgusted with the scent of alcohol.

Jace stared into Clary's eyes, "You're pretty," he said.

Clary blushed, "Okay, you're drunk. C'mon let's get you to bed."

"Ooh, yeah, let's go the bed," he smirked with a wink. Clary rolled her eyes and nearly threw him on the bed. Jace groaned and buried his head in the pillow.

Clary tucked him in, but as she turned to walk away he grabbed her wrist again.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked. Clary looked back in confusion and blushed. She didn't plan on coming to this party only to be sleeping in the same bed as another guy. But Jace's eyes were pleading, and Clary didn't know how she could say 'no'.

She weakly nodded. "I'll just go and borrow something from Izzy's room. I'll be back in a minute," she replied.

She slipped out to get some PJ's from Izzy's room. She opened the drawer and took out some white flannel shorts and a grey PJ top with a picture of Smurfette on looking naughty. Clary rolled her eyes again.

When she returned Jace was just sliding into bed. He had changed into PJ bottoms and nothing else. He was shirtless.

Clary blushed again, but she couldn't help but stare at his sculpted chest. It was like someone had chiselled his packs into his body. He wasn't disgustingly muscular, he was a little on the skinny side but he looked firm. All Clary wanted to do was run her hands up and down his firm muscles.

She headed to the bathroom to put on the PJ's. She looked in the mirror and saw that her hair was slightly ruffled. She straitened it out but it was still wavy. She took a deep breath; she was nervous about going out there. What had she gotten herself into? She just agreed to sleep in the same bed as Jace Wayland! What is wrong with her? She doesn't do this!

But she couldn't help herself. She was attracted to that sexy smirk of his, his rocking body and his shimmering gold eyes. They were so strange and so inviting.

She stepped out of the bathroom, but Jace was already on his side, quietly snoring and resting his head on his arm. His other arm lay lightly on his side. Clary turned the lights off and then climbed into bed, keeping a safe distance between them.

"Goodnight, Jace," she whispered into the air.

Jace mumbled in his sleep and automatically snuggled into Clary, bringing her into his arms so they were spooning, and nestling his head in the crook of her neck. Clary widened her eyes in shock, but it soon passed as she realised it was comforting. She liked being hugged like this.

Clary didn't have the best life; with her father being a constant drunk and used to abuse Clary when she was a child she had never felt completely safe. But here, in Jace's arms, she felt like nothing could hurt her.

* * *

"Maia!" yelled Jordan. Maia had been gone to the bathroom for a long time and she hadn't come back, so Jordan had gone to look for her. He had checked all the toilets but not the master bedrooms en suite. He twisted his way through the throngs of drunken bodies until he reached the master bedroom. Its furniture was all grown up, with dark furniture; a double four-post bed, a wardrobe, chest of drawers, two bed-side tables, a vanity table and a floor length mirror. He walked over to the bathroom and peered inside.

"Maia, you in here?" Nothing.

"Hey stud!" called a voice from behind. It was familiar, but it wasn't Maia.

She leaped onto him and planted a bruising kiss onto Jordan's lips. Jordan didn't know what to do other than push her off.

"Aline, what are you doing?" he cried, narrowing his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, c'mon. I've missed you so much Jordan. Don't you remember how we once were?" she asked, cooing over him.

Jordan does remember; he thought Aline was perfect for him but their personalities just clashed. He couldn't stand the constant make-out sessions (and she wasn't even good), and he hated it when she dragged him to go shopping. He also remembered the argument they had; Aline was flirting with other guys behind his back, and when he found out, she denied everything when he saw it with his own eyes!

"Aline, we're over. We've been over for months. I'm with Maia now, so you really need to back off," he said, taking her hands away from the back of his neck.

"Aw, Jordan. You miss me and you know it," she replied, trailing her finger along his chest.

"For God's sake, Aline." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. When he wasn't looking, Aline slipped something into his drink.

"At least have a drink with me," she said, raising her own cup. "How about a toast? For my sake."

Jordan sighed, "Okay."

Their cups touched and Jordan downed the rest of his drink and cringed at the amount of alcohol. Aline, didn't take any of her drink; she just watched as Jordan started to doze.

"Whoa, what the hell-," he couldn't finish; Aline pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. Jordan could feel that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath her dress, and she was fumbling with the buttons of his jeans.

"Aline, stop!" he cried, and tried to push her off but his body went limb and his muscles couldn't move. "Did you drug me?" he asked in shock.

"Oh, it's only temporary, baby," she replied kissing his neck. She shimmied him out of his jeans and boxers and she lowered herself on top of him.

Jordan couldn't do anything to move at all. He started to wonder if the drug she had put in his drink was a muscle relaxer.

A gasp.

Jordan turned his head, his eyes still droopy but he could make out the figure in the doorway.

Maia was stood, tears filling her eyes and her mouth was wide open. Behind her were Aline's friends; Taylor and Ashley. They were wearing wide smirks on their faces. Jordan tried to shake Aline off him with all of his strength. She jumped off and started to giggle. Jordan quickly pulled up his pants, badly, and stumbled after Maia when she ran away crying.

"Maia, it's not what you think it is!"

* * *

"Sophie, please can we not do this again," said Cecily. She was standing outside Alec's en suite bathroom. Sophie had run to the bathroom crying when the Gabriel and Gideon were staring at her scar.

"Hey," said Gideon, coming up next to Cecily.

"What do you want?" she replied with disgust.

"Do you think I can just talk to her?" he asked, "I want to apologize."

Cecily looked at the door, and then back at him. "Okay, but good luck getting her out." She walked away, leaving Gideon outside the door alone.

He hesitated. What was he going to say to her? I'm sorry for what happened to you? He had only met the girl a mere 10 minutes ago and already he didn't make a good first impression.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door. "Erm, Sophie?" he called.

"Who is it?" came a soft voice from the other side.

"It's Gideon. You know, from earlier. We met at the door."

The lock on the door turned and a brown eye appeared through the slip. Gideon smiled, "Hi, may I come in?" he asked.

Sophie's face didn't changed but she hid her face when she opened the door wider. Gideon walked in and Sophie took her recent position on the side of the bath. Her head was hanging low and her hair fell in front of her face.

Gideon crouched in front of her, "No," he said, "Don't hide your face."

Sophie sniffed, "Why shouldn't I? You saw it."

He took her face in her hands and brought it up to look at him; her eyes were shining and her nose was red. He thought she looked really cute.

"You shouldn't hide your face, because there isn't anything to hide," he whispered.

Sophie looked confused. "Do you not see it," she cried.

"No, I honestly don't. I hadn't noticed it when I first saw you," he said with a small smile. He never once stared at her scar, only into her eyes.

Sophie wore a blank expression, "What?"

"You heard," he whispered. He was still holding her face in his hands. He rubbed his thumb along the scar. "It's just a scar. It shouldn't stop you from being happy and it shouldn't make you ashamed. Whatever's happened to you it was either an accident or you were brave about something."

Sophie, narrowed her eyebrows before giving Gideon a small smile. "Who are you?" she whispered, and gave a small laugh.

Gideon laughed, "Someone who sees the real you."

* * *

Tessa was sat in the living room, getting to know the girls. Clary had bailed on her and the only one she really knew was Isabelle, who requested that she called her Izzy. She decided to get to know a little bit about Cecily as well.

"So, Tessa, will you be joining the cheerleading squad this year. All of us are," Cecily asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Erm, I've never done cheerleading before. But I could give it a shot," she said.

"Cool, Izzy was the captain last year...so she'll probably be the captain again this year," she wiggled her eyes at Izzy, "She makes the best routines up. What classes are you-." She was interrupted when a tanned brown haired girl in a teal dress came running through the living room and headed for the front door.

Izzy caught her arm. "Maia, what is it?"

The crying girl had formed a crowd. Jem appeared next to Tessa and asked her what was going on. She didn't know anything. Alec, Gabriel, Simon and Will joined at their sides.

"Jordan he was," she choked, "Aline was," she couldn't get it out.

"Oh, God, I think I know," said Izzy. Alec and Simon went upstairs to find Jordan.

Gideon and Sophie returned. Sophie's hair was tucked behind her left ear, revealing her scar. The others stared at her, but didn't question. There was a bigger thing at hand; Jordan had cheated on Maia...with Aline.

"Maia, what happened?" cried Sophie, coming up beside her friend as Maia cried into her shoulder.

Alec and Simon returned down the stairs in a rush. "Jordan's passed out in Mom and Dad's room," said Alec, "Literally knocked out and his butt's hanging out."

"I'm really sorry, Maia," said Simon, stroking her back.

"What am I going to do?" she cried, "We live together. I can't see him again."

"You can stay here for the rest of the summer. Me and Cecily will go to your house one day and get some of your things, okay?"

"Okay," Maia choked.

Alec turned to the guys, "What do we do about Jordan?" he asked.

"We'll carry him out to your truck and we'll put him in his house. Then in the morning we can go back and confront him about this whole mess," said Will, setting down his cup and folding his arms. He magically turned completely sober.

"Good idea, he has some serious explaining to do in the morning," said Jem.

Tessa couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl as she cried into Cecily's arms; her mascara running down her face.

"Well this was an eventful night," muttered Izzy, sarcastically.

* * *

**Well that was the next chapter - I hoped you liked it...anyway, if I can get 5 reviews, I'll post the 3rd chapter but not until I get 5 reviews :) **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Also, you can find Aline's outfit on my profile along with Jem's, Gideon's and Gabriel's if you want to know what they truly look like! **

**A question to ask: should I change it to M already? Or should I wait for later chapters to come?**

**Also, if you have an idea for the story, let me know and I will consider using it! See you next time!**

**-Caz :D **


	3. A Night Light This

**I got a few reviews, and I think it's because there's only two chapters - so I've decided to put up a new one and will be putting up a few more, just so you guys can have something to review. **

**Also, I've changed the name - I don't know why, I felt like the party scene (because it's going to be, like, 4 chapters) was the most important part of the story, and it's what changes everything. **

**And I'm also changing the summary, I'm not satisfied with it...**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Possible rape scene, but it's not detailed...really, it isn't. And she doesn't get raped, she gets saved by the 'oh so charming' ******** (no spoilers)...read on! If I have offended anyone with the language or the mildly disturbing scenes, please tell me...I don't want to offend anyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**A Night Like This**

As Maia hysterically cried in Izzy's bedroom, the boys; Jem, Alec and Simon hocked Jordan into the back of Alec's pick-up truck, covered him up and took him home.

Izzy wrapped a consoling arm around Maia's shoulder as she blew in a tissue.

"I can't believe he did that to me, after all we've been through!" she cried, once again blowing into the tissue. Izzy's bed was covered in used, scrunched up pieces of toilet paper and it was slightly disgusting.

"I know honey, listen you're going to stay with me for a while okay. You don't have to see that dick-face for a long time," she replied, rubbing her arm.

"Thank you, Izzy, but I don't want to be a burden," she cried, her body shivering with anger, hatred and betrayal.

"You won't be a burden," Izzy soothed, wiping a tear that rolled from her eye with a piece of tissue. "Listen, why don't you go to sleep for a while, okay? I'll come see you when the party's over. Although, to be fair, I think the party will be ending soon. So much shit has happened."

Maia nodded. Izzy went to her drawer to get some PJ's for her. She rumpled around but stopped. "Where the hell did my Smurf top go?" she asked herself. Maia giggled softly. "Here. You can have these instead." Izzy handed Maia a black tank top and a pair of red shorts.

"Thanks," Maia replied. She put the tissues in the bin and Izzy left the room for her to get changed. Once she was out in the hallway she let out a breath.

"Poor girl," she sighed.

* * *

"Dude, watch his head!" cried Simon, as he, Jem and Alec hauled Jordan off the back of the truck. They had arrived at Maia and Jordan's house, and they were trying to lift him from the back but it was like lifting dead weight. Jordan was an extremely muscular guy, thanks to all the football training.

"Who cares about his head? He deserves a pounding headache in the morning," replied Alec with a huff as Jordan slid of the back.

"He deserves more than that, if you ask me," muttered Jem. Being the stronger ones, Jem grabbed Jordan's legs and Alec grabbed his arms.

Simon unlocked the door with the key Maia gave him and swung the door wide open. "Should we carry him up the stairs?" Simon asked, but both boys gave him a look that could kill. "Never mind," he replied, quickly.

"Look we'll just dump him on the couch," Alec said, steering his body towards the living room.

Once Jordan was on the couch, both boys relaxed their shoulders a bit. Jem wanted to punch the little shit. He was good to Maia and Jem hated cheaters. He thought that if they weren't happy in a relationship then they should have ended it the good way. But wasn't this a happy relationship. By the Angel, Maia and Jordan were living together. They were like the Bonnie and Clyde of Idris; so madly in love. Why did he have to go and ruin everything?

* * *

"The poor girl," muttered Tessa to no one in particular, as she watched Izzy walk Maia upstairs to her room. She turned around to find Cecily, but instead found her talking to a tall boy who looked exactly like her. Tessa had noticed this boy before, but never had the opportunity to study him. She took advantage of the moment.

The boy had jet black hair and deep blue eyes; eyes you could get lost in. His face held high cheek bones and full dark lashes. Tessa's eyes lingered at his lips the longest; so luscious and full. Her lips parted in awe; he was beautiful.

She didn't realise she was staring for so long. The boy's head turned and caught her eye. It was a simple look, but then he did a double-take and looked at her again; this time in curiosity. Tessa face turned to a deep shade of red. She saw that his eyes gave her a once over and the corner of his mouth twitched in a smile.

Cecily was so deep in conversation that she was late to notice he and Tessa were staring at each other. When she followed his line of vision, she burst into a wide smile and skipped over to Tessa, the boy in pursuit.

"Tessa! I'd like you to meet my brother, Will. Will this is Tessa, Clary's cousin," she said excitedly.

Tessa never let her eyes wander from the boy, Will. He broke in a cocky smile.

"Well, where has Clary been hiding you?" he said, smugly, holding out a hand. Tessa hastily took it. It was like a fire ignited in her hand and sparks shot up and through her body. She could see in Will's eyes that he felt it too, but he was hiding it very well.

"Will, don't be rude," Cecily said earning Will a slap on the arm. "Ignore him; he can be a bit of a...what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Charmer?" Will asked, a smirk creeping on his face.

"I was going to say a bit of an ass," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to find Sophie. I told her I wouldn't leave her tonight." She left to go find her, leaving Will and Tessa alone. Tessa felt awkward, like she has most of the time at this party.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, leaning into her. She could feel his hot breath on her face, but it held no alcohol. Why was he pretending to be drunk earlier?

"Just a little," she replied shyly.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he offered. Tessa smiled.

"But no alcohol, please."

Will backfired, looking at Tessa in confusion. "Why not?" he asked.

Tessa shrugged, "Just never been a big fan of it."

Will nodded and left to get her a drink. Tessa stood awkwardly off to the side and felt the music pound through her skull. She didn't know what to do in these kinds of situations, where she didn't really know anyone and the only person she did know had bailed on her. She had no idea where Clary was.

She opened her phone and saw that she had one missed call and one text. She was worried. Both were from her brother.

It was only 10pm, he shouldn't be home. She held the phone to her ear with one hand and with the other she closed her other ear so she could hear the voicemail that was left.

_"Tessie," her brother's voice said playfully, but the rest was not so playful, and instead harsh. "Where the fuck are you! I come home to find you not here?" she could tell he had been drinking a lot more. "When I get my hands on you, you will regret leaving this house." _

Tessa's mouth opened in shock and she let out a small cry. She looked around frantically to see if anyone had noticed. No one did.

At that moment, Will returned with her drink and saw the expression on her face. "Hey, is everything okay?" he asked, real concern written on his face.

"I-I," she started to reply, but nothing came out. She couldn't abandon the party and not tell anyone where she was going. She couldn't tell anyone about her brother without being concerned for her. And Will did get her a drink and was being civil with her. She didn't want to go, but by the Angel she had to. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go," she said. Tears began to form in her eyes.

She began to walk away but Will's grip on her was firm. She didn't like it when people held her like, and she flinched from his touch. Will saw the hurt in her eyes and immediately backed away. She turned, but he saw the tear that fell from her eye.

"Tessa, what's wrong?" he asked her, trying to get to her but the crowd in the hallway was too much. He could see her walking towards the door, her radiant brown hair standing out from all the dyed heads. He saw the door open and close and he dashed for it.

"Tessa!" he yelled as he got out into the street. He looked around frantically for her and she saw that she was walking away from the house. "Tessa, come back!" he cried, "At least let me drive you home, it's not safe out at this time of night!"

She didn't turn back, but she was walking away quickly. Above him, Will heard the sound of thunder and soon after he felt the rain trickle down his neck. His cries for Tessa were muffled by the sound of the rain pounding down on the concrete. He decided to follow her if she wouldn't come back.

Tessa wasn't wearing a coat or anything so she must have been freezing. Will was only wearing a white shirt with short sleeves, but he was used to running in the rain. Most of the games last year were planned in the fall and the rain beat down on at least 3 of the games. He knew that his white t-shirt would become soaked and eventually see-through, but he didn't care. He was concerned about Tessa.

He followed her eastward, away from their school. He watched as she stumbled into a house and was greeted by a man's voice yelling, followed soon after by a high pitched screech.

* * *

Sophie had escaped the drama into the Lightwood's study, where she sat on a long sofa facing the tall windows. She liked to look out the windows; it gave her a place to think. She wondered what she would be doing if she didn't come to this party. She thought it was a good idea at first, but when she came in the house and the first thing people looked at was her scar. The thought made her flinch and reach up to her scar. Softly, she started to cry with shame. She repositioned her hair so that it fell on the left side of her face.

"Sophie?" a small voice came from the door as it creaked open. Sophie turned around and saw the tall and handsome Gideon come into the room.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning away so he wouldn't be able to see her cry.

"What are you doing in here by yourself?" he asked, approaching her and sitting down next to her.

"I just came to get away really," she sniffed, but she couldn't help it. Her nose was running.

Gideon scooted closer to her and put her arm around her. Sophie felt helpless, like she had nothing to lose. She melted into Gideon's touch. Turning towards him, she buried her head in his chest and began to cry softly. Both of Gideon's arms wrapped tightly around her and he began to lightly stroke her back. Because Sophie was wearing a crop top, there was a small part of her skin that was exposed to Gideon's touch. When he felt her, it sent shivers up Sophie's spine. When his hand touched the exposed skin again, he pulled her closer so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Is this okay?" he asked into her ear. Sophie whimpered and nodded. She felt incredibly secure with Gideon, and being in his arms, there and then, she felt completely safe, like she did in the bathroom when he came to console her. He told her he was someone who saw the real her. Could she believe that? She had been hurt before but Gideon was different. Could she trust Gideon?

She rested her head in the crook of his neck, and she couldn't help but snuggle closer to him. She breathed in his scent; like cinnamon and honey. Must be his shower gel, she thought.

Gideon was the first to break the comfortable silence, "Are you tired?"

Sophie sniffed, "Just a little bit, but I don't want to go home."

Gideon lifted her up, and carried her out of the door. They were on the third floor of the house so there weren't many people around. He found a spare bedroom with plain furniture and small queen sized bed. It was a double bed, but smaller than most. Still holding Sophie's small frame in one arm, Gideon lifted the covers away and placed her in bed. She whimpered slightly as she left his arms.

"I don't have anything to wear," she replied, looking up at him softly. Gideon didn't know this house very well; he hadn't been there in ages. And he wasn't up for snooping around Isabelle's room and her drawers for something a girl could wear. Instead, Gideon shrugged off his large white shirt and handed it Sophie.

Sophie was lying down, and she was looking at Gideon like he was a God. The six-pack he bore was spectacular; he really took care of himself. Sophie didn't even know who this boy really was behind his closed doors, but at that moment in time she didn't care. She just wanted to be held.

She took the white t-shirt from him and hurried to the bathroom blushing as she went.

When Sophie locked the door Gideon was alone in the bedroom. There was nothing around, just plain furniture; a plain bed, a tall wardrobe, two nightstands on either side of the bed, a set of drawers and a tall mirror. His eyes lingered on the bed. He imagined lying down on there with Sophie by his side. What it would be like to hold her, to touch ever inch of her, to show her that she could be loved. To be honest with himself, he wanted to spend the night with Sophie, even if all she wanted was to have someone in the same room as her and he would be sleeping on the floor, he would do it. He felt this strange connection to her. He wanted to show her that she had nothing to be ashamed of, and that she was beautiful. She is loved for who she is.

Amid his thoughts, Sophie emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but Gideon's shirt that was hanging loosely around her small frame. The shoulders of the t-shirt were too big, so one of them was hanging off, exposing her bare shoulder. Gideon looked her up and down and saw that the shirt went to her mid thigh. He looked at her in awe but she sheepishly tried to cover herself up. He forced himself to look away.

"Erm," he began awkwardly, "I guess I'll leave you to it." Still without a shirt on, Sophie could feel herself swooning over him. She wanted to trace her finger along every inch of his muscle and make him shiver with pleasure. She wanted to feel those big, strong arms carry her again and hold her tightly and never let her go-

Gideon began to walk to the door when she didn't say anything. All those thoughts had occupied her.

"Wait," she said suddenly. "Please don't leave me," she continued in a small voice. As Gideon turned and saw her, her face turned red.

"You want me to stay?"

Sophie nodded abruptly. It was uncomfortable; neither knew who was going to make the first move. Sophie had never spent the night with another man before.

"If you want I can sleep on the floor?" he suggested, gesturing to the space next to the bed.

Sophie looked down at the space and felt that even though he would be two feet below her it was still too far away. "No, it's okay." She took a step forward towards him, "I trust you."

Gideon gulped. He didn't want to fail with this girl, he wanted to be careful. But he wanted to give her what she wanted and if that meant spending the night with her in the same bed, by all means.

Gideon was the first to move, he approached the opposite side of the bed never taking his eyes of Sophie. He loved those eyes of hers. Aimlessly, he pulled back the rest of the covers and took his position in bed. He still had his pants on. He stayed as close to the edge as possible. He wasn't scared of her, he was just being cautious.

Sophie took that as her cue to move. She walked towards the edge, again never taking his eyes off Gideon. She slipped under the covers and then broke contact to stare at the ceiling, but she could feel his gaze on her at all times. She laid her hands by her side, and soon she felt another set of fingers lace with hers. She gasped and looked down. Gideon had placed his fingers loosely in hers.

She looked up to see his expression. He was smiling and looking into her eyes. When guys were this close to her, their eyes flicked to her scar but his never. He always looked at the person behind the scar.

She smiled back. "Will you hold me?" she asked.

Gideon's eyes softened and then he nodded. "Do you mind if I take my jeans off?" he asked sheepishly.

Sophie waved him off and said it didn't matter. Under the covers, he slid his jeans off and Sophie heard a thump on the floor before he relaxed again. She looked at him and smiled.

Sophie turned around and curled herself into Gideon's strong body. His arm curved underneath her head and his other arm tugged her closer to him. She rested her hand on the hand that was holding her. His hand was trailing small circles on the fabric of his shirt. Sophie suddenly felt her hand sliding into his other hand, the one on the end of the arm she was resting on. His fingers curled around hers and she snuggled deeper. Gideon hooked his legs behind hers and just the simple touch of their bare legs was enough to make Sophie buck her hips slightly against him. Gideon couldn't help but groan lightly. She smiled.

He breathed in her scent and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Good night, Sophie," he whispered into her neck. The soft breathing from Sophie told Gideon that she was already asleep. Thinking she wouldn't notice, Gideon planted a soft kiss on the back of her shoulder and snuggled in deeper.

Sophie smiled in her sleep, and slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Cecily crashed down on the couch in exhaustion. She couldn't find Sophie anywhere. She sighed. Around her, people were talking and holding red cups, others were dancing to the music but the night was kind of dead to some of the people. Jordan cheated on Maia, Sophie was upset about her scar, Tessa had apparently gone home and she had no idea where Will went. She had hoped that this party would have been a fun way to end the summer, but it was turning out to be a disaster. There was no doubt in her mind that the other people felt the same.

Suddenly, Cecily felt another weight on the couch. She looked to her left and saw Gabriel, slightly swaying. His brown hair was ruffled and his green eyes were greener than ever.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, without much concern. She was still angry at him for staring at Sophie when he came in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Seeing the expression on her face, it was as if Gabriel knew what she was thinking. "I'm sorry about earlier, with your friend. I didn't mean to stare," he slurred.

"Its fine, don't worry about it," she replied, rubbing her forehead. Gabriel quietly handed her the drink he was holding, assuming she was having a headache.

"Don't worry, it's just water," he said. Cecily took it and thanked him. She gulped a huge amount of water before feeling cool again.

The two sat there for a moment before Gabriel scooted closer to her, "I don't believe we've been formally introduced," he said, holding out his hand, "I'm Gabriel. Gabriel Lightwood."

She looked at him, but thought he was being kind enough. She took his hand and lightly shook it. "Cecily Herondale."

"Tell me what her face looked like again," Kaelie asked Aline. She and the other girls; Aline, Taylor, Ashley and Jessamine had gone out the back and dipped their feet into the pool. Aline had just told the girls about what had happened between Maia and Jordan and that her plan worked perfectly.

Aline impersonated Maia's face, overreacting her facial expression. The girls laughed alongside Aline.

"God, she shouldn't have taken Jordan from you. The little skank," Ashley exclaimed, kicking some water.

"Ashley, don't say things like that," said Taylor, "She can't help the fact that she's a skank." The girls giggle at Taylor's comment.

After a couple of drinks the girls changed the subject.

"So, Kaelie," asked Jessamine, "Have you spoken to Jace at all tonight?" Jessamine lifted the cup to her lips but Kaelie could see the smirk playing in her eyes.

"Actually, I couldn't find him. The night's almost over, anyway. I guess I'm just going to have to get him some other way." She giggled. The other snickered at her proposal.

"What were you planning on doing with him tonight, anyway?" asked Taylor.

Aline, Kaelie and Ashley sighed together and Jessamine scoffed.

"It's like she's on a different universe," scoffed Jessamine, and Taylor looked at them curiously, like she didn't know they had just insulted her.

"I was going to sleep with him, der!" Kaelie said. "Whatever, I'll just get him again when school starts, as long as no one gets in my way."

* * *

Will cautiously walked up to the house and the yelling got louder. The front door was slightly ajar, but he didn't dare go inside. He crept up to the window and peered inside. He saw Tessa, lying on the floor and cowering over a tall man with ruffled blonde hair. Tessa's face held tears and a red mark in the shape of a hand. Will tensed. This man had hurt Tessa and he was going to pay.

Before Will could move, the man spoke.

"You were supposed to be here when I got back. I was hungry and you weren't here!" he cried, he raised his hand and collided it with Tessa's face. She let out a cry of pain, and Will winced.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be home later," she whimpered, more tears flowing down her face.

"Well I wasn't. You should have been here. You know what I like to do when I get home," he said, and Will saw the fear grow in Tessa's eyes. He had never seen this kind of fear in anyone before. Tessa was literally scared of this man.

Without further ado, the man began to undo his belt and flies and Tessa began to crawl away on her hands and knees, too weak to get up. The man crouched and took hold of her feet and pulled her back. He flipped her over so she was lying on her back and he slapped her in the face again and screamed at her again. His hands worked on her top, but it was so tight her couldn't get it off. The man began to tear it off her, exposing her body in her white lace bra. Tessa tried to cover herself up but he pushed her arms and held them above her head with one hand, and with the other he began to work on her leggings. Tessa began to squirm away from the man's hold. As soon as the leggings exposed her black panties, Will snapped out of his angry gaze and stormed into the house.

To Tessa's surprise, Will kicked the man clean off Tessa and began to beat at his face. It only took a few blows before he was officially knocked out. When Will stood up, he looked at Tessa who was breathing heavily and clutching at her chest, trying to hide herself. Her hair was still matted from the rain and her white top was ripped in all places.

Will picked her up and held her in his arms tightly, and she cried heavily into his chest.

"It's okay," he coaxed, "its okay, I'm here." Tessa's cries could have been heard from a mile away.

As her body shucked against his, her cries began to soften. She pulled away from Will and tried to avoid his gaze.

"He's going to be really pissed when he wakes up," she said, wrapping her shirt around her exposed torso. Will gazed at her, and at how vulnerable she was. This was why she left the party all of a sudden. This man wanted her home for sex and she had no other choice but to give it.

"Has he done this before to you?" Will asked suddenly, and Tessa looked back at him with uncertainty; uncertain whether she should tell him or not. She decided to nod.

Will sighed and took in a shaky breath. His hands turned into fists by his side.

"Get some things, you're not staying here," he continued. Tessa looked at him confused, but one look from Will told her she didn't want to argue. She clambered up the stairs to retrieve her things.

Moments later she returned, and glanced a hastily look at the man before following Will out the door. He was still in the same place on the floor.

Will looked at Tessa and saw that she had changed into a pair of light jeans, boots and a dark blue sweater that matched his own eyes.

She shrugged the bag she had over her shoulder and followed Will out the door.

Will had followed Tessa, so he didn't have a car with them. Tessa's legs weren't carrying her properly, but she continued to walk. She didn't want sympathy from this boy she had just met.

"So where are we going?" she asked. For one, she didn't want to go back to the party.

"You'll be staying with me and my sister. You're good friends with her, I see, so you'll get along famously," he said.

Tessa sighed with relief. At least she was going to be safe. She was grateful of Will for saving her, but she hated to be the damsel in distress.

They were walking for a good 15 minutes, and Tessa began to get lazy and bump into Will on occasion. Will saw how her eyes were drooping and Tessa was fighting the urge to faint and fall asleep.

Will stopped her, tucked his arm underneath her knees and her back and lifted her off the ground. Tessa didn't argue, she just murmured something Will couldn't make out and wrapped her arms around her saviours neck as he carried her off into the night.

* * *

When the party ended Izzy was the one in the huge granite kitchen, cleaning away the empty and full cups. The place stunk of alcohol. Izzy had hoped that this party would be insane, but she had to admit it got out of hand. Especially when her ex and his friends decided to show up. They know they are not welcome around the Shadowhunters and the fact that they showed up at her house made Izzy hate Meliorn even more. He was good to her when they were dating but then he had to go and ruin it by slamming her football team. She didn't like the trash talk, so they eventually broke up. Being the head cheerleader for the Shadowhunters, Izzy was very patriotic. She livened up the players with her team spirit and she didn't like it when Meliorn, or the other Automatons, trash-talked her team.

Izzy had just filled another trash bag and went to put it outside. When she closed the lid of the garbage can, she saw the boys; Alec, Jem and Simon pull up in the driveway.

"Hey guys. How was it?" she asked. She was asking about taking Jordan home.

"Well, all we know is; he's going to regret coming to this party," said Jem, jumping down from the back of the truck. Alec and Simon slid out of their seats and made their way up the driveway with Izzy.

When they opened the door the boys took one look inside and saw that it was, literally, a shit tip.

"Mom and Dad are going to kill us if we don't get this house cleaned," said Alec, looking around and spotting a small amount of vomit in the corner. "Jesus, we have some disgusting friends."

"Tell me about it, I've started to clean the kitchen but I'm afraid there's only so much I can do," replied Izzy, folding her arms and sighing.

Jem yawned and almost fell on Simon. "Whoa dude, you okay?" he asked. Jem felt weak at that moment, and he took out his inhaler to breathe in the fumes.

"I am now," he said.

"It's almost midnight, maybe you guys could stay the night and then tomorrow we can sort all this mess out. I myself am too tired for this bullshit," huffed Izzy, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"C'mon guys, I'll show you two some guest rooms," said Alec, gesturing for the two to follow him.

Izzy watched as the three boys sauntered up the stairs. She returned to the kitchen to do some last minute cleaning before collapsing. She wanted the place to be clean in the morning so they could at least have breakfast without puking. When she finally cleaned the kitchen, doing as best as she could do, she collapsed on the couch in the living room, not caring that her dress was riding up to beneath her ass. She shucked her shoes off and succumbed to a deep sleep.

* * *

Gabriel pulled up in front of the Herondale residence with Cecily by his side. It was a long but comfortable car ride home. Cecily had only met Gabriel 2 hours ago, when she sat on the couch and sulked a little. She and Gabriel had talked all night about themselves. Gabriel told her about how his mother died a few years ago and it was just him, his brother Gideon and his father left. He talked about how he was alone for the summer, as his father was never home and Gideon was away in Madrid. He also told her how he planned on going to Harding for a sports scholarship. Harding was the major sports University in Idris, and it was Gabriel's all time dream to go there after High School.

Cecily told him a bit about her. She also told him how her parents were never at home and how it was mostly just her and her brother. She felt a small connection to Gabriel and knew how he felt. She told him how she loved to cheerlead but she also loved to run. Cecily had a thing for jogging and running long distances. She was hoping she would be able to try out for the Cross-Country team when they get back to school. It came to the part where Cecily was comfortable enough to tell Gabriel what happened to her older sister, Ella. She died in a car accident at a young age and Will was in the car with her. She told him how he blames himself and that he shouldn't. Gabriel kept a close eye on her as she opened up to him. It was the first time she talked to anyone, but her brother, about Ella Herondale.

As they pulled up alongside Cecily's house, the nerves began to grow. They had a wonderful time together, and the fact that they knew more about each other made them more comfortable together, but nevertheless, the nerves began to grow.

"So..." began Gabriel, turning towards Cecily.

She smiled up at him shyly. "I had a really good time tonight. Despite all the drama," she replied.

There was an awkward silence in the car until Gabriel sparked up again.

"I've got to tell you, Cecily, I had an amazing time with you tonight," he cleared his throat. "I would love to see you again sometime," he said.

Cecily considered ever seeing Gabriel again. She had a wonderful time with him, but she was afraid that she opened up too much to him. She was worried that she scared him off.

She nodded vigorously, "Yes, I would love that too," she replied shyly.

All of a sudden, Gabriel began to lean forward. Oh God, this was it. Cecily was going to kiss Gabriel. Her eyes widened but then softened as she realised she was about kiss a handsome young man. Gabriel had to be the hottest person she had ever spent time with. She relaxed a little and leaned into him.

Soon their lips were crushed together and Gabriel's hand touched her cheek, pulling her face closer and deepening the kiss. Cecily gasped at the gesture and leaned closer into him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands explored her back. She moaned into his mouth and she buried her hand in his soft brown hair, feeling the smooth strands in between her fingers. She could get lost in Gabriel.

But it was her who broke apart first. "What is this now?" she asked.

Gabriel looked at her, like she was dumb. Couldn't she see? "Well I would like to keep seeing you, Cecily."

She nodded, but gave him a small smile. "I should go inside. Will told me he was home and I don't want him to worry," she said awkwardly.

Cecily saw the hurt in Gabriel's eyes, but he nodded with her. "Yeah sure. Do you think we can hang out again sometime?" he asked.

Cecily's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing Gabriel again. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd love that." She reached into her bra and retrieved her phone (where she always kept her phone when she didn't have pockets) and handed it to Gabriel for him to punch in his number. He was kind of sceptical about touching the phone that was in her bra, but to be fair he didn't care.

They exchanged numbers and then gave their phones back to each other. Gabriel looked to Cecily for a brief moment, but she took his face in her hands and brought her lips on his for a good night kiss.

The kiss was short but passionate. Cecily broke away and bit her lip. Gabriel thought she looked hot when she bit her lip. He resisted the urge to groan.

"I have to go now," she whispered. She was sad to leave because she didn't want to. But she was excited for the days to come where she would spend them with Gabriel.

He smiled at her, and tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. "Until next time."

She smiled, baring pearly white teeth. She opened the car door and rushed to the front of her house. Gabriel didn't drive away, he wanted to make sure she got in safely. And also, he didn't want to admit, but he did want to look at her from behind. And, boy, was he impressed.

She was about to open the door when she turned around and gave Gabriel one last look, and then entered her house.

Gabriel left for home with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

**So yeah, that was the 3rd chapter...and they haven't even started school yet. Not sure how long the next chapter will be - it's going to be the aftermath of the party. As we know, some of the characters are sleeping in people's houses, some are in the same bed together (but not in that sense - if you guys want that kind of stuff, just ask)...so the next chapter will look more into how the characters will be feeling about what happened the night before. **

**Also, sorry about the Tessa scene...I'm not very good with those, and I hate reading those kind of things :/ If you were uncomfortable with the scene, or if you were offended by that then please tell me. If you also don't think its suitable for T then let me know. I don't plan on making things to detailed for you. **

**Anyway, please let me know what you want! Some more Clace? Wessa or Tessa? Who's up for some Sideon? Were you satisfied with Cabriel? Sizzy will come in later in the story when the relationship develops in a certain lesson together, and Malec comes in later too. I know Magnus isn't around - he'll come in very shortly...but unfortunately not the next chapter...when the kids start school then will Magnus make his grand entrance!**

**See you later :) **

**Caz :D **


	4. The Morning After

**So this is what happens in the morning! Thank you so much for the people who have reviewed - some have given me ideas that I can use later in the story!** **Thank you for following as well, I woke up this morning with, like, 5 emails on my phone saying people have followed and 2 emails that said people have reviewed! It really is a great way to wake up!**

**Also, someone requested Sizzy - I've tried to add some in here, but not a lot. I have something cute planned for later in the story when Simon no longer focuses on Clary and instead, Isabelle. **

**All of the shipping will become deeper as we get into the story. Thinking about doing a one-shot of Gabriel and Cecily after this chapter, like they're on a date together...how do people feel about that?**

**We've also come to the end of the party chapters so the next chapter will be the beginning of the school term! **

**If you have any ideas about what you want to happen later in the story please let me know! Also DON'T WORRY, MAGNUS WILL BE MAKING A SPARKLY ENTRANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Enjoy!**

**If I Could I Wouldn't - I hope you enjoy the Clace moment :) **

**Guest - Also, I hope you enjoy the Clace moment. I included a small amount of Izzy, but it isn't much - stay tuned and there will be more Sizzy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Morning After**

Clary grumbled herself awake. Her head was pounding from the music the night before. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she found herself in an unfamiliar room. The room was bare with cream and white furnishing. The floor was clean, but it had the occasional clothing scattered here and there-

Clary realised; those were her clothes. Her green dress was lying on the floor by the door of the bathroom and her cream heals were separated from each other; one next to her dress and the other at the foot of the bed. She saw her phone on the bedside table.

She went to reach for it, but there was something holding her down, some form of weight. She reached under the covers to feel skin, but not her skin. She lifted the covers to reveal a long, tanned arm draped over her body.

_Oh God,_ she thought. She looked down at herself. At least she was wearing pyjamas, but they were quite revealing. What was she thinking when she put these on?

She turned around to find the golden boy from the night before. Jace. He was lying on his chest and his arm was draped over her side. His head was resting on his other arm. His hair was ruffled with sleep and he was breathing normally and peacefully. Clary's eyes widened when she realised what had just happened; the memory coming back to her.

Hauling Jace upstairs into his bathroom where he threw up in the toilet; him telling her she was pretty and asking her to stay; the way her name sounded on his tongue; how she changed into Isabelle's sleepwear and she came back to find him topless; how they crept into bed together and they spooned-

Clary shook the thoughts away. What was she thinking? Jace never goes for girls like her. He's always flirting with the girls from school and they have always swooned over him. He knew she existed because he'd seen her when she was cheerleading. He made some comical and flirtatious remarks to her, but their relationship never blossomed into anything other than that.

She reached for her phone and looked at the time. It was 8am.

"Shit," she muttered. Her mother was going to kill her. She hadn't told her she was staying at Izzy's house, but then again, if she was worried, she would have left a call or a text. Clary's fingers tapped onto her message app and found she had one notification. There you go; it was from her mother, Jocelyn.

**Hey baby girl, just to let you know Isabelle called me last night and said that you were tired so you crashed in one of the spare bedrooms. That's fine with me, I just hoped you had a good time. But you could have called me yourself, I was slightly worried. Anyway, drop me a text when you get this and come home tomorrow. Love you! X **

Clary groaned; there was something going on. What had Izzy told her? Did she know she had slept in Jace's room? Why was Jocelyn being smooth all of a sudden?

Her stomach growled at her, demanding food. Clary carefully removed Jace's arm from her side and Jace groaned slightly at the sudden loss of contact. Luckily, he didn't wake up – hangover – and she silently slipped out of the door.

* * *

Sophie and Gideon were still wrapped around each other, their bare limbs intertwined. Gideon slept peacefully, as did Sophie. As the morning light seeped in through the crack in the curtains, Gideon and Sophie stirred.

He didn't want to move away from her. He loved the way their bodies fit together. He loved to just touch her smooth skin and know that it sent shivers up her body. He realised that the arm that was draped over her side wasn't touching cloth. It was touching her bare skin. Gideon didn't want to move his hand but he knew he should. If Sophie found him touching her in a way she wasn't comfortable with, he could scare her away.

He reached up to the hem of his shirt that she was wearing and gently pulled it down. When his hand rested back on her stomach she murmured in her sleep. Sophie's eyes fluttered a little and Gideon removed his hand from her stomach and backed away a little. He didn't want her to find him like that; some things just don't need to be described. Waking up next to her and feeling her bare legs and stomach on his own skin, how her back was pressed lightly to his and her hair was ruffled all sexy, kind of stimulated some feelings for a boy.

Gideon blushed, even though Sophie couldn't see him. He tried to think of anything to take his mind of Sophie's body. Nothing was working when her body was flush against his. Gideon sighed.

His other arm was still underneath Sophie's head but it wasn't dead. The blood was still rushing. Sophie's head was small as was her frame, so she wasn't heavy against his arm. He needed to move but he didn't want to disturb her.

He realised his phone was in his jeans pocket and he needed to get hold of it. He turned his body, his arm still underneath Sophie, and hooked his toe in his jeans. Skilfully, he kicked them up onto the bed, and with his free hand he reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone, all the while being careful not to wake the sleeping beauty lying next to him.

It had just gone 8am and he found that he had two missed calls and one text from his brother.

He opened the message and read:

**So, thanks for not coming home last night, though I'm sure you got a pretty good excuse. If it was a girl, I want details ;) – G**

Gideon scoffed at his brother's insensitive behaviour. He placed his phone on the bedside table and thought now was the time for them both to get up.

He wanted to wake her in a nice way; a way that wouldn't freak her out. He didn't want to roughly shake her awake, she would appreciate that.

He reached around her and wrapped his arm around her. Bringing her closer to his body, that was now relaxed in some places, he placed a firm kiss behind Sophie's ear.

"Sophie," he whispered, his hot breath flushed against her ear. "Wake up."

She stirred slightly, and arched her back to stretch, but as she did so her ass was pressed up against him. Gideon had to back away if he wanted to stay relaxed.

Sophie's eyes were like that of a dainty butterfly, and fluttered. Her beautiful eyes were shining from sleep as they adjusted to the natural light. She felt a warm hand wrapped around her body. She turned and stared wide-eyed at a handsome sandy blonde boy with a heated face.

Gideon looked away when she smirked at his face. "Morning," she whispered. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Morning," he said. Sophie smiled and bared her teeth. Coming to terms to what happened 8 hours ago Sophie sprang up and out of Gideon's embrace.

When she saw the hurt in his eyes, she needed to do something. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No it's fine. I had a feeling you would be uncomfortable waking up next to me," he said, looking down and playing with the strings of the covers.

Sheepishly, Sophie looked anywhere but his face. "I wasn't really talking about what I _just _did. I meant what happened last night." Gideon's face looked like he was in pain. She might as well have slapped him in the face physically, but for some reason, a verbal slap hurt more. They always do. "I feel incredibly embarrassed about the state I was in last night, I don't normally open myself up to people. Especially one's I've just met."

She got out of bed and gradually walked away, but a soft voice stopped her when her hand touched the handle of the bathroom door.

"Wait, Sophie," he said, "I was only trying to help. I understand where you're coming from-"

"No, you don't," she replied, shaking her head. She turned away from him again and Gideon could feel the imaginative walls building up around this poor girl. Something happened to her that no longer told her she could trust people. Does she think he will hurt her? Has she been hurt before? Cleary, the scar on her face says it all. But she could have been attacked on the streets. Caught in some fight that wasn't her fault? Mugged? R-

Gideon didn't even want to think of the 'R' word. He hated the thought of anyone touching Sophie in such a manner. She was too gentle and innocent.

He watched as she entered the bathroom with her top and skirt in hand.

When Sophie entered the bathroom she cursed herself. She let herself get this close to a guy again. She knew what happened last time. The memory still imbedded on her face. The scar that will always be a scar.

But why did she have to go and do that. She saw the look on Gideon's face when she said they shouldn't have slept next to each other. But, God, did she feel safe. Sophie had to admit, it was a great way to wake up; being wrapped in a pair of strong arms that felt like they would never let go, a sense of security passing over her body whenever she touched her.

She looked at herself in the mirror. How could Gideon stand being with a girl so hideous? She hated the way she looked. Before the incident, she loved the way she looked, yet she was modest about it. Guys were lining up for her and she didn't know how to handle all the attention. She wasn't short, she was just average; suitable for anyone. But then she got the scar from the boy she thought she loved and she never came out of her house.

And then she met Gideon a mere 10 hours ago and already her life began to turn upside down. She needed Gideon, for he made her feel safe. She wanted Gideon, for he was kind and gentle to her. She desired Gideon, for he made shivers run up and down her body.

She ran her hands through her hair, making it fall in front of her scar out of habit, and changed into the clothes from last night.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Gideon was dressed in his jeans again and he was tucking the sheets into the bed. Sophie had never seen a man make a bed before. It made her smile.

"What are you smiling about?" laughed Gideon, still tucking the sheets in. Sophie saw how his muscles moved as he worked. It almost made her mouth water, but then she realised. She had a wall to build first.

"Nothing," she said quickly. Without making eye contact, she handed him his shirt and he simply stared down at it in his hands.

She turned to walk away but he caught her hand. "Sophie, about last night-" he began but Sophie cut him off.

"Please Gideon, don't make this harder for the both of us," she said sharply. She didn't want to be hurt again. Look at him, why would anyone like him want to be with someone like her? She wasn't pretty, not anymore.

His hand shakily slipped away from hers and his face was stricken with hurt. He didn't care about hiding it; he wanted to know how much she meant to him.

She turned towards the door and left, leaving a shirtless Gideon clutching the only thing he loved dearly the most at that moment; the shirt that held her scent.

* * *

With a grumble, Tessa woke up. She was in a grand bedroom, but she knew she wasn't in the Lightwood house no more. Pain crossed her forehead and she tried to rub it away; it didn't work.

She uncovered herself and saw that she wasn't wearing the clothes she once wore. In fact, she was wearing a huge grey shirt and black boxer shorts. She still had her bra and panties on from before, which was a relief, but the main question was still dawning on her; where the hell was she? And who put her in these clothes? Someone saw her in her underwear.

She looked around the room for any signs. It was a medium sized room with hard wood flooring and a brown furry rug on the floor. Next to the huge window was a long dark brown couch with fluffy pillows on top. She was lying in a dark brown four-post bed with light blue silk covers. The other pieces of furniture – wardrobe, dresser, floor length mirror and a desk with an apple laptop – were made of the same wood as the bed.

Tessa walked over to the mirror. The girl who looked back was strange; she held a certain puffiness in her eyes, like she had been crying all night without realising. Her hair was all ratty, like she had recently been whizzed around in a F5 tornado. Her knees were slightly bruised and on her arm she had three small bruises parallel to each other and another one underneath on the same arm, like someone had grabbed hold of her too tightly.

Then it all came rushing back; she walked into her house, to find her brother on the couch. He took hold of her arm and shook her as he yelled in her face, telling her how she was in the wrong. She remembered how he shoved her to the floor, making her feel weak, and how he slapped her in the face repeatedly. She also remembered the attempted rape her brother almost inflicted on her. He had done it before, and each time she was still terrified. He was drunk out of his head last night, which wasn't surprised, and the fury she saw in his eyes was nothing like Tessa had ever seen before. She remembered another thing; a certain blue eyed boy came to her rescue and knocked her brother out unconscious and he carried her off into the night. Will.

Had Will been the one to take her here? Was this Will's house? Tessa blushed, was Will the one who changed her?

A knock occurred at the door and Cecily poked her head through. Tessa's blush faded when she saw a familiar face.

"Hey girl," Cecily said, embracing Tessa. Tessa had never felt better to see anyone. She needed another girl. Tessa embraced Cecily tighter than she embraced her, and she felt a small part of her spine crack. "Easy there, Tessa," she choked.

Tessa let go and both of the girls giggled. "Tessa?" Tessa's eyes lit up. She knew what Cecily was going to talk about. "Will told me what happened, with that guy back at your house." Tessa blushed again and looked to the floor. "Honey, I am so sorry. Listen, you aren't going back there for a long time, okay? You're staying with us for a while," she smiled.

Tessa smiled back at her, "Thank you, Cecily. But I really don't want to be trouble. Besides, I'm sure your parents would never allow it."

"I wouldn't know, they're never here. They work abroad most of the time, but they send money for us so we can keep the house running," she replied with a sigh. Tessa looked up at her in sympathy. It seems Cecily knew how Tessa felt, in some way; not having your parents around all the time. But then again, Cecily's were still walking. Tessa's were buried six-feet under back in New York.

"I'm sorry about that," Tessa replied sheepishly.

Cecily waved her off, "Na, it's fine."

There was a moment of silence before Tessa asked something. "Cecily, who dressed me in this?"

"If you think Will changed you, don't worry. He didn't. He wanted to, but I wouldn't let him. When I came in he told me to come upstairs and that's when I found you in his bed. You were fully clothed, by the way. He told me the whole story," Tessa blushed, again. "It's okay, you don't have to be ashamed. We can help. Anyway, he suggested putting you in some other clothes and I ordered him out the room so I could change you myself."

Tessa felt more comfortable knowing that a girl had seen her in her underwear rather than Will.

"Anyway, you must be starving. Why don't you come down for some breakfast?" she asked. Tessa nodded and felt like it was the best idea she had heard all week.

* * *

Rubbing her eyes, Clary stumbled into the clean kitchen for some breakfast. She found Simon in there, wearing the shirt he wore last night and a pair of Alec's gym shorts he must have borrowed. His brown hair was sticking out at all places and his glasses were hanging crookedly on his nose. He was buttering some toast when Clary greeted him.

"Hey Simon," she said, coming up beside him to give him a morning hug.

"Morning Clary," he replied, "Say, where did you go last night. Tessa asked me where you were, and I had no idea."

Clary almost slapped herself in the face. "Oh my God, I am the worst person in the world!" she cried. **(AN: I think we all know who the worst person in the world is, and it ain't Clary) **"I can't believe I left her alone."

Simon giggled and put two more slices of bread in the toaster. She went to the fridge for some orange juice before sitting down at the counter with a glass.

"Do you know if she stayed the night?" she asked, pouring the juice into her glass. Simon sat opposite her with his plate of toast and an empty glass.

"No, I don't think so. From what I heard, Tessa left at around 11pm last night to go home," he said, taking the carton form Clary when she was finished to pour some juice into his glass.

Clary breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I'll give her a call later on when she might be awake."

At that moment, Clary's toast was done. Clary was about to stand but Simon beckoned for her to sit and enjoy her juice. He went over to the toaster and took the two slices of toast. He began to butter them first, and then he took the crusts off; just the way she liked it. Simon truly was an amazing friend to Clary. He knew all the things she liked, like Manga and toast with the crusts cut off. She knew she found a true friendship in Simon. But what she didn't know was that Simon liked Clary...more than a friend. Over the many years they had been neighbours for; Simon had developed inner feelings for Clary. They liked the same things as each other and Clary was always supportive of what Simon did. He played the guitar and he wanted to be a lyricist. Actually, Simon's wrote a few songs. Clary had heard a few of them and she really enjoyed them. They were normally about his life, or sometimes he would write a song to go with a Manga comic they had just read, but there were some that were about a girl. Simon would be sneaky and changed the description of the girl; from red hair to green eyes to blonde hair and blue eyes – something the total opposite. The more personal songs he wrote for Clary never left the walls of his mind of the walls of his bedroom.

Simon just wasn't ready to tell her how he felt yet.

"How many people did sleep over last night?" she asked him when he came back to the counter with her toast. She took a huge bite out of her toast that left small crumbs around her mouth. Simon resisted the urge to wipe it.

"I don't know. Out of all of us, there were definitely you," Clary smiled, but the thoughts of Jace came back. She shook her head slightly, "Maia. Alec said Jem and I could stay over which was good. Isabelle cleaned the kitchen last night after we dropped Jordan off at his house. Erm, Tessa left and I believe so did Will. I think he took her home. Also, Gabriel and Cecily left together as well. I haven't seen Gideon or Sophie anywhere, but I think they spent the night," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sophie wouldn't do that," she said, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Yeah, well you should know a lot of shit happened last night when you went upstairs."

"What do you mean? Are you talking about when the Automatons from Murphy King showed up?" she asked with not much concern in her voice. She lifted the glass to take a drink.

"Not exactly," he replied. His face turned into sympathy. "Maia caught Jordan having sex with Aline," he blurted.

Clary nearly spat her drink out. "What?!" she almost yelled. She wiped the juice that had escaped her lips and were trickling down her chin.

"Yeah, it was pretty rough. That's why Jem, Alec and I took him home. He was completely out of it. And to be fair, he didn't have that much to drink," he said, looking curious.

"Maybe he was faking it, y'know. Trying to make it look like it wasn't his fault," she replied, biting into her last bit of toast before moving onto the other slice.

"Maybe, but Maia is pretty broken up about it. When she comes down later I don't think we should talk about it."

Clary nodded.

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps tumble down the stairs fast. Clary spun around on her chair only to catch a glimpse of a ruffled Sophie in her previous outfit hurry out the door frantically.

Clary looked back at Simon and they shared a secret message. Sophie did spend the night, and judging by her face she wanted to get away...maybe from someone or some memory of last night.

"Anyway," began Clary, shoving the last bit of toast in her mouth, "I'm going to take a shower." She retreated upstairs and Simon went into the living room.

* * *

Izzy was still asleep on the couch when Simon found her. Simon always thought Isabelle Lightwood was beautiful, how her hair was flowing to the small of her back and how her legs were the perfect shape. But he knew Izzy would never go for a guy like him. He was too nerdy and she was too...perfect.

He needed to wake Izzy up as the morning has started. He gently stroked some hair away from her face, and shook her shoulder slightly.

"Psst, Izzy. Time to wake up," he said softly. Izzy murmured something that sounded like swearing, telling Simon to go away. Simon laughed softly. "C'mon Izzy. Time to get up now." She wasn't moving.

Simon returned to the kitchen and poured some black coffee into a Winnie the Pooh mug and buttered some more toast. He went back to Izzy and placed the mug and the plate on the coffee table.

He tried to stir her again. "Izzy, wake up," he said softy. Izzy stretched her arm out and almost hit Simon in the face. He jumped back as Izzy's eyes began to open.

"Is that toast I can smell?" she asked, groggily. Simon nodded and handed her the plate of toast and her mug. Izzy giggled at the fact it was Winnie the Pooh.

"Thanks," she murmured.

Simon stood up straight and smiled down at her, "Anytime," he simply said.

He left Izzy to go upstairs. Isabelle was staring after him, watching the curve of his back move as he walked. She liked how he walked, nearly stumbling on his own feet. Izzy always thought that Simon's 'nerdiness' was cute. The corners of her mouth twitched up as she took a bite out of her toast.

* * *

Alec ruffled his hair up as he stood up from his bed. He didn't have much to drink last night because he was taking care of Jordan. That bastard. Why did he go and ruin everything, it was turning out to be such a good night. Except for the part the Automatons showed up, but Izzy handled that pretty well.

He closed his bedroom door behind him and went to check up on Jem and Simon. He put them in the spare bedroom with two single beds, because that was the first one they came to.

Alec realised that there were a lot of bedrooms in their house. Especially with three floors. There were five bedrooms already occupied for the family; Robert and Maryse – his Mom and Dad, Isabelle, Max, Jace and himself. Jem was in the spare bedroom but Simon wasn't, he must already have been up.

Alec gently moved Jem to wake him up. "Jem, dude, wake up," he said.

Jem grumbled something, and eventually uncovered himself and walked to the bathroom to use it.

Alec smiled at how some people wake up and aimlessly walk to the bathroom.

He got out into the hallway and passed Izzy's room. The door was slightly ajar, so Alec peered inside to find his sister.

But he didn't find his sister. In fact, he saw Maia in her black lacy underwear. She had just thrown the red shorts and black tank top on the bed when she went to go and pick up her dress. She didn't crouch for it, she bent down.

Now, to any other guy they would have stared and felt hard in some places, but that wasn't the same for Alec. He realised that he didn't find any girl appealing. Yes, he thought they were beautiful and he understood that Maia has an amazing figure, but he was only saying those things as a friend. He says his sisters beautiful, only because she is.

The only person he really did find appealing was Jace. Yes, Jace is a boy. Alec realised that he actually became attracted to Jace, what with his cockiness and self absorbance. But he knew that Jace wouldn't return the feelings. Everyone, and I mean everyone, knows Jace is 110% straight.

Alec sighed, and closed the door slightly. There just wasn't a spark when he saw Maia like that.

Jem soon came out of the spare bedroom, wearing his clothes from the night before, and together they both went downstairs for some breakfast.

* * *

Cecily gave Tessa a once over of the house. It was huge, just not as huge as the Lightwoods. She still felt nervous about seeing Will this morning. He saw her at her most vulnerable last night, and she was ashamed at what he saw.

But she also saw how he was quite protective and how he took care of her. When she first saw Will and he made that cocky remark to her, she thought he was just like any other guy she met. But after last night she believed that there was something else to the mysterious, and utterly gorgeous, Will Herondale.

Both girls entered the kitchen to find, what d'ya know, Will. He was stood at the cooker making some scrambled eggs and bacon. But that wasn't what caught Tessa's eyes. Will was barefoot and his hair was ruffled from sleep, hanging loosely in front of his eyes. He was wearing, and only wearing, a pair of tight fitting jeans. Not too tight that you might think he was gay, but his ass looked amazing from the side. Tessa saw the muscles in his back as he worked around the food in the pan.

Will turned around when he heard both girls come in. "Morning," he said cheerfully as what happened last night didn't affect him. It certainly affected Tessa.

Cecily sat down at the counter with a plate and a glass of cranberry juice. "Could you at least put a shirt on, we have guests," she said, gesturing for Tessa to sit down next to her, in which she obliged.

"Nope," he said, "Besides, Tessa here might like a show." He turned around and gave Tessa a wink which made her blush.

He wasn't really making it any better for Tessa. What happened to her saviour from last night?

"Anyway," he continued, "The shirt I want to wear is in the dryer. Give it a couple more minutes and then I'll go an iron it."

Tessa's eyes widened. Will is the first guy she met who irons his own clothes.

When the eggs were done and the bacon was extra crispy, Will turned and placed the food on the girls' plates. Tessa took that opportunity to stare at his chest. He worked out...a lot. Yet no wonder he thought he was charming. He had the body of an Angel.

Will turned around and dumped some bacon and eggs on his own plate and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Cecy? Do you think you could iron my shirt?" he asked.

Cecily scoffed. "Hell no, you know how to use it. Do it yourself."

Will groaned, "Never helps," he muttered.

Cecily finished her breakfast and excused herself to get washed and dressed, leaving Tessa and Will alone. Again.

Tessa cleared her throat, "Erm, thank you for breakfast," she said, not making eye contact. Will was sat opposite her and he could feel his eyes on her.

"No problem," he replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

There was an awkward silence between the two, until Will broke it.

"Tessa, about last night," he began. Tessa looked up, and the fear in her eyes told her that she didn't really want to talk about the events that took place last night. As the memories of her brother came flooding back, she looked down at her plate in shame. "Listen, I just want you to know that, whoever that guy was, he's not going to hurt you again. You don't have to go back there."

"That guy," Tessa whispered, "was my brother."

Will almost drop his coffee and he had to put his other hand on his lap to stop it from punching anything. His hand turned into a ball and he fisted his jeans. How could someone do that to her? Her own brother! Will hated the guy even more. Will knows what it means to be the older brother. He cared for Cecily and always wanted to protect her from any boy he saw as a threat. That's the main job for any brother. Tessa's was obviously doing it wrong.

"Your brother," he repeated and shook his head. "You're not going back there."

"I have to. Nate can't hold the house by himself, I need to be there for him," she cried.

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Tessa, were you there last night? The guy almost..." seeing Tessa's face made him stop before he said the 'R' word. "If you go back there it won't stop."

Tessa was shaking her head. "He's just going through a rough stage. We both are."

Will couldn't hear anymore. "Tess, please," he begged.

Her head shot up. Tess? No one ever called her Tess. But she liked it. She liked the way he said it. He breathed out her name.

"I'm sorry," she said. She had to take care of her brother, even if he didn't take care of her. It had always been that way. He hadn't been doing IT for so long, and he normally apologises for it in the morning when he realises what he's done. He started to do IT when Aunt Harriett died, and Tessa promised herself it would get better.

"Me and Nate, we aren't ourselves right now. We both have suffered a terrible loss and we only have each other," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. "If I leave him he could hurt himself."

"Tess, he won't hurt himself," Will pleaded, "He'll only be hurting you."

"It won't be like that all the time," she replied, wiping her cheek. "It will get better. As soon as we come out of this grieving stage."

Will didn't want to pry anymore into her personal life, but he seriously didn't want Tessa to go home. And she was willing to go home. How could someone go back to that place, with that guy? How could her brother do those kinds of things to her? Where are her parents?

Tessa stood up, and put her plate in the sink along with her empty glass. Will came up behind her with a pen and paper in his hand that he got off the kitchen counter.

"Tessa, if you're going to go home, I want you to know that you can call me," he said, whilst writing a set of digits on the paper. He handed it to her. "This is my cell. You call me if he ever so much lays a finger on you." He was firm, but not frighteningly firm.

Tessa nodded and weakly took the piece of paper and left.

Will watched as she walked away. She was still wearing his grey shirt and his boxer shorts. Seeing a girl wearing his underwear was hot as hell, but he didn't want to think about that. Tessa was beautiful, and she was strong. Suicidal, but strong. He admired her courage but he knew she was going to get herself killed. Will wanted so badly to keep an eye on her and he didn't want to come off as someone who was attracted to her. How could he not be? He loved her stormy grey eyes the minute they found his back at the party. He thought her hair was beautiful and framed her face perfectly. But in some cases he thought she was stupid. Why did she have to put others first before herself all the time? She can be selfish once in a while. She would go through endless torture just to help her brother. As if her brother could help himself, Will thought.

She's just a girl and, boy, was he in love.

* * *

When Clary walked upstairs her mind wandered somewhere else. She wanted – well, needed – to go to the bathroom and take a shower, but her feet were taking her someplace else; towards Jace's room. She had left him there before she went down to breakfast, and when she peered inside he wasn't there. The bed sheets were rumpled from where they had slept and so were the pillows. His clothes from last night were gone and neatly placed over the back of the desk chair. Her dress, however, was hanging on the bathroom door by a hanger, and her shoes were sat against the wall together.

Clary looked in confusion. Did Jace do this? She waved it off, as it was just a guy who liked to be tidy – which was very rare.

She walked towards the bathroom and took the dress from the door. She entered the bathroom and turned the shower on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she didn't look to bad...just some smudged makeup. She took her clothes off and stepped into the shower and washed the makeup from her face.

Returning to his bedroom, Jace had no idea what happened last night. All he saw was that there was a girl with lightning red hair in a green dress that spent most of it with him. He had hung up her dress and gathered her shoes. He left the bedroom to go and see if Alec was awake but he wasn't in his room.

He also went to go and check on Max, his little brother. Max was curled up in his room surrounded by a bunch of comics and food. He should have checked up on him last night, but he was too drunk to. He loved his little brother and he loved him back. Jace was the type of brother you could look up to. He always cared for Max and made sure he was okay. And Max loved him. He always asked Jace to come and read some of his comics and take him to the park on occasion, and Jace would be more than happy to spend time with him. He woke Max up and told him to go downstairs.

Now, as he entered his room, he saw that the dress and the shoes were gone. He figured his one night stand had disappeared this morning. Finding that there was a girls dress on the floor of the room gave Jace the idea that he slept with someone last night. He didn't like the idea of that. He liked flirting with them, making out and doing other stuff, but to Jace, sex was a big deal.

He had no memory of what happened last night, so he just assumed that he lost it. Yes, Jace was a virgin. And last night he must have lost it to some poor girl who had no self respect.

Jace heard something. The shower was running. Maybe the girl hadn't left already. He realised that he had no idea who this girl was, but she must have been someone from school. Everyone who was at the party was from St. Xavier. All Jace remembered was fiery red hair and piercing emerald eyes.

Jace took a deep breath and slowly opened the bathroom door quietly. There was a silhouette of a person with dark hair in the shower. The steam covered up most of the glass but he saw that she was short, and pale skinned. Her hair was darker with water but it held a tinge of red to it. Jace had seen girls naked before, and they had always wanted to go further with him but he always made up some dumb excuse. He slid the door of the shower open and peered inside.

The sound of the shower running drowned out the sound of the door opening, and Jace saw everything. This girl was short and her hair, even wet, went all the way down to her ass. Oh God, her ass. Jace stared but he didn't blush, he was fascinated by the beauty in front of him. The girl ran her hands through her hair and Jace wanted to get a closer look. He leaned forward, trying to see what colour her eyes were and if she was the girl from last night. But he slipped on the shower mat and stumbled inside the shower.

The girl turned around and shrieked trying to cover herself up. Jace saw that she had green eyes, the ones that were haunting him at the back of his head.

"Get out of here!" she cried, covering up her private areas and huddling in the corner.

Jace's bare feet were wet and the bottoms he was wearing began to get wet.

"I'm so sorry," he said and stumbled back out of the shower. Jace just saw that girl naked. But why was she so freaked to see him in the shower, Jace was sure they did more than that last night.

"Erm," he continued, "what happened last night?" he asked.

He waited for an answer and for the girl to find her voice. "Will you hand me a towel so I can come out?"

She didn't answer her question, but the cockiness in Jace began to grow and he made an inappropriate remark. "Why, I've already seen you naked?"

The girl scoffed and banged her hand against the shower. "Get me a towel, or I will hurt you Jace Wayland."

The girl already knew his full name. He grabbed a towel from the rack and handed it to her, making sure he didn't step inside again. He felt the towel being removed from his hand and the door opened to reveal the mystery girl.

When Jace got a better look at her, into her emerald eyes, the memories came back to him; the girl helped Jace into his room and into his bathroom where he puked up most of his stomach. He remembered the girl introducing herself as Clary. He also remembered her coming back in Izzy's Smurf top and climbing into bed with him. He remembered how their bodies fit together.

"Clary?" he asked.

"Ah, so you do remember my name," she replied, folding her arms. Her hair was still dripping.

"We didn't...I mean did we?" he asked, but he couldn't find the right words.

Clary knew what he was thinking. "No we didn't have sex, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh, thank God," he replied, leaning against the sink. Jace was glad that he didn't lose it. Even if he was a player and liked to flirt and make out with other girls, he still wanted some dignity. Jace was still a virgin.

A moment passed before Clary, said something, "Can you leave now so I can get dressed."

Jace gave her an apologetic look before heading out the door. He still couldn't believe that this girl, Clary, took care of him and slept in the same bed as him. She didn't need to do that. Why did she do that?

* * *

Maia came downstairs and saw Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Jem in the kitchen. They were sat at the counter, having some breakfast. They were talking about something, but when they saw Maia in the doorway they immediately shut up. Each gave her a look of sympathy.

When Maia woke she thought she would be lying next to Jordan like usual. She would normally turn over and see his face in the sunlight, looking peaceful as ever. But she wasn't in her bed. She wasn't in her house either. She realised she was in Izzy's bed, and the memory of the reason why came flooding back to her. Jordan cheated on her and she caught him in the act.

She sighed and went to get herself a cup of coffee. "Morning guys," she muttered.

The guys replied 'Morning' to her and she went to join them at the counter. No one said anything. They didn't know what to say.

"I know what you're thinking," said Maia, tucking into some cereal.

"Maia we really are sorry for what happened to you," said Jem, "You know that we will always be here for you."

Maia gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Jem."

"I just can't believe it myself," said Simon. Maia nodded.

"Yeah, me too," she muttered under her breath. She hoped Jordan would have a nice life and then one day dies all sad and alone, regretting what he did to her.

It was like her whole world came crashing down on her heart, splitting it in two.

"Well, I think we should do something fun," said Alec, excitedly. When Maia made eye contact with him, Alec blushed and quickly looked away. Why?

"No thanks," said Maia. "I need to find out where I can live."

"No you don't," began Izzy, "You're staying here."

Maia smiled at her, "Thanks."

"No problem. Cecily gave me a text when she got home last night saying that she got home safe and that she and I will go to your house one day and collect some of your clothes."

Maia was grateful that she had friends like these. They all helped her in any situation. But she didn't want to be a burden. Even though this house was big she didn't want them to drop everything just for her. And Izzy's parents were both lawyers, people with other things to worry about, like peoples cases. They didn't need to worry about Maia as well. She promised herself that she would look for another place to live.

Maia's phone vibrated in her bag, and when she looked at the caller ID...she froze.

* * *

Hung-over and grumbling on, Jordan lifted himself up from his couch and forced his eyes open. He had no memory of what happened last night but he felt very weak. He knew that he went to a party last night with Maia-

Oh, God. Maia!

Even though he was still slightly dizzy, Jordan reached for his phone in his pocket and checked it: 1 missed call from Will and another from Jem. 3 missed calls from Izzy and 2 from Simon and Alec. 3 texts from Izzy, Cecily and Alec. Nothing from Maia.

**You're an ass hole. Don't think Maia will ever forgive you! – I**

**How could you do that to her!? – C**

**Simon, Jem and I hauled you into your house and dumped you on the sofa, if you were wondering how you got there. Don't think we did it out of kindness; Maia didn't want to be in the same house as you. Consider yourself dumped. –A**

Jordan wanted to hit himself in the face as the memory of Aline came back to him. Why did his ex have to come and ruin a perfectly good relationship? A relationship is between two people. There aren't three people involved. Jordan hated himself. He should have waited for Maia to come back from the bathroom to find him. He should never let Aline slip something into his drink. He should have fought Aline, but his muscles wouldn't move.

He should call Maia and explain it to her. He called Maia, number one on speed dial, and waited for her to answer.

She didn't, it only rang twice and then it cut off to her voicemail. He knew she didn't want to talk to him, and that she declined his call.

He left her a voicemail, "Maia, baby, please talk to me, let me explain. I don't want to do it over the phone."

He hung up and threw his phone across the room in frustration, leaving a dent in the wall.

He stood up, but his legs weren't strong enough. Tripping over his own feet he landed on the glass coffee table. Shards of glass flying everywhere, and Jordan felt something slicing into his skin. It was a good kind of pain, he deserved it. Slowly, the tears started to form in Jordan's eyes as he cried. He lost her.

* * *

**Does anyone feel any sympathy for Jordan...I do. It wasn't his fault, he was drugged! **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you think, leave a review! Also, tell me any ideas that you have - I would love to hear them! I hope you enjoyed the party chapters, now the real drama can get started!**

**Also, tell me what you want? Did I do enough Clace? Anyone like the Sideon in there? Who's up for some Jessa in the next chapter, as I haven't included that? Sizzy will develop, maybe in the next chapter or if not the next one. Malec is a definite in the next chapter...if there are any Malec fans out there! Jaia is broken for a couple of chapters...but there will be some included in the chapters to come...just not as strong as they used to be :( **

**Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think! Oh, and thanks for following and favouriting this story - it really means a lot! If you review, I will definitely reply, but if you're a guest then I can't, but I will make a note of it at the beginning of the chapter!**

**Until next time! If there are so many reviews, then I will probably start the next chapter today!**

**-Caz :D **


	5. Troublemaker

**Well aren't you guys special! Again I woke up with a bunch of emails with new reviews and followers and a bunch of favourites! Thankyou so much, it really means a lot to me! **

**Someone reviewed and said they loved how I did long chapters - well you're going to love me for this one! Over 10'000 words, took me all day and it's almost 5:30 in the morning..I'm too good to you. **

**A guest reviews and asked for more Clace as are a bunch of other people...I've mentioned in there what happened when Tessa got home to her brother but not in explicit detail...if you want me to do a one shot of that then I can, just leave me a review and then I'll make an M rated one shot for you :) **

**Also, If I Couldn't I Wouldn't reviewed saying that Jace was a bit like Edward Cullen from Twilight when he saw her in the shower, so I've put a little surprise in there for you ;) **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Monday 26****th**** August**

**Troublemaker**

Clary's alarm came on with the tunes of Idris FM radio. "Good morning, Idris! Cassie and Harold here and we're talking about the latest movie, 'The Mortal Instruments - City of-' Clary banged her hand on top of her radio/alarm clock to stop it. She groaned and unfolded the covers from around her.

School. Why do we even have it? Clary was having such a great summer as well. Well, I say great, but I mean almost great. Clary couldn't get her golden boy out of her mind. He's a bad boy, she knows that.

Lazily, Clary stumbled to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. She shaved her legs as she wanted to wear some shorts. The summer may have ended, but the weather was still enjoying its party. Once she got out of the shower she blow-dried her hair and pulled on a loose fitting, light green top and some denim shorts. She pulled her hair up in a loose bun and applied some mascara to her eyes.

When she went downstairs with her brown messenger bag, she found her Mom, Jocelyn, in the kitchen. She was joined by Luke, her Mom's boyfriend. They met at school. Luke was Coach Garroway and so he was the supervisor for the cheerleading squad. He knew Clary from when she was practising with the other cheerleaders. He always watched their routines to see if they were good enough for the pep rallies, and he always put in a few of his own ideas. He was a kind gentleman, and he treated Jocelyn with the respect she deserved. He was like an Uncle to Clary, like a Guardian Angel to her. He was the one she would go to for advice if she wasn't comfortable talking about something with Jocelyn.

"Morning, Mom. Morning, Luke," she said, sitting down at the counter. She poured some cereal into a bowl along with the milk and slowly began to eat it.

"Morning darling," Jocelyn replied, and she saw Luke give Clary a small smile over his paper.

"Oh, Mom, by the way; Isabelle said she would give me a ride to school so you don't have to," Clary said, filling her mouth with her cereal.

Jocelyn turned around and gave Clary a sceptical look. "Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I just don't want to get to school early, especially on the first day," she replied.

Jocelyn's face held a look of hurt but she passed it aside. She knew that Clary liked to spend time with her friends and she wants to keep to herself.

"Alright. Come along then, Luke. We don't want to be later for our first day back," she said, putting her coffee mug in the sink.

"We'll see you at school, Clary," Luke said, folding his paper and placing it on the counter.

Clary finished her breakfast and waited for Isabelle to turn up.

* * *

"Jace, hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" yelled Alec. He, Isabelle and Maia were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, all packed and ready to go.

Maia had been staying with the Lightwoods since Saturday – the night of the party. It was the following Monday, and the gang hated how School started at the end of August; they knew most schools started at the beginning of September, but oh no...Schools in Idris have to be different.

Jace slowly walked downstairs to piss Alec off even more. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"It takes a long time to style my hair in way that looks like I didn't put any effort into it," he replied, swinging his bag over it. He wore a black t-shirt with dark blue denim jeans. He slipped his black boots on and the guys walked out of the door.

"I don't see why you guys were rushing me," Jace continued, "School starts in 30 minutes...it's only round the block."

"I told Clary I'd give her a ride," Isabelle replied.

Jace nearly stopped short on the driveway. The thoughts of his little red coming back to him. Jace smirked at the thought. He hadn't seen her since yesterday and he was literally excited to see her.

"Jace, c'mon," said Alec.

They hopped into the car and drove away from the house.

* * *

As the water beat down on Will, he couldn't help but think. He got no sleep last night because he was worried. He let Tessa go home that morning after she ate her breakfast and he, or Cecily, hadn't heard from her. He even wanted to drive to her house just to make sure she was okay and that Nate didn't hurt her, but he didn't want to come off as someone who cared.

He didn't want to hurt Tessa himself, so he had to be careful. Will felt that everything he touched surely dies.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt, with a red hoodie.

When he came downstairs he found Cecily already at the counter with a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee.

"Morning," she said when he walked in.

Will grumbled a 'Morning' before filling his own cup of coffee. Taking a few sips he felt more awake, but he knew it wasn't going to help him get through the day.

"So we should probably leave soon," Cecily said, "Don't want to be late."

Will turned and eyed his sister curiously. She was in a giddy mood and Will didn't know why. She knew what happened last night as did Will. But did she know something he didn't?

* * *

Gideon's alarm went off and Idris FM began to play 'Payphone' by Maroon 5.

_I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me_

_They say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try_

_And in that time that you wasted _

_All of our bridges come down  
I've wasted my night, you've turned out the light_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in a time when we called it love_

_But even the sunsets in paradise_

Gideon slammed his hand down on the alarm clock. Sophie wasn't next to him as he wished her to be. She turned the light on something they had together. Even though they only spent the night together, laying in bed and just having him hold her, Gideon felt he never felt with anyone. He IS paralyzed; he can't eat, can't sleep...he can barely do the simplest tasks.

He turned over and forced himself to wake up. He hoped he would see her today.

* * *

"Good morning to you too," Gabriel said through the phone. He hadn't stopped thinking about Cecily. Hell, he hadn't stopped talking to her. They found out that they were both doing Art in school, but they didn't know if they had lessons together.

"So, are you ready for school?" Cecily asked, as Gabriel tore through the clothes in his wardrobe trying to find something to wear. He pulled out a grey hoodie and dark jeans.

"Almost, just got to get dressed first," he replied. He placed Cecily on speaker so he could change.

"Will you meet me somewhere when you've got your schedule? I want to know if we have Art together," she asked. Gabriel smiled.

"Of course, I will." When he said 'will', it made him think of her brother. "Erm, Cec? Your brother doesn't know about me, right?" he asked, nervously. Angel knows what Will would do to him if he ever found out his precious little sister is seeing the 'Lightworm'.

"Right, I don't think I'm ready to tell him just yet. He has enough on his plate," she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked. There was a pause of hesitation.

"Er, you know just school stuff," she quickly said. "I think it has something to do with the big game."

"He shouldn't be worrying. As much as your brother and I don't get along, he's one of our best players."

Cecily sighed. She knew something he didn't. "Yeah, I guess so." There was a muffled male voice in the background. "Oh, I got to go. I'll see you at school," she quickly said, and hung up before Gabriel could say bye. Must have been Will.

* * *

The cold tiled floor of the kitchen wasn't enough to rouse Tessa from her sleep. It was the fact she slept for almost 10 hours and the sunlight was streaming in from the kitchen window and hitting her in the face had woken her up.

Tessa had slept on the kitchen floor all night. It was where she had landed the night before. When she got home from the Herondale's, Tessa wasn't greeted by her brother. So she was home alone, but the house was almost destroyed. Her brother must have gone on a rampage when he woke up from being knocked out by Will.

Tessa had sighed and cleaned up the broken glass and sewn up the ripped pillows. She had placed the pictures back on the wall and had wiped Nate's blood off the floor from where he landed.

She was working on dinner when Nate stumbled in from his night out. He didn't know she was home, but when he saw her in the kitchen his face filled up with so much rage, he leaped at Tessa and had nearly strangled her to death. Her face had turned red and purple before Nate stopped strangling her and worked on her punishment.

Tessa woke up and tried to pull herself up from the floor but her arms were weak. She was lying on the floor with nothing but her top on. Her jeans were ripped off her and thrown across the room along with her ripped panties. When Tessa's eyes flew open at the sudden memory of what Nate did, tears sprang in Tessa's eyes. She didn't call Will last night, because after Nate did what he did he punched her so hard in all places, she rendered unconscious.

Tessa tried to cover herself up. Nate had punished her right there on the kitchen floor and she did nothing to stop it. She was so weak after he strangled her, so close to unconsciousness; she didn't have the strength to stop him. Will's number was hidden in her jeans pocket but she didn't get it when she woke up. What was he going to do now, it was too late. Nate had already laid a finger on her. Hell, he laid more than just a finger on her.

Tessa cried softly and puller herself to her feet. Not caring that she was half naked and the bottom half of her body was bare, she carried herself up the stairs and to the shower. She felt dirty, like she always did after Nate punished her.

Washing her body and ridding Nate's essence, Tessa wished she lived a different life. And she hoped that the day Nate would be better would come sooner.

After drying her hair, Tessa pulled on a blue tank top and a pair of black leggings. Looking in the mirror, she saw she had bruises down her arms and one on her jaw line. She looked in her wardrobe and pulled out a purple sweater with a bleached cross on it; one of her friends made it for her when she was in New York. She pulled it on and framed her face with her hair so it could hide the bruise.

It wasn't enough. Tessa pulled out her makeup kit and applied foundation to her face to make her look presentable. She took one last look in the mirror and sighed. Her eyes were still slightly red but they wouldn't be for long. She pulled on her messenger bag and looked into Nate's room. He was lying face down on the floor with a bottle of scotch next to him. Tessa felt like she shouldn't disturb him, he could get mad.

Quietly, Tessa left the house and began the walk to school.

* * *

"Sweetie, wake up," Mrs. Collins said, nudging Sophie slightly for her to wake up. Sophie yawned and stretched and pulled herself out of bed. Her Mom had come to give her breakfast in bed; scrambled eggs, bacon and French toast. Sophie gave her Mom a weak smile before she left, and Sophie began to eat her breakfast.

Ever since the incident, Sophie's Mom has been a lot kinder to her...but she treated her as if she would break. And every time Sophie looked at her Mom, she looked back at her with sympathy.

Gideon didn't do that. Gideon only looked at her like she was a normal human being. Never did he look at her scar. He touched it, only because she was crying about it and they were talking about it; back in the toilets at the party.

The party. Why had Sophie run out on him? She shouldn't have done that. She saw the hurt in his eyes when she left and it took all of her will power to leave. She hated herself for that, but she knew, deep down, that it was to protect herself. She didn't want to get hurt again.

Sophie reached for her phone and saw she had two unread messaged. One from Clary and one from an unknown number.

**Hey Soph. Are you okay? Me and Simon saw that you ran out of the house yesterday. Just wanted to make sure you were alright J - C**

Sophie smiled at the kind of friends she has. She quickly sent Clary a message back.

**I'm fine, thanks for asking. Just had to rush home because my Mom didn't know I spent the night. – S**

She knew it was wrong to lie, but she didn't want to tell anyone about Gideon. She didn't want to believe that there was something between them. It could ruin everything.

She opened the message from the unknown number. A small part of her wanted it to be Gideon. She wondered if it was him, then how did he get her number.

It wasn't from Gideon. Sophie's eyes widened as she read the message. The message that made her heart feel like it stopped working and how she almost dropped her phone.

**Hey stranger. I'll be watching you. – M**

Mark.

* * *

Pushing the bottles off his night stand, Jordan fell out of bed trying to wake up. He didn't sleep on his side of the bed, he slept on Maia's. He missed her. By the Angel, he missed her. He wanted her back but he wouldn't talk to her.

Cecily and Isabelle came round yesterday and took some of Maia's clothes, her bathroom stuff and some of her personal things. It was like they took his heart away with him. They might as well have shoved their hands down his throat and ripped out his lungs. He didn't need them; only Maia was the reason to breathe. He didn't have that reason any more. She left. He let her.

Almost falling down the stairs, hung-over from the night before, Jordan poured himself a glass of water. After falling over his feet the day before and landing on the glass coffee table, Jordan had a small cut on his eyebrow and his lip was cut too. His eyes were puffy from crying and he cursed himself.

After downing his water, he went upstairs to get changed. Shrugging on an orange t-shirt, a black hoodie and black jeans, Jordan pulled on his helmet and left the garage on his motor bike. He didn't care if he was still hung-over and got stopped by the police. He didn't care if he would be involved in an accident; what more did he have to lose.

* * *

When Izzy arrived at Clary's house to pick her up, Clary had to sit in the back in between Maia and Jace since she was the smaller one. She tried to avoid Jace's eyes when she got in the car and she tried to stop herself from thinking how close they were to each other. The memory of the morning before played through her mind.

When they finally got to school, Maia got out the car and Clary nearly raced after her; not wanting to get out the car after Jace and have her hold the door open for her. They waited for Izzy and the three of them walked to the front office to get their schedules.

"What do you have first?" asked Izzy, looking through the lessons she picked for herself last year.

"Erm, I have English," said Clary, and Maia's face lit up.

"So do I," she replied with a smile, "With Mrs. Smith?" she asked. Clary nodded and both girls started to laugh with each other.

Izzy groaned, "I don't. I have Math. I'll catch you guy's later?" she asked, waving at the girls as she walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Cecily and Gabriel agreed to meet behind the bleachers early, after they got their schedules. They desperately wanted to know if they had Art together.

Cecily walked over, waving her schedule in the air to Gabriel, who was already sat on the bleachers.

"Well?" he asked. They switched schedules and were amazed that out of the 7 lessons a day, they had 2nd, 6th and 7th period together; Art, Gym and Math.

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together then?" he asked, and Cecily threw herself into his arms and gave him a lingering kiss.

When they pulled apart, Cecily said, "We should go. Don't want to be late for our first lesson now, do we? I have Science with Mr. Branwell, what do you have?"

Gabriel looked down at his schedule, "English with Mrs. Smith."

They gave each other another kiss on the lips and walked back to the building hand in hand.

* * *

Tessa walked out of the head office clutching her schedule and bumped in to a silver boy.

"Whoa there, Tessa," he said as he flinched. Tessa looked up to find Jem staring down at her with his cool silver.

"Oh hey," she said, backing away slightly.

Jem saw that she was holding her schedule. "Hey, do we have Theatre together?" he asked, remembering the conversation at the party.

Tessa glanced down and saw her schedule; Science, Theatre, Math, Health, English, Home Ec. and Religion. What was she thinking?

"I have it 2nd period," she replied, and Jem broke into a wide smile.

"Me too! Are you thinking about doing the school play?" he asked.

Tessa narrowed her eyes. "The school play? What are we doing?"

Jem smiled, "It's Shakespeare season for schools around Idris, so our school got chosen to do 'Romeo & Juliet'. Pretty cool, huh?"

Tessa smiled back, she liked 'Romeo & Juliet'; it's her favourite play of Shakespeare. "I love that play," she said.

Jem gave her a warm smile. "Can I walk you to your first lesson?" he asked. Jem was a wonderful guy, Tessa thought. No one has ever, not even in New York, escorted her to her lesson before.

Tessa nodded and Jem held out his arm for her to take. With Tessa's hand on Jem's bony arm, the pair walked down the hall to Science with Mr. Branwell.

* * *

1st period was a blur for Clary. Listening to Mrs. Smith talk about the literary arts of Geoffrey Chaucer, Clary and Maia just talked most of the lesson. Alec was also there in English, along with Gabriel and Gideon. The boys were in the corner and Clary and Maia could hear that they were talking about football try-outs for this year. Clary heard that the footballers from last year were supposed to be there to work with the first years. They knew they already had a spot on the team because they, and the other boys Clary knew, were the best in the whole school. Hell, they were the best Shadowhunters of the century.

For some reason, Clary could see that Gideon wasn't really in the conversation much. She turned to Maia and asked her, but she didn't know what was wrong with him. He must be just tired – it is Monday after all.

When the bell rang Clary gathered her things and walked to Art. Gabriel found out she had Art too so they walked together. For some reason, Gabriel was all giddy about going to Art, and Clary didn't know why.

Being the daughter of an Art teacher, Clary inherited the talents for drawing and painting. She couldn't wait to take her first Art lesson. She wondered what her mother had in store for her and her class.

She arrived to Art with Gabriel at her side but he soon disappeared. Clary went up to her mother who was putting away the paintbrushes from her previous lesson.

"Hi, Mo- I mean, Ms. Fray," she said. She's not really supposed to call her mother 'Mom' in school.

"Hey, Clary. Could you do me a favour and hand people new canvases for their easels?"

Clary nodded and went into the store cupboard for some large canvases.

Gabriel spotted Cecily straight away with her jet black hair and radiant smile. He left Clary by the door and took a seat next to Cecily.

"Hey you," he said, coming up behind her. Cecily gave him a wide smile and they took their places. Clary gave them both a large canvas with a quizzical expression. Cecily gave her a look and Clary waved it off; knowing she shouldn't pry with whatever was going on between the two.

Ms. Fray spoke up. She had fiery red hair like Clary's and green eyes that were dull with age. Nonetheless, Jocelyn Fray was beautiful, and Clary was the spitting image of her. "Right," she began, clapping her painted hands together. "Morning everyone. I trust you all had a splendid holiday?" Gabriel saw that she looked over to her daughter, who blushed as Isabelle next to her laughed out loud."Anyway, today we'll be starting a new project that will hopefully be finished by the end of the week." A Power Point appeared on the whiteboard from an overhead projector. "For the rest of the week you will be drawing a picture of another person in the class; it can be your friend or a complete stranger, as long as they're okay with it. And the other person will be drawing you as well. Obviously you will be drawing them at the same time as each other, so we'll have to do them from a picture taken of them. I'll give you the first 5 minutes to find your partners."

Gabriel's eyes lit up and Cecily nudged his side playfully. "You want to draw me?"

He smiled, baring teeth. "Yeah, sure."

"So, will you draw me like one of your French girls?" Gabriel laughed at Cecily's quote from Titanic, but blushed at the sudden thought. He's was thinking about drawing Cecily naked...stop thinking, Gabriel!

"Right, what I want you to do now," continued Ms. Fray, "Is just try different techniques of drawing. It's you who gets to decide how to finish your pieces; painting, wax pastels, chalk, whatever. So, we'll be having a little practice with that so you can make your final decision."

Clary, Izzy and Ms. Fray came out of the storage cupboard with different materials and everyone raced to get the best ones. Luckily, it was the start of the new school year, so new stuff!

Gabriel sat down and was soon joined by Cecily.

"So, what are you going to use?" she asked him.

Gabriel had tried shading with a pencil and the wax pastels; he favoured the pencil to be fair.

"I think I'm just going to make it black and white with pencil," he replied. "I think it makes it more affective."

Cecily smiled and continued practicing, all the while catching Gabriel's eye.

* * *

Tessa entered her Theatre class with Mr. Blackthorn. She wondered what this play was going to be like; would they be doing it how Shakespeare wrote it? Or are they going to modernise it? A hand tapped Tessa on the shoulder.

"Hey Tessa," said Jem. He was accompanied by Sophie and Maia, both smiling. Despite their situations; Sophie with her scar and Maia with her break-up, they still managed to stay strong and smile. Tessa wished she could have that kind strength, that's why she liked Maia and Sophie.

"Hey," she replied, trying to give them a smile.

Jem's face turned to concern. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Tessa did feel hot because of that large jumper she was wearing, but she couldn't take it off because of her bruises.

She forced herself to smile and she drew her acting skills, "Yeah, I'm good. Shall we find somewhere to sit?"

The others nodded and they took their seats in front of the small practice stage. Jem told her that this is the stage they did their rehearsals on. The bigger one was in the Auditorium where the whole school can watch. Tessa's heart sank to her stomach. The whole school?

The teacher, Mr. Blackthorn, jumped up onto the small stage with too much excitement.

"Hello class! Wow, summer was great, especially the weather! And the year is just getting started! I am happy to announce that St. Xavier have been asked, for the Shakespeare Festival, to do 'Romeo & Juliet'. Now, we're going to get on with that straight away, but we don't have our parts! I know what you all are like with auditions, so I'm just going to say a character and you guys can just shout out if you want the part or if you know someone here who will be great for it. Okay?" he said. The giddiness and excitement coming from him was strange.

Everyone sat awkwardly in their seats when Mr. Blackthorn started to read out the characters. He didn't start with Romeo or Juliet he started with the smaller roles.

"Do we have a Capulet and a Lady Capulet?" Sophie put her hand up for Lady Capulet and another person on the back, his name was Peter, asked to be Capulet. "That was easy," said Mr. Blackthorn. "What about Montague and Lady Montague?" A girl named Carrie put her hand up for Lady Montague, at the back, Andrew and George asked to be Montague. "Well you can't both be Montague. How about the other can be Paris?" Mr. Blackthorn continued.

"I'll be Paris, if you really want Montague," said Andrew. George nodded and Mr. Blackthorn continued.

"How about Tybalt?" Kieran raised his hand for Tybalt first and a few other boys sighed. Tybalt was a great character, but Tessa thought that he had quite a large ego if he was always picking fights. And also, the boys thought he had an amazing death scene; they loved to fake their death on stage. "We need a Mercutio and a Benvolio?" Thomas and Cyril both put their hands up. "Thomas, you want Mercutio?" Mr. Blackthorn asked, and Thomas replied, "Yeah, whatever." That made Cyril Benvolio. "We also need a Nurse?" Maia raised her hand for Nurse, apparently she said to Tessa that she didn't have many lines.

The last two characters were Romeo and Juliet. When Mr. Blackthorn asked anyone who wanted to be Juliet, no one answered. "Okay, who doesn't have a part yet?" Only Tessa and Jem raised their hands. When Tessa looked to Jem they both turned red and a few giggles were heard in class. "Guess we've found our star-crossed lovers."

* * *

3rd period came and Kaelie walked into English to find her crew standing at the back. Mrs. Smith wasn't around yet.

"Hey girls," she said and the others greeted her. Kaelie, Jessamine and Aline were the head girls in their school. I guess you could say they were like the Plastics from 'Mean Girls' but there were three Regina's. Ashley and Taylor were just the wannabe's, the girls that constantly followed them and acted like they hated everyone. Sometimes they felt like they were stuck in the system the girls made and they didn't know how to get out of it. Both Ashley and Taylor had to spend most of their time listening to Kaelie, Aline and Jessamine bitch about each other behind their backs.

"So, have you heard anything from Jace?" asked Ashley, applying more lipgloss to her puffy lips.

Kaelie seated her perky ass on a random desk. "Well, Aline, Taylor and I had Math with him 1st period, but Isabelle was talking to him so...yeah. But Jessamine and I just had Gym with him. Oh my God, watching Jace play Basketball and then pour water over his head is just amazing. His gym shirt got all sweaty and he took it off. Right Jessamine?" she exclaimed, clapping her hands and getting all drunk from Jace.

"Oh I wasn't watching Jace. I was watching Will Herondale," she replied with a wink.

The others looked to each other. "Why were you watching Will?" they asked.

"Oh c'mon. Will is hot. Don't get me wrong, I don't understand how he can read books but he took his shirt off on the way back to the locker room and just watching him stretch to take it off made me go weak in the knees!" she said.

"Whatever. You and Will have just been getting horny together, are you ever going to have sex with him?" Aline asked.

Jessamine gave a smirk, "Well, I'm trying. I was hoping to do it with him at Isabelle's party but he left early." Her face dropped.

"Sorry to hear that," said Aline, "Guess I'm the only one here who reached my goal!"

"Oh please. He didn't want you," replied Kaelie, "He went after Maia after he finally pushed you off him."

"Yeah well, he really hates himself, doesn't he? He's really going to punish himself. I've heard he's been drinking and Maia didn't come home to him. So, his house is free. And drunken guys don't know what they're doing. He has a broken heart, and I am going to fix it."

Ashley and Taylor rolled their eyes at the sluts as Jessamine and Kaelie started to praise Aline for her 'brilliant plan'.

"Anyway, I'm hoping Jace will take me back. If I could just talk to him and make him realise that I made a 'huge mistake'," said Kaelie, faking a wounded look.

The other girls giggled. "Good luck with that," muttered Ashley.

Kaelie heard her and sent her a murderous look. "What was that?" she hissed.

"Erm...I meant...I think Jace has eyes for another girl," she flinched. Kaelie's faced turned to a look of fury.

"What do you mean?"

Ashley looked to Taylor for help. "Well," Taylor began, "Jace kind of spent the night with another girl at Isabelle's party."

"Who!?"

"Clary," muttered Ashley.

Kaelie nearly screamed. "That no-good-flat-chested-freckled whore!"

* * *

Clary was listening to Isabelle talk about hosting another party, but she wanted to do one for Christmas or New Year. Just the thought of partying raised the memories in Clary's mind of Saturday night, of a certain golden boy. Just being near him made Clary's heart do a mini flip.

But as soon as she entered Science with Izzy, Clary's heard DID do that mini flip. Jace was sat at the back of the classroom talking to Maia and Gabriel. His back was to her, and she wanted to slip into a seat without saying hello. Izzy went over and greeted her adoptive brother before Mr. Branwell came bursting in. Clary observed Mr. Branwell; his name was Henry and he loved Science and knowledge. He was married to Mrs. Branwell, who was the Religion teacher and the School Counsellor. He was tall and had ginger hair. Not as red as Clary's; his hair was much lighter.

The class noticed he came back in and began to take random seats. "Don't sit down," said Henry, "I have a seating chart here."

The class groaned, hoping they would sit where they wanted. But Henry wasn't good with names. "Ah, stop your moaning. Alright, can everyone just stand at the edges of the class and when I point you to a seat you go and sit in it? Okay?"

Clary stood awkwardly at the side of the room, hiding behind someone's shoulder so Jace wouldn't see her. The first two rows were filled, and when Henry pointed to a chair next to the window, he called Clary's name. She took a deep breath and walked to her desk, all the while feeling a bunch of eyes on her. But one pair was burning in the back of her skull.

Henry moved to the chair next to him, and he called out a name which made Clary's heart skip a beat. A tall, muscular boy took a seat next to Clary with such ease; Clary felt her face go red. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jace smirking at her. That smirk she loved so much that gave her butterflies.

Isabelle was placed on the table next to us and she glanced towards Jace, narrowing her eyes. She didn't mention anything about Clary sleeping over on Saturday night, so she's guessing she didn't know she spent it with Jace.

"Okay, so class – the person you are sat with will be your partner for the rest of the year, so be nice to each other," said Henry, walking back to his desk and picking up a piece of chalk.

Clary's inner self groaned but it didn't escape her lips. She heard a slight giggle from beside her and when she looked up, Jace's eyes were burning into hers.

"Looks like we'll be working a lot together," he smirked and laughed as Clary's face turned as red as her hair.

"Our first unit will be studying the brain and mind," continued Henry, writing the words 'The Brain & Mind' in his fancy calligraphy on the chalk board. "With your partner you will be studying different parts of the brain and writing about it. You can produce posters, make a Power Point, do a play...I don't know, but be creative."

Clary sighed and placed her head on the desk when Henry began to hand out their textbooks. When he reached their table, Clary lifted her head and Jace was still watching her.

"So...how did you sleep?" he asked, making the 'p' in 'sleep' pop. Clary narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine, though I don't know why you would be concerned," she replied, opening up her text book and turning to the page about the brain.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I didn't sleep very well. There was something missing," he replied, his voice trailing.

Clary blushed, remembering how his legs were tucked behind hers and how she woke up with his arm draped over her.

"Listen," she began, "About that night...it shouldn't have happened," she said. Jace's eyes flickered with hurt, but it soon passed over and was replaced with a smirk.

"Yeah, but you'll never forget it. To me, it was one of the best night sleep I've had in a long time," he smirked, scooting his stool closer to hers.

Clary tried to concentrate on the notes in front of her on the page, but she couldn't. His breath was hot against her face as he breathed and the words just looked like jumbled up letters.

How could she concentrate with him next to him?

"I think we should plan some study dates," he said, leaning back on his stool and giving her a once over.

Clary scoffed, "I don't think so."

She heard Jace sigh, "Why not?" he whined.

"Because we won't actually study," she said, and as soon as she said it, she regretted it.

"Is that what you want to do with me, Clary?" he asked, and as he said her name she felt the flip in her chest again. Just the way it sounded on his tongue; it was like a song.

Clary's face turned red. She didn't reply to that. "Look, we'll just be studying. I won't try anything with you if you don't want it, I'm not like that," he said.

When she looked at him, Clary actually believed him. "Fine," she said, breathing a sigh of defeat.

"How about today after school? I have Football and I believe you have Cheerleading, so after we change Izzy can drive us home?" he asked.

Clary thought about being alone with him again; in his room where it all took place. She was wondering if she would be able to stand being alone with him again.

"Yeah, sounds good," she smiled.

A moment passed and Clary had started to focus on writing some notes down about Neurons when Jace broke the silence, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't get your body out of my head."

Clary pressed down so hard on her notebook that the led in her pencil broke. She looked up in shock. She had totally forgot; Jace saw her naked!

"By the Angel," she muttered, looking down in shame.

"I honestly didn't mean to see you in the shower, I was just curious as to who was in there," he replied, trying to save himself.

"You could have waited till I got out. You're like Edward from Twilight," she scoffed, barely making eye contact with him.

"Hey, I am way hotter than Robert Pattinson," he said, faking a shocked look.

Clary looked at him with her eyebrows raised, "So you've seen the movie?" she exclaimed.

Jace giggled, "Izzy made me watch it. I got to tell you, I hated it!"

Clary smiled; it was something they had in common. All of a sudden the awkwardness passed. For some reason, Jace made Clary feel at ease when they giggled together.

* * *

Alec hated Math. Why was there Math? It's stupid. Alec is still waiting for the day he will need to use the Pythagoras Theorem, or better yet; Algebra. It was pointless, he thought.

He sat down in his new seat which he was given and he looked around for some of his friends. Tessa was sat with Gideon at the back of the classroom, far away from him. Great, Alec thought.

The next thing Alec knew was the seat next to him suddenly became occupied. When he turned, his eyes met a pair of orangey yellow ones. The most peculiar thing about them was that they didn't look human; they were cat eyes. Alec could see that they were contacts, but who would where contacts like that?

Alec was sat next to a boy who was covered in way too much glitter. **(AN: To be fair, with Magnus, there is no such thing as 'too much glitter') **

The glittery boy smiled at him. "Hi," he greeted. Alec couldn't find his voice. He was fascinated by this guy. He looked down and he was wearing red leather pants with a blue shirt that had the words 'Prince of Glitter' written on it...in glitter.

The boy raised his eyebrows. "Do you speak English?" he asked.

Alec cleared his throat and shook his gaze away from the boy's body. "Oh, sorry. Erm, hi," he replied.

The boy smiled back at him, "I'm Magnus Bane, you must be Alec Lightwood?" he asked.

Alec narrowed his eyebrows. "How did you know my name?" he asked.

The boy, Magnus, laughed. "You're on the football team aren't you? I'm working on making the cheerleading outfits for the girls this year to put in my portfolio," he replied.

Alec's expression was the same. Is he gay? Alec thought.

"Oh, why?" he asked.

"Because the outfits they have now are so dull, and I see the Shadowhunters are all about aggression. The outfits make them look like they're pansies. If I made them they would look like sexy bad-asses!" he exclaimed with such enthusiasm.

The only person Alec had seen get this excited about clothes was his sister, Isabelle, and she was a girl.

Magnus looked down at Alec's clothes and made a disgusted noise. "Red is so not your colour," he said.

Alec looked down at himself self-consciously and fingered his red shirt. He didn't make an effort this morning; he just threw on the first thing he saw in his wardrobe.

"You have black hair and blue eyes, which, to me, is a great combination, so you should have something that makes your eyes pop. Try wearing some blue, or some browns – they go really well."

Alec looked at him like 'is he serious?' Yet Alec couldn't help but be fascinated by this guy. He knew that he would definitely be seeing Magnus again for he was something he hadn't experienced before. Alec gave him a smile and Magnus smiled back.

* * *

When lunch came Clary promised Tessa they would have lunch together. She told her to meet her by the bleachers where she will be having lunch with Izzy, Simon, Cecily, Sophie and Maia. Jordan would have joined them, but unfortunate events had changed that.

Tessa approached the bleachers and the others were already there, except for Cecily.

"Hey guys, where's Cecily," Tessa asked, sitting next to Clary on the bleachers.

"I don't know," said Clary, "I've sent her a text but she hasn't answered."

Tessa unwrapped her sandwich and dug into it. She kept quiet as she didn't really know what to say. When Simon offered her a piece of chocolate she declined, saying she hated chocolate. She was never a big fan of chocolate and she hated the way it made you feel sick after eating too much.

Tessa couldn't help but wait for English Literature after lunch. She learned she has English with Isabelle. Simon said he had Gym which he was going to hate and Sophie said she had Health. Tessa just had health with Isabelle and Cecily. She was going to walk with them, but she had to stop at her locker to get her lunch first. And what would she have said to them? She only knew Isabelle as the girl who held the party but she knew Cecily as Will's sister.

Oh, Will. Tessa felt guilty leaving him when all he was trying to do was make her feel safe.

* * *

When Lunch was over, Tessa said bye to her friends and walked with Izzy to English. English was held with Mrs. Smith and old woman with grey hair and liked to scowl a lot, but she had a great passion for books like Tessa.

Tessa appeared at the door with Izzy, who left her to go and talk to Jace. Tessa scanned the room before her eyes found an empty seat that no one was near. She nearly ran towards it and placed her bag underneath the desk.

Mrs. Smith came in with a stack of books in a small trolley.

"Take your seats class," she said, letting go of the trolley. Tessa narrowed her eyes and saw all her favourites; Little Women', 'Lady Audley's Secret' and 'A Tale of Two Cities'. Tessa smiled.

Mrs. Smith was about to begin the class when Will appeared at the door and walked inside.

"Mr. Herondale you are late," she said, giving him her famous scowl.

Will had begun to walk towards Tessa but he never saw her, he was looking back at Mrs. Smith.

"I'm sorry, Miss. It won't happen again," he said with his charm. Mrs. Smith's scowl disappeared and she turned towards the trolley.

Will turned back around and saw Tessa for the first time, and his face fell. Tessa saw that his hands clenched into fists and she thought he was angry at her for leaving to go back to her brother yesterday. Will wasn't looking at her directly, but he was looking at her face. At her jaw line, in fact.

Her bruise. Tessa looked away and her hand went straight for the bruise on her jaw line. Will took the seat next to her, never taking his eyes off her.

"Right class, today we'll be working in partners and I will be assigning a book for you both to study and present your findings to the class," said Mrs. Brown, rolling the trolley in front of her desk. "I'm going to read out your partners and then I want you to sit next to them. Then one of you can come and choose a book for you both to study."

Mrs. Smith went down the list giving names. When she landed on Tessa's name, her heart sank. She shut her eyes, pleading that she wouldn't say the name she was thinking. But she did.

"Will Herondale."

It was like Tessa could feel the tension in the room. She looked over to Will but he didn't give her a look. Tessa needed to get away from his stare. She stood up and walked to the trolley to take a book. She quickly chose 'A Tale of Two Cities' because she had read that book more times than she can count.

When she walked back and placed the book on her desk, Will leaned forward and read the front cover.

"Why did you pick that crap?" he asked, scoffing.

Tessa looked back at him shocked. "I happen to love 'A Tale of Two Cities'. Have you even read it?" she asked.

"No," he replied quickly. Tessa narrowed her eyes, "Well you should, because we'll be studying it."

Mrs. Smith came around and gave everyone a sheet of paper with questions on it. Tessa began to answer the questions, and the class began to talk; pretending they were talking about the book they had chosen.

Tessa was the only one in the class working. Will breathed. "Tess, why didn't you call me?" he asked.

Tessa froze, even more with the nickname he gave her. She didn't dare look at him.

"Do you even still have my number?" he asked. Tessa could hear a sense of concern in his voice that slipped out. Like water seeping through the cracks in a cup.

"I didn't need to," she replied in a small voice. She heard Will scoff beside her.

"You're kidding me, right?" Tessa didn't answer. "Tess, I told you to ring me if he ever touched you again." His voice was low so no one would hear, but it was also filled with anger and hatred.

"He didn't," Tessa lied, "This is an old bruise."

Will didn't believe it, he just sighed. He didn't work at all that lesson, he was full of anger. He didn't know what her brother did to Tessa but he knew it was bad. Tessa got that bruise recently, probably when she got home.

Will felt drawn to this girl with her grey eyes and strength. But he wished that she wasn't so strong, he believed that, in this kind of situation, it was okay to break down; it was healthy to show weakness.

Tessa didn't look at him for the rest of the lesson, she just kept scribbling notes down on her paper about the book. Will couldn't help but feel sorry.

* * *

Simon entered his Music lesson for 6th period. He had just had Gym because he wanted to bulk up a little bit, but he was extremely tired. He also had Gym with Jace, Will and Gideon 2nd period, and they were playing Basketball. He carried his guitar case that held his dark green acoustic guitar and his fingers itched with anticipation.

His friends were in this lesson; Will, Jem, Jace, Alec...and Isabelle. Simon admired Izzy. The love she had for her family and for her friends was inspiring. It made Simon smile.

He sat down on a stool and took out his six-string. Mr. Harper came in with his white hair and grey stubble and began the lesson.

"So we're going to start of the year with a little friendly competition. You're going to be put into pairs and you're going to produce a song – you can either write it yourselves or take an already existing song – and then you're going to perform them at the end of the week," he said.

Jace went with Alec, as Jace can play the piano and Will went with Jem. Even though Will can play the guitar, Jem could play the violin and he was very skilled at it. Izzy was the one who looked at Simon. She skipped over delicately and flopped herself on the stool in front him with a wide smile.

"Fancy being partners?" she asked. Izzy knew Simon and her were friends, so they had no problem working with each other.

Simon nodded as he tuned his guitar.

"So what song shall we do?" she asked. She went through her iPhone and through the songs she had. She went through the artist who used guitars and spotted Passenger.

"Do you like Passenger?" she asked him, looking through the songs by him.

Simon had heard of Passenger, and he had to admit the guy had a weird voice to him, but he made some great songs. Songs that came from the heart and was actually called Music.

Simon thought of something. "I saw on YouTube that Passenger did a cover of 'Beneath Your Beatiful' by Labrinth and Emeli Sandé. You heard the song?" he asked.

Izzy's eyes lit up. "I have that on my phone," she said. She dug in her bag and retrieved her headphones. She plugged them in her phone and handed him an ear-bud. She tapped the song and it began to play. Simon thought the song was very relaxing, and he thought Passenger played it better than the original song.

He smiled, imagining him and Izzy singing this at the end of the week. With them sharing headphones, Izzy and Simon were closer together; their heads almost touching.

She turned to him, and Simon could see his reflection in her glistening eyes. "What do you think?" she asked.

Simon gulped; he had never been this close to a girl before. Well, except with Clary but he knew she didn't have the same feelings for him as he did for her.

He nodded, "Yeah, er, yeah. The songs good. Perfect, even," he stuttered. Izzy smiled at him and for the rest of the lesson they worked on the cords and the lyrics. Simon couldn't wait to play this at the end of the week.

* * *

Jordan had Gym 5th and 6th period. He wasn't looking forward to the second session. He went into the locker and almost ran into Gabriel.

"Oh, it's you," Gabriel said, as he realised it was Jordan he ran into.

"I've been having that all day," he replied, sighing. All he'd been getting was dirty looks from all the guys from the party and he just needed someone to explain things to.

He saw Maia today as well, but as soon as she saw him, she ran in the opposite direction and it broke his heart.

"Yeah, and you freakin' deserve it," said Gabriel. He was about to turn away but Jordan stopped him.

"Gabriel, if I talk to you will you listen to me?" he asked. Gabriel rolled his eyes and he leaned against the wall of the locker room, arms folded.

Jordan took a deep breath. "Listen, I love Maia. I would never do anything to hurt her," he began.

Gabriel cut him off, "If you love her so much then why was Aline doing the cowgirl on you?!" he nearly screamed.

Jordan groaned in frustration, "Will you let me finish? Aline drugged me with something, which made me dizzy and I didn't know what was happening. My muscles wouldn't move so I couldn't fight her. Aline took my pants off on her own and she forced herself on me, not the other way round. I couldn't move and then Taylor and Ashley brought Maia up to the room and she saw us. I tried to chase after her but the drug took full effect and I passed out."

Gabriel had uncrossed his arms at that point and was really listening to him. "So, you didn't intend to cheat on Maia?" he asked, getting to the point.

"Of course not! I love Maia, I would never hurt her like that. Aline forced herself on me, I didn't want to have sex with her!"

"Dude, I don't know but it kind of sounds like Aline raped you," Gabriel replied.

Jordan considered this. He never thought of it that way. Guys don't normally get raped, especially by girls. "I never thought of it that way, but I guess...she did." His face began to turn red.

"Well then, you need to tell Maia that. She is literally heartbroken over Saturday. I won't do it for you, because she needs to hear it from you."

"I would tell her but she won't talk to me," he exclaimed, his face turning red with frustration and he began to sweat again.

Gabriel shrugged and gave him a sympathetic look. Coach Garroway, Luke, came out of the office and ushered the boys out into the Gym. Gym with Maia.

When everyone was outside, Luke said they would be playing Dodgeball. Aline and Gabriel were made team captains.

Aline picked Jordan first which pissed Maia off a lot. Jordan had no choice but to join her team. He joined Aline and she gave him a wink, making sure Maia saw. Gabriel chose Maia and Cecily, because he knew she wouldn't want to be on the same team as Aline, who chose Taylor and Ashley next, and he like Cecily.

Once the teams were made they all stood in a line at the walls before Luke blew the whistle for the game to start. Jordan was fast but not as fast as Gabriel. Gabriel grabbed two balls and handed one to Maia.

Maia didn't know which one to aim for first; Jordan or Aline. She chose Aline, as she was the one on top of her man, but when she threw it, Aline pushed Ashley in front of her, making her get hit by the ball. Ashley cried out in pain as it hit her in the stomach and she wandered off to the benches, still clutching herself.

Jordan aimed for one of the boys on the other team who he didn't know the name of. He jumped in the air but Jordan caught him on the leg, sending his legs sideways and he landed on his hip. The boy cried out in pain, but Luke told him to walk it off to the benches.

Gabriel caught a ball that was aimed at him and another player on their team that was out came back into the game as the one who threw the ball was out. Gabriel handed the ball he caught to Maia, giving her another chance to hit Aline. She missed. Aline gave her a smirk as the ball came flying past her and she dodged it with ease and flexibility. Taylor handed her a ball and she aimed it at Maia. She wasn't good at throwing, so Maia caught the ball; bringing in the kid who landed on his hip and making Aline walk to the benches in anger.

With the ball she was holding, Maia saw this as her chance to get Jordan. She wanted to inflict some sort of physical pain to him, only because she was angry. God, she still loved him, but he broke her heart.

Jordan saw Maia intercept his path and she stood at the halfway point, making sure she didn't go past. Jordan dropped the ball he was holding and spread his arms out, waiting for the blow.

Maia looked at him confused, and he just nodded at her. He mouthed 'go ahead' to her. It was like he wanted it to happen. Like he knew he deserved it.

Maia shook the thought away, aimed and drove the ball straight into Jordan's face, giving him a nose bleed. Some sense of satisfaction filled Maia up but she also felt bad. She didn't mean to make him bleed, but he made her heart bleed.

She was still pissed. But would she forgive?

* * *

Why had Gideon chosen Home Ec.? Oh yeah, because he was late when it came to enrolling and Home Ec. was the only choice left.

He saw some of the girls in class like Clary and Tessa; they were stood together looking at some recipes whilst tying each others' aprons.

Gideon's eyes scanned the room and found her. The girl he had been waiting to see all day; Sophie. She was looking at a recipe book and biting her nails. Gideon smiled.

He couldn't resist the urge any longer; he almost ran over to her.

"Sophie?" he asked, and her head shot up at the familiar voice. Her eyes widened and quickly looked away.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" he pleaded.

Sophie didn't look up from the book. "Please don't make this harder than it needs to be, Gideon."

Even her just saying her name made him weak. "Sophie, I am sorry if I have ever offended you. It was never my intention-"

"You did not offend me, Gideon," she said, finally looking up.

"Then tell me what it is I did," he pleaded, literally wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Sophie sighed, "You didn't do anything. It's me," she said in a small voice.

Gabriel sat down in front of her, "Why would it be you?" he asked.

"You know what I said, the other night, about how I've been hurt before?" Gideon nodded. Sophie took a deep breath before continuing, "Well I just don't want to get hurt again," she said, and Gideon could see tears springing in her eyes.

Gideon scooted closer so they could talk in hushed tones, "Sophie, I would never even think about hurting you. All I want to do is make you happy," he said.

Sophie's eyes lit up and gave Gideon a small smile. "Really?" she said, happily.

"Of course, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. You have no idea what you do to me, Miss. Collins." Sophie blushed, but smiled nonetheless. "Sophie?" Her head shot up, "After today, may I see you again?"

* * *

Cheerleading practice was a blur for Clary. She and the other cheerleaders heard that they were getting new uniforms and some guy, called Magnus Bane was going to make them. When they went to the changing rooms, Clary and Izzy were the last ones left.

"Clary, I'm taking you home, right?" asked Izzy, shutting her locker.

Clary turned from her locker, wearing only her shorts and her sports bra. "Actually, Jace invited me over to study. You know, for science," she said.

Izzy gave her a knowing look, "Clary, be careful with Jace. He's a womanizer, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me, I have no intentions," she replied, putting her top on.

Izzy told Clary she would wait for her in the car.

Clary took her sports bra off and she was bare chested, luckily no one was around. She pulled her top on that exposed one of her shoulders, she didn't want to wear a bra and to be fair, she thought she didn't need to. She had just shut her locker when a voice came from around the corner, "No intentions, such bullshit."

Kaelie appeared from the corner with her arms crossed. "What are you talking about?" asked Clary, she liked Kaelie; they were on the cheer-squad together. She had no trouble with her. But the look Kaelie was giving her suggested that she had a problem with Clary.

"You're going over to Jace's tonight for a 'Study' session," she said, putting 'study' in air quotes.

"Yeah, but there's nothing going on between me and Jace," she replied, pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder again because she didn't know what to do.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you sleep with him on Saturday night?" she asked, nearly screaming in her face.

Clary's eyes widened. "How did you hear about that?"

Kaelie pushed Clary against the lockers with her arm against her neck. "Listen to me, and listen good," she growled, "Jace is mine and he is not yours. He will never be yours. Why would Jace want someone like you? You're nothing." Shoving her throat hard with her arm, Kaelie left Clary staring at her in disbelief, rubbing the mark she left.

When Clary left the locker room, Jace was waiting for her. "Hey," he said, giving her a smile.

Clary was shaking, but she forced a smile. Luckily, he didn't see it. "You ready to go?" he asked her.

Clary hesitated, Kaelie's voice running through her mind. Before she could say anything, Alec came around the corner, ushering them both out to the car as he wanted to get home.

The car ride home was awkward, as Clary was pushed up against Jace for a second time.

When they got back to the Lightwoods house, Jace took Clary upstairs to his room after Izzy gave Clary a look. She gulped and followed Jace.

He opened the door to his bedroom and the first thing Clary saw was the bed; the bed she had slept in with him by her side. His room was clean and there wasn't a piece of clothing in sight.

"So, what do you want to start with?" asked Clary, after clearing her throat and setting her bag down on the bed. She reached for her textbook and notepad. She got out a pen and Jace sat on the bed opposite her. He got his notebook out and his textbook; looked like Jace really meant it when he said they were going to 'study'.

"Well we need to be creative don't we," he replied, "So I'm thinking we could make models out of stuff. I have a spare football in my closet we could use a brain." He got up and rummaged through his closet for a deflated football. "It needs inflating but it could do."

After working for almost an hour, Clary felt tired and she needed a break. Jace went downstairs for some drinks and something to eat, and Clary took this as an opportunity to look around his room.

She saw pictures of him and the Lightwoods in the park playing soccer, Jace looked about 12 years old. Clary also saw a picture of a woman holding a baby. She picked up the picture frame and admired the photo. She smiled when she realised it was baby Jace; she could tell from his eyes.

"That's my Mom," said Jace, coming in with a couple of beers and a large packet of chips, he placed the chips on the bed and came up to Clary with two beers. He handed one to Clary, "She died in childbirth, and my Dad died when I was really young so I don't know much about them."

Clary was shocked at how open he was being to her. He took a sip of his beer.

For the next 30 minutes, Clary and Jace just sat up on the bed talking. She had moved onto her 2nd beer and Jace was on his 3rd. She opened up to Jace about her Mom being with the Coach and Jace complimented on how Luke was a great guy and the whole team were close with him. She also told him about her love for drawing and how she inherited it from her Mom.

Jace told her about his love for football and how he can play the piano. Clary was shocked and she wanted to hear some of his pieces, but he declined and said he was slightly embarrassed.

"So, how long have you been playing the piano," she asked, taking a swig of her beer. She let her hair down as the beer made her feel giddy.

"For years, I guess. I've written a few pieces but they aren't very good," he said, looking down and Clary saw his face turn red.

"By the Angel, the ultimate Jace Wayland is shy about something," she said, faking a shocked expression.

Jace laughed. "I'm not shy...okay, maybe a little. What about you, will you ever show me some of your work?" he asked.

"No," she said, laughing as well.

"Why not? Did you draw me or something?" he joked, but there was a pause. Clary looked down at her bottle. "You did draw me."

"I draw everyone," she said, trying to save herself. She twisted the bottle in her hands before setting it down on the night stand, thinking she had enough.

"It's okay, you know. I know you couldn't resist drawing me, I'm so perfect," he said, pushing some strands of his hair from his head.

She laughed at him, "Yeah!" she joked, still giggling at him.

"What are you laughing at?" he said, tickling her sides. Clary laughed louder.

"Stop it, I'm ticklish!" A mischievous look grew on Jace's face, and began to tickle Clary all over.

Her laughing grew louder and she squirmed in Jace's hands. She was sitting upright before, and now she was lying on her back with Jace hovering over her. Their faces so close together, that when Clary opened her eyes she stifled a gasp at how close they were. Jace stopped tickling her when she gasped, and his fingers relaxed on her stomach. He looked down at her lips and he bit his bottom lip, that made Clary whimper slightly at how hot he looked.

Suddenly, and she didn't know how, Clary felt Jace's lips meet hers in a fiery kiss that sent sparks flying. Her hands reached to the back of his head, and she buried her hands in his golden hair. Jace's hands were exploring her sides and her hips.

They made themselves more comfortable as the fire in their kiss grew to a raging inferno. Clary spread her legs for Jace to settle himself in between. Feeling their pressed together, Clary could feel how hard he was. She smiled against his lips as she realised she could do that to Jace; make him feel things.

She bucked her hips forward and Jace groaned in her mouth. "Clary," he whispered, running his hand down her bare leg. Clary didn't regret wearing shorts that day, though she didn't plan on meeting Jace. But when he touched her, it literally felt like burning impulses on her skin. She felt warm inside.

Clary hooked her leg around Jace and pulled him closer, whimpering as she wanted more. She slipped her hands down the inside of his shirt and felt the muscles on the top of his back. Jace smiled against Clary's lips as he pulled away and nearly ripped his shirt off. Before he came down to continue making out, Clary reached out and touched the curve of his stomach. Jace's eyes were like slits as he enjoyed the pleasures of having Clary touch him. It sent shivers to his heart making it spark with pleasure, and he returned to Clary's mouth.

She ran her hands up and down his back. Jace kissed Clary on her jaw line and all the way down her neck. Moving her hair and her t-shirt away from her shoulder, he kissed her there. Clary was filled with all sorts of things and her nails dug into Jace's back; she was sure it left marks.

Clary wanted him to go lower so she arched her back. Jace's hands roamed her sides and reached the end of her top. Looking up into Clary's eyes he gave her a silent question. Does he lift it from her? Or will she let him?

She nodded when she saw his expression. She lifted herself up and raised her arms for him to lift her shirt over her head. Clary wasn't wearing a bra underneath and she suddenly felt self conscious of her flat chest. She tried to cover herself and her cheeks turned red, but Jace caught her hands.

"No don't," he said, looking at her true self and then at her eyes, "You're perfect, Clary." He slowly lowered himself on top of her and felt her bare skin against his.

Clary gasped at the contact, and Jace continued to kiss her. He cupped her cheek with one hand as the other one worked on her chest, massaging.

"Well this is an amazing study session," he said against her lips.

Clary smiled, but suddenly thought about how she told Kaelie that she had no intention of doing anything with Jace, and that they were just going to study.

She remembered how Kaelie had pushed her to the lockers and warned her to stay away from Jace.

Fear coursed through her, and she quickly put her hands on Jace's chest and pushed him away.

"Stop," she breathed, "I can't do this, I'm sorry."

Jace felt hurt but he pulled himself off her. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if we were moving too fast," he said.

Clary pulled on her top and packed her bag. "I'm sorry but I have to go," she said in a hurry, "See you at school."

"Wait! Clary, don't go," cried Jace, but she was already out the door and nearly tumbling down the stairs.

Jace stared at the door in confusion. He didn't want to hurt her. He was so stupid, he shouldn't have pushed her. But did he push her? From the way she was panting she enjoyed herself. She was the one who buried her hands underneath his shirt and she was the one who gave him permission to take her top off. It might have been the way he touched her. She must not have wanted it.

Jace nearly banged his head against the wall because he was a stupid idiot.

Clary didn't want someone to take her home. She wanted to walk home instead so she could clear her head. She stuck her headphones in and turned to the official Idris FM app.

"Cassie and Harold here," said Harold, "And you're listening to Idris FM. Has anyone heard Olly Murs' new song 'Troublemaker'? It just came out an hour ago so we're going to play it."

_You got me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip got my head spinning around_

_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh_

Clary stopped in her tracks. After a drink or two? She just had two drinks with Jace and she melted in his touch.

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

_That's your middle name, oh oh oh _

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? Oh oh oh_

_My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can"_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack troublemaker_

Jace was a troublemaker and it was like his middle name was troublemaker. She should run as fast as she can, but those golden eyes keep pulling her back to him. She can't believe she got that far with him.

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

_I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_

_There must be poison in those fingertips of yours_

_'Coz I keep coming back again for more, oh oh oh _

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

_That's your middle name, oh oh oh _

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? Oh oh oh_

_My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can"_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack troublemaker_

He was there in the back of her mind and she could draw Jace from memory if she concentrated hard enough. That's how she got to draw him before. And when he touched her it was like poison to her skin and it made her want more from him, that's why she gave him permission to take her top off.

Why did a song have to fit a situation so perfectly?

* * *

**Did you guys like what I did at the beginning there? Yes, Cassandra and Harold from the Mortal Instruments movie are the two radio people for Idris FM, main radio station for Idris which is where most of the songs will be coming from. Olly Murs is a person, if you dont know who he is, if you're foreign, he's amazing - I saw him live with my Mum in Middlesbrough, where I'm from and he was amazing! Literally! But I mentioned the TMI movie in there, I wont mention it again coz it will just confuse you...but I thought it would be funny. **

**Also, what is up with that text from Sophie? Her ex is watching her! Creeeeepy!**

**Anyway, for the guest that wanted to know what happened to Tessa after she got home: was that okay? Or would you like me to do a one-shot of that? Anyone else want a one-shot?**

**Anyone want any one-shots of anything I missed? Anyone got any ideas? Anyone got any songs they want to suggest I use in the story?**

**How was the Clace scene at the end? Are you satisfied? Kaelie's a bitch, I know! But what can ya do?**

**Do you want any more? Clace? More Sizzy? Any lovable Sideon? Is Cabriel okay? Wessa or Jessa? Anyone want to read anything about the bitches of St. Xavier? What about Malec, more will come! What about Climon? I have a song for that, I'm going to say Simon wrote it but I'll write a disclaimer at the end of the chapter that its in. Jaia, feel bad for them okay guys! **

**R&R! **

**Until next time :') **

**-Caz**


	6. No Name

**So chapter 6 is here, not as long as the last one - but still long! Thanks so much for the following and favouriting! Again, I woke up this morning with a bunch of emails saying you guys reviewed, followed or favourited my story! Thanks also to the people who added me as their favourite author and are following me, really made my day!**

**Also thanks to the people who have reviewed their suggestions about what you think should happen! You're ideas are deeply appreciated and I won't forget to mention you in the chapter when your idea comes up.**

**So this chapter is called 'No Name' based on the song written by Ryan O'Shaughnessy from Britains Got Talent - basically, he wrote a song about his best friend and he wouldn't say her name and his audition was so sweet! I advise you to go on YouTube and look him up :') **

**So please enjoy!**

**Warning: There is Wessa at the end, but it comes with a price: rape (By the Angel, I hate that word!)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Tuesday 27****th**** August**

**No Name**

For once in a long time, Tessa woke up in her own bed – not on the bathroom floor, on the kitchen floor, in the living room or even in the bathtub where she had the desire to drown herself. She woke up early; looking at her clock it read 6:43.

Tessa sighed with defeat and rose from her bed. The bruises from the other night were still showing and hurt more now than they ever did. They hurt when she walked and she had to hold on to the walls for support as she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower.

Once she was finished she got dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a grey shirt and a black hoodie. She walked into Nate's room but he wasn't there. Tessa sighed with relief and a little part of her inside did feel happy knowing she didn't have to deal with him in the morning.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Tessa poured herself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. She had, like, an hour until school.

A knock came from the door. When Tessa opened it she saw her cousin, Clary, in the doorway wearing blue jeans, white converses and a yellow tank top.

"Hey, Clary," Tessa greeted, "What's up?"

"I need help, Tessa and I don't know who to go to," replied Clary, sniffing. Tessa realised that she was upset about something.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, "C'mon in." Tessa opened the door wider and ushered Clary into the living room. "Do you want something to drink? Some coffee?"

Clary accepted some coffee. She told Tessa about the 'study' session with Jace yesterday. Tessa didn't know much about Jace.

"So he kissed you," she concluded.

"Oh, no Tessa, we did more than kiss," replied Clary with a nervous laugh and taking a sip of her steaming hot coffee. Wrapping her fingers around the warm cup she continued. "Y'know at Izzy's party on Saturday?" The memory of Will came back to her, but she also realised that Clary had bailed on her that night. She nodded for Clary to go on. "Well, I took Jace upstairs because he was too drunk and I helped him into the bathroom. I was going to leave him, but he asked me to stay and I slept in the same bed as him." Tessa's eyes widened, and Clary tried to reassure her that they just went to sleep, they didn't have sex.

"Ah, okay. So what's wrong then? How come you left him yesterday?" Tessa asked.

Clary took a deep breath. "Before I went to Jace's we had cheerleading, didn't we?" she said. Tessa nodded; she was also on the cheerleading team, thanks to Clary; she said they needed something they know they can spend together with. "Well I was last out the locker room and Kaelie, Jace's ex, cornered me. She told me to stay away from Jace and that he was hers."

Tessa sighed. She didn't like Kaelie that much because she saw her give Clary dirty looks throughout practice. "But you still went to Jace's."

"Yeah, because I didn't really have a choice, Izzy was taking me home. I couldn't say, 'It doesn't matter, just take me home', Jace was right next to me. But after we were kissing and getting 'close'," she blushed, "I remembered Kaelie's words and then I left."

Tessa had listened throughout Clary's story and she felt really bad. She also noticed that Clary had come to her for help. Could Tessa come to Clary for help? Would she understand? Tessa already knew what kind of father Clary had, and she felt like she had enough on her plate. She didn't need to worry about Tessa.

"Well, I guess you just need to be careful. Do you think kissing Jace was a mistake?" she asked.

A tear fell down Clary's face and she quickly wiped it away. "No. Yes...I don't know. I mean, I enjoyed it – he's an amazing kisser and he's so hot," she exaggerated. "But Kaelie is Jace's ex. She broke up with him and I'm guessing she wants him back. Kaelie is way better than me," she cried.

Tessa scoffed. "You're kidding me, right Clary? From what I've learned yesterday and right now is that Kaelie is a bitch and a huge slut. And from what I know of Jace, he's a good guy. I know I've met him once, but he genuinely seems nice. He's egos a little big, but all guys' ego's are."

Clary smiled. "You mean it?" she asked.

Tessa wrapped an arm around her cousin. "Of course I do. Kaelie has nothing on you. She's a slut, and most guys aren't attracted to that. You, my cousin, are a girl...that's what most guys like."

1st period had started and Will slouched in his chair in Math. Once again he had another restless night. He was still worried about Tessa. Why didn't she call him when Nate touched her? Is she stupid? It's one thing to be strong, it's another to be suicidal...there's a huge difference.

Jem sat down in his seat next to Will and took out his Math book. "Morning Will." When he saw Will's face, he was concerned. "Did you get some sleep last night?" he asked.

Will smirked, "Just had some chick round last night, that's all. Let's just say she kept me up _all night long,_" he lied.

Jem made a disgusted face. "Really Will, I don't want to know about your female encounters," he said, shaking his head.

Will hated to lie, because it made him look bad and insensitive. He didn't want Jem to know that he was worried about Tessa. Most people don't know why Will is the way he is.

Ever since his sister died he's been putting people at arms' length because he was afraid he was going to hurt them. He was in the car with his sister and she was driving...it wasn't his fault, but he thought it was. He was the one that was yelling at her about how their parents were never at home. He was the one who distracted her when that car appeared from nowhere.

He was the one who walked away alive. He thought he should have been the one to be hit and buried six feet under. Will could never forgive himself.

Gabriel sat down in Art, and Cecily soon joined him, wearing a huge grin on her face. The lesson had already began and people had started to draw their partners from the pictures they were given.

Cecily handed Gabriel three pictures. "I brought three in case you wanted a variety."

Gabriel perused through the photos; there was one of Cecily when she was young, holding a balloon in the park; another was of her asleep on the couch with a blanket pulled over her; and there was one of her simply laughing.

He stopped on the one of her sleeping. He thought she looked innocent and beautiful. The way her eyelashes were laid on top of her cheeks and how her mouth was slightly parted. Her black hair was tumbled down her shoulders at the front and it framed her face. She had her hand propped up on the pillow beside her head, and the other one was lying on her chest. Gabriel imagined her chest rising and falling underneath the blanket.

He smiled. "This one," he said.

Cecily smiled and Gabriel handed her the picture of him. It was just a picture of him laughing. Gabriel told her he didn't know the picture was taken until someone showed it to him.

"It makes you look natural," she said, smiling.

Gabriel began to draw the curve of her body underneath the blanket and shading in some areas. He only didn't her hip and the hand that lay on her chest until the bell rang. He was disappointed slightly, but realised he could draw it tomorrow.

Tessa entered Theatre and she saw that there were already people standing on the stage. They were still working on the fight scene between the Montague's and the Capulet's. Jem was sat in a seat looking through his script. Tessa took out her script and sat opposite him.

"Hey Jem," she greeted. Jem looked up and smiled.

"Hey," he replied. Mr. Blackthorn came over.

"Romeo and Juliet, I want you guys to work on your scenes together, just go through your lines together, okay?" he said.

Tessa blushed. The lines Romeo says to Juliet are very passionate, and Tessa imagined Jem saying those things to her. Her mind raced to the kiss they would share. She blushed even more.

Jem cleared his throat, "So do you want to go somewhere more private?" he asked.

Tessa smiled. She thought that if they practiced their passionate lines in front of everyone, she would feel more embarrassed, but if they were in a private room they would be okay.

"I think there's a room backstage we could use. One of the larger dressing rooms," he said. Tessa nodded and followed Jem backstage.

He opened the doors to one of the dressing rooms, that had nothing in their except for mirrors, lights, a clothes rack without clothes and a couch.

The two stood together but with a distance. "Shall we start when Romeo and Juliet first meet?" he asked.

Tessa nodded but blushed. There was no awkwardness with Jem; he made her feel comfortable. But with Will, it was like a tight elastic band and if you pulled too much it would snap.

They turned to the page and Jem cleared his throat.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this. My lips, to blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss_," he said with such professionalism.

Tessa's voice came out small and shaky. "_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrim's hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss_."

"_Have not saint's lips and holy palmers too?_"

"_Aye, pilgrim, lips they must use in prayer_."

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair_."

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake_," said Tessa, looking up from her script. Jem's eyes were on her the whole time.

"_Then move not while my prayer's effect I take_." The stage direction, Tessa saw, read 'Romeo kisses Juliet'.

Tessa looked up with a red face. Jem's eyes lingered on her mouth and she took in a breath. She had never kissed a boy before, and she didn't know love like Romeo and Juliet.

Jem, hesitantly, raised his hand and tucked a lock of hair behind Tessa's ear. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Shocked, Tessa saw his eyes close for the effect of the kiss. His hand cupped her head, deepening the kiss and Tessa melted in his touch. Her first kiss. She leaned into Jem's embrace and his hand found the small of her back, bringing her closer. Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck, the crinkling of her script was the only sound, and she whimpered in the kiss.

She had only ever known love in books and in movies and she longed for them herself. She longed for someone knight in shining armour to take her away from the life she had and she hoped that her knight was like a dreamer. But Tessa, herself, was also a dreamer. Dreaming about such petty nonsense, things that only happened in movies and in books.

She sighed and broke away. She saw the hurt in Jem's eyes, and saw how he longed to kiss her again. But he continued with his lines.

"_Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purg'd_," he continued.

The burn in Tessa face raged as she just had her first kiss. Her voice was shaky and her hair fell in front of her face. She was sweating from nerves and the hoodie she never took off wasn't helping.

"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took_."

"_Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd! Give me my sin again_." Jem leaned in again for the second kiss. But Tessa didn't know if she wanted it. She longed for someone like Jem; he was a gentleman and a perfect Romeo, but she knew that, deep down, this kind of affection was new to her. And she was scared. The love she had for her brother was a lost cause, to be fair, and only caused her pain. From what she knew from books, Tessa saw love as painful. A painful sin.

At the last moment, Tessa moved her head to the side and Jem kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure about this," she said. Jem didn't say anything. He reached up to touch her face but thought better of it.

Tessa was sweating more, and with her sleeve she rubbed off her sweat...along with her foundation.

Jem's eyes found something on her face. "Tessa, what's that on your jaw line," he said, reaching up to touch it. She winced at the contact and tears sprang in her eyes.

She turned around before the tears could come and ran out of the dressing room and out of the small theatre. She found the nearest bathroom, sank down into a stall and slowly began to break into a thousand emotional fragments.

After pretending to be strong, and holding her head high, Tessa finally broke down.

Clary wasn't looking forward to Science with Jace; she knew she would have to talk to him. And she knew that Jace would bring up yesterday.

She arrived and saw that he was sat at his desk. The talk she had with Tessa this morning helped a little and made things slightly better but they were still bad. Clary sat down in her seat without making eye contact. Jace's head was buried in his Science book and his pencil was scribbling down notes. Looks like he didn't want to talk either.

Clary felt a small part of her think, 'Yesterday must not have affected him'. She sighed and opened up her text book.

Everyone else in the room was talking with their partners but Clary and Jace kept completely silent. What was she supposed to say to him? Sorry I ran out on you? I feel like it was a huge mistake? You're an amazing kisser-

Clary shook the thought away. God Jace was an amazing kisser; which meant that he was very skilled in the art of kissing. Clary's mind wandered to Kaelie. They had gone out together last year but she dumped him...probably to make a point about something.

All of a sudden Jace lifted his head and dropped his pencil. "Listen, Clary, I'm sorry if I came off too strong last night, you probably felt rushed into doing it," he said quickly, spilling over his words.

Jace was being imperfect, Clary thought. "Jace, it's okay. I just think it shouldn't happen again," she said, giving him a small smile but she saw the hurt in his eyes. He nodded and turned back to his work.

Clary cursed herself.

Alec nearly skipped into Math because he was giddy and nervous to see his new friend, Magnus Bane. Despite all the glitter, Alec was curious about this guy. He fascinated him with his cat eyes and smooth ways.

"Hey hot stuff," Magnus said as Alec slid in his seat next to him. Alec smiled but he blushed at the comment.

"Hey," he replied.

"Listen, I'm having a get together at my place on Saturday. There's going to be drinks and everything, so do you fancy coming? All the cheerleaders are going to be there, if I ask them. Do you and the team fancy coming?" Magnus asked, glitter sparkling in his hair.

"Yeah, I'll talk to the guys today!" he replied with enthusiasm. Hopefully, word won't spread about this party and the Automatons won't show up like they did last time.

Magnus stared down at Alec. "You wore a blue sweater," he observed.

Alec looked down. He went for black converses, black skinny jeans and a dark blue sweater that matched his eyes. He smiled.

Magnus smiled back. "Did I ever tell you; black and blue are my favourite combination."

Isabelle sat down in Music and Simon looked up to smile.

"So, I've learned the lyrics," she said, giddily. "Have you learned the lyrics and the cords?" she asked.

Simon placed his guitar on his lap and began to play the cords. His fingers itching on the strings and Isabelle smiled. She admired his passion for music.

"Have you ever written any of your own songs?" she asked him. He stopped playing when he thought about all the songs he wrote for Clary that she will never hear, especially one song that he couldn't really put his finger on.

"Erm, a few but they're not very good," he said. They were in the corner of the music room, away from everyone else.

"Can I hear one?" she asked. When Simon laughed and shook his head, Isabelle begged him.

With a sigh of defeat he began to play the song that he couldn't make up his mind about. The song didn't feel like it was for Clary, because he already knew so much about Clary. He wrote it on Sunday, but he couldn't understand why. It was like the lyrics just came to him and he began to write them down. He called the song 'No Name' because there was literally no name to the song.

The guitar hummed and buzzed into action for the slow song, and Simon began to sing.

_Every now and then I see a part of you I've never seen_

_Birds can swim and fish can fly_

_The road is long, no wonder why_

_One of these day's you'll realise what you mean to me, oh_

_Every now and then I see a part of you I've never seen _

_Every now and then I try to tell you just how I feel_

_Heavens talk the rain begins_

_The sky turns black, nobody wins _

_Well I try to talk but I can't, my soul has turned to steel_

_This happens every now and then when I try to tell you just how I feel_

_So if you ever love somebody_

_You've gotta keep them close_

_When you lose grip of their body_

_You'll be falling_

_'Coz I'm falling _

_Deeper in love, in love_

_Deeper in love, in love_

_Deeper in love, in love_

_Deeper in love, in love_

_In love_

Simon finished his song and he looked up to Isabelle, who had tears in her eyes. The class room erupted into a round of applause and Simons friends; Jace, Alec, Will and Jem gave him winks. Why?

Simon looked back at Izzy, and she smiled her sweet smile. "That was beautiful," she whispered.

Simon smiled back at her.

He suddenly realised. The name that went with this song. It was the name that was itching in his mind but was dormant for some time. The name of the girl who had beauty, but something hiding underneath.

Isabelle.

Clary was working with the others on the Prom Committee; Simon, Maia and Jem. They decided that the theme for Prom was going to be Red Carpet; boys in their best tuxedos and the girls looking all glamorous.

Maia came up to Clary and the others, looking all excited. Clary had to admit, Maia was doing okay with this breakup – it was because of all the friends she had and the fact that she only had two lessons with Jordan; Gym and Math, but in Math they were on different sides of the room.

"Hey guys, you know that Magnus Bane guy who's making the cheerleading outfits?" the others nodded. "Well he's invited the whole cheerleading squad to his little get together on Saturday?"

Clary smiled.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Alec told me, Gideon and Will about that in science, 7th period. He's invited all of us, are we going?" asked Jem.

Clary wondered why Magnus invited Alec, they hardly spoke. Well, she didn't see them speak. She wondered what was going on between the two.

Gideon entered the computer room and saw Sophie. He didn't know she was also working on the yearbook. He also saw Alec, Isabelle and Magnus sitting together.

He sat down next to Sophie. "Hey Sophie," he said. She smiled at him and continued typing on the computer. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked, playfully.

"Oh, just working on some plans for the yearbook. The Committee want to know what we're going to do for the yearbook, so I'm just going through some old ideas and seeing if we can do something epic," she said with a mischievous smirk.

Gideon smiled as she typed away. He didn't know why he joined the Year Book Committee. But he thought it would be appropriate if he did some extracurricular activities; it apparently looked good on College applications.

"So I was thinking," he began, "That maybe tonight we could do something?"

Sophie stopped typing, "I can't tonight. It's Tuesday, and me and Mom always watch a movie on Tuesday." She gave him an apologetic look.

"Well what about tomorrow after school?" he asked. "I have football practice so I could meet you outside the lockers?" he asked, so eager to spend some time with Sophie.

She knew she wasn't going to get out of is. Should she give him a try?

"Alright," she said, "Just one question though.

Gideon raised an eyebrow. Sophie took a deep breath, "Would it be a date?" she asked.

Gideon blushed slightly, "Only if you want it to be."

Sophie gave him a small smile. She kind of liked the idea of spending some quality time with Gideon. But she was worried.

That text she got off Mark yesterday morning had made Sophie paranoid. He was apparently watching her. Would he be watching her when she would be with Gideon? Was he watching her whenever she walked to and from school? Was he watching her sleep or be in her room? Was he watching her right this second?

"So I told my friends Will, Gideon and Jem about the party you're having," said Alec. He was just playing a game on his iPhone and Magnus was drawing some sketches of clothing on models. "I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," he replied, "I'm so looking forward to the party now!" He was all giddy with excitement which made Alec laugh.

"Same, though I do wish it wasn't like the last one," he said.

Magnus stopped drawing, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Alec paused his game. He shouldn't tell him details; some of the shit that happened was other peoples shit. "Well, a lot of shit happened, and what's worse was that the Automatons from Murphy King showed up."

Magnus scrunched up his nose. "Ergh, I hate those Automatons. So angry, and the fact that they keep losing just makes them even angrier. And their cheerleaders...whoa, do they need a makeover!"

Alec laughed. "Yeah, they're pretty bad alright. I hear some of the girls had let themselves go a bit," he said with a smirk.

"Poor girls, it's not their fault their team sucks." Magnus and Alec both laughed together and they enjoyed the time they shared. Alec liked Magnus, and he wanted to get to know him more. He couldn't wait for the party on Saturday.

When Tessa arrived home, no one was in; and it looked the same as it did this morning. She sighed and put her bag on a chair in the kitchen and began to walk to the fridge, only to hear a grunt from behind and something smash.

Pain appeared on the back of Tessa's head, making her fall to the ground. She clutched her hair and felt something cool and wet.

Blood.

Her blood.

She looked up and saw Nate standing over her. He smelt of alcohol, but his movements and words weren't slurred. "Tessie," he said, singing her name.

Taking her by the scruff of her hair, he lifted her up. "Would you kindly explain to me why there is no money in my bank account?" His voice was like snake fangs and his words were the venom, ready to take a bite.

"I don't know," she said, weakly. He took her head and banged it against the fridge door, making her head throb.

"Why is there no money in my bank account?!" he screamed down at her.

Tessa whimpered at the pain; she couldn't think straight. Shakily, she tried to lift herself, but Nate's foot collided with her side knocking her back down. She cried out.

"Answer me, little sister!" he yelled, kicking her again.

Tessa was fighting to stay awake. She wanted to say 'Nate, please this isn't like you. Come back to me' but she couldn't find the words.

The only words she could find were, "You must have spent it all."

Biggest mistake. Nate flipped her over on her back, straddled her legs so she couldn't move and placed his knees on her arms so she couldn't push him away.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"I can give you money," she quickly said, wincing at the pain in her arms.

"Yeah, you will give me money. 'Coz if you won't give me money, I will fuck you until you die," his breath was hot against her face as he got closer. "Look me in the eyes little sister," he breathed.

Tessa's eyes were shut tight, and Nate forced them open with his fingers. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I SAY THIS!" he screamed, as tears rolled down her temples and mixed with the blood on the floor. "You are a worthless piece of shit and a poor excuse for a sister. The only thing that's good about you is how tight you are down there," he growled, touching her through her jeans.

Tessa tried to squirm under his touch. "What? Do you not like that?" he hissed, still touching her. Tessa felt disgusting. "I think your body betrays you Tessa, 'coz whenever I fuck you, you're always wet."

Tessa couldn't take it no more. Where was his number? Her bag.

She tried to twist out of his grip but it just caused her more pain. Nate reached for her collar bone and began to trail his finger along her chest. She froze at his touch. His finger trailed along the top of her t-shirt, and slowly, with both hands, he began to tear it open. Tessa didn't want to look, with her hands by her sides, she itched to cover herself up and she longed to grab her bag and dig around for his number.

Her shirt was ripped all the way open and Nate began massaging her.

"Nate, please don't do this," she whispered, earning her a slap in the face.

"I'm going to remove my knees now. If you so much as wriggle yourself away from me, I'll make you wish you had never been born," he growled. The threat caused Tessa's heart to tumble, and the fear in her grew.

He removed his knees from her arms and she felt the pain disappear. He worked his way on the buttons of her jeans and her zipper, and he quickly pulled them off her legs, making Tessa feel the cool tiled floor underneath her. She knew what was coming. She tried to back away from him, but he grabbed hold of her ankles and with his strength, he pulled Tessa toward him and spread her legs with his knees. Ripping her panties clean off her, Tessa cried even more.

Sick of her cries, Nate punched Tessa clean in the face and she spurted blood from her mouth and it hit the wall. Her brain tried to comprehend what was happening. She heard something tear and a moment late she felt pain.

He was rough, like he always was, and no amount of crying from Tessa could stop him. He was too strong and he was too heavy. Tessa felt like he was going to tear her open from the inside.

There was a rage inside Nate that Tessa hadn't felt before. After what seemed like endless torture for her, Nate's body shook as he found his release. He pulled away from her and he threw something wet and rubbery at her face.

Tessa didn't how long she spent on the floor of the kitchen. She turned her body on her stomach and weakly, she began to crawl to her bag. Pulling the strap it fell to the floor and Tessa rumaged through for her phone and a piece of paper.

Tessa's head was throbbing and there was too much pain. With shaking fingers, she punched in the number.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.

Tessa breathed a sigh of relief, thanking the Angel he answered. "I-It's me," she stuttered, "It's...Tessa."

"Tess? Are you alright?" the voice replied, sounding concerned.

"Get me...out of..." she began.

"Tess, tell me whats happened? What did he do?!" the voice almost screamed.

"Help..." Tessa fell unconscious, listening to the sound of the voice calling her name.

Will got the call, and when she didn't answer he headed straight to his car and began speeding down the road towards Tessa's house. Anger coursed through his veins and his grip on the steering wheel tightened, turning his knuckles white.

His tires screeched to a stop down the road from Tessa's, incase her brother was home. Lunging himself out of his car, he ran towards the door. But thought better of it. He decided to go round the back to find the back door.

It was locked, but the window next to it was open. He peered inside and he saw Tessa lying on the floor, half naked and loosely clutching her phone.

Sorrow and anger filled him up as he hooked his leg in the window over the kitchen counters. He leaped to the floor with such grace.

Tessa's bare ass was on show; he shucked off his jacket, not caring that he saw her ass, which to Will was amazing. But he shouldn't be having those thoughts right there and then.

He wrapped her in his jacket, putting her arms through the sleeves and picking her up. He picked her phone up as well and placed it in his pocket, and he also hiked her messenger bag from the chair for when she needed it for school. The jacket went to Tessa's mid thigh, at least it covered most of her.

He carried her to the front door, where he found the keys to the house in a small bowl. He took them, unlocked the front door and took Tessa back to his car, where he laid her on the back seat.

Checking to make sure she was still there in the rearview mirror, he drove her back to his house.

He carried her into his house and into his room. He knocked on Cecily's door.

"Cecy, I need you to do me a favour?" he asked.

Cecily narrowed her eyes, "Whats up?"

Will took a deep breath and quickly summed up his story, concluding how Tessa was in his room with only his jacket on. Being a male, Will couldn't put a pair of panties on Tessa, he asked Cecily if she would do it for him.

Cecily came out of Will's room. She had put her in a clean pair of panties along with a shirt and some shorts. She told him that she was starting to wake up.

Will shot into the room, hoping to talk to her.

All he wanted to do was protect her. Nate was a disgraceful human being that deserved to be hung for what he did. He was grateful that Tessa called him, knowing that she could depend on him and that he will always come to her rescue.

Will shook of his jeans and pulled a pair of cotton trousers on. He reached the hem of his shirt and he pulled it over his head. He saw Tessa, lying asleep in his bed. Cecily wiped the blood from her forehead and put a bandage on her wound.

Gathering Tessa up in his arms, Will buried his head in her hair. He never wanted to let her go, he just wanted to be here for her. He wanted to be the wall that seperated Tessa and her brother.

She mumbled something in her sleep. "Nate, stop," she said. Will realised she was having a nightmare. She began to lash out. "Let go of me!"

"Tess, its me," said Will, backing away. He took hold of her shoulders and lightly shook her awake. "It's me, Tess."

Tessa slowly opened her eyes, and saw Will hovering over her. She knew it was Will because of his hair and his eyes, and warm sensation he brought whenever he was with her.

"Will?" she whispered. She began to cry.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now," he said, gethering her up in his arms once again. She was so cold. She snuggled into Will's embrace. Will was lying on his back as Tessa buried her head in his bare chest.

"Will, I don't want to go home," she said, "Please don't let me go home."

"You're not going home," he whispered, stroking her hair. "You're staying here. With me."

Too much emotion, he thought. What was he thinking?

* * *

**So that was chapter 6 - hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you want...shipping wise. Also any suggestions about the character or events! Anyone got a song they want to contribute to the story?**

**With that last part: Did I offend anyone? I know I said I wouldn't go into too much detail but someone reviewed and asked for a one-shot of Tessa and her brother. This was kind of a taster; is that what you want me to write about? Does anyone think I need to change it to an M? If not, and I write that one-shot, that one-shot will be M rated because of explicit detail. But did I make any T viewers feel offended...please let me know! I'm completely paranoid!**

**Anyway, R&R!**

**I have to remind you: I start college on Tuesday so i'm trying to get as much done as possible, but after Tuesday, I won't be updating as much as I am now. Just reminding you now so you don't kill me in my sleep if I don't update when I say I will :) If I go past an update date, then I will make it up to you with some juicy shipping!**

**Until next time :)**

**-Caz :D **


	7. Demons & Guardian Angels

**So, as promised - chapter 7 is now up! I do hope you enjoy it ;) I got a lot of reviews on the Authors Note (once again, sorry! I know you guys were hoping on a chapter) but I deeply appreciate them! I got some great ideas and song suggestions from you all...I have taken all of them into consideration, and I won't take credit for them! I will make sure I put up a notice about you in the Authors Note before the chapter begins! **

**Special shout-out to: TheHerondaleGal who is very supportive in this story, If I Couldn't I Wouldn't for the amazing song suggestions, Michelle1294 for the amazing reviews that brightened up my day and the MANY guests who have reviewed and suggested things as well! Unfortunately, I can't message you back saying thankyou or answering any questions because you're not using an account :'( **

**Disclaimer:  
-Thank you If I Couldn't I Wouldn't for the lyrics at the beginning of the story, they are from the song ****_Daniel in the Den _****by ****_Bastille _****and again for the song****_ Demons_**** by ****_Imagine Dragons_****, used with Jace and Clary and Jace is in deep thought. And also, thankyou for ****_Your Guardian Angel _****by ****_The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
-_****Thankyou to Michelle1294 for the idea of Mark and Sophie although the 2nd half of your idea will be continued in the next chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Thursday 29****th**** August**

**Demons and Guardian Angels**

_And felled in the night _

_By the ones you think you love_

_They will come for you_

Clary was alone in her home. She was sitting on her egg shaped seat that hung from her ceiling. On her lap was her sketchpad; the boy with long hair and angel wings looked up at her. The only light in the room was from her lamps on both her night stands. Idris FM played lightly in the background to help Clary feel less scared and alone; she never liked being left alone at night.

All the while Clary was drawing; she hoped her phone would buzz. She hoped someone would call or text her. Cheerleading practice was awful for Clary yesterday after school, because she had to face the angry stares of Kaelie, Aline and Jessamine. They had worked on some of the routines, while Clary and Isabelle had welcomed a few new comers, the ones that seemed good enough on Monday, and taught them the Shadowhunter cheer. Magnus also turned up and got the girls' measurements for their new gear. He said they would be ready in time to practise with before the big game on the 20th September.

Also, she had to share the pitch with Jace and the other team. The other team were fine, but whenever Clary did a flip in the air or a bunch of cartwheels or even the splits she could feel Jace staring at her. And whenever she looked at him he would quickly look away and act like he wasn't paying attention to her. She got lost with Jace too; she realised that he was strong, very strong. The way his arm moved as he threw the ball; the way the muscles in his legs strained when he ran; the way he tackled another play to the ground with such force. Clary was attracted to that sort of athleticism.

Clary was interrupted by a sudden banging noise coming from downstairs. She turned the radio off, set her sketchbook on her bed and grabbed a cream cardigan. Slipping her arms through the cardigan, she almost fell down the stairs as the banging continued. Clary looked through the peephole on her tiptoes and saw what she hadn't seen in years.

A man stood behind the door. A man with dark eyes and hair so white it was like paper. He had a bruise on his chin and his shirt wasn't tucked in. In one hand he had a bottle of Jack Daniels and the other was repeatedly banging on the door. Gasping, Clary stepped back, knocking the lamp to the floor and putting the room into darkness.

"Jocelyn, let me in," he cried, making the door shake on its hinges. "I heard something smash!"

Clary stifled a cry. What was he doing here? Clary and her mother hadn't seen him in years!

"Let me see her, Jocelyn. I have my rights!" He had come to see Clary. He had come _for _Clary.

The banging continued and a tear ran down Clary's face. She ran upstairs and closed her door. She put her back against it, hoping that what was happening wasn't really happening. Clary needed to call someone. She needed help.

She grabbed her phone from her desk and dialled her Mom.

"Hi, you've reached Jocelyn Fray, I'm sor-" Answer phone. Clary ended the call with frustration and called Luke. Answer phone. Both of their phones were turned off. They must have turned it off because they were at the movies.

Her fingers started to do something she didn't realise. They began to scroll down to a particular name. Jace.

Could Clary call Jace? Would he come and take her away? Would he come at all?

Clary sighed but called anyway. He was her last hope.

It rang three times before he answered. "I knew you couldn't resist me," he said, and Clary could tell that on the other side he was smirking.

"Jace, I need your help?" she said, rushing her words.

There was a pause, and when he answered his voice was serious, "What's wrong are you in some kind of trouble?" he asked.

Clary nodded though he couldn't see. "Jace, my Dad is here. And if he continues to bang on the door, he's going to knock it down."

It was like she could feel Jace's tension through the phone. "Is Luke or your Mom home?" he asked.

"No they're at the movies," she replied, sniffing.

Jace sighed, "Okay," he said, "I'll come and get you. Just stay there." Like Clary was going to go anywhere else.

"Come through my bedroom window from around the back. Make sure he doesn't see you," she said and hung up the phone.

A few minutes passed and she heard something smash, like a window. "Clary, I know you're here!" her Dad, Valentine, yelled. He was breaking in.

Clary needed to call the police, her father was breaking the law. She dialled 911. "911, what is your emergency?" the woman asked.

"Someone's breaking into my house," Clary replied. She told the woman her address.

"Police will be there shortly. Can I ask your name?"

"Clarissa Fray," she replied. When the call ended she placed it back into her jeans.

Something moved behind her. Clary turned and tried to scream but a hand covered mouth.

* * *

Maia still hadn't spoken to Jordan since Saturday and whenever she had Gym or Math with him she would avoid his gaze and try to be on a different team than him.

Today in Gym, Jordan was picked for Team Captain and so was a boy called Matt. Jordan called on Maia first. At first she didn't move, until Aline pushed her forward. She stood a good few metres away from Jordan.

All throughout the game of Volleyball, Maia tried to keep away from Jordan. She loved Volleyball, as did Jordan. When they were together, they had a move. Jordan would crouch next to the net, cupping his hands low, and when the ball came forward, Maia would place her foot in his hand and he would lift her in the air. She would dunk the ball over the net and their team would get a point.

It happened Today; Maia can get a little bit competitive and her head was too in the game. Maia and Jordan did their signature move. When she was coming down, Jordan caught her in his arms; his arms hooked underneath her legs and underneath her back. When she looked up into his hazel eyes, she remembered that morning before the party, when he carried her upstairs and into the shower. How she loved him. Heck, she still loves him.

In his arms, Maia had spoken to him for the first time since Saturday, "Put me down," she had whispered. She had seen the hurt in his eyes as he slowly put her down. She ran to the locker room after that.

Now, sitting in her room, Maia had called Cecily. She needed some girl advice, and Cecily was the best one for it.

"I don't know, babe. Maybe he still cares for you," Cecily said.

Maia scoffed through the phone, "If he still cares for me, then why hasn't he done anything. Why isn't he chasing me?" she asked.

Cecily sighed, "That's because you won't let him. I've seen how he looks at you in Gym class. And don't forget, he picked you first for his team."

"Maybe he was just being nice," Maia argued.

"Maia! Can't you see," said Cecily, "He's trying. Even if it is in small ways, he's trying to at least talk to you." Maia had begun to twist her hair around her finger. She had made one of the guest rooms at Isabelle's more like home. They had a conversation with Maryse and Robert about her situation and they said she could stay for as long as she needs too. Maia didn't feel right about that, so she negotiated that she would at least give them money for letting her stay and for the extra food they needed to buy.

"I don't know Cecily. I just can't bring myself to talk to him about what happened," Maia replied.

Cecily huffed. "You're going to have too, honey. You should at least know why he did it, aren't you the least bit curious?" she asked.

Maia twisted her mouth to the side, thinking about what to say, "Well, I think so. But he and Aline had dated before, maybe he was doing it behind my back for a long time!" she cried.

"Oh...I hadn't thought about that," Cecily muttered, "You should talk to him. I'm advising you to talk to him. You don't have to get back together with him, but you should at least know the truth."

"I guess so," Maia replied.

Cecily sighed through the phone and decided to change the subject. "So you going to Magnus' little get together this Saturday? It's just going to be us cheerleaders and some of the football team."

_Some of the football team. _"Not Jordan though? I don't know if I'll be able to go to another party with him again," she replied.

"I haven't heard anything from the others, but I don't think he's going. But you should go, take your mind of things, come get drunk with us!" she cried.

Maia smiled at Cecily's enthusiasm. "Okay, I'll come."

She heard Cecily cheer on the other side. "Great! I'm so excited!"

* * *

"Thanks for coming over, man," said Jordan, handing Gabriel a beer and sitting on the couch with him. "I know that everyone is against me right now, and I appreciate your understanding."

"No problem. We're bro's, and what's even better is that we're also team mates. We've got to stick together."

They clinked beer bottles and took a swig. "So, Magnus is having that party on Saturday and the whole team's invited."

"Hmm?"

"The _whole _team. That includes you," said Gabriel, eyeing Jordan. He really wanted Jordan to come so he could take his mind of things. And also, he knew Maia was going to be there.

"Just us guys? I don't even know Magnus, who is he?" asked Jordan.

"He's the guy who's making the new cheerleading outfits. Speaking of the cheerleaders, they're going to be there too, so it's not a complete sausage fest. Although, I have it on good authority that Magnus is gay," said Gabriel.

Jordan spat out his drink. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. Didn't need to ask him. The signs are all there; weird but fashionably dressed, glitter in his hair, the way he walks. And have you noticed how he stares at Alec?" he continued, taking another sip of his beer.

Jordan shook his head. "Not really. I don't notice that kind of thing. How does he look at Alec?" he asked.

Gabriel turned his head to Jordan, "It's the same look you used to give Maia."

* * *

When the hand covered Clary's mouth she reached up and tried to pry it away from her. She dug her nails in and heard the man behind her cry out. When his body pressed up against hers, and because she was shorter than him, she elbowed him in the groin, the way her mother taught her.

The man stumbled back and onto the floor. Clary turned around and was about to kick him, but then she realised who it was.

"Jace!" she half whispered, half shouted. "By the Angel, I am so sorry! I thought you were my Dad!"

Jace was cowering on the floor, holding himself. His face was flushed and no sound was coming through his lips. Clary must have winded him.

"Here, let me help you up," she said, taking him by the elbows and lifting him to his feet.

"By the Angel, Clary! Where the hell did you learn to do that?" he asked, after he found the air in his lungs.

Clary shrugged a little. "My Mom taught me a few moves, just in case I needed to use them."

"Well, I should be glad you learned how to defend yourself in a threatening situation, but I seriously underestimated how strong you are," he replied.

Clary felt so guilty, she gave him a hug and he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry. Does it still hurt?" she asked.

"Not if you kiss it better," he smirked. Clary recoiled and slapped Jace's arm as he laughed. "Hey, I was only kidding."

Something banged downstairs, but it wasn't the same bang on the door. It was like something fell over. Or someone. Clary remembered the sound of something smashing downstairs. Valentine must have smashed the window and climbed inside.

"Clary! Sweetie, its Daddy!" he cried, shards of glass crushing underneath his feet.

Clary stifled another scream and Jace wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Both were staring at the door, hoping somehow that the Angel was on their side and it wouldn't open.

"Jace, please take me away from here," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Jace looked down at her and saw the fear in her eyes. Was this the reason why she was ignoring him? Is it because she has her own problems? Jace didn't care what kind of problem Clary had; if she needed him, he would always come running.

"We'll have to go through the window. I climbed onto the tree outside, we should be able to get down from there," he replied, looking over at the tree out the window.

Next thing they heard were steps on the stairs, slowly ascending. "We need to leave now," said Clary. She grabbed her bag with a few essentials and chucked it out the window, watching it fall to the floor. She hooked her leg on the window pane and reached for the branch. She had to stretch a bit, but as soon as her fingers curled around the branch she dropped from the pane and swung on the branch. She started the decent down, and felt the tree shake a little bit. When she looked up, Jace was above her, copying her moves with such swiftness.

They reached the bottom, Clary grabbed her bag and they soon began to run down the side of the house and down the street towards Jace's car.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Izzy opened the door to find Simon there with his guitar in one hand. "Hey," she said.

"Hey Iz," he replied, "Ready to practice the song again?"

Izzy nodded and lead him towards the conservatory; apparently, the acoustics in there were amazing.

The night had already come; it was just the moonlight above that was the only source of light. Izzy sat down on the cream loveseat and Simon sat opposite her. He got his green guitar out of its case and rested it on his lap.

"Okay, ready?" he asked.

Izzy had thought about this song for a while. She had sung the lyrics in her bedroom but they never really meant anything. But when she had practiced with Simon it was like there was something there. Like the song was a subliminal message, especially the way he sang it. He wasn't singing it for the class or for the competition; he was singing it for her.

She couldn't help but feel like Simon was trying to tell her something. He began to play the cords, like rehearsed. He sung his words, beautifully, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. When his lines were done, he continued to play the cords. But when it came to Izzy's lines, she didn't sing them. He noticed that she missed her cue and he stopped playing.

"Izzy, you okay?" he asked, "You missed your cue."

Izzy shook her head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Simon didn't believe her. Leaning on the guitar and letting go of the neck he said, "Izzy, tell me what's wrong."

She took a deep breath, "I don't think this song is right for us. I feel like there's too much emotion in it."

"Music is supposed to have emotion to it, otherwise it's just another song like the rest of them," he said. He closed his eyes for a second. "I think it is right for us."

Izzy shook her head, "Can we choose another song?" she asked.

"Choose anoth- Izzy, the competition's tomorrow, we don't have time for a new song," he exclaimed.

Izzy buried her face in her hands and began to shake lightly. "Izzy, what is it?" Simon asked. He set his guitar against the chair and knelt in front of her. He took her hands away from her face and saw that her eyes were shiny. "Iz, what's wrong?" he asked.

A tear escaped her eye, and with his thumb he swiped it away. He cupped her face and she leaned into his touch, but she didn't kiss his palm. Simon wasn't confused. He had the same feeling she did. But what did he know? He knew Isabelle Sophia Lightwood was the master of seduction.

Could Isabelle love him? He isn't the type of boy she goes for; she goes for the athletic, macho guys. Simon was the total opposite. Yeah, he was on the football team, but he wasn't as athletic as the other players. He was more into music and he isn't macho. He's strong but compared to the guys Isabelle has dated; he's a puppy and her previous boyfriends were great wolves.

"Izzy?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. He stared longingly into her eyes, his glassed hanging crookedly on the end of his nose.

Isabelle reached up and took them off. He blinked a few times, trying to help his eyes adjust. When he stopped, he could see the outline of Izzy staring. The glasses had left a mark on his nose and she reached up to touch it.

"You have gorgeous brown eyes," she said, still touching the mark.

Simon took that as his cue. She was touching him and staring into his eyes for more than 6 seconds. Her pupils had dilated and Simon took that as a sign.

He leaned forward and slowly started to close his eyes. As Simon's eyes were closed, Isabelle's were wide open with shock. She had been in the situation before, where the guy – probably macho – would lean in and she would lean in too and they would kiss, but it never meant anything to her. Being here with Simon, Izzy felt loads of things, all things meaning a lot to her. But was she ready? Could she do it again? Could she begin something that was totally new to her: a relationship?

Scared of this new stage, Izzy backed away. When Simon knew she wasn't where he thought she was he opened his eyes and saw the fear in her eyes and the fact that she rejected him. Hurt crossed over him and his heart was in his stomach.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking away. He looked up and she said nothing, she was looking at her hands. He sighed, "I should go."

He picked up his guitar and placed it in its case in complete silence. Izzy didn't say anything. What could she say? No words would come to mind.

He stood up, holding his guitar case in one hand, and walked towards the door. He looked back one last time and Izzy was staring right at him, looking as if she wanted to say something. She sighed in defeat and looked away.

Simon closed his eyes for a brief second, thinking about what just happened. He just got rejected by Isabelle.

He turned to go and when he reached the front door her heard someone call his name.

Isabelle came out from the doorway. "Simon," she said. He looked back with hope of her admitting her feelings. She looked down sheepishly. "I'll do the song tomorrow, like we planned."

At first he was disappointed. He nodded, opened the door and left.

* * *

Jace was staring up at the ceiling. Clary and he escaped from her Dad and he drove her back to his house. The only light was coming through the window. When they were driving home, Clary had fallen asleep in the car; her head pressed against the window, leaving a red mark. He had carried her upstairs, cautiously so he didn't disturb Maia, Alec or Izzy. In the dark, he pulled off her jeans and t-shirt and pulled on one of his t-shirts over her head. He took off his own clothes and lay down beside her on the bed in nothing but his boxer shorts.

As soon as he had gotten into bed, Clary felt his presence and cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest. He had wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to him.

Now staring up at the ceiling, he couldn't help but be lost in thought.

_When the days are cold _

_And the cards all fold _

_And the saints we see _

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail _

_And the ones we hail _

_Are the words of all_

_And the bloods run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth _

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside _

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed  
_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come _

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes _

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_When the curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't want to let you down_

_But I am hell bound _

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed _

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate _

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright _

_I want so save the light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Whenever Jace feels like this he thinks of this song. The one his father used to listen to all the time. He never understood it at first, but now that he's older, he finally realises the song. It means something to him.

Most of Jace's days are cold but he makes the most of them. He hides behind a pane of glass that nobody can see. One side is the cocky, confident Jace who everybody has grown to know and love. The side where he likes to flirt with girls and have frequent make-out sessions. And on the other side is Jace...the true Jace. The Jace who just wants someone in his life; someone who he can call his. Jace has never seen true love before. With Clary wrapped in his arms he just wants to shelter her from any harm. But, like some people, Jace has demons. It's what he got after his father died. He doesn't want his demons to hurt Clary, that's why he's so flirty with her...it isn't his true self. He just wants to love. He wants Clary to notice he has demons though, when she looks into his eyes. He wants her to see that he has problems and he wants her to fix them...he knows she can fix them. He knows she can smash that pane of glass Jace is hiding behind.

His father died when he was only a boy, but he does remember him. He remembers watching the men dig up his grave and watch them as they lowered the coffin into the ground. Jace doesn't want to let his father down, especially with the kind of man Jace has grown up to be. Would his father be proud? He's found a girl, but he can't call her his, not yet. He doesn't want to hide himself no more. He wants to make his Dad proud by letting his true nature come out; the way his father knew him.

Clary opened her eyes for a second. And realised she was resting on Jace's chest. She jumped up with a shocked expression. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing Jace's shirt.

"Did you-?" she asked. Jace blushed, and nodded. "You're not blushing are you?" she asked, mockingly.

Jace laughed. She looked down on him with her shiny green eyes. You could create light with those eyes. Clary _was _the light; the light in his life. He can't escape from his demons, but Clary could show him how. She could make him forget. She could make it all better.

* * *

Sophie had gone to Gideon's yesterday just to hang out. As Gideon was lying in his bed, the memory played over in his mind again:

_Gideon pulled up into his driveway with Sophie by his side, after taking her from the locker room and back to his place. He took her inside and up to his room. _

_They talked, mostly, about themselves. Gideon asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. He asked her if she wanted to watch 'Dear John' or 'The Notebook'. He even asked her if she wanted to watch 'The Hunger Games', but she surprised him and asked if they could watch 'RED' with Bruce Willis. He was taken aback by her choice of movie genre. They lay in bed, their backs against the pillows. Gideon grabbed some popcorn and some drinks from downstairs. _

_As they were watching the movie, Sophie pointed out what she loved about it. The fact that when Bruce Willis was done punching everyone at the beginning, he just shrugged his dressing gown back on his shoulder after it fell down. She also loved the part when he was coming out of the police car when it was spinning around and he just missed it as the back came around, and then he started shooting. Gideon loved a girl who liked the same things he did. He was actually willing to watch any chick flick if she wanted to._

_When the movie was over they just talked about themselves. Gideon told her what he was doing in Madrid; training younger kids in football, and he also told her about how his mother passed away many years ago and his father was never home. He opened up more, and talked about how it was quite lonely when it was just him and his brother. _

_Sophie appreciated the fact that he opened up to her. She thought it was time that he knew. She told him about how she had a boyfriend, who she thought she loved, but he was too protective and wouldn't let her have any friends. She told him his name was Mark, and how one day he came on to her a little too strong and she didn't like it. He tried to take advantage of her but she wouldn't let him, she didn't like the way he was treating her and she wasn't ready. She told him how he was the one who gave her the scar; how he felt like if he couldn't have her then he made sure no one ever would._

_"I would have you," Gideon whispered to her. She looked up into his green eyes and smiled. He cupped her face with one hand. "Sophie," he whispered, "the things you do to me." She laughed a little. _

_He cupped the back of her head, burying his fingers in her soft brown hair and he brought her closer; so close that their lips were touching. Sophie whimpered in his mouth and the finality. She had longed to kiss Gideon because of how he was different to Mark. The fact that he cared for her well being was the first thing Sophie liked about him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer so that he was hovering over her. His tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance and it was granted. Their mouths moulded into one as their tongues explored each other. His hand ran down her hip and reached under the small of her back, lifting her up slightly. She moaned in his mouth as she felt their bodies press together. He broke the kiss and began to kiss her jaw line, down to her neck, to her collarbones and back up again, lastly kissing her scar; from her temple all the way to the corner of her mouth. He kissed her lightly, like butterfly kissed. When he returned to her mouth she whimpered at how loving he was being. He wasn't taking it too far; he was going at the right pace. He wasn't taking her clothes off, especially after what she just told him about Mark. He didn't take his clothes off and they didn't jump into bed together like last time. He wanted to take things slow and do right with Sophie._

Now, lying in bed, the memory ran through his mind over and over again.

_When I see your smile_

_The tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_'Coz you're mine, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart _

_Please don't throw that away_

_'Coz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning grey_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Gideon would do anything for Sophie. He would look out for her and he wants to protect her from any harm. If he was around when Mark was dating Sophie, he would never have let him hurt her. He would have taken her to a faraway place where it's just the two of them. Did he love her? Could he tell her? Did she love him?

* * *

Tessa walked home with Jem. He had walked her towards Will's house but he left to go down another street. Will would have picked her up from Drama club, but she didn't want him to go out of his way and waste gas money. Jem didn't know Tessa was staying at Wills, borrowing Cecily's clothes – even though she offered to buy her new ones – and after the events of the other day, Jem and Tessa were on good terms. They were talking at least, but the event was still there. Jem had apologized for kissing her, but she did kiss him in the play...the show was Monday after all and they needed to be serious actors.

When Tessa arrived back at the Herondale's she tried to find Will. He had been nothing but kind to her, with the occasional remark, but she did notice something he was hiding. He wasn't being the Will she knew.

She had searched all over the house until she found a pair of double, oak doors that she never knew what hid. Slowly, she peered inside and saw something she never thought she would see.

It was a huge library, two stories high, filled with thousands of books. She had never seen so many books in one place before, never at her local library that was just too small. She turned around in circles, staring at the mass amount of novels that were just dying to be read.

"Lost?" came a voice from a chair by the fireplace. She turned and saw Will. He just closed a book and set it on the table beside him. He stood and joined her.

"I have never seen so many books before," she said in awe. Will smiled.

"This is the Herondale library; home to many books, as you can see. You read, don't you?" he asked.

Tessa smiled, "Yes, but all my books are at home. I didn't have a chance to get them." She remembered that night, how her brother hurt her, but she didn't want to think about that, yet she was still trying to cope.

"Well, whatever book you desire, I shall get it for you," he replied.

Tessa beamed. "Do you have 'Little Women' by Louisa May Alcott? Oh, do you have 'The Wide, Wide World' by Susan Warner?!" She was nearly jumping her hands and clapping.

"I have never seen someone get so excited over books," Will said, walking over to a book shelf and skimming them.

"I believe that words have the power to change us," Tessa replied.

Will returned, but he wasn't carrying the books Tessa wanted. "Couldn't find the ones you wanted, but I thought you might enjoy these."

He held out to Tessa 'The History of Caliph Vathek' by William Beckford and 'The Castle of Otranto' by Horace Walpole.

"I've heard of these. Yet I don't think I've read them." She turned them around to look at the back.

"I find them more adventurous," he said, scanning her as she read the backs of them.

"I'll give them a try, thank you, Will," she replied, holding the books against her chest. She looked over to where he was sitting. "What were you reading just now?" she asked.

"Just something my sister used to read to me," he said, sombrely.

"Cecily reads?" she said, shocked. She had never seen Cecily pick up a book before.

"No, my sister Ella actually," he replied, looking down at her; anywhere but her gaze. She could see that he was remembering his sister. He turned around and went back to the seat by the fire place.

Tessa walked over and sat beside him. "Will, you really can't blame yourself for what happened to her," she said, putting her hand on his knee. "It wasn't your fault."

Will sniffed and looked down, trying to hide the fact that he was getting upset. He didn't want Tessa to see him like that. "Tess," he said, using the nickname he gave her, "I was the one that distracted her that day. I was the one who was screaming at her, just because she didn't take my side."

Tessa sighed. "Will, try and see this the other way round. If you had been the one driving and Ella was the one yelling, would you forgive her?"

Will hadn't thought of it that way. Now that Tessa had opened his eyes a little more, the wall he built started to crack.

"I guess that makes sense," he muttered. From the corner of his eye he saw Tessa smile. "Thanks."

"Any time," she said, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to give him a warm embrace.

They hugged for about 3 seconds until she pulled away. Staring into his deep blue eyes, Tessa could feel her heart racing. Will looked into her grey ones and then down at her mouth. He gulped the nerves down. His hands were on her waist, and one reached up to stroke her face. "Tess," he whispered. He bit his lip and he looked down at her lips again. Tessa almost whimpered at the action. He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

Next minute, his hands were roaming over her sides and the kiss had grown more hungry; like they wanted to taste each other and they loved it. Tessa loved the feeling of his hands gliding along her back, and Will liked the feel of her hands buried in his soft black hair.

Will could feel it. Like some heavy weight had been lifted. His wall. The one he built. It was crumbling down.

* * *

Sophie had finished drama club after school today. She had said goodbye to Tessa, Jem and Maia. Sophie had walked home when it was still dark out. She should have called Gideon and asked him to pick her up. But she was little flushed and embarrassed about last night; she didn't really feel like facing him. What if, last night, she came on a little too strong? What if he didn't like her? What if he thought she wasn't a good enough kisser? She shook the thought away.

She walked up to her driveway and got out her keys. She tried to put them in the lock but she slipped and they fell to the floor.

Huffing, Sophie bent down and picked them up. When she straightened a gloved hand came around from behind and a snarling voice appeared next to her ear.

"Hello Sophie, nice to see you again."

* * *

**So, today I started College, and I literally didn't do anything...lessons start tomorrow and there was nothing for any of the Sixth Formers to do, so we just went home - and then I worked on my Fanfic after I had a little game on Skyrim :) **

**So I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the ideas, there so many - I don't think I'll be taking any more ideas now, but if you have one that you desperately want to share with me, leave a review and I will consider it and possibly discuss it with you over Private Messaging!**

**Also, I used a quote from The Infernal Devices, in chapter 3 'The Institute', Tessa is trying to find her room and Will finds her instead and says 'Lost?' - I thought it was good. I also reinterpreted Tessa's words 'One must always be careful with books and what's inside them for word have the power to change us'. I thought I shouldn't use the quote :P**

**I wont be doing much writing for the rest of the week...going to see TMI tomorrow night (again), Thursday I have to prepare for my interview on Friday morning - so expect the next chapter this weekend! Cheerio!**

**-Caz :D **


	8. Beneath Your Beautiful

**So it's the weekend. I have been working on this since Saturday morning, so sorry if its Monday for any of you (like it is for me) but hopefully you'll still love me!**

**Someone was concerned about the music I'm using, I'm sure it's okay if you write a disclaimer about them. **

**Anyway, people have been asking for Clace, Wessa and for Jaia to get back together...everything progressed gusy I'm sure you'll like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TID or TMI, Cassandra Clare does. I also don't own the song 'Beneath Your Beautiful'. Also at the beginning is a little passage from the song 'I'll Be Watching You' from Sting. Thought it was perfect for Sophie and Mark. **

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Total bitch fight in the middle guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Friday 30****th**** August**

**Beneath Your Beautiful**

_Every breath you take_

Every move you make

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

Sophie woke to the brisk, cold air around her and the sounds of a fan moving. She grumbled trying to get up and it echoed. She was in a large room and she was lying on a cold, hard bed. She could feel the springs of the mattress digging into her body. Her eyes opened and she looked around.

She was lying on a bed in grey brick room. The bed she was lying in was like a metal hospital bed, but not one to treat ill people in. The bed reminded Sophie of the ones they use to treat mentally ill people. The ones in mental Asylums. Sophie felt a cold shiver run up her body at the thought.

She looked around for any signs of recollection. All she saw was a huge brass metal door with something on it. A note?

Sophie stood up, but she felt coldness around her legs. She looked down at her body and she wasn't wearing the jeans and t-shirt she had changed into Thursday morning. She was wearing a knee length yellow dress which had frilly yellow straps. Her bare arms were covered in goose bumps; not from the cold but from the sudden nostalgia. She knew where the dress came from. The blood stain at the top was clear enough. Sophie thought she threw the dress away a long time ago. How had she come to wear it now? It was the dress she was wearing when Mark cut open her face.

She stumbled from the shock and knocked a glass off the bedside table that was filled with water. She kept looking down at the brownish red stain, hoping it wasn't real, but when she fingered its rustiness, she knew it was real. She was living a nightmare. The memory of before coming back to her; trying to open her house door and having someone come up behind her. Who was that guy? Was he the one that took her? His voice was strangely familiar.

Sophie hoped it wasn't Mark. He had been watching Sophie, as the text a couple of days ago had said. Sophie had thought he was kidding and trying to scare her. She had no idea he would do something as drastic as kidnap her. Was anyone looking for her? Did her mother notice she was gone? Hell, what time was it? What day was it?

Sophie walked over to the brass metal door to look at the note. She ripped it off and read the words:

_'Hello Sophie, let's have some fun. We used to have fun, didn't we? Outside this door is where our little game begins. If I find you, you lose. M.'_

Sophie dropped the piece of paper and it floated to the ground, landing softly on her toes. Her hand reached up to her mouth and she began to cry. Mark was doing this to her, what more did he want from her? She can't leave the room, he will hunt her down and do God knows what to her.

Sliding her back down the brass door, Sophie cuddled her knees. How was she going to get out? Where the hell was her phone?

Sophie was living a nightmare and she didn't know if she was going to survive the night.

* * *

"So, what Gabriel said was true?" asked Simon. It was Friday, so it was project day. Simon was sat with Jordan but they weren't paying attention to the pair at the front as they gave their presentation. According to Simon, Gabriel told him the truth about Saturday night with Jordan and Maia, and he had gone to ask Jordan if it was true.

"Yeah, man. I never meant for it to happen," Jordan replied, looking down at his paper.

"Well, dude, you've got to talk to Maia. She's been heartbroken," said Simon.

Jordan breathed a laugh, "Don't you think I've tried. She won't talk to me. The only people who will talk to me are you and Gabriel." He wore a depressed expression on his face, and Simon felt for him.

"Look, man. Why don't you come with us at lunch and you can explain it to the guys. We're all bros; they will listen to you, especially if Gabe and I back you up."

Jordan looked to his friend and he saw something in him. Sympathy? Thank the Angel another person believed him. He needed his pals back.

"Sure," Jordan replied with a smile. Simon smiled back.

* * *

"Look at her. She makes me sick," muttered Jessamine. She was in the same science class as Jordan, Simon, Magnus, Cecily, and Tessa. Jessamine and Ashley were at the back of the classroom, and Jessamine was giving Tessa daggers at the back of her head. "Have you heard this, Ashley?"

Ashley was trying to do her work, making sure that her project was up to date. She rolled her eyes at the paper before she lifted her head to Jessamine. "What?" she asked.

"Turns out, our 'cheer-sister, Tessa," she snickered, "has been spending too much time with _my _Will."

Ashley sighed. She hated the fact that the bitches she thought she was friends with were going on about boys they were obsessed with. Kaelie with Jace, Aline with Jordan and now Jessamine with Will. Ashley literally couldn't take any more of it.

"Technically, he isn't _your _Will," she replied, searching for the courage in her.

Jessamine turned to her and it was like her fake nails were going to claw Ashley's face off. "Be careful what you say, Ashley," she growled, "We know your secret. If you want to keep that secret a secret, then shut your trap and keep your opinions to yourself. I didn't ask for your input!"

Ashley jumped back and stared at her with such horror, like she'd just murdered a child. Her mouth was agape, and Jessamine took hold of her chin and slammed it shut. "Shut your mouth, dear. You don't want to catch flies," she said, sarcastically.

Ashley felt stuck in a circle she couldn't get out of.

* * *

Second period had come and Tessa was in Theatre, rehearsing their play that they were supposed to perform to their year on Monday. They didn't have a long time, but they had been working so hard; during lunch times, after school on Thursday's, coming in before school started.

Tessa was in one of the dressing rooms back stage with Maia. One of the people had come in and they were getting their costumes fitted. Tessa had to wear a blue dress with a corset and white lacing. They told her that her hair would be down but the front strands would be pulled back and she would have a small flower in her hair, to show that Juliet was innocent.

She and Maia noticed that Sophie wasn't around.

"Where's Sophie," she asked Maia, pulling off the dress after she tried it on.

Maia had pulled off her dress and was putting the hanger through it. "I don't know," she replied. "I called her this morning when Isabelle told me she wasn't in Math, but she didn't answer." She placed the hanger back on the railing. "Speaking of which, I called you last night and you didn't answer. Is everything okay?" she asked.

Tessa stopped what she was doing. Ever since the incident on Tuesday night Tessa hadn't looked at her phone. She asked Cecily to hold on to it, in case her brother texted her. She didn't want to look at her phone if it was her brother calling, or look at the texts he had sent her. But that also stopped her from receiving any calls or texts from her friends.

"Oh, yeah. I...er...lost my phone," said Tessa quickly, shoving a hanger through her dress.

Maia gave her a quizzical look. "Well, where did you lose it?" she asked.

Tessa giggled. "If I knew where I lost it, it wouldn't be lost." Maia laughed with her.

"Anyway, are you going to Magnus' party tomorrow?" Maia asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, I think so. I know Cecily's going so there's no doubt she'll persuade Will to go as well," Tessa replied, sitting down with her. She took a bottle of Coca Cola out of her bag that she bought on her way to school. She looked to the bottle and it had a name on it. William. Coca Cola do bottles with people's names on them and Tessa saw one with Will's name on it. It said _'Share a coke with William'._ She smiled as she looked down at it. She took a drink of the coke, promising herself she would, one day, share it with Will, and slipped it back in her bag.

"I think it will be great," said Maia, "Although," she continued, looking down at her hands, "I do hope it'll be better than the last one."

Tessa looked at Maia as she remembered her night. It was awful for Maia; the man she loved was cheating on her with a whore. Tessa also remembered her night; her brother beating her and about to punish her, but Will came to the rescue. She had hated that night, but she was grateful for it. She didn't want Will or anyone to know about her brother, but it led to Tessa having a protector.

Tessa smiled at the thought of her protector. She remembered the softness of his lips last night; the way his hand cupped the back of the neck; the way he moaned her name in her mouth; how his hands roamed her sides; the way his hair felt in between her fingers. Then she also remembered how he pushed her away and stared at her, not with regret in his eyes, but worry. Maybe shock. Carefulness? It wasn't like she was going to burst into flames. He had apologized and left her in the library. She was curious. Why did he push her away? Was he still thinking about his sister? Does he still think it was his fault?

"It will be better," Tessa replied, "Because we'll all be together, and we're all good friends. I don't see anything bad happening on tomorrow."

* * *

His pencil was gliding across the canvas as he outlined her sleeping face. Gabriel had pinned the picture to the canvas for him to copy off. He loved the way she looked when she slept. Would he get to see that in person? She looked peaceful, gentle, like sails on a sea. He imagined Cecily as like a boat; she can be peaceful and then she can be rocky. But that was what he loved about her.

He felt arms wrap around his body and a chin leaning on his shoulder from behind.

"Wow," whispered Cecily, as she looked at Gabriel's canvas. She had looked at Clary's canvas a second ago, and on it was a beautiful Isabelle, but like Izzy, she was posing in a gorgeous outfit. Gabriel's wasn't as good, but she preferred his. There was something imperfect about it. It looked like her, but then again it didn't. He tried to shade in some areas and he tried to get her eyelashes right.

She smiled. "I love it," she said.

Gabriel turned his head towards hers and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad you like it," he said, "Can I see yours?"

Cecily made a face, "It's not very good."

Gabriel smiled. "I doubt it, c'mon, let me see."

Cecily huffed, took his hand and brought him over to her canvas. She looked back at him with wondering eyes. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I like it," he replied with a smile. He stared at the painting of him and he had to admit, Cecily did a good job. He had used pencil, where as Cecily used paint. He looked how she did the brown strokes of his hair and how she captured the green of his eyes. She had put faint smile lines on his face, which made him smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really do. You did a good job, Cecy," he replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay class. So, Ms. Fray asked you to finish you canvases but she isn't here today. Just leave them here and then after school she will come back and she will grade them," the substitute teacher had called out to the class. For some reason, neither Gabriel nor Cecily knew why, Ms. Fray wasn't in class.

* * *

Clary sat down at her seat in Science and she waited for Jace. She had permitted to sleeping round his last night, as she didn't want to go home, but she got a call from the police asking why she left and that he mother was home.

She told the police that she had gone to a friend's house and the man that was trying to break into her home was her father. They put her on the phone to her mother, who, as you could tell, was furious and scared at what happened. Clary told her that she'd gone to Isabelle's because she needed her friend. It took some convincing but Jocelyn had agreed to let Clary stay. She told her that Valentine had been arrested, charged with drunk and disorderly; breaking and entering; disturbing the peace; and violating his restraining order. She also told her she wouldn't be at school today so she could deal with some legal stuff.

That was why Clary hadn't seen her in Art class last lesson. Clary had tried to finish off her piece of art, Isabelle posing in a cute outfit, to take her mind of her Dad. She also wanted to take her mind off Jace.

He had saved her from her Dad and he had taken her back to his house. When she woke up, she had found herself wrapped safely in Jace's arms. She had flinched at the touch. She had tried to be civil with him all week, and she had told him the other day that their kiss shouldn't have happened and that it shouldn't happen again.

She knew that, being in that position, they were right where they started. She knew what it could lead to.

Clary had slowly lifted his arm from her side, careful not to wake him up, but she was unsuccessful. His arm had tightened around her, and Jace pulled Clary closer.

"No," he had whispered in her hair. "Don't go."

She had looked at him confused, but she really wanted his touch. She felt safe is his embrace and she was the one who called him anyway. Does Clary regret calling him? Did she really mean what she said about their kiss?

"Hey," said a voice beside her, pulling her away from her train of thought. She looked up to find the golden boy beside her, Jace. "Ready to give our presentation?"

Clary and Jace had been working on their presentation all week, being civil with each other. They had to find out about how the brain works; the different parts of the brain and what they focus on; and neurons and reflexes.

Clary nodded and Jace sat down beside her. This morning she had pulled away from him, despite the hurt in his eyes, and showered in Izzy's room. She didn't speak to him at all, unless she had to. He made sure that, when he sat down, he gave her some space. He understood that she was going through a rough time, and Jace didn't know much about her Dad. In fact, he didn't know anything at all. But when he heard her on the phone she sounded scared. She would tell him all that happened with her Dad when she was ready. Or could she trust him enough to tell him?

"Thank you," she said after a while, "For last night."

Jace looked at her and gave her a warm smile. "You're welcome."

She smiled back with a little pink in her cheeks. She was blushing. At his smile?

"Could you not tell anyone what happened?" she asked. Only Isabelle, Alec and Maia knew she slept over, but not the reason. When Clary woke up this morning and went down for breakfast she was greeted with curious eyes from Alec and Maia and a worried look from Isabelle.

"Sure," said Jace.

At that, the teacher began talking, asking for silence as other people gave their presentations.

Out of the corner of her eye, Clary saw Jace scribble something down on his notebook, rip the corner off and slide it across the table like it was drugs.

_If you need me, I'll always be here_

Clary smiled down at the paper. She was curious. Why was Jace being nice? Wasn't he supposed to be a player?

She took her notebook and wrote something back. For some reason, writing something down and giving it to him was easier than talking to him.

_Thank you, Jace. It's nice to have a friend._

His handwriting was so much better than Clary's. When she handed it to Jace and he read it, she heard him take in a breath. He turned to her and gave her a small smile. They were just friends, weren't they?

* * *

Tessa sat down in her place and took out her copy of 'A Tale of Two Cities' and placed in on her desk. She took out her notebook and her English textbook. Today was the day she and Will gave the class their understanding of their chosen book. Tessa hadn't had a full conversation with Will since before their kiss in the library.

"Okay class," said Mrs. Smith, "In your pairs, just finish the final touches of your work and then we'll present your findings in the second half of the lesson."

Tessa looked around in search for Will. He had come to school today; he was the one driving with her at his side and Cecily in the back – who wasn't happy about that.

"Mr. Herondale, you're late again," called out Mrs. Smith as Will swaggered into the class room with a smirk on his face. "Do I need to call your parents?"

"Good luck calling them," he replied, "I don't know where they are."

Mrs. Smith scowled. "If this continues, Mr. Herondale, I will have to speak to Principal Starkweather and tell him about your tardiness, and he might not be so merciful. He might seclude you from next month's game."

Will froze. "He can't do that-"

"Oh yes, he can. I suggest you be on time from now on." Will sulked and made it to his seat. He glanced at Tessa, who tried to give him a smile, but he looked away before she could.

Tessa felt sad and confused. Why was he acting like this? Why is he pushing her away again?

"Will, is everything okay?" Tessa asked, leaning towards him.

Will looked to her. "I've had better days."

"Has something happened?" she asked.

Will looked at her, with a hopeful look. "Please don't look at me like that, Tess." When he used the nickname he had given her, Tessa knew that Will was being the Will she knew. "I'm not sure I can do this anymore."

"Will what do you mean?"

He leaned forward. "You drive me crazy, Tess. I don't want to hurt you."

"Will, I won't get hurt. How could I get hurt?"

Will looked down at his hands. "Tess, I hurt Ella. And in doing so, I hurt Cecy and my parents. I don't want to hurt you too."

Will stood up and left the room. Mrs. Smith was focused on a pair, helping them with their work, that she didn't notice Will's exit. Tessa quickly followed him, sneaking out the door, she found him walking down the hallway in a hurried fashion. She ran after him calling his name.

"Will, stop!" she called. She saw Will stop and turn toward her. He was about to say something when Tessa stopped him by putting her finger to his lips. "Will listen to me." Tessa put her hand in Will's. "For the last time, Ella's death wasn't your fault. Please, for your own sake, stop blaming yourself."

"Tess, I don't know what to do anymore," he replied. He heard voices from down the hall. He opened the janitor's closet next to them and ushered Tessa inside, still keeping hold of her hand.

In the closet, which was very small, Will turned on the light and saw Tessa's flushed face. Their chests were almost touching. Tessa's breathing became rapid at the fact that she was this close.

"Will," Tessa said, face still flushed, "What happened wasn't your fault."

Will was looking down at her hand in his. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"The only way you could hurt me is by deceiving me. I know you enough Will Herondale that you will do no such thing," Tessa replied, "Please, for me, live life to the fullest and spend it with the ones you love."

Will lifted his head and reached to cup her cheek. With his thumb, he stroked her cheekbone.

"I am," he said.

Tessa looked deeply into his eyes. "Then please be happy."

After he stroked her cheekbone he moved down to trace the outline of her lips. "Can you, Tessa? Can you make me happy?"

Tessa sucked in a breath. She loved the way his fingers trailed her skin. She loved the body heat that was radiating from his chest. It was like he was the sun and she was drawn to his gravitational pull.

"I could try," she whispered, mesmerized by his eyes.

Will gave a short laugh, lifting the corner of his mouth like one of those sexy half smiles a lot of guys do. He looked down to her lips, gulped, and looked back up to her eyes; uncertain whether to do what he wanted to do.

Tessa took hold of his shirt.

"Tess-" and before he could say anything else, Tessa had crushed her lips to his. The kiss was demanding, like it had been wanted for a long time. It wasn't like the kiss in the library. This kiss was full of certainty. The two lovers wanted this. Their heartbeats were racing, in-sync with the other. Their lips mashed together, tasting each other, wanting all of each other.

Will reached to cup her face. "Tess," he moaned.

Tessa reached up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing the kiss deeper. Their bodies were touching all over. Tessa couldn't help but bend her knee forward.

Will knew what she was doing. He grabbed hold of her behind the knees and hiked her up onto one of the shelves.

Tessa wrapped her legs around Will's waist. They were kissing like never before. At that point in time it was like Tessa could feel inside Will's head. All the pain he had gone through with Ella and more importantly: the wall he had put up there. The wall that had millions of cracks in, all with Tessa's name on. She liked the idea that she could do that to him, leave marks in his memory, in his mind.

She was determined to break that wall down. She wanted Will to be free of any trouble and can just live without a care. With her.

Tessa buried her fingers in his soft back hair as he kissed all over her face; first her eyelids, then her cheekbones, her nose, the corner of her mouth. She moved her mouth towards his, but he moved down to her throat, teasing her.

She smiled. "Will," she groaned. She could feel him smiling against her throat. His teeth grazed her collarbones and sent shivers down her body. Her hold on him tightened, and she could feel his hands on her thighs squeezing. He moved up and down her leg, making her gasp and melt.

They didn't care, at that moment in time, about English. About 'A Tale of Two Cities'. About her brother. About the game in September. Or about the fact that the janitor had opened the door-

Tessa gasped. Will looked behind him to find Paul, one of the janitors, standing in the doorway. Paul was a cool guy, with greyish brown hair and a large amount of stubble. He was the schools favourite janitor, but Tessa didn't know that.

"I just came to get the mop and the bucket. Someone threw up in the locker rooms," he said, pointing to what he wanted beside Will's feet.

Tessa couldn't move. She was absolutely embarrassed. Will, however, held a smirk to his face and looked like he wanted to burst out in a fit of laughter.

When Paul straightened, he nodded to the culprits. "Carry on," he said, and closed the door.

"By the Angel," she said, "That was embarrassing." She rested her head on Will's shoulder and she felt him chuckle.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "Paul's a good guy. He won't tell anyone. A lot of people in this school make-out in the janitors' closets. If you get caught by one it means nothing, but if you get caught by a teacher then...well let's just say: shit hits the fan."

Tessa giggled. "Well then maybe we should go. Don't want to risk being caught now, do we?"

Will smirked and leaned forward, his hot breath flush against her skin. "I think we got some time."

He continued to kiss Tessa's neck, but she didn't want to get into trouble any more.

"Will, if we skip class, Mrs. Smith with report you to Principal Starkweather and you could be risking the game," she said, trying to take her mind of the fact that Will was getting lower and lower.

He stopped kissing her, his lips still on her chest above the top of her shirt.

"I never thought of that. If we go back, what shall we tell her?" he asked.

Tessa thought for a moment. "We'll just say that I wasn't feeling very well and I wanted to go the Nurse's office. I'll make it out as if you were the hero of this fine tale."

"What, like Sydney Carton?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

Tessa smiled. "So you have read the book!"

"I prefer adventures, but yes I have read the book. When you told me it was your favourite a couple of days ago, I read it. It wasn't my taste, but I could see why you like it. Men chopping of people's heads for love, who couldn't like that?" he said, all the while, Tessa was giggling.

"C'mon, let's go back before we get into more trouble," she said. "Could you put me down now?" she asked.

With a sad expression, Will put Tessa lightly on the ground. She looked up and gave him a quick kiss and then turned to open the door.

He placed his hand on the door and shut it. He pushed her up against the door, his body pressed against hers. "Oh no, you don't," he said, huskily, "You don't just give me a kiss and expect me to live off that for another hour, do you?"

Tessa smiled. "We need to go, Will."

He stopped her by pressing his mouth hotly on hers. The kiss was rushed but it was also filled with longing, admiration. Love?

Will pulled away. "Now we can go."

* * *

Her body was cold, very cold. Sophie didn't know how long she was curled up in a ball for, maybe hours. She needed to get out of this place. She didn't even know where she was? Some warehouse maybe? But why would there be a hospital bed in a warehouse? Unless it wasn't a warehouse, but something else.

Sophie stood up with shaky legs. She felt sick and disgusted at the fact that she was wearing her old dress stained with her own dried blood. She wished she was somewhere. She wished she was with Gideon. Like last night, when all they did was make-out and watch movies and eat popcorn. They had talked all night long and he had held her in a tight embrace. Sophie felt safe.

She tried to imagine his arms around her. His big, strong arms; how they fit perfectly around her body.

She missed them. She needed to get out; otherwise she would never get to feel them again. Sophie put her hand on the handle.

Remembering the note Mark had written her on the door earlier, Sophie was contemplating whether she should leave or not. She didn't know what kind of sick game Mark had invented behind this door, but by the Angel, she needed to get out and this was the only way.

She pulled the handle down, opened the door wide, and stepped out into the unknown horror waiting before her.

* * *

Ashley reached her locker in the middle of a bunch of other lockers. Her locker had the edge of Raziel's white wing on it, in honour of the Shadowhunters. She smiled at the thought of September's game.

She placed her books back inside her locker and reached for her lunch money. Ashley had just come out of her Art lesson with the Bitches of Xavier and her best friend, Taylor.

Taylor said she would meet her at her locker, once she got her own lunch money.

She was only waiting for a few minutes until she saw her friend, bounding down the hallway like Puck from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. She wore a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what I just found out?" she sang.

"What?" Ashley asked.

Taylor giggled like a girl for a bit. "I just overheard some of the other cheerleaders talking about a party at Magnus' house tomorrow night. They said that we're not invited because they don't want us there. So...I told Aline, Jess and Kaelie about it and we're all going!"

She jumped up and down in the air. Ashley stayed shocked at her. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

Taylor stopped jumping and looked to Ashley with wide eyes. "Why wouldn't I? All the cheerleaders are invited except us; we have a right to go. And also, Jace, Will and Jordan will be there."

"But if the other girls are going to be there, then that means that Clary, Maia and Tessa will be there."

"Well we'll be the ones to steer them away so that Jess, Aline and Kaelie can get their men!"

Ashley stood up straight and pointed to her friend. "You shouldn't have told them about the party. There's a reason we weren't invited in the first place."

Taylor stepped back in shock at the sudden rage in her friend. "I know the last party didn't go quite as we planned it to be, but at least Aline got Jordan back!"

"By the Angel," Ashley said in frustration, "She did not get Jordan back. All we accomplished was ruining a perfectly good relationship between Maia and Jordan."

"How can you say that? You were perfectly fine with going along with the plan in the first place! And anyway, Aline was the one who had Jordan first and she still loves him. He was hers before he was Maia's!"

"Are you listening to yourself?"

Taylor eyed her friend. "What has gotten into you? Are you all of a sudden against us?"

"I just feel like what we're doing is wrong," Ashley replied, shrugging.

"Well, if we don't go along with it then we're going to get slammed by the Bitches. I thought that, by me telling them, we were doing something right towards them."

"What good can come out of this, Tay?" asked Ashley, shaking her head.

"I don't know. I just thought that they would like me more." Taylor looked down at her hands.

"We don't need their approval. We're strong , independent girls and we need to sort ourselves out otherwise we're going to be stuck with those Bitches for the rest of High School," Ashley said, putting her hands on her friends shoulders.

"I know. I'm sorry; I just thought you would be happy. But now, after what you said, I feel kind of shitty." Taylor looked as if she was going to cry.

"You made a mistake, Tay. That's all. We just need to keep an eye out at the party tomorrow."

* * *

"You're kidding me! Aline really did that to you?" cried Will. Jordan had gathered the whole football team at the bleachers during lunch to tell them what happened at the party; like Simon suggested in Science this morning.

"Yeah," was all Jordan replied. The boys looked at each other with stunned expressions. Jordan had told them the truth about last weekend.

"That's gotta be tough," said Alec. "I mean, haven't you even spoke to her about it, it's been a week."

"He's tried that, but she won't talk to him," said Gabriel, "It's a two way street."

Jordan looked down at his feet as all the boys were looking at him with sorry expressions. "I even called her the morning after the party, when I remembered what happened, but she just declined my call."

"Oh, that was you?" asked Jace. "Yeah, we were in the kitchen and her phone started ringing and she just lashed out in a fit of tears."

"Jace, you're making it harder for him," said Jem, looking at Jace. He turned back to Jordan and placed his hand on his shoulder in a brotherly gesture. "Look man, we're here for you. We could even try talking to her for you and tell her what happened."

"No," said Jordan, looking up into his silver eyes. "I want to tell her. It would be better for her if she heard it from me."

Gideon stepped forward. "We could be there for you when you tell her?" he suggested.

Jordan looked around the staring eyes. "You guys would do that?"

Gabriel smiled, giving a wide grin. "We're Shadowhunters. We stick together."

The others cheered and lifted Jordan up onto their shoulders. They were cheering Jordan's name as they paraded him back to the doors of the school.

They carried him up the steps and through the doors, hoping they wouldn't get caught by Principal Starkweather.

Simon was stood at the front. "Okay, now let's go get your girl!" he cried. The others cheered with him as they hunted for Jordan's girl.

* * *

Clary, Isabelle and Tessa had come from the bathroom on the 2nd floor and they were on their way to get their lunch when they bumped into Maia.

"Oh hey, Maia," said Clary with a smile. "We were going to lunch. You want to come with?" she asked.

Maia smiled back. "Sure, I just have to get some lunch money from my locker that's all."

"Oh, we'll come with you. It won't take long," said Isabelle.

When the four girls rounded the corner to Maia's locker, they were greeted with three evil stares.

"Look who it is?" said Kaelie, "It's the slut, the whore, the skank and the bitch."

"Which is which," muttered Isabelle to Clary, which made her smile. Turning back to the Bitches and their two followers, Isabelle continued. "Look girls, we don't want any trouble. So just move aside before you make a scene."

"Well we have not trouble with you Isabelle, you have been with every guy in this school other than the ones we call ours. So just step aside so we can handle the slut, bitch and skank," hissed Jessamine.

"Oh, so I'm the whore? Have you looked in the mirror lately Jessamine. Your face is caked with make-up, do you need a wipe?" Izzy fired back.

"Yes please," she said, "I can use it to wipe your ass of my Jimmy Choo's."

"Oh, that is it," Izzy growled, lunging toward Isabelle but she was pulled back by Clary and Tessa.

"Izzy, don't. You'll get in trouble!" cried Tessa, straining against Izzy's strength.

"I don't care!" Izzy yelled. With all the commotion, they had gathered quite a crowd.

Jessamine stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips. She was wearing a smug expression. "What's the matter, Izzy? Are you afraid you'll get in trouble if you hit-"

Jessamine was cut off when Tessa's grip on Izzy's arm loosened, and Isabelle's fist collided with Jessamine's chin, forming a horrible red mark.

Clary started to pull Izzy away. Jessamine glared at Tessa; if looks could kill.

"That was your fault, you bitch!" cried Jessamine. She lunged at Tessa took a firm hold of her hair, yanking the strands. Tessa let out a cry of pain...once again.

Clary let go of Izzy, and they tried to get Jessamine off Tessa, but they were blocked by the other Bitches; Kaelie and Aline.

"What do you think you're going to do?" she asked. Maia stood behind Aline and Kaelie, she took hold of her bag and swung it hard on Aline's face.

Aline was knocked clean to the floor. "That was stealing my boyfriend, you whore!" she growled.

Tessa was on the floor, being straddled by Jessamine. She was repeatedly slapping Tessa in the face, warning her to stay away from Will. Tessa had been in this situation before. With her brother. He had straddled her and continuously slapped her in the face, screaming at her.

Jessamine leaned her face forward, into Tessa's. "Go on," she hissed through her teeth. "Cry. What are you going to do? Get your Mommy on me- oh, right. She's dead!"

She raised to slap Tessa again, but she felt something else. Tessa, with her own fist, slammed it into Jessamine's nose, causing her to rear back with blood pouring through her hands.

"You little bitch!" she cried her face red. Tessa pushed herself back against the lockers, trying to catch her breath. She saw Kaelie and Clary fighting; hair pulling and bitch slapping. She also saw Maia on top of Aline; they were fighting.

Izzy had come over to Jessamine and started to hit her. "No one calls me or my friends. No one."

Tessa stayed to the sidelines and watched the scene pour out.

She heard Aline screaming at Maia, "He was mine in the first place!"

She heard Clary and Kaelie fight over Jace.

"Jace is mine!" cried Kaelie, struggling under Clary's grip.

"He is not yours!" Clary yelled back.

Tessa could hear chuckling from around the corner. The boys came down the corridor, laughing about something. When they saw the fight down the hall, they burst into a run.

Clary, Izzy, Maia and Tessa felt arms around them; Jace, Simon, Jordan and Will. The others were pulling the Bitches away from the scene. Gabriel took hold of Kaelie, Gideon took hold of Jessamine, and Jem took hold of Aline.

"Let me at her!" yelled Kaelie. She was more annoyed at the fact Jace took Clary. She took this the wrong way. "Oh, so now he's yours because you've slept with him?!"

Clary looked to Jace wide eyed. As far as she knew, only Clary, Jace and Tessa knew about that. She looked to Tessa in Will's arms, and Tessa shook her head. Clary looked back at Jace. He must have told someone.

"You told her," she said in disgust.

"Clary-" she stopped him by pushing his chest away from him.

"You're an ass hole? You told her we slept together!" She began to walk away.

"Wait! Clary!" he reached out for her and touched her arm, but she swatted it away like a fly.

"Don't touch me! Not ever!" Jace watched as Clary stormed off. He wanted to go after her but he felt a hand on his arm. It was Alec.

"Leave her to cool off. It's best if you speak to her tomorrow at the party." Jace nodded in agreement.

On the other side of the room, Maia felt strong arms around her. She looked behind her and it was Jordan wearing a concerned expression.

Maia's breath caught in her throat and she tried to wriggle out of Jordan's grip. He wasn't going to make matters worse for her. He believed she would speak to him in her own time. When she was free, her hand was still in Jordan's. It still left that tingling sensation.

She felt the tips of his fingers curl around hers as she pulled away.

"Maia, wait. Please talk to me," he said with desperation. She looked back at him, but she couldn't, not without remembering that night. He still wore the look he gave her when she ran away from him the last time, and the time before that and the time before that.

Maia couldn't bare it. It took all of her strength to turn away from him and dash down the hall before she burst into another fit of tears once she was out of sight.

Jordan sighed at another failure.

Will hadn't seen Tessa since their little 'session' in the janitor's closet. He still felt the warmth she emitted with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She had buried her head in his chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"It's over," he said, soothingly. Jem, Gideon and Gabriel had taken the Bitches down the hall and the crowd had begun to disperse. He continuously stroked her hair, trying to make her feel better.

"I need to get out of here," she muttered, her voice ruffled in his t-shirt. "I can't breathe."

Will took hold of her hand and guided her to the front doors of the schools.

* * *

When Isabelle found out she was in Simon's arms, she slipped away from him and ran for the locker room to breathe. What she didn't know was that Simon had followed her.

"Simon! What are you doing? This is the _girls _locker room!" she gasped.

Simon shook his head. "I don't care, Izzy. Talk to me," he said.

Isabelle sat down on the benches and put her head in her hands. Simon sat down next to her but kept his distance. He wasn't sure if he should put his hand on her shoulder and rub her back. He kept his hands beside him.

"Izzy, tell me why you're acting this way," he begged.

Isabelle took a moment before composing herself. She lifted her head but she didn't look at him directly. "This is all new to me," she began. "Liking someone. I've always just been with guys and it didn't mean anything, but with you," she looked at him, "I feel different with you."

Simon gave her a half smile. "I guess that makes me kinda special."

Isabelle laughed, "Really special."

"Look, Izzy. I like you, and I know you like me. Why won't accept that?"

Isabelle shook her head. "I do accept it. It's probably the greatest thing that happened to me. But it's just so new to me. I've never liked a guy the way I like you. I'm scared at the mere idea of having a relationship, because I've never had one that's true."

Simon scooted closer to her and he wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into his touch and rested her head on his shoulder.

"With relationships," said Simon, "you've got to take them one day at a time. There will be arguments and there will be good times, but that's the beauty of a relationship. The main focal point is that the two participants like each other. And then one day, one of the participants will say the 'L' word, when he/she is ready."

"Wow," said Isabelle, "That sounds like a lot of work," she joked.

With her head still on his shoulder, Isabelle felt Simon chuckle. "Yeah, but it's the best kind of work." He looked down at her and she looked up.

Simon felt like this was the moment. The moment where their lips touch and they mash into a set of limbs.

He leaned down, slightly closing his eyes. Isabelle did the same; she leaned upwards.

_RING RING! _The bell, the sign that lunch had ended and 5th period started.

Isabelle jumped back, startled. Simon cleared his throat and the two looked at each other awkwardly.

Simon stood up and held out his hand. "C'mon, we have a song to do."

* * *

Will took Tessa round the side of the school where no one really goes. She braced herself up against the wall panting.

"Tess, are you alright?" Will asked, wanting to reach out and hold her close but she needed space.

Tessa's panting slowed as she took in more breaths. "I'm fine. Just shocked, really."

"Why? What happened?" Will asked.

Tessa turned, "Jessamine just started to attack me and claim that you were hers."

Will's face turned red. "What did she mean by that, Will?" she asked.

Will scratched the back of his head. "Well, before you came along; Jessamine and I had a thing. We never dated, or anything we just made out and...other stuff."

It was Tessa's turn to go red. "I don't want to know the other stuff."

"I haven't slept with her, if that's what you're thinking," said Will.

In fact, Tessa was thinking that. The thought of Will being intimate with someone else made her heart sink into her stomach. But then again, she wasn't a virgin. Is Will a virgin?

"Did she say anything else?" Will asked.

Tessa thought about how Jessamine snarled in her face, like she was some kind of animal. "She was kind enough to remind me how my Mom's dead."

Will's face didn't change, but she knew he wanted to punch something. He had that look in her eye.

"Will, I did something I never did before?" Tessa continued.

Will got an amused look on his face, like it was something sexual. "Oh?"

Tessa rolled her eyes before continuing, "I punched Jessamine in the nose, that's why she was bleeding."

Will blinked in shock. His mouth grew into a wide smile. Will took Tessa by the back of her head and he drew her lips to his.

"That's my girl," he said when he pulled apart.

Tessa smiled, but she also remembered the pain she felt when she hit Jessamine. It was a good kind of pain, but it was all knew to her. She scared herself by punching Jessamine.

"Will, I've never punched someone before," she said, nearly in tears.

Will held her close, like he did in the hallway. "Maybe it's a sign."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Will looked down at her. "You punched Jessamine, who is Xavier's main bully. Maybe it means you've found the courage to stand up to your brother, who is also a bully."

Tessa cringed at the thought of her punching her brother. She had always wanted to take care of him, and nurse him back to health, back to the way he used to be. And besides, Nate was a lot stronger than Tessa. And Jessamine is a weakling compared to him.

Does Tessa have the courage to stand up to her brother? Or will she cower in the corner like she always does?

The bell rang. "C'mon," said Will, taking her hand. "I'll walk you to your next lesson."

* * *

Gideon was walking to Home Ec. after the bell rang. He couldn't wait; Home Ec. then Science with Sophie. Two hours of her presence. Gideon couldn't help but feel like some freakish school girl obsessing over some teen boy band with ridiculous Bieber haircuts.

The funny thing was Gideon hadn't seen Sophie all day. He didn't have any lessons with her before, but when he tried to find her at lunch before he met the boys at the bleachers, he couldn't seem to find her anywhere.

Gideon walked into Home Ec. to find that the seat next to his was empty. Sophie was always on time to her lessons. This wasn't like her. Gideon took his seat and waited for her to show. Whatever's happened she would have a good enough excuse.

When she didn't show up for the start of the lesson, Gideon took out his phone and dialled her number, cautious of the teacher, Mr. Brown.

"Hey, you've reached Sophie Collins. I'm sorry, I'm not available-"

He ended the call and tried again. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hey, Sophie. It's Gideon, what's-" he was cut off by a chuckle. He realised that Sophie wasn't the person on the other end of the call.

"Oh, so you're Gideon. I've heard quite a bit about you," said the voice, a male voice.

"Erm, who is this?" asked Gideon.

"Not important," hissed the voice in a mischievous manner. "If you ever want to see Sophie again you will come to the Idris Mental Institution on Cadair Avenue."

"Wh-what are you talking about? Where's Sophie?"

The voice chuckled. "Come and see for yourself."

Before Gideon heard the dial tone, he heard the voice give a blood curdling chuckle.

* * *

"Wow," cried Mr. Harper, "That was a very good interpretation of Alex Clare's 'Too Close' guys. Everyone, give it up for Will and Jem!"

Jem and Will bowed down and took their seats at the side of the room.

"Okay next up is a boy and girl duet! Please give it up for Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood!"

The class cheered as Isabelle and Simon stood at the front of the class. Simon fixed his guitar on his shoulder, plugged it into the amplifier whilst Isabelle fixed her microphone stand.

Simon tested his microphone. "Okay, so this one is 'Beneath Your Beautiful' by Labrinth and Emeli Sandé but we're doing Passenger's version."

He looked to his right and smiled at Isabelle. She was nervous, he could tell, her hands shaking on the microphone.

He tuned his guitar and then started to play the cords beautifully. Simon's lines were coming up:

_Well you tell all the boys no_

_'Coz it makes you feel good, yeah_

_I know you're out of my league_

_But that won't scare me away, no_

_You've carried on so long_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it_

_You've built your walls so high_

_Thought that no one could climb it_

_But I'm gonna try_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect? _

_Take it off now girl, take it off now girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

He looked to Isabelle who took in a shaky breath. He wanted to slow the song down but he couldn't, not without ruining the melody.

Isabelle gulped and closed her eyes:

_Well you let all the girls go_

_Makes you feel good, don't it?_

_Behind your Broadway show_

_I heard a boy say, 'Please don't hurt me'_

_You've carried on so long_

_You thought that no one would mind it_

_You built your walls so high_

_You thought that no one would climb it_

_But I'm gonna try_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now boy, take it off now boy?_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

Isabelle took a step closer to Simon. It was an instant connection they had. He wanted her to take away the fear that she had of being in a relationship and just be herself. He wanted to see the true Isabelle. Together, staring into each other's eyes, they sang:

_So would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now girl/boy, take it off now girl/boy_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

There was a moment of silence before the whole room burst into a fit of cheers and whoop's. Isabelle and Simon took hold of each other's hands and bowed down to the audience.

"Well that was amazing!" cried Mr. Harper. "I think we know who won this competition!"

The class applauded the winners. Isabelle's hand gripped tighter on Simon's. They embraced each other.

For a second, Isabelle did let her walls down. She definitely will let Simon see beneath her beautiful. Maybe not tonight, she thought. But she promised herself she would definitely make a move at Magnus's party.

* * *

Sophie was running. She didn't know where, she hadn't been in the hospital before; thought, to be fair, it freaked her out. An abandoned Mental Institution...that's creepy as fu-

Sophie tripped over something. She landed on her bare knee and gave out a cry, but she soon covered her mouth. She didn't need Mark to know where she was now.

Frightened and lonely, Sophie continued her way down the mouldy hospital ward, not daring to take a peek inside the rooms. Sophie had watched enough horror movies to know that Mental Hospitals aren't good, especially abandoned ones.

She wanted to curl up in a ball and wash her nightmares away, but she wasn't having a night mare. She was living it. She was living her worst nightmare.

Rounding a corner she found something. A door with a sign, that was no longer luminous, that said 'EXIT'.

Sophie burst into a wide grin and dashed towards the door. When she was about half way, a chair was thrown into a glass window and the shards rained down on Sophie's head. She covered her face, but it only caused her arms and hands to be scratched.

She cowered on the floor when she screamed. She didn't want to look up as she heard shards of glass being crushed. One after the other. Like someone was stepping on them.

She whimpered. An arm took hold of her roughly, and brought her to her feet.

Sophie tried to fight but the grip was excruciating.

"You lose."

At the top of her lungs, Sophie screamed.

* * *

**Ooo, so what's going to happen to Sophie? Will Gideon go after her to the Mental Asylum? Pretty creepy, right ;) Also, will Jaia get back together? What do you think Ashley's secret is? Will Isabelle make her move at Magnus' party tomorrow? Will shit hit the fan when the Bitches of Xavier arrive? Will they get in the way of peoples happiness? Has William's wall crashed down yet, or is it still standing? When will Maia talk to Jordan? WHO KNOWS!**

**I made a few references in there, maybe a few can spot them. The first one was the coke bottle, i know that in England, we get coke bottles with names on them, don't know if it happens any where else in the world! Let me know if it does!**

**Thank you If I Couldn't I Wouldn't for your idea on Mark and Sophie, I liked how he made her play like a maze sort of game, so I made it some sort of if he finds her in this huge Asylum, then she loses kind of thing. I know you said warehouse, but I thought an abandoned mental asylum would be creepier, because Marks a psycho :) **

**bestshadowhunter: tried to put in more Jaia for you...with Jordan talking to Simon, the boys backing him up, but I thought I would be mean and have Maia run away again...so close ;O**

**Michelle1294: the second half of your suggestion will be in the next chapter! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you!**

**Thank you to Mars-Bars 3 3 for your suggestion on the fight with Clary, Kaelie, Tessa, Jessamine, Isabelle, Maia and Aline. Appreciate it, and wish I came up with it. Didn't know what you meant about bandanas though :/ but hoped the scene was okay for you. By the way, your name's awesome! I love Mars Bars!**

**I think I've included everyone, if not: I'm sorry, please send me a strongly worded PM on how I am a bad person, and I will send you a virtual cookie as an apology..and I will also put it in my next chapter!**

**Warning: The next chapter is mostly Sideon. Sorry to all you Clace, Wessa, Malec, Sizzy, Cabriel and Jaia fans out there. I will try to put some of that shipping in there but it's mostly Sideon...also they're my favourite :') **

**'Till next time!**

**-Caz :D P.S. NOW I SLEEP!**


	9. Titanium

**So, I told someone that I was aiming for Friday night, but I'm really sorry, coz I finished Saturday...don't worry, its a long chapter- no hard feelings right? I hope to right loads tomorrow ready for Sunday night or Monday night so keep an eye out!**

** Yes this is mostly Sideon, but people have asked for other shippings like Clace and Wessa and if Maia and Jordan were ever going to get back together - well some progress in the shipping department! I have included a little bit of the shippings!**

**Messages:  
Thank you arorainthesky, I have listened to Beth Crawley's Warrior, and I also found Demi Lovato's Warrior, but I won't use Demi...might use Beth only if it fits, but thank you for the suggestion, it has been added to the list of song possibilities!**

**If I Could I Wouldn't, I'm not sure there's a Sebastian in this story - would anyone want a Sebastian, because I've used him already in one of the party chapters when Alec was getting the alcohol for the guys...he could come back or something, I'll work my way around him :) The Magnus' party scene is definitely the next one and might be more than one chapter! Things will definitely happen in that one, don't worry, the shipping will get there! Don't worry I have something planned for Jem in the next chapter, it's an OC thing. **

**Mars-Bars 3 3 - Can't get over your awesome name, thank you for making yourself my number one fan at the end of the review, made my day! Thank you for the suggestion, I haven't got a lot of ideas to happen in Magnus' party so it's nice to get another suggestion from you. Your other ideas will be coming soon...alongside another person's idea - I thought they fit really well together! I'll write a note at the end of the chapter so you can be noticed! Also, I ain't so keen on Selena Gomez...I don't know man, I think she's just gotten off the Disney track. **

**clarylightwood44 - Don't worry, if you're a Jaia fan then you will not be disappointed!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, it's called Titanium...so David Guetta and Sia own that, I think - or some Music company. Either way, I don't own it. I don't own any of the characters, but in this chapter I own Mark, Michael and Jonah. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Titanium**

Surrounded by a grotesque smell, she couldn't move. She could sense the mouldiness of the room, how old and abandoned the hospital was. She tried to move but she couldn't, there was something holding her back.

Pressure. Something was putting pressure on her ankles and wrists, and the more she moved the more pressure it inflicted.

She heard the soft yet croaky laugh of a mad man. The one she once called 'boyfriend'. Now, she only calls him monster.

* * *

Gideon paced up and down his room. He skipped 7th period Math and went straight for home. No one would care, it was just Math.

He couldn't stop thinking about Sophie. Idris Mental Institution: that was where she was. On Cadair Avenue. That was all the way over in Cadair Idris, where all the bad people lived. They had a high crime level; of course she's all the way over there, Gideon thought.

He needed backup. Maybe it wasn't wise to go and save Sophie with his friends, but dammit, he didn't know what he was up against. He promised himself he would protect Sophie from anything, he felt like it was his duty. He was her protector, and she had been kidnapped.

He failed her.

* * *

All Jace could think about was Clary. Clary, Clary, Clary. Just the way it sounded on his tongue, like the name was invented for only him to say. The way it rolled out of his mouth, like a waterfall.

He felt bad for what happened at lunch. But he was confused as well. All he did was help her off Kaelie, which was awkward for him. What was worse was the fact that Kaelie had fired that accusation at Clary and him; turning her against him. Jace hadn't told a soul about their night together. They fell asleep quite early, when the party was still going on - someone must have walked in and seen us, Jace thought.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz! _His phone was in his pocket, snapping him out of his thoughts. He hoped it was Clary.

It wasn't Clary's smiling, freckled face on the caller ID; it was Gideon's goofy one.

He pressed 'accept'.

"Hello?" he asked, sounding disappointed how it wasn't Clary on the phone.

"Jace! It's me, Gideon," he said in a rush.

Jace was still upset over Clary. "Yeah, I know."

"Dude, not now. I need your help. It's pretty bad," Gideon replied, his voice full of fear and anticipation.

Jace sat up. "What's up?"

Gideon went into the main facts. "Sophie's been kidnapped by someone, I think her ex Mark. She's at the old abandoned Mental Institution on Cadair Avenue on the other side of town, in Cadair Idris. I need the guys together, will you help?"

Jace imagined if it was Clary who had been taken. What would he do? Would he go after her? Yes. Would he seek help from his friends? Maybe, Jace liked to be the solo hero of the adventures.

"Of course I will, I'll call Alec and Simon. You call the others."

* * *

"Will, stop it! I'm ticklish!" cried Tessa in between a fit of laughter. Her laughter had rose to hysterics as Will began to tickle her all over; her belly, her legs, her feet and her armpits.

"Not after you told me you're extremely ticklish!" he cried back, a huge grin spreading on his face.

Tessa and Will were lying on his bed, Charlie Dickens abandoned from being read and had fallen to the floor when the two began to play fight.

Tessa began to squirm all over, repeatedly being tickled by Will. As soon as she covered one of her ticklish parts, another one would become exposed and available, and Will would soon find that part to tickle. She wriggled out of his grip, still laughing. Her jaw began to ache from smiling, but it was a good ache. Will brought that sort of ache and she loved it. Her face glowed red, not able to take any more tickling.

Soon after, Will found himself on top of Tessa, in between her legs. He lifted up her t-shirt and began to blow raspberries on the exposed soft flesh, making her laugh louder and even more.

"WILL!" she cried, screaming and giggling. "Not there, please not there!"

Will continued to blow raspberries, proving successful in the tickling department.

When he ran out breathe, he lifted up his flushed face to look up at Tessa. Her face was also red from giggling.

He burst into a wide grin. "I'm sorry," he giggled.

Tessa smiled. Will leaned down and kissed the spot he blew raspberries on sending shivers up Tessa's body. He grinned at the fact that he could do that to her. He kissed her stomach again, lingering there a little longer. Tessa sucked in a breath. She wanted to run her hands through his hair, but that would send him a message that she wanted to go further. Did Tessa want to go further? She had only got through to him today at school. This was all too much. But, by the Angel, she wanted it bad.

She arched her back and Will wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as he kissed her stomach more. His kisses were like fire, leaving hot trails on Tessa's skin. He moved up, kissing her rib cage, past her shirt and moved to her collar bone. Kissing all around her neck, teasing her, Tessa moaned.

When their lips finally found each other, Tessa whimpered in his mouth from longing. Her top rose further up as Will moved up her body to meet her need, dangerously close to the edge of her bra. She was completely exposed, but she didn't care. This sort of exposure was different to the one she was used to; she wanted to be exposed.

Will's hand's gripped her waist as Tessa clawed his back, digging her fingers through the cotton shirt; she thought she was going to rip it open.

It was like some telepathic message, Will knew what she wanted. He realised that it was like she was going to rip his shirt open from the back. He broke the kiss and lifted up. Looking down on Tessa, he didn't take his eyes off her grey ones. The flush in her cheek was obviously coming from her exposure.

Will grew a mischievous smirk, reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, ruffling up his raven hair. When his eyes met Tessa's again, it was like they were star struck. She didn't blink and she didn't look into Will's eyes. Her eyes were on his body; the sculpted shape of his abs and each curve of his muscle.

Tessa sat up and reached out for him. She hesitated, but she dug inside her soul for the courage she knew was there, and began to trail her finger along each curve, making Will close his eyes in enjoyment. Tessa heard Will suck in a breath when she trailed a line in the middle of his six-pack going downwards. She wasn't going to go down there; not yet anyway.

"Tess," he whispered, still with his eyes closed. Will's hands rested on Tessa's thighs; his thumbs on the inside, trailing small circles there. Only a thin piece of material separated their skin.

Tessa's other hand reached out, and both her hands began to move upwards, smoothing over his perfect skin, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Planting a soft kiss on his lips, she pulled him down on top of her, wanting to feel his skin on hers. A warm sensation travelled from her toes to her head. She felt Will smile against her lips, but the smile held something else. Hesitation?

He pulled away from her, elbows on either side of her body. "Tess," he asked, "If you don't want this, just say so now."

Tessa parted her lips in thought. Did she want this now? Was she ready for Will? Hell, they haven't even known each other for a full week yet. Tessa wasn't like that.

"I don't want to go all the way, Will. Not yet anyway. I don't think I'm ready for that sort of thing yet. All I want right now is just to feel you next to me. This, really, is as much as I'm comfortable with," she replied, the flush in her cheeks grew. She took a deep breath before continuing, "I know you want to go further, and I'll understand if you don't want to wait, but I don't-" He placed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Of course I'll wait. I want you to be comfortable with whatever there is between us."

That stirred up a question; "Will, what is this between us?" she asked.

Will frowned, speechless. He opened his mouth, ready to say something but his phone began to ring in his pocket.

Will sighed and swore under his breath. Lifting up, he reached into his trouser pocket and fished out his iPhone. He saw Tessa pull down her top and lift up, a little part of him died inside when he could no longer see her pale, milky skin.

"Hello," he asked, too much harshness in his voice.

He heard a panicked voice on the other end. "Will, it's Gideon. I need your help."

Tessa saw Will frown and turn to serious mode. All she could hear was a deep voice talking quickly. She didn't know who it was. Will moved to the side of the bed, and swung his legs around. He sat there with his elbows on his knees.

"What?!" he cried, giving Tessa a frantic look. She just stared back in confusion, but she knew something was going on. Was it Jem? Cecily?

"Where is she? Do you know? Who took her?" he continued, firing questions in a hurry. Cecily's hurt? Tessa thought. Who could have taken her?

"Of course, I'll be there. I'll call Jem and tell him to come too. We'll meet you there at midnight. Okay, bye."

Will ended the call and he almost dropped his phone.

Tessa leaned forward and put her hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense. "Will, what is it? Who's hurt? Is it Cecily."

At the mention of Cecily, Will tensed even more. "It's not Cecily. Sophie's been taken by her ex boyfriend to an abandoned mental institution in Cadair Idris."

Tessa was taken aback. "Her ex? The one who gave her the-"

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm going to meet him and the team at Cadair Avenue."

"I'm coming with you," Tessa proclaimed, standing up.

Will stood up too, considerably taller than her. "No you will not. Cadair Idris is too dangerous, Tessa," he said. Using her full name this time, Tessa knew that the previous mood was gone. "Only close-criminals live there. No, you stay here and wait till I come back."

Tessa didn't like the idea of her being alone. "Will, I don't want you to leave me here alone," she said, her voice cracked at the end.

Will noticed. "Nothing's going to happen to you."

Tessa was willing to stand her ground. "You will not leave me here alone, Will Herondale. Sophie is my friend too, and if she's in danger; I want to help her."

Will pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering something about Tessa being impossible. She scowled up at him. Even though Tessa has been through a lot, she cared about the people who matter the most. She was willing to put herself in danger for the sake of others.

"There's no fighting you, is there?" Will asked, sighing in defeat.

Tessa crossed her arms, giving him the answer. Will groaned.

"If you come with us, you need to do exactly as I say. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to be quiet, you be quiet. And if I tell you to leave, even if I do not follow, then you leave."

Tessa parted her lips, shocked. What could possibly be going on that she would need to leave Will behind? Was this a dangerous venture? She dug for that courage that she found earlier, hoping that there was some left.

"Okay."

* * *

The strings vibrated on the neck of the guitar and the melodic voice filled the room. It was only 10:30pm, and Simon had just finished doing his homework. He had picked up his guitar, the one he used in music today, and began to write something. He thought of the melody first, the slow and sensuous melody. The way his callused hands moved along the rough string, feeling the vibration of the music, made him feel lost in the melody.

Behind his closed eyes was a figure of a woman, with long black hair. Her pale strong body was wrapped in a flowing white dress, making her dark, flowing hair stand out. The dressed blew in the breeze as the woman stood on a hilltop, looking out at the sea.

When Simon reached the bridge of the melody, the vision changed. Still the same woman, but she was wearing a long blue dress, like the white one, made of light material. She was lying down on a field of daisies, looking up at the sky. Her black hair was spread out on the ground around her.

A buzzing sound stopped him from his music. He sighed, luckily he wrote down the cords when he was playing.

He reached for his phone on his desk, putting his guitar against it.

He looked down at the caller ID and frowned. Why was he calling Simon at this time of night?

He hit 'answer' and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Simon, Gideon needs your help." It was Jace.

"What's up?" Simon asked.

"Sophie's missing. Gideon needs our help to get her back. Meet us at the top of Cadair Avenue at midnight. Dress darkly so we're not seen."

"Okay, see you there." Simon put the phone down and rushed to his wardrobe. Once he got changed, he punched in a message to another person and made his way to her house.

* * *

"I had a really great time tonight," said Cecily, shyly, "I thought the movie was good. Jennifer Lawrence and Bradley Cooper make a great couple."

Cecily and Gabriel had made plans for Friday night to go to the movies to see _Silver Linging's Playbook_. It was a comedy, drama and a romance; perfect for the two lovers. Gabriel looked good that night. He wore a black leather jacket, black jeans and a dark green t-shirt.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Gabriel replied, swinging their locked hands together slightly as they walked up the Herondale driveway.

Cecily giggled and then silenced as they reached the door. Gabriel looked behind him, he didn't know what to do. Cecily took hold of his chin and drew him to her, but he pushed away.

"What if Will see's? He'll kill us both?" he asked, eyes wide.

Cecily smiled, "His car's not on the drive; he's probably out with Jem or Tessa."

Gabriel looked past Cecily, narrowing his eyes. She was right; Will's black Range Rover was not there. Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief; if Will saw Gabriel taking Cecily home and sharing spit there would be hell to pay – you know what older protective brothers are like.

Gabriel looked back at Cecily and smiled. She smiled back, and leaning upwards, bringing his face down to meet hers, she kissed him. She felt his hands wrap around her waist, drawing her closer to his body. She felt the warmth that emitted from him. But she also felt something vibrating against her leg.

She pulled away and looked at him.

Gabriel gave a nervous laugh. "That's my phone," he said, with an apologetic look. The disruption of the phone had disturbed their kiss, and Gabriel was enjoying it really well.

He looked down at his phone and it was his brother. "By the Angel," he muttered under his breath.

He pressed decline. Whatever Gideon wanted, it could wait.

Gabriel and Cecily returned to their good night kiss, the mood slightly gone, but he was determined to bring it back.

But then the phone started vibrating again.

"Just answer it, and then there will be no more disturbances," said Cecily.

Gabriel sighed, and hit 'accept'.

"What?" he asked, harsher than he wanted it to sound.

His brother breathed in. "Gabriel, I've never asked you for much but I really need your help with something."

"Dude, can't it wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something," he replied, winking at Cecily which made her blush.

Cecily heard some more talking on the phone, and she watched as Gabriel's face slowly fell to a frown.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you there." Frozen, Gabriel hit 'end call' and slipped the phone back in his pocket, the mood destroyed.

"Gabriel what is it?" Cecily asked, putting a hand on his rigid arm.

Gabriel looked down into her blue eyes, "Sophie's been kidnapped by her ex boyfriend. Gideon needs the guys to help get her back."

Cecily sucked in a breath and she reached to cover her mouth in shock. "Where has he taken her?" she asked.

Gabriel replied, with a shaky breath, "The old, abandoned mental hospital...in Cadair Idris."

A tear slid down Cecily's face. Sophie is her best friend; just the thought of her in danger...Cecily didn't want to think about it.

Gabriel pulled Cecily into an embrace and stroked her back. "She'll be okay," he said, "You know Sophie better than anyone, she'll be okay."

Cecily began to shake with sadness. She pulled away after a while, sniffed and Gabriel wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"C'mon. I've got to go, but I don't want to leave you like this," he said.

Cecily sniffed once more. "Then I'm coming with you," she said. "Just let me get changed out of this dress first, and then we'll go."

"Are you sure," he asked, worried. "We're going to Cadair Idris; you know what that's like."

She shook her head. "I'm not afraid of Cadair Idris."

* * *

When Clary got home after school the window was bordered up with wood, until the window repair guy would come sometime this weekend.

She sighed when she saw it. Jocelyn had greeted her with a warm smile, but Clary knew it was fake.

She had walked upstairs and dumped her bag wherever; she didn't care. She had plonked herself on her bed, and when her dinner arrived in her room, she had absentmindedly eaten it.

She wasn't stressed about her Dad coming, she was over that. She was grateful that Jace came and got her, but she felt betrayed. All she could think about was: why did Jace tell Kaelie that they slept together? They didn't sleep together! But he did see her naked. Oh God, Clary thought. What if he told people about her naked?

Clary buried her face in her pillow and groaned at the thought. She wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She and Jace were doing so well on the friendship department... he had helped her and said that he would always be there for her. But then shit went down in the hallway with the Bitches of St. Xavier and she saw the true Jace.

Betrayal. Clary has been betrayed before, by her father. Valentine was the one who was pushing her on the swing when she was a little girl, he was the one who flung her in the air only to catch her in his arms, he was the one who made sure she was okay when Clary witnessed her first thunderstorm, he was the one who taught her how to ride her first bike, and he was the one who told her he would protect her. And now Clary felt betrayed again.

Her phone buzzed once on her night stand.

She groaned again and looked at her phone. It was a text from Tessa:

**Clary! 911! Sophie's been taken by Mark, her ex, to the abandoned mental hospital! Everyone's meeting at the top of Cadair Avenue! Come, it's an emergency! – T**

Clary jumped from her position and sent Tessa a quick text:

**I'm on my way! – C**

Clary ran to her wardrobe and put on her black shirt, black jacket, black jeans and her combat boots. Looking at the clock it read 10:59. Jocelyn would kill her if she was out this late.

She received another text. One from Simon.

**I'm outside – S**

Why was Simon outside? She opened the door and there he was, standing on the edge of her lawn. He wore a black coat, black jeans and converses.

"I take it you heard about Sophie," called Clary, shutting the door and making her way down the walkway. Simon nodded grimly.

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride."

* * *

His soft silver hair fell over his matching eyes as he looked down at the violin resting between his shoulder and his chin. Jem had been working on his piece for Music for a long time now. He would be playing it for his final piece that would be graded. It reflected his feelings on life; his illness, his friendships, the feeling of living alone, the life he's lived so far. Is he happy? The sound from the violin doesn't seem to think so.

Jem sighed and stopped playing. He placed the violin and the bow on the bed and buried his head in his hands.

Did Jem enjoy his life? He was confused, to say the least. He didn't understand the way he felt. Being on the outskirts of the social group, Jem could see everything; who's dating who; are they happy; what kind of relationship they have. Jem could see it all. He could see Will and Tessa together. Jem liked Tessa at first; when he saw her at Izzy's party last Saturday he thought she was beautiful.

But when he kissed her in Theatre, he had thought he kissed her as Romeo, but no; Jem's inner feelings got the better of him. He had tried to be as good as he could be for the rest of the week, but the performance was on Monday...could he cope?

Jem had decided to step back and let his best friend and brother, Will, take her instead. He knew that Tessa liked Will instead of him and he's fine with that.

_And though the sand may be washed by the sea_

_And the old will be lost in the new_

_Well four will not wait for three_

_For three never waited for two_

_And though you will not wait for me_

_I'll wait for you_

Even if Tessa didn't want Jem, he would still be there for her in her time of need.

Jem's phone started to ring, playing Will's personal ringtone. He looked down at his pants and saw the screen light up behind his tight jeans. He reached inside and scrolled to answer.

"Hello?" he asked, even though he knew it was Will. It was more of a question, like, why are you calling me?

"Jem! Emergency!" said Will on the other end. Jem could hear the driving in the background. He must be in the car. "Gideon needs our help. Sophie's been taken by her ex and Gideon needs to get her back. He's called us for backup – I'm on my way to pick you up and I have Tessa with me," the thought of seeing Tessa again made Jem feel slightly sick with excitement, "and then we're going all the way over to Cadair Idris."

Fear rose in Jem, "Why Cadair Idris. Will you know that place is a danger zone."

"Jem, please," it was Tessa, "This is Sophie. She's important. Listen, I've never been to Cadair Idris-"

"And you don't want to," muttered Will slightly.

"-But, I do think that whatever the reason, Sophie needs our help. She's in trouble Jem. Look, we're round the corner from your house, either you're coming or not."

Jem's mouth made a line. He gripped the phone tighter with rage. Why did Sophie's ex take her? She was a fragile, innocent person...why would anyone hurt her? He also thought it was good of Gideon to go and save her. Jem and the guys are his friends – better yet, they're team mates. And Shadowhunters don't walk alone.

"Let me get changed."

* * *

"So, I don't know what to choose. Either the white streamers or the dark blue streamers?" Magnus asked through the phone. Alec was sat on his bed talking to Magnus on the phone – like he does most nights – tossing a football in the air with one hand.

"Well, you did say you love the colour blue," said Alec, smiling at the fact that Magnus was getting stressed out over streamers.

"Aw, you remembered," cooed Magnus. Alec could literally feel the grin from the other end of the phone, and he smiled. "Also, it would go really well with your eyes."

"Everything goes well with my eyes," replied Alec, still tossing the football up and down.

"NOT everything," cried Magnus, "It's like you know nothing," he cried sarcastically.

Alec chuckled, "You make me laugh sometimes, Mag." Mag...nicknames now?

"Oh well. Are you still coming over early tomorrow?" Magnus asked. Alec said he would come over because Magnus wanted to talk to him about something.

"Yeah sure. Though, I don't know why you won't tell me over the phone what it is you want to talk about."

"Well, I just want to do it face to face that's all," said Magnus, with a little giggle. "So, blue streamers, yes?"

"Definitely," replied Alec. His phone buzzed again. When he looked down he was getting another call.

He didn't want to stop talking to Magnus. "Hey, I'm getting another call. Can I put you on hold for a sec?"

Magnus sighed. "Sure."

Alec lifted the phone from his ear and hit 'Hold + Answer'. He found Jace's voice, filled with a rush of panic and disbelief.

"Alec! I need your help, well Gideon needs your help!" he cried.

"Jace, aren't you in your room?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, but I'm getting changed and I needed to tell you quickly. Listen: Sophie's been kidnapped by her ex, Mark. He's taken her to the abandoned Mental Hospital in Cadair Idris. We've got to go and help him!"

Alec's eyes widened. "Yes, of course. Let me just get ready. We'll leave in 5." He ended the call and returned to Magnus.

"I thought you forgot about me for a second there," Magnus laughed, but Alec didn't laugh back.

"Magnus we've got a problem."

"Oh, I hope everything's okay?" he asked, wryly.

Alec took a deep breath. "Sophie's been kidnapped by her ex."

Magnus sucked in a deep breath. "Oh my...where is she?"

"Cadair Idirs."

"Not that god awful place?" Magnus asked in shock.

"Yeah, she's there. I'm going to go and help out, so I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Alec asked.

"Screw that," cried Magnus, "Text me the address, I'm coming too." And he hung up. Alec stared dumbfounded at the phone, but he texted Magnus the address.

He rushed to his wardrobe and changed into something black. He put on his black wife-beater, a leather jacket, and his black converses; he might need those for running.

Jace came through the door, wearing something similar to Alec, just without the leather jacket. Jace was wearing a black hoodie with possibly a t-shirt underneath, maybe not...it's Jace, along with black jeans and black boots.

"C'mon," he said, ushering Alec downstairs. He and Jace ran downstairs and they walked into the living room, trying to find Jace's car keys.

It was Alec to break the silence. "What kind of guy is Sophie's ex?" he asked.

Jace was fumbling around the sofa for his keys, "I don't know. But he did cut open her face just because she was breaking up with him. That's one thing."

"I just can't believe he's kidnapped her," said Alec, looking down and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Who's been kidnapped," came a voice from the hallway. The boys turned around and saw Isabelle standing there with a drink in her hand and a curious expression on her face.

Jace took a breath. "Sophie."

Isabelle stood shocked and the glass in her hand slipped from her stricken fingers. She reached up and her fingers grazed her lips.

"By the Angel! By who?" she asked.

"Her ex," said Alec.

"Mark?" she cried. The boys nodded. "The bastard." At that point Alec would have swatted her for using language, but to be fair, he agreed with her and he would have called him a bastard.

"I'm coming with you," she continued.

Before Alec could object, Maia, who was still living there, came rushing down the stairs and towards them. "What's going on?" she asked, "I heard something smash." She looked down at the pool of liquid beside Izzy's feet. "What happened?"

"It was my fault sorry, I was in shock," replied Isabelle.

Maia turned to her, "Why were you in shock."

Izzy was going to reply, but she couldn't say it. She turned to the boys for help.

"Sophie's been kidnapped, we're going to help Gideon and the others get her back," said Jace. He returned to looking for his keys.

"Oh my God," said Maia. She looked back at Isabelle, who nodded. "I'm coming with you," she said.

"Me too," said Isabelle, "Wait here, we'll go get changed and then we can go."

Alec raised his voice, "Isabelle Lightwood, no you are not. You are not coming with us to Cadair Idris."

Isabelle, who had turned at this point, threw he head back and groaned. "Alec, I'm not a little girl any more. I can take care of myself, and besides," she said, "If there are a lot of us, I won't get hurt."

"You could get hurt," Jace's voice interrupted, "We don't know what we're up against. From what we know, Mark is a psycho."

"Well then I will fight anything or anyone. You can't keep me here while my friend sits in Cadair Idris waiting to be rescued, or worse: killed."

Maia sucked in a breath and stifled a cry at the thought of Sophie even being hurt, let alone killed.

"Fine," Alec said, "But for the love of God, if I tell you to leave, you leave. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Izzy replied.

"Go and get changed, and wear something black," said Jace. "Hurry up as well, we're meeting the rest at midnight."

Isabelle and Maia rushed upstairs and Alec turned to Jace. "Have you found your keys yet?" he asked in a rush.

Jace had removed the cushions from the couch, digging his fingers down the sides. "No," he said with a grunt of frustration.

Alec threw up his hands and helped with the other couch. "If we leave now then Izzy won't have to come with us."

A few minutes later the boys heard the pounding of feet coming down the stairs.

"Ready!" called Isabelle. She and Maia were waiting at the door for them. "What the hell's taking so long?"

"We can't find Jace's keys!" cried Alec.

"What are you talking about? They're right here!" called Maia. She lifted something up and it jingled.

The boys rushed to the door and saw Maia holding up a black key with the Audi sign. Jace gave a nervous laugh. "I must have put them there before and forgot about it."

Alec gave him a murderous look. He didn't want Isabelle to come with them, this mission could be dangerous. They're going to an abandoned Mental Hospital...shits bound to go down.

Alec sighed and opened the front door. When they got onto the pathway down to the drive he heard the _clip clop _of someone's shoes. He looked down and saw Isabelle wearing black leather boots with 4 inch heels.

"You're kidding me?" he asked. She looked at him confused and he gestured at her shoes. "You're wearing heels?"

"Heels are good for kicking ass in. And besides they go well with my leather jacket. See," she lifted up her foot slightly and gestured at the studs. "They both have studs." It was true, on the shoulders of Isabelle's jacket there were small square studs – same with her shoes.

Isabelle had thrown on a leather jacket, black crop top, black leather trousers and her studded boots. Maia, however threw on a pair of combat boots, a black hoodie and navy t-shirt.

The four of them went to Jace's Audi and drove down the street with a screech. The time was reaching 11:27, they hoped they would be there on time.

* * *

Flicking through the photo album, a tear ran down Jordan's face. What was he going to do? He had been so close to talking to Maia...at least he got to hold her again. It was going to be a long time before she could forgive him. He hoped she hadn't moved on already. Jordan had been with Maia for over two years and they were living together. It was a small house, a joint living room and kitchen at the back and two bathrooms. There was only one bedroom, but that was all they needed. It wasn't like they were going to have kids any time soon. For a young couple, who were still in education, they were doing okay. Jordan's Dad sent them money every month to contribute to the rent – a way of saying sorry for divorcing your mother.

Maia and Jordan both had jobs. Maia was working at the coffee shop, Starbucks down town and Jordan took a job as a waiter at TGI Fridays. They were making a reasonable amount of money, but thanks to Jordan's Dad's contribution, they were getting by.

When they were living together they made a photo album. It was just a cream leather photo album with the word 'MEMORIES' written across it. He flicked through and opened to a page of him and Maia kissing together; Jordan's arm outstretched, holding the camera and Maia's hands were holding his face.

He missed how his head fit in her hands; when she trailed her fingers on his lips; when she bites her lip before she kissed him, making him feel weak all over; how their body fit perfectly together when they slept, his arm around her waist; the way she settled into his arms when she was having a bad day; how she gets road rage whenever a driver cuts her off, making Jordan laugh; the endless Starbucks coffee on the morning, seeing as Maia worked there they got employee discount.

Jordan's eyes watered and a small tear slipped out and fell down his cheek, landing directly on Maia's face in the picture. He sniffed. With his finger, Jordan wiped the tear away from the picture.

He snapped the album shut and let the tears fall. Letting out a cry of anger, he threw a glass across the room and it crashed into the wall; the shards flying everywhere, reflecting his own tear stained face.

Jordan flopped back down on the couch, when his phone began ringing.

A spring of hope said it could be Maia, but then again – why would she want to talk to him?

He looked at the caller ID, it was Gideon. "Hello," he said, hitting the answer button and trying to sound like he wasn't crying.

"Jordan it's Gideon. I need your help."

Jordan didn't know what to think when Gideon told him what happened. Jordan rarely spoke to Sophie, but Gideon was one of Jordan's best friends, and if she's important to Gideon then she's important to Jordan too.

"Sure, I'll meet you there." He hung up and shoved his feet into his biker boots, shucked his dark brown leather jacket on, grabbed his black helmet and headed for the garage where his bike was kept.

He revved the engine a couple of times to warm it up before pulling out of the garage and heading into the night, towards Cadair Idris; a place of merciless greed and anger.

* * *

Gideon was the first to be there. Waiting on the sidelines at the top of Cadair Avenue, in an old parking lot, he grew agitated. What was taking everyone so long? He had just got off the phone to Jordan and he looked down at his watch. 00:09.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a huge black Range Rover pull up beside him. Gideon saw Tessa, Will and Jem come out, both wearing black to hide in the night.

"Gideon!" Tessa cried, and she threw herself into his arms, giving him a warm hug. "I'm sorry about Sophie. I'm sure she's okay."

He let go of her and she returned to Will's side, who reached out and gave Gideon a manly embrace, patting each other's backs.

"Thank you both for coming, it means a lot. I really don't know what I'm up against. There could be more people in there. From what Sophie told me when we were talking about Mark, she said that he knew a lot of people, and most of them are from Cadair Idris."

Tessa made a face of worry, and Will placed his hand in hers, giving her a tight squeeze; reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

A moment passed and an Audi A6 pulled up with four occupants: Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Maia. When they got out they exchanged hugs and such and engaged in conversation.

"Who else are we waiting for?" asked Maia.

Gideon didn't want to tell her. "Gabriel should be coming, Simon too. And, Maia I'm really sorry, but I called Jordan."

Isabelle and Tessa both made a worried look and turned to Maia who was frozen. Whenever it came to Jordan, she didn't know what to do. God, she wanted to talk to him, but what would she say. Just the cliché stuff: you broke my heart; you will pay for your sins; bla bla bla. She gulped.

"It's okay, Gideon. I understand that you need him, as well as everyone else who is coming."

Gideon nodded, slightly, still holding an apologetic expression.

Another car arrived a few seconds after; a black Ford. When they came out, Jace's eyes widened and Isabelle smiled.

Clary and Simon walked out of the car. Izzy ran up and gave him a hug, but it was slightly awkward to watch. Alec made a face of curiosity, making Tessa smile. Was he blind? She thought.

Clary made eye contact with Jace and quickly looked away. She went to over to Tessa. "Thanks for the text," she said.

Tessa smiled, "You know Sophie as well as the rest of us. I thought you would be mad if we went out to save her leaving you behind."

Clary smiled baring teeth, and Jace watched her. He loved the way she smiled. When she looked at him, her smile disappeared.

Jace filled up with sadness.

A silver car pulled up and Will's face scrunched up. Tessa had her hand in Will's and she could feel his hands clench into fists. Tessa winced, "Will, my hand."

He quickly apologised and kissed the hand he squeezed too tightly. Looking back he held his previous expression.

It was Gabriel's car and the passenger next to him was Cecily.

"Lightworm," Will growled. He stormed over to Gabriel, grabbed hold of his shirt and shoved him against the car door.

Will felt a hand on his arm and realised it was Cecily. "Will, stop! What are you doing?!" she cried.

"What are you doing with my sister, Lightworm?" he asked, fists clenching in Gabriel's shirt.

"Will, back off!" cried Cecily. Will ignored her.

"Will, just step back a bit. Let me explain," said Gabriel, raising his hands in defence.

Will made a face of disgust. "Are you dating my sister?" When Gabriel didn't answer, Will raised his fist wanting to punch him in the face, but someone stopped him. He felt long, thin fingers hold the arm he was going to throw a punch with. Will looked back and saw Jem's face and Tessa's behind him. Tessa looked scared; she had never seen Will get so angry...other than the time he knocked Nate out.

Jem held Will's arm and pulled him back. "Will stop. Don't do it." When he pushed him back, Cecily got in the middle of Will and Gabriel.

"Will please, don't do this," she said. She held a hand out behind her for Gabriel to take and he locked his fingers with hers.

Will huffed and pointed a finger at Gabriel's face. "You hurt her, Lightworm, and I'll hurt you."

"Understood," said Gabriel. Will scoffed, shook his head and turned towards Tessa. She came up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't think my sister would go for someone like the Lightworm," he said, in the crook of her neck.

She smiled. "Gabriel's okay, once you get to know him."

Will pulled her apart at arm's length. "Are you serious?" he asked, mockingly.

She giggled. "C'mon Will."

He smiled. "Sorry you had to see me like that," he said, "I know you don't like it."

"It's fine," Tessa replied, "You were doing what any protective brother would do."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

They returned back to the group where Gideon was devising a plan. Simon was stood next to Isabelle and she had her hand hooked on his arm.

Everyone heard an engine rev and a dark figure appeared on a motor bike. When he removed his black helmet, Maia sucked in a breath that everyone heard.

Jordan swung his leg off his bike. He asked Jace if he could put his helmet in his car, which he obliged. Maia couldn't take her eyes off him.

Soon after Jordan arrived, Magnus came in his dark blue car. Alec smiled at the sparkly hub caps and the dice hanging on the mirror. Pure Magnus Bane, he thought.

Magnus greeted everyone and stayed next to Alec, staying quite close to him, like Tessa stayed close to Will.

"Okay," said Gideon, "Thank you all for coming. This means a lot. I got a call today during 6th period off a guy that I can only assume was her ex boyfriend, Mark. He told me that if I ever wanted to see Sophie again I had to come to the Mental Hospital on Cadair Avenue. I don't know what I'm up against, like I said to Tessa, Will and Jem when they got here, Mark knows a lot of people from Cadair Idris. This rescue mission could be dangerous, so if anyone wants to back out, now would be the time to do so. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

Gideon looked around, but all the eyes were on him. All eyes were holding courage, determination and honour. Gideon smiled at the loyalty of his friends.

"Alright," he continued, "We need to get inside. I've done a perimeter check and there's a chain linked fence going all the way around. There's a small gap but it's got a chain wrapped around it, so I've brought these." Gideon held up a pair of bolt cutters. "We can get through with these. Also, it's an abandoned Mental Institution that has been shut down for almost 10 years now, so we all could possibly be charged for trespassing. Is everyone okay with that?" he asked.

Looking around once again, there was loyalty. "I don't know about the rest of you, but making a criminal offence sounds so dangerous...it's exciting," cried Isabelle, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. "But we're also here to save Sophie, and that's what matters."

"We'll do whatever to get her back, Gideon," said Tessa, "Even if it means trespassing."

Gideon smiled. "Thank you, guys. I was thinking that when we get inside we should just stick together. I know we could cover more ground if we split up, but I've seen movies guys and splitting up does not work."

Everyone replied with a chorus of 'yeah's.

"Okay then," said Gideon. "Well there's not much left to say, other than I hope we get out safely."

They turned towards the street and walked down. Cecily had her hand in Gabriel's which made Will's stomach turn, but he felt better when Tessa put her hand in his. Isabelle held firmly onto Simon's hand, not wanting to let go. The others felt jealous. Their lovers were either taken or mad at them. Clary stayed next to Tessa, far away from Jace who was next to Alec and Magnus. Jem lingered next to Will, breathing in the fumes of his inhaler, getting ready for whatever. Jordan longed to hold on to Maia, but she just crossed her arms and walked next to Isabelle. Jordan joined Gideon at the front, who led the way with his bolt cutters.

"Do you really think there are other people in there, other than Mark and Sophie?" asked Jordan, standing as Gideon cut the chain linking the two fences together.

When the chain fell to the floor, Gideon replied, "God, I hope not."

* * *

The cackling continued. Sophie whipped her head around her, trying to find the source of the cackle. A dark figure, with black hair and pale skin appeared from the corner. Mark.

He was wearing a white wife-beater covered in dirt, and black trousers. His hair was ruffled all over, strands sticking out where they weren't supposed to. When he got close, Sophie could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath, just like it used to be.

"Someone finally decided to come out of her little room, didn't she?" he said, toying with her by pulling a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen in front of her face.

Sophie was shaking, the shards from earlier had cut into her skin, but the blood on her arms had dried. She kept her eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see his bright hazel ones.

"C'mon, Sophie. Let me see your eyes." When she didn't open them, instead she tightened them, he pried her eyes open with his fingers and held them there. "That's a good girl. You know I remember when I said to you that I loved your eyes. That they made your face pretty. They still do, but too bad about that horrible scar of yours." He trailed is thumb down the scar, making her skin crawl. Gideon had done the same, but his touch was full of affection; this one was full of deception.

"What do you want?" she whispered, desperately.

A wide smile grew on Mark's face. "I want you to love me again, like you once did."

"I could never again love a monster like you," said Sophie, finding the courage in her.

Mark stood up straight and, with his hand, made a cracking sound across her face. Sophie whimpered at the contact, willing herself not to cry in front of this monster. She looked back in his eyes when she was ready.

"The reason why you can't love me again is because you love another," replied Mark, full of disgust. He crouched down and placed his hands on either side of Sophie's thighs. Sophie felt sick from the touch. "I know you love another."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was shaking with fear and anger.

"Oh, I think you do. I wasn't lying when I said I was watching you," he replied, his eyes were full of psychosis. "I saw you through the window when you were round his house. You both put on a little show for me, but I was slightly disappointed: he didn't take your top off. I would have loved to see those two perky br-"

Sophie cut him off by spitting in his face. She was disgusted at the fact that Mark had seen her make out with another guy. Just the memory of it; she had so much fun and she felt safe, but thinking about Mark peeking in through the window made her feel sick and disgusted. Her face turned red from embarrassment.

Mark wiped the spit from his face with anger. "You'll pay for that," he hissed. "Or better yet, your boyfriend will pay." He saw Sophie's head lift up and her eyes widen. "Oh, didn't you know. He's on his way here to be the hero of this _fine _tale."

"No," Sophie whispered, more to herself.

"Yes," he replied, right in her face. "And when he gets here, there will be no more trouble. He can be gone from our lives and we can be together again."

The tears finally began to fall from Sophie's eyes. Just the thought of Gideon hurt made her sad, but the thought of him being killed by the one she once loved made her-

She didn't even want to think about it. Sophie's lip quivered as she started to softly cry.

"Don't worry, my love," said Mark, kissing the crown of her forehead. "It will be over soon. I just need you tied in this chair for a little while longer. And then, once Gideon is gone, I will never let you go again."

Sophie's cries grew louder.

Mark bent down into her face. "Scream any louder and I'll slice the other side of your face."

* * *

They all brought flashlights to see in the dark. Holding on to each other, they shuffled their way through the hallways of the mouldy hospital.

Gideon was at the head, and Jordan was at the back, making sure he looked behind them. Will had hold of Tessa who was shaking, he knew she hated hospitals. Jem was behind Will, looking back every so often to make sure the others were following. Alec and Magnus were together, and whenever Magnus thought he saw something he would suck in a breath and grab hold of Alec's arm, feeling the warmth and the muscle underneath would bring him back to reality. Alec would put a hand on his and brush the knuckles, trying to soothe him in the subtlest way. Isabelle and Simon were holding on to each other, well, Simon more holding onto Isabelle. Simon's hand, the one holding the flashlight was shaking and everyone could tell because the light on the walls from the flashlight would flicker. Clary and Jace were quite close together. Clary didn't look at him when he reached for her and took her hand. She flinched at the touch, she didn't know if she wanted it, not after today. She shook her hand out of his grip and Jace felt like someone was squeezing his heart. Maia was at the back with Jordan, holding her own flashlight. Whenever they watched scary movies that always involved a Mental Hospital she would always feel safe in Jordan's arms, like nobody could get her, not even the dead mental children she saw on screen. But as they were walking, she didn't hold on to him. Just the energy he emitted was good enough for her.

Gideon, at the front stopped at the end of the hallway when he heard something. Talking.

"Shh!" he whispered to the others, and he held up his hand for them to stop. "Hide!" he shout whispered.

Gideon stood behind the open door in the corner and he watched everyone hide; Jordan took Maia behind an abandoned table with a cloth on it; Will, Tessa and Jem hid behind half a wall, along with Jace and Clary; Simon, Isabelle, Magnus and Alec, hid in a small room with nothing but a table with some loose equipment on it and a bed with holes in; Gabriel and Cecily hid under a table left out in the middle of the hallway.

Gideon heard the voice come closer. They sounded quite familiar.

"When is he supposed to be coming?" a voice asked. When they came through the doors Gideon recognised them.

Meliorn and the rest of the Automatons of Murphy King; Pangborn, Blackwell, Raphael, Lambert and Alaric and their new additions; Michael, Jonah, and Quincey. What they hell were they doing there? Gideon wondered.

"I don't know, Mark said he should be here any time soon. So we're just going to bring him to Mark," said Meliorn.

"Well they better hurry up or this would all be for nothing," replied Blackwell.

Someone sneezed. It was a girl sneeze. It was coming from under the table, the one Raphael was leaning on.

The Automatons looked around each other with curious faces. Raphael hooked his hand under the table and threw it against the wall with a crash. Under the table Gabriel was holding Cecily, her head against his chest.

"Look what we have here boys!" cried Raphael, "Two lovers thought they would have their first time in a Mental Hospital, how romantic."

Pangborn joined him and looked down at the two. "Hey, I know them! That's Gabriel Lightwood and Cecily Herondale, Will's sister!"

"Shadowhunter," growled Raphael. He lifted Gabriel to his knees and pushed him up against the wall. "What the hell are you doing on our turf?"

Gabriel tried to remove his hands from his shirt. He saw Cecily on the floor, cowering under a guy called Quincey.

"She's a pretty one," he said, touching Cecily's face. "Dibs on this one." He grabbed Cecily under her arms and hauled her to her feet. As the boys laughed and cheered for him, he started to drag her to one of the abandoned rooms. Cecily screamed for Gabriel's name.

"GABRIEL!" she cried.

"NO!" he cried back. A dark figure emerged from half a wall. He leaped over the wall with ease and punched Quincey in the face.

"Get your fucking hands off my sister," Will growled, holding his sister against him.

"Herondale!" Meliorn cried. "Are there any more of you Shadowhunter's anywhere?"

Jace stood up from behind the wall, along with Jem. Simon appeared out of one of the rooms with Alec and Magnus. Jordan stood from behind the table and Gideon emerged from the corner he hid from. The Automatons were outnumbered.

"Where is Sophie," growled Gideon, as he squared up to Meliorn, looking down on him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Meliorn hissed back. Isabelle came up beside him and punched him in the face once again. Meliorn staggered the ground. Isabelle took hold of him by his hair and lifted him up with all her strength.

"Where is she?" she hissed.

"What are you doing here, Iz," he asked, wincing from the blow.

"That's Isabelle to you, ass hole." She pulled him up further, "Answer me: Where is Sophie?"

"She's here alright," Meliorn replied. Isabelle scoffed and punched him in the face again. She was about to hit him again when a hand curled around her arm tightly and threw her against the wall.

"Hey," cried Alec, yelling at Pangborn who threw Isabelle at the wall. Alec grabbed hold of Pangborn's neck and pushed him against the wall. Jonah went to help but was stopped by Jordan. Quincey tried to move from the floor but Will put his foot on his neck, stopping him. Gabriel, who was still pressed against the wall, brought his knee up against Raphael's groin, who recoiled in agony. Gabriel dropped to the floor and went to his brother.

"Go find Sophie, we've got this."

The girls appeared from their spots; Maia, Clary and Tessa. Clary and Tessa followed Gideon along with Magnus, Simon and Cecily.

Isabelle and Maia stayed behind. Isabelle held the wall as she stood up and joined the boys as they came forward. Maia stood next to her clenching her fists.

"Izzy, go with the others," called Alec, still holding Pangborn by the neck.

"Hell no."

The Shadowhunters stood together on one side of the room looking at the Automatons. It was like they were animals, waiting for the kill.

"Who's first?" asked Will.

* * *

Gideon, Simon, Magnus, Cecily, Tessa and Clary were walking down the throng of hallways, surrounded by the mould. Tessa could feel her skin crawling from the atmosphere, hoping she didn't hear a child giggle like she had seen in the movies.

"Stay close, guys," whispered Gideon.

Cecily grasped Tessa's hand and Clary grasped Simon's.

"Simon, don't you dare let go," Clary muttered to him. If it were two weeks ago they were holding hands, Simon would have made a move. But he didn't feel that way anymore, not now that had Isabelle.

Magnus walked next to Gideon. "Dude, what's in here?" he asked.

They turned and saw a room with a huge silver door on it. On the door was a sign saying 'Experimental Room' and underneath something was spray painted in black; a circle made of two snakes, each joining at the other's tail forming a perfect circle. An _ouroboros. _

Gideon examined the symbol. "This is the Automatons symbol for their football team."

"Why is it on this door specifically?" Tessa asked, moving closer to Cecily who began to whimper.

"Maybe they want us to come to this door," she said, pointing at the door.

Gideon rose and turned to the others. "Okay, if Sophie is in there then I want you all to take her and get out. Do you understand?" he asked.

The others nodded, but Clary was concerned. "But what about you? We're not leaving you with that psycho."

Gideon sighed. "I promised Sophie that I would protect her, and I failed her."

"You didn't fail her," replied Magnus, putting a hand on his arm. Not affectionately like he would with Alec, but just friendly. "No one could have known this would happen."

Tessa looked down, thinking about Will. He promised to protect her with his life, what happens if he would fail? No, she thought, he won't fail me.

"Are you ready?" asked Gideon, putting his hand on the door, ready to push it open.

Clary held Magnus' hand, because he had no one to hold on to, and she squeezed. Pulling Simon close to her, she looked at him, like she would look at her brother, if she had one. Cecily wrapped her hand around Tessa's arm, and Tessa patted her hand for reassurance.

Gideon gulped and gently pushed the door open, revealing the stench of trepidation and death.

* * *

Will received a punch from Quincey in the jaw and he backfired, holding the wall for balance. He took the liberty in looking around him for a second; Isabelle and Meliorn were fighting head on, Isabelle quite strong for a girl her size, but then again she hated Meliorn, she was putting all of her hate in each punch and kick; Jem had Lambert in a headlock backwards, and he brought his knee up to his face, Will watched as Lambert flew backwards in an arch; Jace and Alaric were throwing punches at each other, but Alaric was quicker than Jace and he had him in the air, he threw Jace across the hall and onto an old table, the one Cecily and Gabriel were hiding under earlier; Maia and Jordan were back to back, Maia had her fists up at the ready, same with Jordan as Michael and Jonah circled around them, Michael held a broken table leg and Jonah held a baseball bat in his hands; Alec flipped Pangborn over his shoulder where he crashed into the ground; Gabriel and Raphael were tumbling over each other like lions fighting over some meat, Gabriel met Raphael's face with his fist, spraying blood.

Will looked up to Quincey advancing on him. "I've got to say, Herondale. I pictured you a lot taller." He grabbed hold of Will's jacket and pulled him to his feet, pushing him up against the wall.

"And you sister, she's a fine piece of ass, isn't she?" he spat in Will's face. Anger grew up inside Will. No one spoke about his sister that way. Will took hold of the back of Quincey's head and bashed it with his own. Quincey dropped him and held his forehead. Will could feel a headache growing from the blow, but he ignored it, and fought the possibility of collapsing.

"You dick!" Quincey yelled, throwing himself at Will, but Will knew what he was doing. He grabbed hold of Quincey's back as he came past and swung him around, where he flipped over the half wall with a crack. Will looked over and saw that Quincey was knocked out. Will felt a pang of victory, but they hadn't won yet.

Jonah came at Maia with his baseball bat. He swung it around and luckily Maia ducked out of the way, punching his knee to the side. She wasn't strong enough to dislocate it, but she was strong enough to inflict pain.

He dropped the baseball and Maia reached for it. She wasn't quick enough. Jonah reached down and took hold of Maia's hair. Pulling her up, he threw her over his shoulder like a rag doll.

Jordan had just kicked Michael in the groin, making him crouch in pain. He took the opportunity to round his fist upwards and collide it under Michael's chin.

When Michael hit the ground, Jordan turned when he heard a girlish shriek. Maia was on Jonah's shoulder, kicking and screaming. He was running off with her down the hall. Jordan ran after her, screaming her name.

"MAIA!" he called. They rounded the corner, and he swore he heard his name being called back.

Jordan saw Jonah turn into another room, one that looked like it belonged to a patient. He ran towards it, not wanting to think about what Jonah could do. Jordan reached the door and saw Maia lying on the bed, trying to push Jonah away from her as he fumbled with the buttons of her jeans. She was crying, her arms and legs flailing out and Jonah was laughing at her.

"Get off me!" she cried.

Rage coursed through Jordan's veins. He stalked towards Jonah and took him by the neck. Pushing him all the way to the wall, he clashed Jonah's back with the wall.

"Don't you dare touch her," Jordan hissed with all the venom he could summon. Jordan was never an angry guy, but, my God, he was pissed off.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jonah fired back. Jordan growled like a wolf, bearing teeth and he threw Jonah to the ground with a hard _thump. _Jumping on top, Jordan began to beat Jonah in the face, but making sure he would stay alive. Jordan wasn't that stupid to kill someone.

Jordan felt a hand around his punching arm, pulling him away from Jonah. He stood, and looked down at his work. Jonah was covered in blood, it was smeared across his face, but he was still alive.

"Get out," Jordan growled. With fear, Jonah jumped up and made a run for it, turning the other way down the hall, towards the exit.

Jordan turned and saw Maia, who was still clutching his arm. When he looked down at her hand, she cleared her throat and took it away. Jordan felt a pang of lost.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking up at him.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, reaching for her face. He held her face in both his hands, looking over.

"No, I'm fine," Maia replied, staying perfectly still. Jordan didn't believe it. He ran his hands down her arms, feeling how cold she was underneath her hoodie.

"Maia," he whispered her name. He reached up, cupping her face. Maia gasped; she didn't know what to do. "I never meant to hurt you."

Lots of things were running through Maia's mind. Why was Jordan acting like this? What did he mean by that?

Jordan leaned down and slowly closed his eyes. Maia felt the hand that was touching her face slowly pull her towards him. She saw his lips part. Oh my, she thought, he's going to kiss me.

It took all of Maia's power to force her to pull back against his hand. Jordan's eyes flew open, dealing with the rejection.

"But you did," she mumbled. She slipped out of Jordan's touch. "And it's too late."

Maia turned to walk away. Jordan let her go...again.

* * *

Jem and Lambert were in an aggressive warfare. When it came to the games, these two were always against each other. Jem was the wide receiver for Offence and Lambert was the Cornerback for Defence. When the whistle would blow, they both would run for each other and smash their bodies together, seeing who was strongest.

They did that now. Jem lunged forward and tackled Lambert to the ground. Lambert threw a fit of punches but he was unsuccessful. He did, however, flip Jem over so he was on top. He took hold of Jem's neck and began to squeeze. Jem's face turned blue almost right away.

Someone called his name, but Jem was slowly slipping into unconsciousness that he didn't know who it was. A figure with black hair advanced on Lambert and threw him off Jem. When he was free Jem clutched his throat, gasping for air. His fingers were shaking around his pockets, but he couldn't find himself to go into them. Will came to Jem's side and held his head.

"Jem!" he cried, "Where is it?"

Jem couldn't say a word. He was hyperventilating, suffocating. His eyes widened as he pointed, with shaky fingers, at his trouser pocket.

Will fumbled in his pocket and pulled out Jem's inhaler. Holding his head upright, Will placed the inhaler to Jem's mouth and pressed the end, emitting oxygen into his system.

Jem's breathing soon turned to normal when he took a few drags of oxygen.

"Are you okay?" Will asked, concerned.

Jem nodded. "I'll be fine," he gasped. "We're almost finished anyway."

Will looked around and saw Jace finish Alaric off with a punch, knocking him out. Lambert and Raphael were leaning against the wall covered in blood, unconscious and Gabriel was swiping the bits of dust and dirt from his shoulders. Alec lifted up from a bloody Pangborn and he walked over to Meliorn, who was backing away from an advancing Isabelle. Maia returned and soon after, Jordan did too. They joined the boys and Isabelle.

Meliorn's back hit the door and he made a small cry. His breathing was quick and heavy, like he was dying.

"Where is Sophie?" asked Isabelle with a poisonous voice.

Meliorn lifted his hands in defence. "Don't hurt me!" he cried.

Jace kicked Meliorn's leg and he screamed in pain. "Where is she?!" Jace yelled.

Meliorn's eyes were filled with tears and he looked pathetic. "Look for the _ouroboros._"

* * *

The room was gloomy and smelled of stale blood. Gideon and the others shuffled into the room, scared out of their wits.

"Sophie?!" Tessa whisper-shouted. Cecily's hand grew tighter in hers.

Sophie was nowhere to be seen.

They looked around, some of the old equipment was still there. One looked like a screwdriver. "I wonder what they do with this one," said Magnus, holding it up.

Simon joined him with Clary by his side. "I don't think you want to know," said Clary, her voice wavering. Magnus turned the screwdriver thing around and flinched when he saw the end of it was covered with rusty blood. He dropped the screwdriver with a clang as it met the steel table.

Gideon whipped his head around to Magnus. "Sh. We don't know who could be watching."

Magnus nodded and whispered a 'sorry'. Tessa and Cecily moved around the room and saw that there was another room leading off. The door read 'THE OBSERVATION ROOM'.

"Gideon?" Cecily whisper-shouted for him. Soon, Gideon came to her side. He moved his flashlight along the door and saw the same symbol, the _ouroboros_, below the sign.

"Another one," Gideon said. He touched the symbol then removed his hand, it was dry paint. "Why are these all over place?" he asked, but didn't expect a reply. He pushed the door open silently and peered inside. The room was filled with _ouroboros_'s. Gideon threw the door open wider and the others joined him.

Clary sucked in a breath as the others crowded around her.

"Clary, what is it?" Simon asked, coming to her side.

Slowly, Clary lifted her hand and pointed to a dark window. The others followed her finger, and saw a figure on the other side.

The figure was sitting in a chair, completely immobilised. Its brown hair was in front of its face, but Gideon could tell exactly who it was. Her pale dress was hanging on her thighs and was covered with blood. Gideon didn't know it was dry.

"Sophie!" he cried, but she didn't even move an inch. He banged his fists against the glass, trying to get her attention.

The noise made Sophie lift up her head and look around, but she didn't focus on the window. Was it a window? There were in an observation room.

Everybody began to pound their fists on the glass, waving their arms and calling Sophie's name. But she didn't make eye contact.

"It's no use, she can't see or hear us," cried Tessa. Gideon raked his hands through his tousled hair.

"Find me something to smash this window!" he called, and the others rushed around the room looking for something to use. Some went back into the experimental room to find anything.

Gideon turned toward the window and placed his hands and forehead on the glass. "I'm coming for you, Sophie."

He saw another figure enter the room on the other side, and Gideon felt sick.

* * *

"My love," said Mark, "I've brought you something."

Sophie turned to look at Mark. He crouched down in front of her, the small light from above her flashed in his eyes and she saw the bags under them. The bags of insanity.

She saw him remove something from under his shirt and the light reflected in the silver blade.

"Do you remember this?" he asked, like he was talking to a child. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Sophie widened her eyes and she tried to move the chair away from him. She stifled a cry at the memory of the sharp blade being dragged across her face. The memory of Mark sitting on top of her, trapping her arms, holding her face as he slashed the side of it.

Sophie whimpered as he moved a piece of hair away from her face with the blade.

"I take it you do then," he assumed, with a wide grin. Sophie closed her eyes and looked away.

"Just a few more minutes and your little friend should-"

He was cut off when a metal chair was thrown against the one way mirror, sending the reflecting shards flying. When the glass tumbled away it revealed six people, Gideon standing in the middle.

"What the-"

"Sophie!" called Gideon.

Sophie's eyes flew open and she cried. "Gideon!"

"So this is Gideon," snickered Mark. He turned away from Sophie and stood up straight. "I've wanted to meet you for a long time," he said.

Gideon jumped through the window, as the others climbed out. "I haven't," he growled, "But now that I have, I'll kill you."

Mark lifted the knife, "Not before I kill you first."

Gideon turned his head, but not taking his eyes off Mark and his knife. "Guys, take Sophie and get out of here."

"Gideon, he has a knife," cried Magnus.

"I don't care. You heard what I said earlier, now take Sophie and get out of here."

Magnus turned to the others. They couldn't get Sophie yet, Mark was still there.

"She's not going anywhere," Mark hissed, stalking towards Gideon. Gideon walked over, just far enough so Mark doesn't slash him.

"Oh, yes, she is." He aimed to swing for Mark but he blocked him with his arm. Mark kicked Gideon in the side.

"Gideon!" yelled Sophie, she struggled under the leashes, trying to free herself. The others ran towards her as Gideon tumbled to the floor with Mark. Magnus undid the straps behind the chair, and Clary and Tessa did her feet. When Sophie was free she stood, but she staggered into Simon's arms.

"Whoa," he said, catching her. She looked to Gideon.

Gideon was on top of Mark, trying to shake the knife from his grip. Simon turned Sophie towards the broken window.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here," he called, trying to get Sophie to leave.

"No," she cried, "I'm not leaving him!" She struggled in Simon's arms that he needed help.

They were walking towards the window, Simon pushing Sophie, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

The others jumped through the window, leaving Simon and Sophie on the other side. Simon tried to lift Sophie and hand her to Magnus through the open space.

Sophie turned and saw a different sight. Gideon was now underneath Mark, and Mark had his knife poised above Gideon's heart. She could hear grunting coming from Gideon as he fought against Marks strength.

"NO!" cried Sophie, as she shook herself out of Simon's grip. She sprung towards the chair that Gideon had thrown through the mirror/window.

She picked it up and felt the ice coldness in her hands from the metal. She looked to Gideon and Mark, and found the audacity to walk towards Mark.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am Titanium_

Sophie lifted the chair up in the air, and swung it around to Mark's side, knocking him off Gideon and sending the knife flying. The knife clattered to the floor, smearing a little bit of blood on the floor.

Sophie dropped the chair with a _thunk_, and knelt down next to Gideon. The front of his shirt was slashed open and blood seeped through.

"Oh God, no!" cried Sophie, clutching his wound. She thought he was dying. The blood ran through her hands, but there wasn't a lot.

"Sophie," Gideon said, holding her hands. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

He lifted himself up, wincing and grunting. Gideon and Sophie looked to Mark, who was still unconscious on the other side.

Gideon laughed at the victory. Sophie smiled, and threw herself into Gideon's arms. The finality of the hug hurt Gideon's wound. He winced.

"Oh, sorry," said Sophie, pulling away. Gideon pulled her back into the embrace.

"Don't ever let go," he whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

She pulled away and drew his lips to hers. She whimpered in the kiss, and Gideon wrapped his arm tightly around her back. The kiss wasn't rushed; it was slow and passionate, like they had been apart for years. It was fiery; Sophie felt the rush of heat going through her whenever she kissed Gideon.

Gideon and Sophie heard cheering from behind them as the others ran up to them. They threw their arms around the two in a group hug.

"C'mon," said Gideon. "Let's go home."

* * *

Will, Jem, Jace, Alec, Maia, Jordan and Isabelle met the others down the hall. They were all wearing frowns and fearful eyes, but as they saw the others emerge from the experimental room, Isabelle and Maia broke into a rush of happiness.

"Sophie!" they cried, and they rushed to hug their friend.

Tessa saw Will, and the bruise that was revealing on his high cheekbone. She moved towards him and held his face.

"You have a bruise," she said, skimming her thumb over it. She kissed it and she felt Will wince beneath her.

"I'll be fine. You're not hurt right?" he asked. Tessa shook her head with a smile. Will brought his lips to her, thanking the Angel that she was okay.

Isabelle turned to see Simon and she threw herself in his arms. "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered in his ear.

"I wasn't the one who stayed to fight," he said. "You're okay, right?"

"I think I have a bump on the head from when I was thrown against the wall, but I'll be fine."

Simon kissed the crown on her head and Isabelle froze. It was the first affectionate contact they had, and she liked it. But she didn't want their first kiss to be on a night like this, especially in a Mental Hospital.

Alec rushed to Magnus and they hugged. Everyone watched with curious eyes, but didn't ask anything.

"Are you hurt?" asked Magnus, holding Alec's face.

"I'm fine, Mag. Just a little sore that's all."

Magnus smiled and scoffed, "You Shadowhunters."

Cecily didn't know if she should rush to Gabriel with her brother just stood near her, but he was kissing Tessa and holding her against him.

She felt strong arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground. She looked down and Gabriel was holding her, wearing a huge grin. She smiled down at him. When he settled her to the floor, he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Will broke from Tessa and snapped his face to Gabriel.

"Don't push it, Lightworm," he hissed.

Gabriel pulled back and looked down, a little red. Cecily gave Will a stern look.

Clary stood awkwardly to the side with Maia. She caught Jace's eyes, but she didn't rush. She saw as Jace raked his eyes over Clary's body making sure she was okay. She saw him sigh with relief and his shoulders relax.

Maia caught Jordan's eyes. He didn't blink, he just stood there staring.

Gabriel clasped a hand over Gideon's shoulder. He hugged his brother and then Sophie.

"Thank God, you're all right," he said, hugging her.

Sophie smiled.

Gabriel let go and Gideon wrapped a protective arm around his girl.

"Let's get out of her," said Gideon. No one disagreed with him, everyone wanted to get out of the creepy place. They found the exit and returned to their cars.

* * *

Jem went with Gabriel. They had hauled Mark in the back of Gabriel's car, intending on taking him to the Police Station back in Idris.

Tessa went with Will, who persisted that Cecily joined them as well. It wasn't that he didn't want her to be with Gabriel any longer than she had to, but he didn't like the idea of Cecily being in the back of the car with the psycho.

Simon said goodbye to Isabelle, and walked to his car with Clary. Jace had wanted to speak to her, but Alec, Isabelle and Maia wanted to go home. It was almost 3am, and they had a party to go to tomorrow.

After taking his helmet out of Jace's car, Jordan sat on the edge of his motor bike, watching as Jace pulled out of the parking lot with the girl he loved in the backseat. He sighed, and shoved his helmet on. Revving the engine, he returned to his lonely home.

Gideon carried Sophie out of the hospital because she had no shoes on, and he placed her in the passenger seat of his BMW. She was drifting off to sleep. He started the car and headed for home, intending not to let Sophie go again.

Magnus went to his car, hooked on the adrenaline flowing through him. He needed a lot of rest. He was nervous about tomorrow, not because of the party. Magnus has hosted many parties in the past. But he was nervous about the talk he wanted with Alec. He didn't know how Alec was going to take it? He didn't even know if Alec felt the same way. Sighing, he turned on his car and headed for Idris.

* * *

When Gideon arrived home, Gabriel wasn't there yet. He lifted Sophie out of the car, the early hours of the morning seeping through the coldness of the wind, blowing Sophie's dress around her legs.

After unlocking the house and shutting the door behind him, he carried Sophie up to his room and placed her on the bed. Nostalgia hit him; the memory of Izzy's party came back; Gideon carrying Sophie into one of the spare bedrooms and placing her on the bed, tucking her in.

Propping her up against the pillows, he grabbed the end of her dress and pulled it over her head. Sophie absentmindedly lifted up her arms, still filled with sleep. Gideon couldn't help but stare at her in her white lacy underwear. He didn't want to see her yet, he thought that he should wait until the time was right for him to see Sophie like that, but bad circumstances got in the way.

Gideon threw the dress on the floor and went to his drawers to grab a grey shirt. He tugged it over Sophie, gently pulling her arms through the holes, and he laid her down on the bed. Wrapping the covers around her, Sophie whimpered.

Gideon smiled at how innocent she looked. He shucked himself out of his jean, staying in his boxers, and he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

Seeing the small gash on his chest, he rushed to the bathroom and took out his first-aid kit. Grabbing some antiseptic cream and cleaned it. After that he grabbed some of the gauze, cut it up and placed it over the wound. With the medical tape, he taped it to his chest.

Climbing in behind Sophie, he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer.

Sophie felt the warm contact. She turned around to face him and wrapped her arm around his torso, burying her head in his chest. She kissed the wound on his chest, and mumbled a 'goodnight'.

"Goodnight," Gideon whispered. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer. Sophie hooked her leg over his, tightening her hold on him.

Gideon fell asleep easily that night, easier than the other night. Because he had Sophie in his arms.

Sophie felt safe with Gideon, having his arms wrapped around her she imagined staying cocooned to him, never letting go.

* * *

**So that was the chapter! Sorry that it took me so long, but I thought this huge long chapter would make up for it, hopefully it did! Anyway, I'm off to a party tonight for a girl I'm not very fond of, but its her birthday - I think it's today, I'm not sure. Anyway, I'm leaving at 7 but I have to get myself ready, clean my room and take a shower...I also have to find something to wear! Wish me luck coz this girl does my nuttin'!**

**Anyway, there were song references in this chapter. The one with Jem was 'Patient Love' by Passenger, which I love so much, it's just a really cute song :) It's just a guitar and a guy singing it...I love that guy! Also, yeah 'Titanium' is by David Guetta and Sia. **

**Messages:  
-Michelle1294, I have included the threatening of cutting the other side of her face, and also Mark wanted to kill Gideon. **

**-Guest who rote a review for chapter 7, you said that Gideon could help Sophie deal with Mark, I thought your idea could suit the after math, Mark has been taken to the police station, but will he stay there? ;) **

**-better-in-black-since-1234, you wrote a review for chapter 6 for some store room Malec make out scenes, I think you and the other Malec fans will be happy with what I have in store for the next chapter ;) **

**-If I Couldn't I Wouldn't, I hope you liked the idea of the mental hospital, I know you said warehouse, but I think the asylum suited it better, but I did play like a little game in the last chapter, and as we know, Sophie lost. Your suggestion was linked with Michelle1294's suggestion. Magnus might make a move at the party, I've put in some sort of suggestion to that. **

**If I've missed any one out, I'm sorry. I'll be writing some more tomorrow on Magnus' party, that might be spread out over more than one chapter. I will be aiming for Monday/Tuesday night, lets just hope that college doesn't screw me over like it has done for the past week and a half. It's only been on for a week and a half. **

**I have another apprenticeship interview on Tuesday morning, so I will be needing Monday night to prepare for it, but I will try to write and maybe update. Turns out I didn't get the last apprenticeship, but lets just hope that this one goes smoothly. **

**Until next time!**

**-Caz :D **


	10. Warrior

**My apologies, I know I said Tuesday night but I literally couldn't right with eyes that were about to drop...but here's a lovely chapter for you :) **

**So this is Chapter 10! What has happened so far! Well Jace and Clary still aren't on speaking terms, even though he tried to hold her hand and keep her safe when they were venturing through the halls of the Mental Hospital.**

**Jordan was so, so close to explaining himself to Maia, but she cut him off - poor guy, why am I so mean to him?**

**Gideon and Sophie are now safe together, but will Mark stay in jail?**

**Gabriel and Cecily now have to be careful, now that Will knows about them.**

**What do you think Magnus wants to talk to Alec about? Will he get a chance at the party?**

**Tessa and Will are as good as they'll ever be, she's finally knocked his walls down but will they stay down? And what of Nate? Will he come back?**

**Will Isabelle and Simon's relationship blossom into something beautiful, or will something happen that will build her walls up again? Simon already kissed her on the forehead when they returned to each other at the Hospital, but will it go further? **

**Jem is all alone, watching from the sidelines. Will he be alone forever, constantly being friend-zoned?**

**So chapter is called 'Warrior' based on the song by Beth Crowley - special thanks to arorainthesky for the song suggestion!**

**Anyway, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Warrior**

**Saturday 31****st**** August**

As she mumbled herself awake, Sophie sat up. She looked around the room and realised she was in a place she had been only once before. How did she get here? She looked down at herself and realised she wasn't in her own clothes, she was wearing a large grey shirt that went down to her thighs, but because of sleep, the shirt was all the way up her body.

Someone moved beside her. Sophie looked to her right and saw her beautiful sandy haired, green eyed boy beside her. Her rescuer. The sun was seeping through the crack in the curtain and landing directly on his muscular chest. Sophie narrowed her eyes at the brightness and saw the bandage that lay across his chest.

With her fingers, she felt the material of the bandage. Blood has crept through and had dried up over night, leaving a part of the bandage a rusty brown colour.

Sophie whimpered, and she remembered the night before. The horror of that frightening night is one she will never forget. She was happy, though, to be back in the arms of Gideon Lightwood. She had missed him so much, her friends too. When she found out they all had came for her tonight, she realised just how loved she was. Even to the people she didn't really talk to, like Jordan, Alec and Gabriel. They all had come for her and some had stayed behind to fight the Automatons.

Sophie sighed at the memory. I can't believe Meliorn is Mark's cousin, she thought. Yes, Meliorn is Mark's cousin, sharing the madman gene. No wonder the Automatons were there and there symbol, the _ouroboros_, was everywhere.

She shivered at the thought of the Automatons. Sophie was barely conscious when she was at the Mental Hospital. She could remember the way the Automatons held her, how they touched her. She wasn't in her right state of mind to fight them off, she had felt helpless. But she was lucky enough to have Mark almost kill them for touching her, claiming that she was his and no one else's.

Mark was weird that night, he protected her from the Automatons, but he scared her as well; the way he handled Gideon, putting that knife above his heart, intending to kill him.

But the bandage on Gideon's chest now was not from Mark, but from Sophie. When she drew the chair to Mark's side, sending him flying across the room, Sophie had accidentally nicked Gideon's chest with the end of the blade. Luckily it wasn't deep, but it was right above his heart. A few more inches and Gideon would be dead right now.

Now wanting to think of the thought, Sophie turned and wrapped her arm around Gideon's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Gideon stirred in his sleep.

He turned over and opened his green-grey eyes. When his eyes adjusted on Sophie he smiled, but soon realised, that she was upset.

"Sophie," he murmured, "What is it?"

Sophie lifted her head up and gently placed a hand on his wound. "I did this to you," she whispered.

Gideon sighed, "No you didn't," he said, "Mark was holding the knife, not you."

"But I was the one who moved him."

Gideon put his hand over Sophie's, the one that was on his wound. "Sophie, it was an accident. If anything you saved me from a fate worse than death."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered, a tear fell down her face.

Gideon reached up and carefully took the tear away with his thumb. "I'm perfectly fine," he said, "It was just a scratch. It's you I'm worried about."

Sophie shook her head, "I'll be alright."

Gideon smiled and pressed his lips to hers. Sophie felt the warmth spreading through her, it was like Gideon was reaching inside her and touching her soul, brushing his fingers along the edges making her shiver.

The kiss grew more passionate, and Gideon changed his position. His back was against the bed fully and he was pulling Sophie down with him. She hooked her leg on the other side of him for support as she moved on top, never breaking the kiss. She ran her hands up his torso, making Gideon moan in her mouth. She smiled against his lips.

The top Sophie was wearing was riding up around her waist, her full legs exposed to Gideon's touch. He ran his fingers up her thighs and settled them on her hips, making small circular motions with his thumbs.

Sophie leaned down further, so that her chest was pressed against his. Gideon ran his hands up the shirt and along her back, pulling her close. He licked Sophie's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Sophie opened her mouth wider for Gideon to explore. She felt his tongue brush hers as the kissed heated to an all new temperature. They had never been like this before, the first time they had made out they kept their clothes on, but now they were willing to go all the way.

As Gideon's hands were brushing her back, the top rose even further. Sophie broke the kiss and looked down at Gideon. She hesitated before holding the edges of the top and lifting it over her head. She threw the top of the floor and looked down at Gideon's eyes, which were raking all over her body.

Sophie felt self-conscious like he was judging her. She saw him gulp and settle on her chest where her white lace bra was. Sophie didn't have the best pair of breasts, and the fact that he was staring at them made her feel even more self-conscious. She looked away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that," she said, lifting up off Gideon and sitting on the edge of the bed to get the top back.

Before she touched it, she felt strong hands on her shoulders, gently caressing her. Gideon pressed his lips to her shoulders.

"No, don't shy away," he whispered against her. Sophie turned her head to look and he kissed her sweetly. He stroked her face with his fingertips. "You're beautiful."

Sophie smiled and felt the blush grow in her cheeks. She leaned forward, the top forgotten, and pressed her lips to Gideon's. His hands were on her waist and the small of her back, bringing her closer. He, too, was sat at the edge of the bed, making it awkward for them kissing.

Gently and swiftly, Gideon pulled Sophie onto his lap, placing both her legs on either side of him. Gideon lifted her up and placed her back on the bed, him between her legs. She felt his groin harden, making her blush even more.

Gideon was kissing Sophie all along her jaw line, and hearing Sophie gasp as he began to kiss her lower than her neck made him smile. But he didn't want to go too far in case she didn't want to.

"Baby, just tell me to stop. We don't have to go too far if you don't want to," Gideon said in between kisses.

Did Sophie want to go far? Was she ready? Every single kiss made her feel loved, more loved than she ever felt. And Gideon was wonderful; he had saved her from the clutches of her ex boyfriend and he will always be there for her. She already was in her underwear, why stop there?

Sophie smiled, and held Gideon's face, bringing it up for him to meet her lips with his.

She pulled away and gave him a sweet smile. "Don't ever stop."

* * *

When Jordan got home last night he had wondered what Maia meant when she said he was too late. Too late for what? Getting her back? Did she still love him?

Jordan turned over and felt the other side of his bed. Running his hands up and down the place Maia used to sleep he longed for her. He had been close, so close. What more could Jordan do?

He reached for his phone and pressing the button he winced at the light. He had turned the light off all night but he didn't sleep. The light from the phone nearly blinded him.

As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that he had one unread message from Maia Roberts.

* * *

After Simon had dropped her off last night, Clary had fallen asleep in her bed, still with her clothes on. Her jacket was on the floor, she must have shucked it off whilst drifting off to sleep.

She rose up from her position, and looked down at her creased clothes. She was still wearing her boots, her leather jeans and her top. She didn't even take of the gloves she was wearing. Clary stood up and walked to the mirror, only to find her hair was a mess and her mascara was all over her eyes, making her look like a human panda.

Clary sighed and walked to bathroom. Stripping off all her clothes, she stepped into the shower and felt the heated water rain down on her.

She remembered the time she spent the night with Jace and how the next morning he walked into the bathroom and saw her naked in the shower. She was extremely startled then, and she was embarrassed of the memory. Clary was small, skinny and flat-chested. She wondered why Jace even bothers with her.

Turning the shower off, she stepped out and wrapped herself in a huge cream towel. She brushed her hair at the vanity table and dried it after, the curls gradually forming.

She put on her mascara and got ready for the day. She stepped into a pair of light blue jeans with rips down the front and a shirt that read 'BAZINGA!' Clary loved _The Big Bang Theory_, she loved to watch it with Simon, comparing the way Simon geeks out whenever he sees something that related to _Star Wars_ to when Sheldon and Leonard geek out when they see references to _Star Trek._

She smiled down at her t-shirt, and headed downstairs for some breakfast. She found her mother in the kitchen, but when she turned to look at her daughter, Jocelyn's face turned to a scowl.

"Clarissa Adele Fray!" she yelled, "Where the hell did you go last night?"

Clary sighed, "Mom, I'm sorry, I should have told you."

Jocelyn set her coffee mug down and stood up. "You bet you should have told me. I was worried sick!" She put her hands on her hips. "Where did you go last night?"

Clary tried to think of an excuse. "I went over to Simons," she said.

Jocelyn scoffed. "'Course you were. Then why weren't you there when I knocked on Mrs. Lewis' door? Simon wasn't there either, were you out with him?"

Technically, Clary was out with Simon last night. So she wouldn't be lying. "Yes," she said.

"Well," continued Jocelyn, "Where did you go?"

Clary didn't have an excuse for that. If she told her Mom that she was all the way over in Cadair Idris in an abandoned Mental Institution she'd be dead in 5 seconds.

Clary raked her brain for a lie. "Erm..." she began, "We went over to the park, just to talk."

"Clary, are you lying to me?" Jocelyn asked. Clary was not good at lying; she was bouncing lightly on the balls of her heels and refraining eye contact with her mother.

"Erm..."

"Of course you are. Clary, tell me where you were last night," Jocelyn commanded.

"I was with Simon, but we went over to..." Clary stopped herself from saying 'Cadair Idris'. "...Isabelle's. We were at Isabelle's. You can even call her." Clary made a note in her mind to text Isabelle to cover for her.

"Well, if you were round Isabelle's you still needed to tell me. So, I'm going to have to ground you."

Clary widened her eyes. She was supposed to go to Magnus' tonight for his party. She couldn't NOT go.

"What?! Mom, you can't do that!" she cried.

"Yes I can, I am your Mother. And do not raise your voice at me, Clarissa," she replied, pointing her finger at Clary.

"Mom, please any other day. I'm going to a party tonight, I need to go," she pleaded.

"Well," said Jocelyn, sitting down, "You're just going to have to miss it."

Clary wanted to scream at her mother, but instead she sighed. "Has this got something to do with more than just me going out last night?" she asked.

Jocelyn stopped her coffee mug halfway to her mouth. She turned to face her daughter. "What else could it be about?"

"Dad, maybe."

"Clary, Valentine came to the house for the reason, I don't know about. All I know is that he broke his restraining order, which means he now knows where we live. But no, your punishment has nothing to do with your father. However, if I were crueller, then I would lock you in your room only to protect you from him. But I'm not like that. Just be grateful that you're only being punished for today and that's it." Jocelyn went back to her coffee, not giving Clary a second glance. So she didn't know Valentine came for Clary.

Clary threw up her arms in frustration, and groaned. "By the Angel!"

* * *

Will stood outside his sister's door, filled with hesitation. What was he going to talk about? He didn't want to spark an argument...again. He never won arguments with his sister, she was impossible.

He lifted up his fist and tapped on the door.

"Yeah?" came the innocent voice from the other side. Will opened the door and gave his sister a smile.

"Hey," he said, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Hey," she replied, "What's up?"

Will dug in his mind for the right words. "So...you and Gabriel," he said, and Cecily nodded. "You guys are serious, aren't you?"

Cecily nodded again. "Yep, I really do like him."

Will sighed, "You do know that if he touches you, I'll kill him."

"Will!" Cecily cried.

"Cecy, I'm just being the protective brother I'm supposed to be," he argued.

"Yeah, well, I wish you weren't right now, okay?" she fired back.

Will held a hand to his heart, faking a wounded expression. "Ouch."

Cecily sighed. "I'm sorry. Guess I'm still a little upset about last night's events."

Will put a hand on her knee, "Yeah, me too."

A moment passed and Will took away his hand. "Well, maybe not when he touches you, 'coz knowing the Lightworm..."

"_Lightwood_," Cecily interrupted but he waved her off.

"Same thing...knowing him he already has."

Cecily made a disgusted face. "Oh, by the Angel! Will, I'm not having that kind of conversation with you right now!"

"What?! I was just saying!" he cried.

"Please," cried Cecily, "It's not something I want to talk to my brother about."

Will laughed, "Okay, Cecy. How about if he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"That's better, and I know that."

Will smiled.

"So what about you and Tessa?" she asked, "I mean she stays here and she sleeps in your room, even though we said she could have the guest room. What's going on with the two of you?"

The corner of Will's mouth turned up for a second in a laugh.

* * *

Tessa was walking past Cecily's room to go back to Will's, hoping to find him, but she heard his voice coming from her room.

"To tell you the truth Cecily, I don't know what's going on between Tessa and me," she heard Will's voice say.

She placed her ear closer to the door, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I mean, by the Angel, she is beautiful," he continued, making Tessa smile, "And I've never met anyone like her."

"So what's the problem?" asked Cecily.

Tessa heard Will sigh, "Nothing really. I just can't bring myself to ask her if we can be more than friends. Hell, I want to, so badly. I just don't understand what's stopping me."

Tessa sighed behind the door.

"Will, if you don't ask her to be your girlfriend, you're going to upset her even more. And she's just going to think you're leading her on," said Cecily.

"I know. I should tell her. Yeah, I'm going to tell her now," he replied.

Tessa almost screamed. If he was going to tell her now, he would be opening the door only to find her eavesdropping!

She took herself away from the door and ran towards Will's room. When she was inside she tried to act natural.

Oh god, she thought. Whenever people try and act natural they do the complete opposite, like they don't even know what natural is. Tessa nabbed a book from the bookcase and lounged herself on Will's bed. She flipped it open the book to whatever page it was.

As she did so, Will burst into the room.

"Tess, there you are," he said, with a joyful grin. His eyes turned confused. "Why are you reading Dickens upside down?" he asked.

Tessa glanced down at the words on the page and they were, indeed, upside down. She laughed, "Must be losing my mind."

Will sat down on the bed as she placed the book on the nightstand.

She looked back at Will, "What's up?" she asked, even though she already knew.

Will took hold of her hand affectionately, "Tess," he began, "You know how yesterday you asked me what we are?"

Tessa nodded.

"Well, I don't know what we are now, but I know what we could be," he continued.

Tessa couldn't hide the smile she was wearing; she loved it when Will was affectionate.

"Tess, when I first saw you I thought you were stunning. You were wearing that blue top that made your bluish-grey eyes look even more blue, your leather leggings hugged you perfectly and you hair was just beautiful; I just wanted to run my fingers through them. I'm happy that I can do that now, but happy is all I'll ever be at this rate. I want to be more than happy, and I believe that, after what I'm about to ask you, that I'll get what I want." As Will was talking Tessa couldn't keep her eyes off his. She felt all giddy inside, waiting for the question.

Will took hold of Tessa's face, cupping her cheek in his hand. With his thumb he brushed her cheekbone and outlined her lips.

"Tess...I th- I think I love you," he whispered.

Tessa wasn't expecting the 'L' word, she was expecting something else, and so the gasp that escaped her lips was real.

"Will, I- I don't know what to say," she smiled.

Will kissed her lips briefly. "I don't expect you to say it back, but please just let me ask you this," he said, still holding her cheek. "Tess, will you be my girlfriend?"

Tessa made a wide grin. "Will...I-"

* * *

Maia woke up in the Lightwood house once again and made her way down to the kitchen for some breakfast. She hated herself for running away from Jordan like that, leaving him hanging with a dramatic sentence that must be killing him right now. But she couldn't help it. He broke her heart and it was literally too late to mend it.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Alec standing there, cooking an omelette. Maia didn't really talk to Alec much when she was staying there, not alone anyway.

"Oh...morning Alec," she said as she went to the fridge to get some milk.

"Morning Maia, are you okay?" he asked.

Maia grabbed the cereal box 'Cheerios' and set it and the milk down on the counter. "Yeah, just a little tired that's all. What about you?" she asked. She went to grab a bowl from the cupboard and poured the cereal into it, forming a mountain of Cheerios. After that she poured the milk in and went to get herself a spoon.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," he replied.

A moment of awkward silence passed, before Alec asked, "So how much longer will you be staying with us?"

He saw Maia blush and look down at her cereal, "Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way, I was just wondering because...you know...I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" Maia asked, taking a spoonful of Cheerios.

"Well, to be fair," said Alec, "I'm worried about Jordan."

Maia stopped crunching for a second. She gulped it down, ignoring the pain as some of the un-crunched Cheerios scraped her throat.

"Why would you be worried about Jordan?" she asked, pretending like she didn't care.

Alec had finished cooking his omelette which was steaming, and he settled it on a plate. Taking the plate to the counter he sat opposite Maia.

"Because he misses you, Maia."

Maia took a second to respond. She shook her head. "No," she replied, "He doesn't miss me."

"He does. You don't know the way he talks about you," he said.

"How does he talk about me?"

Alec took a bite of his omelette, thinking of the words to describe Jordan's feelings. He gulped before speaking. "Like he's been on a long journey. Far, far away from here and he's returning home to the girl he loves. But it's been a long time and word spread that his girl was already with another man. He wishes that his girl would return to him, in hope that she still loves him." Maia set her spoon down in the bowl, looking down so Alec doesn't see the tears that are forming. "That is how he speaks."

Maia gave in, and she shucked with sadness, the tears falling down on her lap. She looked up and wiped the tears away.

"I know that I'm torturing him, but I don't know what else to do!" she cried.

Alec put his fork down and reached over the counter to hold her hand. She placed her hand in his and Alec gave it a quick squeeze.

"Talk to him," he said, "Talk to him and let him explain."

Maia didn't know that the guys knew the truth about Jordan and Aline. But they all agreed that it wasn't their place to say it, it was Jordan's. If Maia was going to learn the truth, she would learn it from Jordan.

"He tried to, last night. But I pushed him away," the tears fell even more now, "Oh God, why did I push him away."

"Send him a text, and tell him that you'll talk to him tonight. I'll tell Magnus that you guys need a room to talk in. He'll provide one for you," said Alec, still holding her hand.

"Thank you," she replied. Maia pulled out her phone and, with shaky fingers, sent Jordan a text.

**Okay, we can talk. – M**

A few moments later, her phone started to ring.

* * *

When Jordan saw those four words he almost jumped out of his bed and danced around. She finally agreed to talk to him. Now? Tonight? Tomorrow? When?

Jordan quickly hit number one for speed dial and called.

It took three rings before Maia picked up.

"Hi," she said, simply. Jordan was happy to hear her voice, feeling like there was some hope for him after all.

"Maia, I can't tell you how happy I am that I got your text," he said, blurting all of his feelings out in the one sentence.

"Well, I decided I would give you a chance to explain," she replied, shyly.

"Maia, I don't know where to start. Well, Aline and I-"

"No," she said, "Not here. I want to talk face-to-face. Do you think we can talk at Magnus' tonight?" she asked.

Jordan sighed. He was, again, so close. "Yeah, sure," he said, "I'll see you there." And she hung up, not even without a goodbye.

* * *

"...I would love to," cried Tessa. Will laughed with joy as Tessa threw herself into Will's arms.

"I can't believe you said yes," he muttered to himself in the crook of her neck. Tessa turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"I can't believe you love me," she whispered in his ear.

Will smiled, "I've loved you since the moment I saw you."

Tessa crushed her lips to his, wanting to taste him. He devoured her mouth with his tongue one he was granted access. Tessa wound her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. Will was sitting beside her on the bed, his hand resting on Tessa's leg.

She pulled him down onto the bed and Will moved in between her legs, his hands sprawled on her hips.

Tessa buried her fingers in his hair, controlling the kiss and how it moved. She moved Will down to kiss her chin, and he took possession of her skin.

"My Tess," he murmured against her, kissing her collarbone. Tessa gasped as he moved lower and lower, until his mouth was resting above the beginning of her tank top.

"Will," she moaned, as he pulled the down the straps of her bra and tank top.

* * *

Alec knocked on the door to Magnus' house and was greeted with the sparkly beauty. His face lit up when he saw Alec, but slowly softened when he saw Isabelle, Jace and Maia standing behind him.

"Sorry, they wanted to come over too," Alec said, with an apologetic look. Isabelle bounced in the door war along with Maia and Jace who was carrying a heavy box full of drinks.

Magnus leaned forward into Alec's ear, his lips slightly brushing his earlobe, "We'll talk later," he whispered.

Alec shivered as Magnus' breath hit his skin. He liked the shiver, it was a good one. Magnus led Alec into the kitchen where Isabelle, Jace and Maia were. Jace had set the box on the counter and had already begun to dish out the alcohol.

"Eep!" cried Isabelle, "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

3 hours later, people already started to arrive. Turned out, the word about Magnus' party had spread like wildfire. But he didn't care, Magnus – and I quote – 'loved to party'.

Already Isabelle had set herself on the dance floor and she had called Jace over to dance with her, so she didn't get asked by a bunch of guys she knew but didn't care about. She was waiting for Simon to arrive.

Jace leaned forward so he could speak in Isabelle's ear. "Has Clary arrived yet?" he asked.

"I don't know, do you want to call her?" she asked, yelling over the music. Jace nodded. He watched as Isabelle pulled her phone out and handed it to Jace.

"No," he said, "You call her. I don't know is she would want to talk to me."

Isabelle gave him a sorrow look before turning away from the crowd, leaving Jace in the middle surrounded by girls who were itching to dance with him. He left them to go get a drink.

Isabelle went upstairs to one of the rooms. Barging into one of them she found that there were two people making out on the bed, luckily with all their clothes on.

"Whoops, sorry," she said, closing the door. Laughing, Isabelle turned to a bedroom door that had a lot of glitter on it. She assumed this was Magnus' room.

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Calling Clary, she held the phone to her ears.

"Hello?" asked Clary.

"Clary! Where are you?" Isabelle cried into the phone. "Are you even here?"

She heard Clary sigh. "No, Iz. My Mom's grounded me from going out last night," she said.

"Oh no!" cried Isabelle. "No, Clary you have to be here! The party is amazing!"

Clary made a whining noise. "Izzy, please don't make me jealous. I really want to be there, but I can't leave. My Mom's going out later, but I don't want to get into more trouble."

"Wait, why's your Mom going out?" Izzy asked.

"Its _date _night with Mom and Luke," Clary said, a little bit disgusted as all children are when it came to their parents going out with their lovers.

"Oh...well, maybe you can just come out with us now and then go home before your Mom does – she'd be none the wiser!" exclaimed Izzy, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"No, Izzy. If my Mom finds out she'll kill me," Clary sighed. "I don't want to be in any more trouble."

Isabelle sighed and threw up her arms. "Fine," she said, "I guess you'll just have to catch the next one."

"I'm sorry, Izzy," mumbled Clary.

"No, don't apologize. It's not your fault that your grounded, although your Mom does need to lighten up."

"I couldn't agree more with you. After my Dad my Mom's been so uptight and paranoid. I accidently dropped a glass earlier, poor woman nearly shit herself," replied Clary.

"Wow. You can't blame her though, you know what your Dad's like," said Isabelle.

"I think I'm one of the few people in the world who knows what my Dad is really like," Clary said, bluntly.

Isabelle swallowed. "You going to be okay on your own?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm just gonna' crank up the tunes and do some drawing, have a party of my own," she replied, but Isabelle could see through the fake happiness.

"If anything happens, you call me, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Wrapped in tangled bare limbs and heated breathes, Sophie and Gideon embraced each other. Sophie laid her hand on his chest as Gideon trailed small circles on her bare back. Their breathing returned to normal, but they were still covered with the faint layer of sweat. Gideon's hair was matted to his forehead. He pushed his hair back with his hand and Sophie stirred.

"That," Sophie breathed, "was amazing."

"It was more than amazing," replied Gideon, "It was perfect."

Sophie looked up and saw the truth in his eyes. "It was." She cupped his cheek and kissed him firmly on the lips, but making sure it didn't lead to another round.

She released him. "We should probably get up; we've got to go to Magnus'."

She began to lift up, but Gideon's firm arms wrapped around her and pulled her back down.

"Oh, no you don't. Not yet, anyway. I just want to stay like this a little while longer," he said, smiling at her and nuzzling her hair.

Sophie giggled as Gideon planted soft kissed all along her face. "I could get used to this," she whispered.

* * *

Simon walked up Magnus' drive way and knocked on the white door. No one answered but he could hear the pounding of the music vibrating as he pushed the door open.

He was greeted with a maze of people, all holding red cups. The place was overdone with sparkles and blue streamers. Simon was looking for one person and one person only.

Luckily, she found him. She came bounding down the stairs, and as soon as she saw him – she fluttered into his arms like a butterfly, giving him an embrace.

Isabelle, with her black hair and beautiful skin, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Simon!" she cried with laughter.

Simon giggled with her. Hugging her like that made Simon feel whole. Just knowing that she was happy to see him and be in his arms made Simon realise how beautiful she was underneath the layer of immoral doings.

He tightened his grip, savouring that feeling. "Hey, Izzy."

He let go and, feeling adventurous, kissed her on the cheek. Watching her blush and turn red made Simon smile. He slung an arm around her shoulder and guided her through to the dance floor.

* * *

The revving on the engine was enough to make Maia's heart skip a beat. Even when the music was on full blast, the noise of the engine seemed to slow everything down. Maia couldn't hear anything; she was waiting for the door to open. She was waiting for those faint four knocks that he does, then the sound of the door opening and then closing.

What would Maia do?

A moment later, the door went. Someone yelled his name in a greeting, and Maia couldn't take it no more. She clutched her stomach, where her heart felt like it was, and took deep breathes. This was the moment. He was going to explain. Did she want an apology? Will an apology make up for everything? What was he going to say? What really happened? Was it just cheating, or something more? Did she even want to know?

"Maia?"

* * *

Hand-in-hand, Gabriel and Cecily walked along the pathway to Magnus' front door. Gabriel raised his hand and knocked on the door. He stood back and smiled down at Cecily, who looked gorgeous; even though she was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a crop top, but she was wearing sparkly heels – Magnus would approve, she thought.

It was Magnus who opened the door and gave the couple a once over. He stopped at Cecily's shoes.

"Oh my God, I love your shoes!" he cried, making Cecily smile widely.

"I know right!" she jumped, holding Magnus' arms. Gabriel came in.

"Shall we dance?" he asked, huskily in her ear. Cecily looked behind her to Gabriel's eyes. He stared down with a slight smile playing on his lips.

Cecily nodded. She loved to dance with Gabriel, even though he was quite shy at showing his moves, Cecily always guided him and told him to let himself go.

"Sure."

* * *

Gideon pulled up in his car with Sophie by his side. He killed the engine and sat back, making no move to get out whatsoever.

"Did we really have to get out of bed?" he asked with a whine.

Sophie smiled at his childlike behaviour. "Yes, we've spent all day there. And we promised everyone we'd be here."

Gideon reached for her hand. He lifted it up and kissed it. "I just wanted to feel you next to me again."

She lifted over the car seat, and gave him a soft kiss. She pulled back quickly before he could take anymore. He groaned when her lips left his.

"You tease."

"I like teasing," she said, then realised what she said. Sophie looked away, blushing. "C'mon, let's go."

With a sigh, Gideon got out of the car and rushed to Sophie's side, opening the door for her.

When she got out of the car, Sophie took Gideon's arm, being the gentlemen we know and love. The two lovers walked up and into the party.

* * *

"Ashley, just push me up!" cried Jessamine in a shout-whisper. Ashley strained under Jessamine's weight, grunting when Jessamine finally reached the top of the fence.

"Okay, now push me up too," ordered Aline. Ashley closed her eyes and rolled them behind her lids, so the others didn't see. She bent down and placed both her hands low, in the shape of a cup. Aline placed her foot in her hand, and her heel dug into her palm. Ashley bit a cry, and pushed up. Aline was lighter than Jessamine but only by a small amount.

She grunted and Aline reached the top, jumping down with an 'ouch'.

Taylor gave Ashley a look of sympathy. Ashley just shrugged her shoulders, pretending like it didn't hurt her. She looked down at her palm and there was a horrible dent in it, and blood. Aline had cracked the skin.

Ashley ignored it, and Taylor saw the blood.

"Kaelie, I'll lift you over," Taylor offered. Kaelie raised her eyebrows and looked to Ashley.

"What's wrong Ashley? Can't you lift me?" she asked, slyly.

Ashley quickly shook her head and held up her hand. Kaelie took hold of her hand roughly and looked at the puncture. Her face didn't change, not even to see how disgusting it was.

She turned and placed her foot in Taylor's palms. With a grunt, Taylor lifted Kaelie over the fence. She swung her leg over and jumped to the floor, offering no help to the girls left behind.

Ashley looked to Taylor. "Here, I'll lift you," she said. She cupped her hands in front of her, the blood already seeping through her fingers.

"No, it's okay. I'll run up and then pull you up with me when I get to the top," she replied.

Ashley straightened and stepped back, giving Taylor room. Taylor took a couple of steps bag and ran up to the wall. Putting her foot on it, she jumped and reached the top of the fence with her hand. She swung her leg over, but she didn't drop down. Taylor sat facing towards the way she was going to drop, and dropped an arm behind her for Ashley to reach.

Ashley also did a run up, but she wasn't as strong as Taylor. She reached up and grabbed hold of top of the fence with one hand and Taylors hand with the other.

Taylor pulled her up and so she could swing her leg over the top. When she was sure Ashley could manage, she dropped down on two feet. Ashley dropped down next to her, luckily they both decided to wear flats.

"Where did the girls go?" Taylor asked.

Ashley scoffed. "Probably to carry out their previous plans." She looked down at her wound. "I'm going to go and clean this up, I'll see you inside."

* * *

Magnus was looking all over the place for the colour blue. He could see it everywhere, probably because of the many blue streamers, but it wasn't what he was looking for. He was looking for his blue eyed boy.

He found his sister though. She was dancing with Simon on the dance floor.

Magnus tapped Isabelle on the shoulder. She turned and gave him a smile.

"Hey, Magnus," she greeted, "Cool party!"

"Thanks – have you seen Alec? I need to talk to him," he replied.

Isabelle skewed up her face, thinking about where Alec could be. It wasn't her who replied, it was Simon, "I think he might be in the kitchen."

"Thanks, man."

Magnus pushed passed the many sweating bodies on the dance floor and passed the many red cups in people's hands – making him think that they totally clashed with the streamers. He wanted it to be a midnight kind of theme and the bright red cups just ruined it.

Simon was right. Alec was standing in the kitchen with another girl from the cheerleading team that was unknown. Her name was...Kate? Kathryn? Magnus didn't care. What he did care about was the way Kate/Kathryn was twisting her hair around her finger, giving Alec the googly eyes.

As we all know, Alec was not interested and thank the Angel Magnus knew it too, otherwise he would go ballistic.

He stormed up to the girl and with a fake-polite voice he said, "Excuse honey, can I steal Alec from you?"

The girl looked from Magnus to Alec, finally reading the signals. She widened her eyes and gave a quick apology to the host of the party and his...friend.

"Can we talk now?" asked Magnus.

Alec nodded and followed Magnus upstairs to one of the glittery rooms. Alec looked around thinking it was 'pure Magnus'. The bed was four posted and made of dark oak and surrounded by lights; it made the room look quite romantic.

Magnus stood to the side, watching as Alec took in his creative work. Alec touched the black leather in the corner, sprayed across a table full of sewing needles and paper.

"Is this the girls' cheerleading outfits?" Alec asked, looking to Magnus.

"Yes, they're not quite finished. I've only finished 4 and I have 8 more to do," Magnus replied.

As Alec was looking around he asked, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Magnus cleared his throat and sat down on the bed before he began. "Alexander? You remember when we first met in Math?"

Alec turned when he used his full name and nodded.

"Well, I feel as if I need to get this out," he said.

"Just say it, Mag. What's on your mind?" Alec smiled.

Magnus took a deep breath. "You."

Alec took a step back in shock, blinking. "Me?"

Magnus nodded. "When I'm with you, I don't care about anybody else."

Alec took a seat next to Magnus, but he kept his space. He's never been in a gay relationship before; this was all new to him.

"I don't know what to say," he said.

Magnus looked down at his hands. "I think I like you," he said, after taking a deep breath.

Alec looked up, but to Magnus' surprise, he smiled at him. "You're an interesting guy, Magnus. I do think about you too. Sometimes, in Math class, I'm sitting there and I'm thinking about you, but then I wonder if you're thinking about me."

Magnus' eyes lit up. "I didn't know you would think that way. I was actually wondering how you would feel about me admitting I liked you."

"It's cool."

Magnus smiled again. "Do you think this is the start of something?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've often wondered about what people would think of me. I mean, many of my friends, not even Jace, know I'm gay," Alec replied.

Magnus laughed with confidence. "If others don't like it, then let them be. Happiness is a choice and life isn't about pleasing everybody."

Alec smiled at the thought of giving everyone the finger if they gave them a dirty look as they walked down the hallways at school. "That would be interesting."

"Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of. We should embrace our sexuality...together," muttered Magnus.

Alec turned to face him properly. He smiled and he thought. Alec had been curious about himself; whether he was straight, bisexual or completely gay. He wasn't straight or bisexual because he just didn't find any girl attractive. But the love he had for Jace...was it love? Or just a crush? Being in front of Magnus now, made Alec realise that being loved by another guy is just the thing he needed.

"I'm glad I met you, Magnus. I do agree – this could be the start of something."

* * *

Jace tried to find her. Her fiery red hair and her bright green eyes. They were nowhere in sight.

He looked for Isabelle on the dance floor who was with Simon. She was grinding up against him and Simon, nerdy as he is, was definitely enjoying himself. He looked slightly awkward, like he didn't know what he was doing, whereas Isabelle knew exactly what to do.

Jace interrupted their little 'dance'. "Izzy, did you speak to Clary?" he asked over the music.

Isabelle stopped and her face turned shocked. "By the Angel, I'm sorry! I totally forgot to tell you. Her Mom's grounded her for going out late last night, so she's not able to come tonight."

Jace looked down, missing her already. He had hoped to talk to her at the party, but now his plan was not going accordingly.

"I need to talk to her," he said, helplessly.

Isabelle shrugged her shoulders, but then her face lit up. "She's home alone! Yeah, her Mom's gone out!"

Jace lifted up his face, his eyes full of hope. "Now?"

"Yes, now! If your desperate to talk to her, then go see her now!"

It only took Jace a few seconds to get away from Isabelle, past the sweating bodies, through the door and down the pathway to his car.

* * *

"Maia?"

Maia turned around and saw his hazel eyes staring down at her. He was wearing a plain red shirt and creamy brown shorts with white converses. Jordan.

"Hey," she said, weakly.

His eyes were full of hope and determination. "Is there somewhere else we can talk?" he asked.

Maia nodded. "I'm sure we can find a room upstairs."

Jordan followed as Maia guided him up the stairs and into one of the rooms. There was one with a tie on the door knob, making Maia feel quite disturbed.

She found a plain room that looked like it was reserved for guests, with bare furnishings and cream walls. Maia saw her face in the floor length mirror and realised she was slightly scared. She turned and saw Jordan shut the door behind him, leaving them secluded and alone.

He approached her, but as he got too close she backed away. "That's close enough," she muttered, pretending that she didn't see the hurt in his eyes.

Jordan wanted to reach out to her and hold her, tell her everything was going to be okay. But he forced himself not to, he didn't want to scare her even more.

"Okay," she said, "explain."

Jordan took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked up into her eyes. "Maia...words can't express how much pain I have been in for the past week." Maia didn't scoff, she just listened in, remembering Alec's words from earlier. It's true, then, she had been torturing him. "I had no intentions on cheating on you. Aline, she drugged me."

Maia's eyes widened. "What do you mean she drugged you?" She couldn't really believe it. Why the hell would Aline use drugs? What kind?

"I mean, she slipped something into my drink, making me drowsy and weak."

Maia gulped. "Go through the full story," she mumbled, "Tell me everything."

Jordan took a deep breath. "You went to the bathroom, but when you didn't come back after a while I went to look for you. I checked all the bathrooms and then I checked the bathroom in the master bedroom. After I checked it, Aline came up to me and she started to flirt with me. I must have looked away or closed my eyes for a second and she must have slipped something in my drink."

Maia unfolded her arms. "That sounds kind of lame," she said, making Jordan snap his head up. "You must have 'closed your eyes' for a second? Did she really slip you a drug?"

"Yes, how do you think I came to be passed out afterwards?" he asked, almost yelling.

"I was with you for most of the night, you had a lot to drink!" she cried back.

Jordan ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Maia, I'm telling you the truth. Please, listen to me."

"For what, more lies!?" she cried, tears brimming her eyes. She willed herself not to cry for this loser.

Jordan sighed. "Can I continue?"

Maia threw up her hands, thinking 'what's the point?' She sat down on the bed, waiting for him to continue his 'story'.

"After she slipped me the drug, she asked if we could have a toast – to our history together." Maia scoffed, but Jordan ignored it. "So I drank it all, and then a couple of minutes later I began to feel weak, like I couldn't move my muscles at all. When the drug started to take effect, she pushed me onto the bed and took off my jeans and pants." Maia's heart quickened when he got to the cheating part. "Then she crawled on top of me, and she wasn't wearing any panties."

Without her knowing, a tear ran down her face and she quickly swiped it away. "Jordan, I'm sorry I can't listen to this." She stood up and walked towards the wall, not wanting to face him when the tears came. Maia held the wall for support as her body shucked.

She felt strong hands clasp her shoulder gently, and she flinched. Maia pushed them away. "Don't touch me!" she cried. She saw the hurt in Jordan's eyes as he slowly backed away.

"Maia, please. I love-"

"Don't you dare," she whispered harshly, "Don't you dare say it."

Jordan was close to tears. He had just explained, why didn't she believe him?

"You tell me this bullshit lie just so you could get me back!" she cried, tears streaming. She looked away "Please leave," she whispered, more tears running down her face and dripping onto the floor. "I can't see you anymore."

Maia turned towards the wall. The faint sound of footsteps faded away from her. She heard the door open and close again. Clutching her chest, Maia fell to the floor and cried for the love she lost.

* * *

Screeching down the road, Jace pushed on the gas pedal, not caring about the speed limit. He was crazy...crazy in love? Crazy for Clary?

When her house came in sight, Jace slowed down. He was crazy, but not crazy enough to kill himself. He jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut and ran around to the back of Clary's house, where he once climbed before, when she asked for his help. He saw the tree outside her window, but her window was shut. He was worried that she might not open it for him.

Jace grabbed the branch lowest to him, and pulled himself up to the second branch, eager to talk to her. As he climbed, he wondered if Clary would be awake or not. Last time he checked his watch it was around 8pm. It must be around 8:15 by now.

When he reached the branch to see into Clary's window, he peered inside and saw darkness with only a small amount of light. He could definitely outline Clary's body under the covers in her bed, her fiery red hair tumbling around her, her green eyes hidden behind her eyelids.

Reaching over, he pushed the window up, thanking the Angel she didn't put the latch on. He swung over and clutched the edge of the window pane, pulling himself up so he could slip inside.

Once his feet were planted firmly in her bedroom, he slowly closed the window. Jace turned and saw his sleeping beauty, looking innocent in her slumber. Watching people sleep, you realise their true self. When they're lying there, unconscious, they don't know the face they're pulling. It's their true face, and Clary's is beautiful, Jace thought.

He didn't want to wake her but he had to if he wanted to talk to her. Jace gently nudged her shoulder and she stirred. She murmured something, like she was talking to her Mom, making Jace smile.

He nudged her again, and she groaned. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw a dark figure standing over her, the light from the moon outside casted a light glow on his bright golden hair.

She screamed from shock, and Jace covered her mouth with his hand. "Sh, it's just me," he said.

Clary pushed him away. "Jace, what the hell are you doing here?" she cried.

Jace stood up straight. "You wouldn't talk to me," he said simply. Clary stood up out of her bed and started to push him back towards the window.

"There's a reason for that Jace: I didn't want to. Now, please leave," she said, angrily.

Jace was much larger and stronger than Clary, so when he dug his heels into the floor, Clary made an abrupt stop and crashed into his back. He turned and held her steady.

"Not until you talk to me," he murmured in his sexy voice that always made Clary's ovaries explode.

"What is there to talk about?"she cried, "You told Kaelie about us at Izzy's party and then you have the nerve to come here, for what, to rub it in my face!?"

"No, Clary! I didn't tell Kaelie about us! I've told no one about us!"

"Then how could she possibly know?!" she yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"I don't know," he said, his voice low. "Someone must have walked in on us and they must have overreacted and said we had sex."

Clary's face turned red slightly. "Well, in that case. Thank you for telling me. You should be going now," she said, trying to steer him towards the window again.

"Clary, please don't do this!" Jace cried, with a hint of desperation.

Clary was nearly beating at his chest, trying to push him away but Jace was too strong. "Jace, for the last time: GET OUT!"

She was fighting him now...wanting him to leave. Did she really want him to leave? Clary, deep down, wanted him to stay. But she knew that if he stayed she would end up feeling regret. Why did she need to torture herself? She let him in and all he did was wreck her. Clary felt like whatever they had between them wasn't going to turn into anything.

Jace put his hands on her arms and pushed her back towards the bed. Clary's knees hit the edge, and she tumbled back with Jace on top of her. He held her arms by her side so she couldn't move.

"Jace, get off of me!" she cried.

"Not until you hear me out," he replied, simply. She struggled under his weight. She huffed, giving up.

"Fine, say what you have to say."

_Teach me how to fight_

_I'll show you how to win_

_You're my mortal flaw_

_And I'm your fatal sin_

_Let me feel the sting_

_The pain_

_The burn under my skin_

Jace loosened his grip on Clary's hands but still kept them high, next to her head. _Take a chance, you never know what might happen_, his mind said. Jace took a deep breath. "Clary, remember that night in my room? Do you know why I wanted you to stay with me?"

Clary shook her head, still breathing heavily from her struggling.

_Put me to the test_

_I'll prove that I am strong_

_Won't let myself believe _

_That what we feel is wrong_

_Finally see what _

_you knew was inside me _

_all along_

"Well," he continued, "I wanted you to stay because, you made me wonder. You never swooned when I flicked my hair or grinned at you, like all the other girls, which is why I like you. You're different to the other girls who I've never really had any interest in."

As he was talking Clary's face softened. "So, what are you trying to say?"

_That behind this soft exterior _

_Lies a warrior_

"I'm trying to say that I have feelings for you. I don't know if you return those feelings but I am determined to show you that they are true. I will fight for you, Clary. Even if all you want is a friendship, I will still fight for you. You're, seriously, all I want." Clary didn't realise he had let go of one of her hands and cupped her face. She was tense earlier, but her face and her body had softened.

"Jace, I don't know what to say," she whispered, struck by his words.

"Then don't say anything," he said, "Just let your body do the talking."

Clary wondered what he meant. Did he want her to kiss him?

With Clary's free hand, she grabbed the back of his head and drew him in for a rough kiss. It was filled with longing and desperation; they hadn't kissed in almost a week. Jace was still holding her other hand, and he curled his fingers around hers.

Clary drew him further into the kiss.

"Clary," he moaned in her mouth. She dug her free hand in his hair as his hand crawled up her sides, feeling her.

He drew back after a moment. "Come with me," he said, huskily.

"I can't," she groaned, "I'm grounded."

"What time does your Mom get back?" he asked.

Clary turned her head and reached for her phone. She looked at the last text from her Mom.

**Will be home late, around 12. Be good. – Mom**

Clary smiled. "We've got till 11:30, my Mom comes home around 12."

Jace grinned and lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his hips. "Get dressed," he said, deeply. "I'm taking you out."

* * *

Ashley turned the tap on in the bathroom and braced herself for the water to come pouring down on her open wound. The blood had dripped all down her palm and around her fingers.

She winced when the water hit her wound. Aline cracked her skin with her four inch heels, and she wasn't even bothered about it.

After all the blood was off her hands, a little bit more seeped through the puncture, Ashley grabbed the washcloth beside her and pressed it to her palm "Stupid bitch," she muttered under her breath. She wished she never had helped the Bitches of St. Xavier to sneak into the party. Hell, she wished she never met them.

Ashley snapped her head to the door when she heard someone knock on it.

The door handle turned, but Ashley had locked the door. She heard the quiet, gentle voice from the other side.

"Hello? Is everything alright in there?" the voice asked. It was a guy's voice.

Ashley sniffed. "I'm fine," she said.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Ashley sighed. He was being polite and gentle. Who was he? Ashley opened the door and found a pair of silver eyes staring back at her.

"Jem?" she asked. "I didn't realise it was you."

Jem was about to say something, but he stopped when he saw the blood on the wash cloth. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

He reached for her hand and took the wash cloth away. "That looks like it hurts," Jem muttered, "Let me help you."

Ashley had never experienced such kindness. She had always been walked on by Jessamine, Kaelie, or Aline. She had felt alone in this world. Her Dad died a few years back; so all she felt was nothing.

Jem shut the door behind him and moved to the cabinet above the sink. He rummaged through and took out a packet with a red cross on it. "Magnus always has first aid kits in every bathroom," he said.

Ashley didn't say anything. Jem gestured for her to sit on the edge of the bath and she did just that, still clutching her hand. He sat down with her and took her hand. Squeezing some antiseptic jell onto the wound, he rubbed it in, making Ashley wince at the pain.

"Sorry," he said, apologetically. She waved him off. Jem continued to rub until all was soaked in. He moved to an antiseptic wipe now, cleaning the blood around it and anything that was in the wound. When he was finished he threw the wipe into the sink that was covered with blood. "A lot of blood for one hand," he observed. "Must be a deep wound; how did you get it."

Ashley could tell him that Aline had dug her heel into her hand, but she couldn't tell that they had sneaked into the party by climbing over the fence. She would get in trouble by Magnus. Oh well, she thought. Aline and the others deserved it. She took a deep breath. "I was helping...Aline get over the fence out back."

Jem stopped wiping around the cut for a second. "Aline Penhallow?" he asked.

Ashley nodded gravely, ashamed of her confession. "Taylor and I were helping Aline, Kaelie and Jessamine sneak in. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have helped them."

Jem smiled, "Don't worry about it. Magnus knows about them. If he sees them, there's no doubt in my mind that he won't come up with an awesome way of kicking them out."

Ashley laughed, "I would love to see that happen."

Jem's smile grew wider. "I thought you were friends with them?" he asked.

"By the Angel, no," she scoffed. "I hate them."

"Then why do you hang out with them?" he asked.

Ashley's smile faded as she thought of a reason. There was no reason, to be honest, other than the fact that Aline and the others knew about her secret, but she couldn't tell Jem that. "I honestly don't know," she murmured. "I'm guess I'm just afraid of what they'll do if I turn my back on them. And Taylor is my best friend, I can't just leave her."

"You shouldn't be afraid," said Jem. He finished wiping her wound, and he moved to grab some bandage out of the bag. "From what you've told me, they aren't your true friends. Kaelie, Jessamine and Aline have nothing on beautiful girls like you."

Ashley watched his eyes work on wrapping the bandage around her hand. She felt no more pain in her hand, but she did feel some in her heart.

"Thank you, Jem," she whispered. "No one's ever been kind to me."

He gently rubbed her knuckles which were covered with the bandage. Jem looked into her eyes. "It's about time someone was."

Ashley smiled and looked down so Jem couldn't see her blush.

"C'mon," he said, standing up and taking her hand, "Let's go get a drink."

* * *

Maia had cried for what felt like hours. She loved Jordan but he had hurt her, and he had the nerve to give her that lame excuse. 'I must have looked away for a second, or closed my eyes'. What kind of excuse is that? She asked herself.

She stood up and straightened her clothes. After wiping her eyes with the tissues from the bathroom, Maia turned for the door.

When she left the bedroom, she was about to round the corner when she heard voices. They were giggling about something.

"So what kind are these?" someone asked. It was a girl's voice, high and shreakish. Maia placed her back against the wall and peered round the corner, only to find Kaelie, Jessamine and Aline leaning against the walls. They weren't mean to be here, Maia thought, they weren't invited for a reason.

"I don't know. Last weekend I went to Club Pandemonium, and some guy gave them to me. He said 'If you want to take someone home, use these.' I didn't know what they do, but from what I did to Jordan they seem to make you weak. Like you can't move your muscles.

_"Then a couple of minutes later I began to feel weak, like I couldn't move my muscles at all." _Jordan's words played in Maia's head.

By the Angel, she thought, he was telling the truth.

"Wow," said Kaelie. "So, we're going to be using these tonight?" she asked. Maia whipped her head round to the girl's voice. What did she mean she would be using them tonight?

"Yeah, here," said Aline, reaching into the packet and taking two pills out. She handed the girls one each. "All you need is one. Slip it into their drinks and away you go."

The other giggled. "I think I know who I'm using mine on," said Jessamine with a sly grin. "I think it's time I took Will away from Tessa."

"Good luck," said Kaelie. "They've been together all night. You're going to have to come up with something smart to get them away from each other."

"Erm..." said Jessamine. "We could use Taylor or Ashley. Where are those two anyway?" she asked.

"I don't care," said Aline, "I'm going to go see if Jordan's here. He might be up for round two." She giggled and Maia couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

"I need to find Jace and show him what he's missing," said Kaelie, with a maniacal giggle.

Maia ran away from the scene, determined to find Jace and Will and warn them about what they'll do.

* * *

Will didn't let go of Tessa the whole night. The DJ Magnus hired was turning over to one of the slow songs.

"Alright, I can see a few lovers out on the dance floor and some who aren't. You guys need to grab your girls and swing them over here. This one's for you," he said into the microphone. Colbie Caillat's song _When the Darkness Comes _came through the speakers and Will held on to Tessa tightly, bringing her closer so that their bodies were touching.

"I didn't know you slow danced," said Tessa, with a smile.

Will grinned, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me yet."

"Can't wait to find them out," she replied.

Will pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm so happy I have you now," he said, his lips moving against her head.

She looked up and saw his blue eyes searching hers. She leaned up and kissed him as the chorus came.

_I'll be here waiting _

_Hoping praying_

_That the sky will guide you home_

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes_

He will always protect her, for now she is his.

They broke apart just as Jace and Clary came in.

"Clary!" cried Tessa, "I thought you weren't coming!"

Tessa hugged her cousin, and Will gave Jace one of those shoulder bumps guys do when they greet each other.

"Yeah, well I'm not supposed to be here. Jace is taking me back at 11, so let's make the most of it!" Clary cried, making Jace laugh. He took her over to the dance floor and they began to sway to the music.

Will took hold of Tessa's waist. "Shall we dance again?" he asked, his hot breath flush against her ear.

Tessa smiled. They were about to turn away when they saw Maia pushing through the crowd urgently. "Guys!" she yelled.

Will frowned. "Maia, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Whatever happens, do not let Jessamine near you," she said, "And if so, get rid of whatever drink you're holding!"

"Maia, what are you talking about," asked Tessa. Clary and Jace had stopped dancing as Maia had caught their attention.

"Jace, Clary! Jessamine and Kaelie are using drugs. The same drug they used on Jordan!" Maia cried, a drop of sweat trickled down her temple.

"He told you?" asked Jace.

Maia turned to him with a look of confusion. "You knew?" she asked. Jace nodded, but looked down. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It wasn't our place to tell you," he said, with an apologetic look.

"What do you mean 'our place'?"

"I knew about it too," inclined Will, raising his hand. Tessa gave him a look.

"How long have you all known?" Maia asked, breathing heavily.

Jace and Will shared a look. "We only found out yesterday," said Will. "Maia, he wanted to tell you. When you, Isabelle and Clary were having that fight, we came around the corner to find you. Jordan was going to explain then but certain events got in the way."

Clary looked down at her feet, remembering the fight. She pushed Jace away that moment, when they were accused of sleeping together. Clary saw Jace's eyes look to hers, and he placed his hand in hers, giving it a quick squeeze.

Tessa broke the silence. "Maia, about that drug?" she asked.

Maia shook her head from the conversation, and turned to the most important matter at hand. "Yes, right. They're going to use the same drug they used on Jordan on Will and Jace!"

Tessa and Clary looked to each other. They suddenly turned defensive over their men.

"Jessamine is not coming anywhere near Will," she growled, and Will looked at Tessa in surprise. He had never seen such fury in her. First she punched Jessamine in the face yesterday and now she's all defensive. What is going on? Has she suddenly found the strength Will knew was inside her?

"Yeah," said Clary, "And Kaelie can back off, because Jace is mine now!"

Jace smiled down at Clary, though her face didn't return it.

Both Clary and Tessa needed to keep their men safe away from the Bitches.

"Where are they," asked Tessa, "They're not supposed to be here."

Maia nodded. "I saw them upstairs, I was thinking about getting Magnus on them. Has anyone seen Magnus?!" she cried, looking around her.

The music was quite quiet and people turned around to look at her. Everyone shook her head, but someone raised theirs.

"I think I know," he said, lifting his hand over the crowd. "He went upstairs with some black haired guy."

Jace looked to Will, who blinked. "Obviously not me."

"Well who else-" Jace cut off when it slowly dawned on him.

Will realised too. "Alec," they both said in unison.

* * *

Maia didn't know what she was doing. As Clary, Tessa, Will and Jace went upstairs to find Alec and Magnus, Maia slowly wandered to the front of the house. She didn't take her own car here so she had to walk. It was only a couple of blocks away.

She didn't believe him when he told her that story. She thought he was just lying, trying to get her back after he cheated. No, she thought, he didn't cheat. He was blackmailed. He was cheated himself.

Maia felt guilty: all the pain and the suffering she put him through. All the lies he thought he said were true. What had she done? She thought. Maia raked her hands through her hair. She wanted to scream out. She had done wrong by Jordan, he was innocent.

Walking, she realised where her feet were taking her. When she was leaving, she thought she needed fresh air, but no. It was like her body had a mind of its own. Maia craved Jordan; his kisses, his warmth, his love, his touch, she needed it.

She found herself outside the home she once shared with him. The home where they wanted to start their lives together. The home he brought her two, carried her inside like a bride, and up the stairs where they made love for the first time in their bedroom, consummating the house itself.

Maia gulped, nervous at what was behind the door. She slowly walked up to the white family door and lifted her hand. She hesitated. What was she going to say? Was an apology good enough? It wasn't for her when she thought he cheated on her. But will he forgive her?

Before she could change her mind, she quickly knocked.

* * *

**So yeah, Jem has met Ashley who is a character I made up...because people have wanted Wessa more than Jessa, and some people hate Jessa - so I made another character for Jem. And her name is Ashley - what do we think he secret it?**

**Does Tessa have the strength inside her? Will she ever face the wrath of her brother again? And if so, will she use her strength, or cower away like usual?**

**Malec has officially started - get ready for some gay fun...but not too much, this is still T rated. And I've already said that the worst is over. When they come out as gay people, who will be okay with it? Will anybody defy their love?**

**Gideon and Sophie - by the Angel I love those guys, finally together and they've made love...eeeep! But will their relationship stay like that?**

**Gabriel and Cecily, still going strong? But will someone get in the way? Will Gabriel hurt Cecily, making Will want to kill him? Find out if their relationship blossoms into something even more beautiful, or turn into that of a black rose. **

**Jace and Clary - yes, feelings have finally come out? But will Clary make it home in time before Jocelyn gets back?**

**What of the bitches? Will Magnus kick them out? What will they do? In the words of Janice Ian from ****_Mean Girls: _****those bitches!**

**Isabelle and Simon, so cute! Will Simon get the confidence he needs to go further with Isabelle, or will Isabelle take the lead in whatever they do!**

**Maia and Jordan - the truth has been unleashed! But what will Maia say to Jordan? Will he forgive her? How will they reconcile? WILL they reconcile?**

**Messages: Thanks to Percabethlvrknowsall - can't pronounce your name, but hey ho! You gave me the idea of Jace cornering Clary, but I made Jocelyn ground Clary for going out. But he kind of cornered her, he went into her room and they tumbled onto the bed. So thank you :) **

**Mars-Bars 3 3 - couldn't use your idea of Clary getting too drunk and Jace taking her home - but that could happen, just not the big speech. I have an idea around that - review and we'll discuss :) **

**arorainthesky - Thankyou for the song suggestion, I listened to it again today and I couldn't stop singing it. My Mum screamed upstairs yelling, 'Caz, shut up!' Oh well! **

**Anyway, there are loads of song suggestions! I'm not sure if I can fit them all in, but I have loads of other story ideas that I might use songs in, so if they aren't used in this one, they might be used in another one. **

**I have a TID story idea, wanna hear it? If you do, leave a review saying you want to read it and it will be posted in the next chapter!**

**ALSO SOME GOOD NEWS! I WENT FOR AN APPRENTICESHIP INTERVIEW YESTERDAY MORNING AND THEN I FOUND OUT ON THE NIGHT THAT I GOT THE JOB! I'VE QUIT COLLEGE AND I START WORK ON MONDAY! Just thought I would tell my lovely readers! So yeah, quit college, but I am still in college, just part-time! I have to do a day-release where I go to the college and learn the skills I will learn at work :) the college and the job are both connected - kind of what you have to do in an Apprenticeship - you learn skills from a college that you transfer to the job...and you get paid for it...win win I think!**

**Until next time ;) **

**-Caz :D **


	11. Iridescent

**Sorry, it's not as long as the last one, but I think you'll be satisfied with this! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Some swearing coming through!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

**Iridescent**

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failures all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go, let it go_

Jordan couldn't believe it, he was telling the truth and she waved him away. It wasn't a bullshit excuse, it was the truth. Why hadn't she believed him?

With Jordan, what more is there to live for? Without Maia there is nothing for him. This house, it's too painful to stay in. The bed he lays in every night, and dreams of the love he once had, is too haunting to sleep in. Her essence is everywhere; in the sheets, the couch, the wardrobe, the bathroom.

What more is there to live for?

He started his new life here in this house; it's only fitting that it ends there too.

After shedding the tears for what seemed like hours, Jordan gathered all of his courage. He walked to the bathroom in long strides and roughly turned the tap on in the bath. He put the plug in and let the water fall. He grabbed a small wash cloth, and stuffed it into the hole underneath the taps that stops the water from overflowing. He wanted it to overflow.

He didn't bother to take off his clothes. They would just weigh him down even more. Jordan stepped into the bath and laid his back against the bottom of it, feeling the water rise up around his legs.

The water rose around his head as he laid it against the bottom. It blocked his ears, so Jordan was almost deaf.

He waited.

But Jordan could not hear the faint knock on the front door.

* * *

They stared at each other for a few moments, until one of them moved closer to the other. Magnus coiled his hand around the back of Alec's neck and drew him closer, until their lips met.

They were trying it out, to see if they felt something. They parted and looked to each other for a moment, questioning each other whether they should do it again and keep going.

Neither of them said anything. Alec gulped as Magnus started to close his eyes a second time. He smashed his lips to Alec's, possessing all of him. He guided him with his hand. His other hand trailed along the hardness of Alec's muscles along his abdomen, making him shiver.

Magnus grabbed hold of Alec's chest and started to push him down onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. It became more heated when Magnus licked Alec's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Alec opened his mouth wider for Magnus to explore. He roamed his hands up the cat-eyed boy's sides, making him moan in his mouth.

"Alec," he whispered in his mouth. Magnus wrapped a hand around Alec's waist and lifted him up to the small of his back. Alec arched himself up, tilting his head back as Magnus planted small butterfly kisses along his Adam's apple. Alec moaned.

The door burst open and both Alec and Magnus froze. Four people entered Magnus' bedroom with stunned faces. Magnus was still on top of Alec, frozen from being caught. Jace, Clary, Will and Tessa stared back at them with wide eyes.

"Erm, Alec?" asked Jace. Magnus cleared his throat and lifted himself off of Alec. Will scratched the back of his head from the awkward situation.

"Magnus," Will said, "We have a little situation downstairs."

Magnus straightened his purple velvet jacket, blinking, hoping to blink away the stares. He looked to Will finally.

"What kind of trouble?" he asked.

Tessa spoke up, "Jessamine, Kaelie and Aline are here. They plan on ruining the party," she said.

"How?" asked Alec. He had lifted up from his previous position and it was the first thing he had said since they came in. Everyone's eyes turned to Alec, and he blushed underneath all their stares.

"Jordan was drugged by Aline the night of Izzy's party last weekend-" started Clary.

"Yeah, we know," interrupted Magnus. Clary and Tessa looked to each other, confused.

"How many people know about that?" Clary asked.

"All of the football team," replied Alec, "We were there when Jordan told us and then we went to go and find Maia."

"Then you saw the fight that broke out," said Tessa.

Alec nodded. "I told Magnus about it, who decided that Jessamine, Kaelie and Aline were not invited."

"So they're here?" asked Magnus. Will nodded. "What I want to know is how did they find out about it? When I invited people I told them to keep it to themselves so it wouldn't get around," Magnus continued.

Everyone shrugged.

"You were saying about the drug?" said Alec, gesturing for Clary to continue with her previous statement.

Her eyes widened, "Oh, right. Jessamine and Kaelie plan to use the same drug on Will and Jace!"

Tessa placed her hand in Will's and she leaned into him.

"Those bitches," growled Magnus. "Not at my party."

He stormed out and Alec followed him, keeping his head and eyes to the ground so he didn't have to look at his friends.

The others followed him out. Clary held onto Jace's hand along the way. They approached the stairs and the others started to descend, when Clary leaned into Jace.

"Alec's gay? I didn't know that," she whispered into his ear.

Jace shrugged, "I didn't know either."

* * *

Maia had knocked but there was no answer. She supposed he was home, she knew he left the party but where else would he go if he wasn't home.

She still had her key in her purse. Maia reached into her purse and took out her keys. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. The room was dark, but Maia thought she would wait for him to get home.

When all was silent, Maia could hear the faint sound of water rushing upstairs. She frowned and thought, he's home? She looked up and saw a damp patch on the ceiling with water dripping from it.

Maia approached the stairs and saw the light glowing from upstairs.

She opened the door to their bedroom and the sound got louder. Deeper, even. Water was running and obviously the level was getting higher.

She was about to open the door when she felt cool liquid pool around her feet. The bathroom was leaking with water. Maia flung the bathroom door open and almost slipped on the floor. She kept hold of the door handle for balance and then walked over to the bath. She was about to turn it off when there was a dark figure lying in the bath with all of his clothes on. Her hands came to her mouth in a reflex. There were no bubbles coming from his lips; he was perfectly still. His hair was almost motionless, just swaying lighting in the water. His arms were limp by his sides, his hands were bruised from the force of his grip on the side of the bath to keep his head down.

"JORDAN!"

* * *

Magnus stormed down the stairs and found the Bitches lurking in the kitchen. The others gathered around him, anger planted on their faces.

"Who the hell do you sluts think you are!?" yelled Magnus, causing the girls and other people around them to snap their heads in unison towards Magnus.

Jessamine wore a smug look on her face. "Didn't invite us, Magnus?" she asked. "I thought the whole cheerleading squad was invited."

"Yeah, well that was before you started the fight in the hallway," he fired back.

Clary squared up to Kaelie. "What's this I hear about wanting to drug Jace?" she asked.

"And Will," said Tessa, squaring up to Jessamine.

Will and Jace looked to each other and grinned. "This is hot, right?" said Jace and Will nodded. He folded his arms and watched the scene play out.

Everyone began to gather around, even Isabelle and Simon who were previously dancing. They joined Will and Jace.

"What's going on?" asked Simon.

"Jessamine and Kaelie wanted to drug us," said Jace, "so Clary and Tessa are basically telling them to back the fuck off."

Isabelle looked to Clary and Tessa in enjoyment as they argued with Jessamine and Kaelie. "I'll see if they need some help."

Gideon, Sophie, Gabriel and Cecily appeared in the doorway with questionable faces. "What's going on?" Cecily asked Will. Will rolled his eyes and explained again. Cecily's eyes widened.

Gabriel wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer and ignoring the murderous glare from Will.

"I hope they're alright," said Sophie, leaning in to Gideon. He kissed her head and reassured them they're fine.

Over towards the argument, Kaelie and Jessamine's voices could be heard from a mile away.

"We weren't going to drug them," said Kaelie with a fake voice, "Were were Jessie?"

"No, I don't think I would ever want to do something like that."

"Oh, please," said Clary, "Spare me the bullshit."

"Wow," cried Jessamine, "Someone's been taking their courage pills this morning." She reached to pinch Clary's cheek in a babyish way, and Tessa slapped her hand.

"Don't touch my cousin," she growled.

"What? You're going to hit me again?" Jessamine replied, challenging her.

"Don't tempt me," Tessa replied. Will smiled and stared at his girlfriend in awe.

Kaelie towered over Clary, "Listen here you lil' midget. The only reason why Jace is even staying with you is because you're the rebound girl. You can't give him what I can."

Clary wanted to slap that bitch in the face. Jace stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Clary's waist. "Okay, Kaelie. You need to back off and leave. You and I are over, and we've been over for months now."

Kaelie narrowed her eyes. "Why the fuck would you go for someone who's flat chested, freckled and so small she could be in Elementary school?" Clary raised her eyebrows at her insult. Kaelie wrapped an arm around Jace's neck bringing him closer. "I could give you so much more." Jace tried to pull back as Kaelie tried to bring him forward.

Clary brought her knee up to Kaelie's stomach with such force she backed away. "Don't touch him." Jace wrapped his arm around her and tried to pull her back when Kaelie went for her.

Tessa got in between them and took the hit to save her cousin. "Tessa!" cried Clary.

Kaelie smiled as did Jessamine. Will came up beside Tessa and whispered in her ear, "Are you alright?" His face was full of concern and a bruise began to form on her cheekbone.

"I'm fine," she said, finally feeling the sting of the hit. She reached up and touched her cheekbone, but winced.

"That was supposed to be my hit!" whined Jessamine, and she turned to Kaelie. "Good hit though." The Bitches laughed together.

Will turned to Jessamine. "Jessamine, shut the fuck up."

She looked to Will with seduction in her eyes. "Oh, come on Will. This bitch is broken, what the hell are you doing with her?! And she's violent, she did punch me in the face!"

"Yes, and I'm glad she did. She is not broken! If anything, you're the broken one. You're twisted if you think you can drug me and have your way with me!" he yelled.

Jessamine made an 'o' shape with her mouth. Isabelle stepped forward and placed her hand underneath Jessamine's chin to shut her mouth.

"I think you guys should leave," she said, giving them a smug smile.

At that moment Jem and Ashley walked in and all eyes turned to the new comers. Jessamine and Kaelie turned to Ashley with eyes full of disgust and fury,

"You," Kaelie growled, "You must have told them!"

Ashley's eyes widened. She thought they were angry for telling Jem that they were here, she didn't know they were angry about their plan being exposed.

"No," she whispered, scared all of a sudden. "No, I didn't mean to." She looked to Jem for help, who just wanted to hold her and take care of her.

"So, you've crossed us. You shouldn't have told anyone!" cried Jessamine.

A tear fell down Ashley's face. "Oh what you're going to cry now," said Kaelie. "You're going to cry and run home to your whore of a Mother!?"

Ashley's eyes widened again and started to hysterically shake her head. "No," she whispered, "Please don't!"

"Don't what?" asked Jessamine, "Don't tell everyone about how your Mom became a prostitute after your Dad died just so she could keep a roof over your head? Is that what you didn't want us to tell everyone?"

Whispers and murmurs surrounded her, and the tears began to fall more frequently down Ashley's face. She turned to Jem who just looked at her. His face

was full of...something. Sympathy? Hatred? Both?

Before Ashley could turn away from the staring eyes, Kaelie grabbed hold of her arm firmly. "You were warned not to cross us."

Ashley ran. She ran out of the house, but not to her mother. Not towards home. She had told Taylor that secret in private, seeking help. Yes, a few months ago Ashley's Dad died, and her Mom began to struggle. Her Dad was the bread winner, bringing the most money home. Her Mom had to turn to some form of profession where she could get money quickly and easily. She had no choice but to become a stripper, but the money wasn't enough. She had to do something more extreme to keep a roof over her daughter's head. Ashley's Mom became a prostitute. When Ashley found out, she turned to Taylor for advice and told her not to tell anyone. But she told the Bitches, and from that day on she had been trapped in a circle of bitching and blackmailing. The only way she could have gotten out was if her secret was told. And it was. It was an end to her suffering but a beginning of loneliness.

Back at the house, Jem turned to Jessamine and Kaelie. "Why did you do that?"

Jessamine folded her arms. "She told our secret, we told hers."

Jem looked to his best friend holding Tessa. He would have been hurt to see the two, but for some reason he wasn't.

Aline's voice rose. "C'mon girls. Let's go to a club, this party sucks anyway." She looked to Magnus, implying that his party wasn't good enough. "Toodles!"

The girls left, their laughter filling the streets and could be heard from inside. "I can't believe what they just did," said Jem, when all eyes turned to him.

"Poor Ashley," said Sophie, still holding onto Gideon. "I thought she was just like Jessamine and the others."

Jem inclined his head towards her. "No, she was nothing like them. She just couldn't get away."

"Did you know about her Mom?" asked Tessa.

Jem shook his head. Tessa made a sympathetic face and held onto Will tighter. "I hope she's alright."

Jem nodded. "I'm going to find her." He was on his way to the door, but stopped like he forgot something. He turned to Magnus. "Thanks for the party, Magnus. It was...fun."

Magnus nodded and patted his friend on the shoulder. He turned the rest of the people. "What's a party without some drama?" he joked, earning him a slap on the arm from Alec.

* * *

"JORDAN!" cried Maia, reaching into the bath to pull him out. Maia was strong, but Jordan was heavy. She strained from his weight, grunting as she dragged him from the bath. His wet clothes made him heavier, and he flopped down on to the floor with a splash. The tiles were full of water so Maia turned the taps off and unplugged the little hole Jordan had stuffed. The water slowly began to drain.

Maia crouched beside Jordan, who didn't seem to be breathing.

"No," she whispered, she didn't want to believe that he was gone. She placed both of her hands to his chest, her right hand on her left, and she continuously pressed down. He was choking on water; she couldn't do mouth-to-mouth because there was water in his throat. She needed to put pressure on his chest to push the water back up his throat.

Maia's arms began to ache, but she didn't care. She needed him back. "Jordan, baby. Please come back to me," she cried, grunting whenever she pressed down.

After a moment, Jordan's eyes flew open and he coughed the water out of his system. He turned over on his side and coughed the water out, taking deep breathes when it was all gone. Maia patted and rubbed his back.

When it was all gone, Jordan was still out of breath but he turned around and stared wide eyed at Maia.

"Maia?" he said, blinking the water away from his eyelashes.

She nodded and took him into her arms. She held him there for a long time, not wanting to let go. "What the hell were you thinking?" she whispered in his ear.

He choked a cry and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

"I didn't want to live without you," he said, desperately.

Maia stifled a cry and hugged him tighter. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Jordan breathed her in; he missed her so much, he missed her scent, he missed her touch.

"Jordan, I'm so sorry," she said, pulling away and looking into his eyes. Jordan saw that hers were also full of tears. "I should have believed you. I heard them, I heard Aline confess."

His eyes widened and a part of him flipped inside. We're going to be alright now, he thought. He smiled and thanked the Angel that she finally believed him.

This moment had played in his mind over and over again. She would believe him, and they would forgive each other, and they would have the first makeup kiss and then eventually makeup sex. But right now, he didn't know how to do this. It was really happening.

"Baby, say something," whispered Maia, cupping his cheek. He was stunned, lost for words.

The only word he could say was her name. "Maia," he whispered, like it was his first word. The only word that could bring him back to life again.

She grinned and took his face in her hands. "Jordan," she said. And then she brought his lips to hers.

The kiss was passionate and full of longing. It had only been a week, but a week without talking, kissing, or touching each other felt like 10 years.

Jordan moaned his loss in her mouth, telling her how much he missed her. He pulled her to the floor, and her hair started to get wet from the flooding. Her clothes were also wet from pulling him out of the bath and sitting on the floor with him. She didn't care. She finally had Jordan in her arms.

Her back was pressed against the floor and she felt the cool touch of the water around her skin. Jordan pushed her jacket off her shoulders and off her arms, never breaking the kiss.

Maia tried to free him of his wet shirt, but it was stuck to his skin. Once if was off she threw it aside with a _squelch _and she ran her hands up his lean body, feeling every curve of his muscles. His mouth returned to hers fiercely.

"Maia," he moaned, planting kisses along her neck. Maia kicked off her ballet flats as Jordan began to shimmy Maia out of jeans. When her jeans were off, she felt cold as the water began to seep into her panties. She lifted her arms above her head and Jordan removed her wet t-shirt roughly. Her hair was wet and stuck to her back, making her bra damp. He unhooked it, and freed Maia of her bra.

His lips returned to hers again. "I'm sorry," she whispered in his mouth.

"No," he said, in between kisses, "I'm sorry." She whimpered and worked on the buckle of his belt. When it was free she slid his jeans and his boxers down. She laid back down so Jordan could remove her panties, wanting to free her and have her all to himself.

When she was free, he lowered himself back on top of her and his hands trailed up her sides. With her toes, Maia pulled the rest of his trousers and boxers down as far as she could, and Jordan did the rest by kicking them off. He placed his hand on the small of her back to lift her up onto his knee as he sat back on his heels. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer.

"I love you," she whispered. "By the Angel, I love you."

He moaned, loving the way she said it. "You're all I could ever want, Maia. Please don't forget that."

She kissed him firmly on the lips and she circled her hips around him. He moaned as she teased him. A smile played on Maia's lips, the spark there once more.

"Remind me again?" she asked, playfully. He laughed with a half smile.

Jordan picked her up and carried her over to the bed. This was it; the makeup sex Jordan had fantasised about for so long. But he never imagined it would be this passionate, this desperate. It was like they were animals. They made love like it was their first time all over again.

* * *

"So what is this club we're going to?" asked Aline, walking along the sidewalk with Jessamine in the lead.

"It's called Club Pandemonium. It should be good; they've got great music and I could really do with a good dance," replied Jessamine, huffing.

"I hope they have cute boys, I'm starving," whined Kaelie. We all know that when Kaelie says she's starving, she's not hungry for food, she's hungry for a totally different thing.

"Oh don't worry," called Jessamine at the front, turning a corner. "We're almost there."

A few minutes later they were in front of a huge building with a sign saying 'PanDemonIum' swinging in the wind. The bouncer at the front was a huge bald guy with his hands clasped in front, an earpiece in his ear and a walkey-talkey at his belt that went off every so often with muffled words coming from the speaker.

Jessamine and the others walked up to the bouncer and batted their eyelashes. Jessamine gave him her best flirtatious, seductive look which made most girls look sick and guys fall to their knees. The bouncer made a goofy smile and unhooked the rope allowing the three girls to go inside.

Once inside, the girls were surrounded by sweaty bodies and throbbing music. They swished their hips and waved their arms seductively in the air to the music. They even grinded up against each other to catch male attention, and, boy, did they. Within minutes Kaelie was dancing with a pale black haired guy who kept his eyes on her chest instead of her face and Aline had gone to the back with a brown haired guy.

Jessamine went off to the bar to see if someone would buy her a drink. She lowered her dress a little to show off some cleavage, in hope that someone would notice.

She leaned over the bar, crossing her arms that squished her boobs together. The bartender was tending to some other guy with some shots. She sighed and sat down on one of the barstools and waited for some attention.

* * *

"I'm all in," said Nate. He was in a darkened room at the back of Club Pandemonium. He didn't know any of the other players except for one of them. He was the owner of the Club and a very rich man. Nate thought he could swindle some money out of him seeing as he had so much.

He was sat at a poker table with 4 other players, including the Club owner. He had thrown all of his chips in – just three hundred dollars – into the middle, betting on the Jack of hearts and 5 of clubs.

There were three cards already on the table; 5 of diamonds, Ace of spades and Ace of diamonds. He was betting that the next cards that would be put down included a 5 of whatever or a Jack of whatever. The 5 would be better, so he could he could have three 5's, but the back of his mind was screaming at him that he was going to struggle with the Ace's.

The next cards came down; the 2 of hearts and the Jack of clubs. Nate smiled. Yes, I'm going to win, he thought. Or so he did.

He had two pairs; the fives and the Jacks. No one else had a better hand than him. With a smug smile, he reached into the pile to take the money.

"Ah, ah, ah," said Mortmain, the owner of Club Pandemonium. "Not so fast. You haven't seen my hand yet."

Nate removed his hand gingerly and leaned back, thinking 'Is this guy serious?'

Mortmain slowly placed his hand down with a huge grin; Ace of hearts and the Ace of clubs. Nate's eyes widened. He lost...again.

"You're in trouble, boy," he said. "Game over. Pay for your chips on the way out."

Nate looked around in desperation, and stuttered. "I- I don't- I don't have the money."

Mortmain's face didn't change; he still held his mellow expression. "Mike."

All of a sudden, a huge buff looking guy stalked up to Nate and lifted him out of his chair. Nate yelled, "Get off me!"

He was about to be thrown out of the door, until, "Wait!"

Mike turned around and saw that Mortmain was out of his chair. He turned around and approached Nate, who was still off the floor and in Mike's hands.

"What's your full name boy?" he asked.

Nate gulped. "Nathaniel. Nathaniel Gray."

"Gray," whispered Mortmain, thinking about something. "Your parents weren't the owners of the Gray Industries?"

Nate nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Who's running the business now?" Mortmain asked.

"Some guy my Dad knew. Gary, I think. He was my Dad's best friend."

"Why don't you and your sister own the business?" he asked, suddenly curious about Nate's personal life.

Nate narrowed his eyes. "We get shares every now and then, that's why we can afford to live in the house." He soon stopped talking. "How did you know I have a sister?" he asked.

Mortmain shrugged. "I'm a business owner. I was going to partner up with Gray Industry; make it Gray & Mortmain, but then your parents died. I knew them very well."

Nate still looked confused. "Why are you asking me all of this?"

Mortmain smiled, ferociously. "I think I know a way you can pay me back."

* * *

A few minutes after Jessamine sat down, another person sat down next to her. He was looking really down on his luck and had ordered vodka.

She thought he could use some fun, something to cheer him up. With her best smile she leaned forward and greeted him. "Hi," she said, playfully.

The guy looked to her and then down at her chest. She smiled. It's working, she thought. The man didn't smile, just turned to his drink once it came.

Jessamine tried again. "I'm Jessamine Lovelace," she said, mischievously. He looked back at her, with his eyes half closed.

He once again looked down at her boobs. He thought what the hell. The man turned to her and gave her a sloppy smile. "Nate Gray."

His accent stood out and Jessamine noticed. She leaned forward, "Any relation to Tessa Gray?" she asked.

Nate's eyes opened wider. "Yeah, she's my sister. How do you-"

"She goes to my school," she said, and immediately regretted it. She didn't need this guy thinking she was in High School, he looked about twenty. What would he want with a High School girl? She sighed and slouched in her seat.

He leaned forward and smiled at her. "Are you friends with my sister?" he asked.

Jessamine sat up straight and pushed her chest out more hoping for a second chance. "I've...spoken to her a few times. She seems like a good kid."

She heard Nate scoff and he took another swig of his vodka. "Good kid," he said with disgust.

"Pardon?" she asked, leaning forward.

Nate gulped down his vodka, ignoring the burn. "She ran away from home," he said. He tried to make himself sound innocent in all of this, like he hadn't done anything wrong. "I'm really worried about her." In truth, Nate really was worried about his sister. Despite all the abuse and the rape, he had no idea where she could be. She wasn't picking up her phone and he didn't know if she had any friends. He truly was worried about her, but he still thought she was ungrateful. And when he finds her, he'll punish her for leaving him.

"I think I might know where she's staying," said Jessamine, leaning her elbow on the bar and twisting her hair around her finger.

Nate's eyes lightened. "Where?" he asked, desperately.

"Buy me a drink, and I'll tell you."

* * *

When Will and Tessa got home, they went straight to bed. Cecily wasn't home yet and she said Gabriel was going to drop her off. Will made it perfectly clear that she was to come home before midnight.

Tessa was getting changed into one of Will's shirts for bed, the clockwork Angel resting on the pale fabric. She had gotten out of the shower and Will had gone in after her. When he came out, he was just wearing a towel around his waist and his chest was glistening wet. Tessa saw him in the mirror, coming out of a steaming en suite bathroom. She turned around.

"I think I know what I'll be dreaming about tonight," she said, teasingly.

Will smiled and began to towel dry his hair. "Why dream when you can have this in reality."

She walked over to him and gave him a lingering kiss. Will dropped the towel and placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer. The shirt Tessa was wearing got wet and she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. When she pulled back, she looked down and realised what Will had successfully done.

"Will!" she said, laughing and covering herself up. Will could see everything.

"I could get used to this look."

She slapped him playfully on the arm, laughing. Tessa crawled into bed and wrapped the sheets around her, feeling the warmth.

Will pulled on a pair of boxers underneath his towel, and then dried his chest with it and then his hair.

"Hurry up and come to bed," whined Tessa, almost falling asleep. Will dried his hair as much as he could and then climbed in beside Tessa. She turned over so her back was against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"This shirt is annoying me," whined Will, tugging at the fabric.

"Get used to it," moaned Tessa, giggling. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Later in the night, she was woken up to the sound of something ticking. She looked down and heard the clockwork Angel necklace ticking away.

"That's strange," whispered Tessa to herself. "I thought it was broken."

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUN! Oh no! Hi again, Caz here! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Can I just say that I have no idea how to play poker and I just went along with what my Dad taught me...yeah when I was like 10 he tried to teach me how to play poker and I beat him and my older brother on my first game with a crappy hand apparently, but that was about 6 years ago and all the knowledge has gone, so I have no idea. I had to google the rules. **

**Anyway, yes Tessa is going to be in a spot of trouble in the future. I'm thinking about skipping straight to the end of the month when the game is on - coz this is taking too long! **

**And, to all you Jaia fans out there - THERE BACK TOGETHER! YEEEEEY!**

**Messages: A guest told me a song suggestion - Iridescent by Linkin Park, thank you - I thought it went really well with Jordan's situation how hes desperate and hes failed many times and he's just on the brink of committing suicide :) **

**I forgot to say in the last one that another guest (maybe the same one, i dont know) suggested Maia overhearing the Bitches talk about the drug - thankyou for the idea, sorry the reviews are all over the place, I'm trying :( !**

**I think that's everything, if I have forgotten you then PM me and I will tell you how much I love you!**

**Anyway, only one person asked about my knew TID fanfic idea...I'm so hurt - I thought we had something! Anyway, I'll give you another chance and if anyone wants to read the summary then I will post it in the next chapter...if not, then you're all gonna have to wait until this fanfic is over so I can start it. BTW, its so far from over.**

**I start work tomorrow Morning, which is gonna suck - but hey ho, I get paid and I wont have any homework...so a lot of time on my hands! Wish me luck!**

**Until next time ;) **

**-Caz :D **


	12. Little Lady

**Do you know what, I actually feel like the worst person in the world right now - I'm making promises I can't keep! I promised you two chapters and I only have on and a half :(**

**Here's chapter 12...but please don't give up on me.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Little Lady **

The cold, brisk air hit Jem like a slap across the face. When he let out a breath, he could see it; the white air emitting from his lips.

He stumbled down the walkway and it dawned on him that he didn't know which way he was going. Jem didn't know much about Ashley; they had only met a few hours ago.

Jem didn't bother to check his watch for the time, but he thought it was around 10:30. He took a chance and turned right, heading towards the bad part of town; Cadair Idris.

As he ran, his illness was getting to him. His inhaler was in his pocket; he knew that. But he hadn't used it that night.

A figure was forming in the distance, a girl with long blonde hair, wearing dark jeans and cream blouse.

"Ashley?" Jem called. He saw the figure turn, it must have been her.

Jem's breathing became ragged and quick as he came closer to Ashley.

"Jem, why have you-" she was interrupted when she saw Jem collapse to his knees on the floor. Gasping, she ran over to him as he began to fumble for something in his pocket.

Ashley saw his eyes widen in horror and he continued to dig through his pockets; only to find them empty.

She crouched down on the ground. Jem clutched his throat gasping for air, straining against the lack of oxygen.

"Jem, what do I do?!" she cried, frantically.

She didn't know that Jem had asthma, but she knows an attack when she sees one. Ashley knew that any person who had asthma should carry their inhaler at all times, but for some reason; Jem didn't have his with him. Ashley quickly tried to remember everything she learnt in Health class and the first aid awareness course she took a few weeks ago.

There was one thing; if someone didn't have their inhaler then someone would have to breathe oxygen into his system. Her teacher had called everyone 'human inhalers'. Ashley prayed that she was right.

As Jem was writhing on the ground, clutching his throat, his face began to turn red. Realising she didn't have much time, Ashley bent forward and pressed her lips to his. It wasn't passionate or anything, it was more 'you're about to die and the only way to save you is to kiss you' kind of kiss.

Ashley began to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth, breathing into Jem's system, giving him the oxygen he needed.

She stayed there after 5 long exhales. Jem's breathing turned to normal; he pulled back and gasped for air.

Ashley pulled away, looking frantically into his eyes, making sure he was okay.

"Jem, are you alright?" she asked, holding his head for support. Jem pulled himself in a sitting position.

He nodded. When his breathing turned to normal, he asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"

Ashley looked down at her hands. "Health class, but mainly at a first aid awareness course. I wanted to learn how to care of myself when something bad happened, and then I learned how to take care of others." She paused for a moment, and looked into Jem's eyes. "Came in handy, right?"

Jem smiled. "Thank you," he said, "If it wasn't for you I would be dead right now."

"Where's your inhaler?" she asked, standing up and helping Jem to his feet.

"Erm," started Jem, confusingly, "I must have left it at the party."

Ashley sighed. "You know you should really carry it at all times."

Jem gave a small laugh. "I do," he said, "I just don't know what I've done with it."

Ashley looked down at her feet, awkwardly. She realised what just happened a mere 10 minutes ago; Jem and the rest of the school found out about her mother. She began to turn away, heading back for home but then she felt a cool hand grasp her arm gently.

"Wait, Ashley," said Jem. As if sensing her tension, he let go. "What happened back there, I'm sorry."

Tears were forming in her eyes. "You don't get it, Jem. Everyone knows now."

Jem didn't know what to say. He just stood there, flushed from the attack and the lack of oxygen.

Ashley turned away, but was stopped by Jem's voice again. "Let me help you."

Slowly, she turned around and Jem had a phone in his hand. "I'm not the one who needs help, Jem. It's my Mom."

"Well then, let me help you both," he replied, scrolling on his phone.

"How could you possible help us?" she asked, throwing her arms in the air.

Jem stepped forward. "Give me your phone."

Ashley dug inside her jeans pocket and retrieved her little Nokia 3210 – the only phone she could really afford.

Jem looked down at it, quizzically, but ignored it. He punched his number into her phone and added him as a contact.

"Here," he said, giving her phone back, "If anything happens, or if you need anyone, then you dial that number and I'll be there."

Ashley couldn't help but smile. Jem had been so nice to her all night and she had never experienced such kindness in a long time. She forgot what it felt like.

"Thank you, Jem," she replied, quietly, "I'll be sure to do that."

Jem smiled and watched as Ashley turned to walk home. He could still feel the tingling sensation on his lips from where she kissed him.

* * *

Moving to the beat of the music, Clary was swinging her hair around the place, hitting people in the head. A new song came on, Clary's favourite; 17 Crimes by AFI. Clary screamed and Jace had to cover his ears.

"Oh my God, I love this song!" she screamed, jumping up and down. I guess you could say, Clary had a little too much to drink,

Jace tried to dance with her but Clary was a bit too wild. He laughed at her dancing. He watched as Clary swirled her hips around to the music, but he noticed she was wearing heels and she stumbled into another couple on the dance floor.

The couple gave Clary a dirty look as Jace took hold of her shoulders to steady her.

"I'm sorry, she's had a bit too much," he said, taking Clary away from the dance floor.

"No!" cried Clary, "This is my song!"

"I think you need some air, Clary," said Jace, picking her up and taking her outside to the back yard.

He walked outside and saw Magnus' garden; a bunch of twinkling, glittery lights around bushes and trees, grass covered with pink flamingos and gnomes. He smiled and went over to the light blue swinging chair. Jace placed Clary on the chair and she giggled excitedly.

"Sit with me!" she cried, swinging her arms out, gesturing to the seat next to her.

Jace sat down with her and, with his legs, began to gently rock the chair. He wrapped an arm around Clary and she snuggled into his chest.

An alarm. An alarm went off in Jace's mind. What time is it? he wondered. He thought back; Will and Tessa left not long ago, but they said it was too late. Jem left a little while after that girl did.

He reached into his pocket and pressed the lock button. He saw on the home screen that it was passed midnight. Jace's eyes widened. Clary's Mom would be home by now.

Jace jumped up and nudged Clary awake. "Clary! Clary, it's gone midnight!"

His words rendered Clary speechless. She sat up abruptly and checked her phone. 3 missed called from her Mom.

Clary swore under her breathe.

"C'mon," said Jace, rushing to the door with Clary by his side. "I'll take you home."

* * *

Jocelyn was pacing in front of the fireplace, twiddling her thumbs. Luke was sat next to his phone, hoping he would get a call. He was also waiting for the signal from Jocelyn, when she was comfortable with calling the police. Clary wasn't there when they got home earlier. Not even a note.

Jocelyn was worried about her, thinking that it had something to do with Valentine. When she came up into Clary's room, thinking she would be asleep all she found was a bunch of pillows underneath her bed covers.

Luke had checked all around the house and knocked on the bathroom doors just in case she was in there, taking a shower or something else. But when she was nowhere to be found, he actually suggested they called the police.

A few days ago, Valentine had come to their house when they were out, looking for Clary. He had even smashed through the window, intending on taking her. But when they went out again that night, Luke had told Jocelyn that she would be fine and that Valentine was spending a few days in a cell for what he did. But Jocelyn couldn't help but freak out about it.

They had called the Lightwoods, Robert and Maryse, because Clary had gone to Isabelle's when she needed her the most. But they said that she wasn't there and neither were their own children. But Jocelyn and Luke didn't have the phone numbers of Clary's friends. They just hoped she was out with someone like Isabelle or Simon; someone they knew.

So now, Jocelyn paced in front of the fireplace in complete, nerve wrecking silence. Her head popped up when she heard an engine outside and saw an orange glow through the window.

She almost knocked over a lamp when she went to the door in long strides. Jocelyn swung the door open with relief and rage. She saw Clary come out of an Audi A6 – Jocelyn thought, who the hell owns an Audi at the age of 17?

After Clary came out of the car, she was followed by a tall, muscular figure with golden hair.

"Mom," said Clary, "I'm so-"

"Don't say another word, Clarissa Adele Fray, because it will not help. We'll talk later about how you defied me, but right now I want to know where you were tonight!?" screamed Jocelyn, coming down the walkway and meeting Clary and her friend.

Clary was about to say something, but her friend cut her off first. "She was with me, Ms. Fray."

Clary stared at Jace, giving him a look.

"And who are you?" asked Jocelyn folding her arms.

"Jace Wayland?" came a voice from the house. Everyone turned and saw Luke in the doorway. He made his way down and Clary saw that Jace went cold.

"Coach, I didn't-"

"You know him?" asked Jocelyn, pointing to Jace.

"Yeah," replied Luke, "He's on the football team."

"Jace Wayland?" said Jocelyn, looking to Jace confusingly. "Maryse and Robert's adopted son?" Jace didn't move, he was completely still. "You're dating my daughter?"

"Mom, we're not-" started Clary, but she was interrupted by her mother.

"Clary, be quiet."

Jace looked to Clary with a wounded expression. Did she think they weren't dating? Jace seemed to think so.

Jocelyn turned to Jace and pointed a finger at him. "You stay away from my daughter!"

Luke stepped forward. "Jocy, why don't I talk to the boy? Man to man."

Jocelyn, still angry nodded and took Clary into the house without any resistance. On the way Jace could hear angry mutters coming from Jocelyn's lips and the grip she had on Clary's arm tightened.

Luke stepped closer to Jace and turned him around so his back was to the door. "Listen, Jace. I don't want to see you get yourself in trouble with Jocelyn, but I think it's best if you leave Clary alone for a bit. Jocelyn is still a little upset about what happened with Valentine."

"I understand that, Coach. You talk as if I'm going to hurt her, I'm not," Jace replied, shrugging.

"I know. I know you, Jace, you're a good kid. I'm trying to do right by all of you. Jocelyn just wants to protect Clary."

"And what? You think I don't want to?"

"I didn't say that," Luke replied, "What I'm trying to say is that I think Jocelyn would appreciate it if you stepped back for a bit. Just so she can get her head around this thing with Valentine. Do you know where I'm coming from?"

"Yeah," nodded Jace, "I do." He seemed sad. Jace didn't know if he was okay with backing away from Clary for a few days. Oh, thought Jace, how long will I have to back away for?

"Don't get down, Jace. You'll be able to see her at school. I would advise you, though, not to take her home. I don't think it would be good for you if Jocelyn saw the two of you together."

There was nothing much to say after that. Jace was stunned. Would he want to back away from Clary? It was supposed to be good for Jocelyn, but already she didn't like him. She had pointed her finger at him and ordered him to 'stay away'. And what had Clary said? She thought they weren't dating? But at the party, when Maia had come in and told them about Kaelie and Jessamine, she had defended him and said he was hers.

Is she playing him?

* * *

Back at the party, Magnus and Alec were in the kitchen. Clary and Jace had just left, Will and Tessa left just after Jem did. The others were leaving as well. It was about 1 in the morning, and everyone was tired.

In the living room, Alec could see people passed out on the couches, surrounded by red cups and blue streamers that fell from the ceiling.

Alec sighed. "Something wrong?" asked Magnus.

"Nothing, just tired I guess," replied Alec.

Magnus smirked. "Y'know," he said, "You could stay the night if you wanted to."

Alec blushed and dipped the contents of his drink down his throat; he felt the burn of the alcohol rush down and the warmth in his stomach.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" asked Magnus.

Alec could not have turned a deeper shade of red. He gave Magnus a small, shy nod and put his cup down on the counter. Magnus took hold of his hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom, returning to what they did before they were interrupted.

Before Magnus opened the door, he turned around and brought his lips to Alec's, catching him by surprise.

Alec's eyes widened but then softened and let Magnus take the lead. He placed his hand on Magnus' waist. Magnus fumbled for the door knob, trying to pry the door open.

When it did, it flew open too quickly and the two fell straight to the floor, Alec on top. They didn't move; they stayed on the floor, locked in their kiss.

Magnus buried his hands in Alec's hair, pulling it lightly. Alec moaned in his mouth and bucked his hips slightly. Magnus parted his legs and wrapped them around Alec, bringing him closer.

The two rolled around on the floor, tasting each other. It wasn't until Magnus pulled away that Alec could breathe.

"Do you want to go to bed?" he asked. Alec looked behind him and up at the four post double bed, surrounded by lights. He gulped but nodded.

They got to their feet and Magnus shut the door with his foot and took hold of Alec's hand. He led him over to the bed and sat down, looking up at Alec.

Alec sat down next to him, awkwardly. "I've never been with a guy before," he said, weakly.

Magnus gave him a small smile. "We won't do anything you don't want to do." He tucked a lock of hair behind Alec's ear, and drew him closer for a lingering kiss. He pushed him onto the bed, so that he was lying on top.

Magnus' fingers moved to the buttons of Alec's blue shirt, the one he had picked out for him, and pulling it apart so he could run his hands down the smoothness of his football body.

Slipping his tongue in to Alec's mouth, Magnus pulled his shirt off and then removed his own. Alec stared up as his body and found what Magnus had been hiding this whole time.

He reached up and touched it, the curve of Magnus' muscles.

"Like what you see?" asked Magnus, with a gleam in his cat contact eyes.

Alec gulped as Magnus nearly leaped on top of him.

* * *

Cecily had just got in the car with Gabriel, ready to go home. They hadn't had much to think, so their minds were stilled filled with moral decisions. Surprisingly enough, it was Cecily who suggested they go back to Gabriel's, because she didn't want to go home yet. She still wanted to be with him.

Gabriel had smiled and punched the engine and made their way back to his house. He knew Gideon was still at the party and he had to take Sophie home, so they had a small amount of time to spend together.

He pulled up outside his house and ran round the side of his car so he could open the door for Cecily. Taking her hand, Gabriel led Cecily to the front door. Once they were inside, he led her upstairs to his bedroom. Behind him Cecily was giggling with mischief.

Gabriel flung the door open and already Cecily had shut it and placed her mouth on his. Gabriel's hands roamed her back, pulling her closer. She buried her hands in his hair, controlling the kiss. Her hair was held up by a set of pins and Gabriel was searching her hair for them, taking them out and listening as they fell to the floor.

He kissed her cheeks, her eyes, her ears and her nose, making her giggle as he traced kisses all over her skin. His hands moved lower to the hem of her shirt. Gabriel pulled back and searched Cecily's eyes, hesitating before he goes further. She quickly nodded, not wanting to think it through, she was too in the mood.

Gabriel fingered the material and then pulled it over her head, exposing Cecily in her teal blue bra. Gabriel stared at her, all of her, impressed by her. He gulped, making Cecily look down, embarrassed.

He tilted her head up by her chin and looked her in the eye. "You're beautiful," he whispered, before taking her cheek in his hand and leaning in to kiss her lips. Cecily wrapped her hands around his neck and lifted up on her toes to reach his height. Her hands glided down to the bottom of his shirt. Breaking the kiss, Cecily lifted the shirt over his head, and rushed back to his lips.

Just the feel of skin to skin contact made Cecily groan in his mouth. Gabriel picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He moved to the wall and pinned her there, holding her thighs and trailing small circles with his thumb.

Gabriel kissed her neck and moved down to her collar bone and then to the curve of her breast.

"Gabriel," she whispered in pleasurable tones, burying her hands in his hair. Gabriel pushed off the wall, still holding Cecily, and moved over to his bed. He placed her down gently, and she broke the kiss so she could move further up. Seductively, Gabriel crawled to her as she backed away. Cecily smiled sexily, and laid her head against his pillows. Gabriel moved on top of her and returned to her lips.

Cecily wrapped her legs around Gabriel's waist bringing him closer to her body. She wanted all of him and he wanted all of her.

"Cecily," he moaned. "By the Angel."

His hand trailed down her cleavage and down her stomach, getting lower...lower...lower.

* * *

"Can I meet her?" Gideon asked, parking outside of Sophie's home. They had just left the party and Gideon had asked to meet Sophie's mother. "Or is it too soon?"

Sophie looked down at her hands, thinking whether it's the right time to meet her mother or not. Gideon was the kind of guy you would want to take home to your mother, someone who your Mom would love and say 'he's a keeper'.

"Sure," she replied, with a smile, "I think she'd like you."

Gideon smiled and jumped out of the car. He ran to the other side before Sophie could open her door, but she had already opened it.

"You know, I wish you wouldn't make me run to open your door," he said, pulling it open so she could get out.

"Sorry, it's a force of habit. No one really opens the door for me a lot," she replied, pulling the strap of her bag around her shoulder.

"Well," replied Gideon, "You should get used to it." He took her hand in his and walked her to her door.

Sophie opened the door and called for her Mom who was in the kitchen. Gideon stepped into the house and looked around.

He couldn't help but notice the small photos on the wall of when Sophie was a child. A pair of pigtails on either side of her head and a pair of young brown eyes staring back. He noticed that there was no scar. But Gideon had to admit that he preferred Sophie the way she is now, because that's the girl he fell in love with.

Sophie's Mom came through the kitchen door and her eyes lightened up when she saw Gideon and Sophie standing in the doorway.

"Sophie, good to see you home. I was wondering when you would come back," she said, giving her daughter a hug. Her eyes landed on Gideon. "And who is this fine young gentleman?" she asked, letting her daughter go.

"Mom, this is Gideon Lightwood," she said.

Gideon held his hand out for Sophie's Mom to take. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Collins."

Mrs. Collin's looked slightly impressed. "You don't have to call me that. It's Victoria, but you can call me Tori."

Gideon smiled and looked to Sophie. She raised her eyebrows as if to say 'go on'.

"Yes, Tori," he said.

"So, are you guys dating or are you just friends?" asked Tori. Well, that made the awkward come to life.

Gideon looked to Sophie for help and she just looked down at her hands. Gideon wanted to be with her and he didn't want to have to say to her Mom that they were just friends, because that would be lying.

"Yes," he said confidently. "We are dating."

Sophie's head shot up in surprise. They hadn't officially said to each other that they were boyfriend and girlfriend but they knew they definitely had feelings for each other.

Gideon smiled at her, making her blush again.

"Well, I'm glad," said Tori, but she said it cautiously.

"I just want to say Mrs.- erm, Tori, that I would never even think about hurting your daughter. I think too much of her and all I want to do is protect her," said Gideon, with as much passion and admiration he could muster.

Sophie looked to him and he smiled at her. He interlaced his fingers with hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"That's good to hear," said Tori, giving them both a warm smile. "Would you like to come through and have a drink?" she asked.

Gideon smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. Its past midnight and I should be getting home. It was lovely to meet you, Tori."

"And you, Gideon." She smiled warmly.

He turned to Sophie and cupped her cheek. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. Sophie nodded and leaned in to kiss him but she hesitated. Sophie cleared her throat and looked to her Mom.

"Erm, yeah. I'll just...erm...be in the living room," she said, awkwardly leaving.

Gideon smiled. "She seems nice." Sophie reached up and kissed him on the lips. When she broke apart Gideon rested his forehead against hers. "I'm going to miss sleeping with you next to me. I don't know how I'm going to cope."

"You will," she said, "Thank you for one of the best nights of my life."

Gideon kissed her nose. "Thank _you_," he said, "I've always wanted to find someone who my Mom would have loved."

"Do you think she would have liked me?" asked Sophie, weakly.

He smiled and stroked her cheekbone. "She would have loved you."

Sophie leaned up and kissed him good night. It was painful to let him go, even though they would probably see each other tomorrow. But she had spent the whole day with him and she didn't want to let his touch go.

She walked into the living room and her Mom was sat on the couch, waiting for her. Tori giggled like a young girl again.

"He's a keeper, that one." Sophie laughed.

* * *

Simon took Isabelle home soon after 2am. They had an amazing night and they hadn't let each other go at all. They stuck to each other like glue.

But the moment was coming; the goodnights kiss. Would Simon be the one to lean in first? Or will Isabelle take the lead?

"Will you walk me to my door?" asked Isabelle. Simon nodded and once he was out of his car, he ran around the side to open hers. Simon, shaking with nerves, walked along side Isabelle up the walkway to her house.

When they got there, Simon was trying to avoid her eyes. If he looked her in the eye, he would choke down and probably run away from nerves.

To his surprise, he let himself go and just went for it. Roughly, he took Isabelle's face in his hands and crushed their lips together. Isabelle gasped but then melted into the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. Simon placed his hands on her waist where a small part of her skin was exposed to his touch. His skin electrified her, making shivers run up and down her spine.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and an angry looking man stood in the way. He looked down on Isabelle with a look of fury and then his gaze shifted to Simon, making Simon cower a little bit.

"You!" he yelled, stepping out of the house. "Leave my daughter alone!"

Simon stuttered; he didn't know what to say. All he could think was, 'shit'. He turned to Isabelle, who looked embarrassed and angry at her father.

"Dad, stop it!" she cried, pushing him away from Simon. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Get inside, Isabelle." Simon had left at this point, not knowing what to do. Isabelle heard the screeching of his tire wheels as he floored down the street.

"Why did you do that?" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Isabelle," he said, out of breath from his anger. "I don't want to see you get hurt. What have I always told you?"

Izzy didn't answer him, she was too filled up with rage.

"Your beauty is your greatest sin and you need to protect yourself. Guys would do anything just to be with you," he said.

Isabelle scoffed. "You're talking as if men are the bad ones."

"They are!" he cried, "Especially boys your age."

"Well, right now you are acting like a _boy my age_!" she fired back.

Her father, Robert, stood back a bit, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, what? Like you don't know!?"

Robert gulped and saw what was coming.

"I saw you with her," cried Isabelle, "In the back of your car. You were in the parking lot of your work place. I came to see you, but then I find you making out with some dumb blonde bimbo!"

"Isabelle, I don't know what you're talking about," he said, not making eye contact.

"No!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "Don't act like it never happened. You say that there are boys out there who would just take advantage of girls, and there is one standing in front of me right now!"

Robert was speechless; he gulped again and sighed. "Izzy."

"Don't _Izzy_ me! You're such a hypocrite! Mom doesn't know, I'm guessing. And neither does Alec, Jace or Max. I doubt they would. But if you are the father I know and love, you would grow a pair and own up to the damage you've caused!" And with that, Isabelle ran to her room hoping her cries didn't emit through the whole house.

* * *

_You're a heroine for taking the strain of being a prostitute and punching bag_

_The funds you have left go where you're from using moneygram_

_Mother had to get you out of the motherland to study_

_That was all she struggled to have a single daughter with the upper hand_

Ashley arrived at her house only to find that there was no one home. Her Mom was working late...again. She didn't like the profession her Mom chose. Heck, what am I saying, her Mom didn't choose this. She had no choice in the matter. She needed money, and fast otherwise she wouldn't be able to keep a roof over their heads.

She came home and cleaned up around the place. Her mother would never bring clients back home but she wouldn't have time to clean up the house as well. To pay off some of the outstanding bills, they had to sell some of their old furniture. So, right now, mostly all of their furniture was second hand.

After Ashley cleaned up, she went to bed.

Lying in bed, she couldn't help but think about Jem's words before she left. He had given her his number and told her to call him if she needed anything.

_He underlines a mobile number you can phone on his card _

_Begs you to use it_

_He's useless if you're gonna be stupid_

_'Coz an answer hasn't come from your bruised lips, you're on your own_

It wasn't until around 4 in the morning she heard a car door open outside. She pulled herself out of bed and looked outside.

There was a white, scruffy truck outside with the side door open. A dark figure pushed a limp body out. The body was a woman's and it was only wearing a mini skirt and bra.

"Mom."

Ashley rushed outside just as the van rushed down the street, leaving tire marks and smoke.

Her mother, Jane, was lying limp on the floor trying to pick herself up. Her blonde greasy hair matted to her face. As she looked up into her daughters eyes, she felt ashamed. The bruise on her cheek bone said it all; her client was not merciful tonight, and had beaten her. No prizes for guessing if she had money or not.

Blood trickled from the cut on her lip as Ashley tried to help her mother to her feet. She swung her arm over her shoulder and helped her into the house.

She felt the soft sobs coming from her mother's bruised lips. "Mom, it's okay," she said, with a sniff.

Ashley helped her mother to her room and helped her get into bed. Jane had already passed out from the nights work. Ashley was close to tears. She pulled off her mother's boots, her mini skirt and her bra as well. She pulled on some pyjamas for her and tucked her into bed. She went into her bedroom to retrieve her medical kit.

She came back to her mother's room and tended to her busted lip. All Ashley could think of was her Dad. Why did he have to go? Ever since he died Ashley and her Mother have never been the same. They wished for some miracle, something to get them out of this hell hole.

They hated living in Cadair Idris, where all the thieves and thugs lived. A place where crimes were always being committed and the police just didn't care. Ashley and her mother used to live in Idris, where the rest of her friends currently live, but without enough money coming in, they had to sell and move into their 2 bedroom apartment in Cadair Idris.

Finishing her Mom's lip, Ashley put away the contents of her medical kit and returned to her bed. She was so close to calling Jem for help, but she could handle it. Besides, what could he do? All he would be able to do was just help her get her mother into the house and that was it. But all those things, Ashley could take care of by herself.

Did she need someone to help her? Ashley hated receiving charity. She never wanted to stoop to that kind of level, but damn it, she has no choice. Isn't life supposed to be full of choices? Decisions? Can life get so rough where you are no longer allowed to make any choices? Can it be so mean?

Is there a way out of this hellhole Ashley calls life?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Little Lady is by Ed Sheeran, and I know the song is about a 13 year old girl but there was some lines in there that I thought were suitable for the situation Ashley and her Mum are in. Also, if you have heard the song it is literally heartbreaking - its just a wrap with the chorus of Ed Sheeran's A-Team in it - it tells the story of a 13 year old girl getting murdered by her uncle on her birthday, how her uncle made her a prostitute and a policeman gives her his mobile number and tells her to use it, but then she goes home and her uncle sees it and 'in a moment of rage, he brutally murders his niece and dumps her body in the boot of his mercs in the street...little lady left this earth in the worst way, all because she got a card on her 13th birthday'. It literally sends shivers up your body, because shit like that actually happens :'( **

**Messages - someone asked me who has had sexy time, well I can confirm that Sophie and Gideon have, and so have Maia and Jordan. Has Tessa and Will done it? And in this chapter; Gabriel and Cecily? Have they done it too...all will be explained in the next chapter that I am half way through :) **

**Well no one wanted to hear my idea but I told someone on here who likes this story - she actually asked me for her opinion on a fanfic idea she came up with. If there are any fans of twilight out there, I suggest you read her story when the first chapter comes out :) I'm not a fan of twilight myself, but I will definitely read her fic because its not centered around Bella or Edward or Jacob - its other characters :) Her name is Michelle1294 and I suggest you have a look at her first fanfic :) **

**I am halfway through the 13th chapter, which will hopefully be posted tomorrow night after I finish work - lets just pray that I'm still awake.**

**Also, I know I may not deserve it but do you think we could reach 100 reviews? I have 91 so far, do you think I could have 9 more? It would seriously make my Monday morning!**

**Until then **

**-Caz **

**P.S. I'm so f*****g sorry :(**


	13. Fix You

**So, I know it's been a week but I was going to post on Monday but then the internet went. Basically, stuff was getting done in the living room and we had to remove the internet thingy so it didn't get damaged, so it was off for three days, then we put it didn't come on, so we had to get a guy in yesterday and he said it should be working...so it's been quite a weak connection.**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait - heres chapter 13**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Some swearing from Will Herondale at the beginning but that's it.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Sunday 1****st**** September**

**Fix You**

"What time do you call this!?" yelled Will from the upstairs hallway. Cecily groaned; her hair all ruffled and her makeup was all over the place. She threw her bag down on the floor and groaned. Will rushed downstairs and crossed his arms in front of Cecily. Behind him, she could see Tessa coming out, wrapping a silk night gown around her frail body.

"Don't start Will," replied Cecily, groaning, "I'm not in the mood."

Will almost turned red. "Cecily Herondale, where were you?" Cecily turned her head and looked to the clock on the wall. It read just after 3 in the morning. She sighed.

"If I tell you, you'll just be even madder."

Will almost growled when the realisation slowly dawned on him. "You were with the _Lightworm_, weren't you?"

Cecily narrowed her eyes. "His name is Gabriel Light_wood._ And what if I was?" she argued.

Tessa had come down at that point and placed a hand on Will's arm, trying to calm him down, but he pushed her off. Tessa wore a face of rejection and sadness.

"Why are you home late?" Will growled.

Cecily looked down at her feet. "I just lost track of time, I guess."

"You guess?!" Will yelled, "You just guess?"

"Will," a small voice came from behind. It was Tessa, "Can I talk to Cecily?"

"Tessa, stay out of this. Go back to bed," he snapped.

Tessa scoffed. "I most certainly will not!"

He turned around and muttered something in Welsh that only Cecily could understand, being Welsh as well. In Welsh, he said that she was impossible, but there was some swearing thrown into that phrase.

"I don't know what you just said," replied Tessa, raising her eyes, "And to be fair I don't want to know. Now stop yelling at your sister and let her explain."

Will sighed and wanted to say something, but what more could he say. In his mind, he promised himself that he will speak to Tessa later. Right now, he needed information from his sister.

Cecily built up all the courage she could find within herself and blurted out her confession. "I _was_ with Gabriel, okay?!"

Will's eyes widened. "I'm going to kill him," he muttered to himself.

"Why?" Cecily asked.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Will, looking at her sister up and down, ignoring her question. "Any why do you look like shit?"

Cecily almost scoffed at his comment, but then realised what her state looked like; her hair was messy, her clothes were wrinkled and she realised her shirt was hanging off her shoulder.

Will cursed, "Okay," he said, "This time, I'm really going to fucking kill him."

Will ran upstairs intending on getting dressed and storming over to Gabriel's house to beat the shit out of him. He threw open his bedroom door and heard footsteps stamping up the stairs and down the hall to his door.

He felt a cool hand on his bare shoulder. Will looked behind him and stared into the pleading eyes of his girlfriend. "Will, please don't do anything stupid."

He sighed. "He touched my sister."

"Will?" came a quiet voice from the door. Will turned and saw his sister, looking innocent in her worn clothing. Her eyes were like that of a pandas, covered in black – but it wasn't there previously. She had been crying and rubbing her eyes. "We didn't do it."

"What?" he asked, not knowing what she was said.

Cecily blushed a little "We didn't...you know."

Tessa stepped in, "Will they didn't have sex."

Both Will and Cecily blushed. "Is that why you came home? Why didn't you just stay over?" asked Tessa.

Cecily looked down at her feet. "We just...had an argument, that's all," she mumbled.

Tessa's hands flew to her face, gasping. She knew this kind of situation; Cecily didn't want to and they had a fight over it. This could just mean nothing to Cecily, a bump in the relationship. But for Tessa, there was no mercy. If she fought, she didn't win. And she wouldn't want the same fate to happen to anyone else, not even her enemies.

"Oh, Cecily," she cried, giving Cecily a hug. She stroked her hair as Cecily cried in to the crook of her shoulder.

"What did he say? Why did you argue?" asked Will, sitting on the bed.

Cecily sniffed and pulled herself away from Tessa. "Because I pushed him away."

For a moment, Will felt proud that his sister wasn't stupid enough to sleep with a Lightwood and that she wanted to wait, but anger boiled up inside of him when he knew that Gabriel had fought back, and his intentions were to sleep with her last night.

He stood up with rage. "I'm still going to kill him.

He moved towards the door, but Tessa moved in front of him. "Will, what did I say?"

"I don't care, Tessa. He's hurt her and he's going to pay for it."

Tessa didn't know what to think. She hated Will when he was like this; angry, mad, and full of rage. She saw it the night she came home from Izzy's party, when Will had saved her from her brother, but she didn't have time to realise her feelings then. She was actually scared of him.

Tessa pushed her feelings aside and tried to think of Gabriel for a second. Maybe he feels awful about upsetting Cecily. Will had put on a jacket, jeans and a shirt and before he walked out the room, Tessa moved herself in front of him.

"Will, please don't."

"Tessa, stay out of it," he hissed. He pushed her aside but too hard. She hit her head off the wall and felt the pain radiate through her skull. She didn't make any noise; the confusion overridden that.

She looked to Cecily as she clutched the back of her head. What had gotten into Will? A few seconds later, the door slam shut and the sound of a car screeching down the street came after.

Tessa didn't like this side of Will. Cecily ran to her room crying and Tessa didn't know what do. Cry with her? What would she cry for? The fact that Will had hurt her, physically. No, she thought, he'll come home after he's calmed down and he'll feel bad about what he did.

But Tessa didn't want to be here when he got back. For years, Tessa escaped the wrath and hatred of her brother by leaving for a few hours. Her brother didn't care, as long as she was back in the morning. In fact, he didn't notice; the alcohol he consumed would start to take affect and he wouldn't know she was gone because he would be passed out.

When the pain subsided, Tessa made her way to the guest room, where she would have been staying. It was untouched, like you'd imagine a moth to come flying out of the covers once you moved them. That didn't happen, but Tessa did feel a certain coldness when she settled herself under the sheets. She wrapped them around her frame, tucking herself in like she would do most night.

Will had been acting different ever since the day before, after he asked her to be his girlfriend. It was all going so well until he pulled the straps of her top and bra down, going further. Tessa got worried and asked him to stop; she wasn't ready to get intimate. Will had apologised for his rudeness and he didn't want to push her, but as small part of him wishes he could hold her, skin on skin. He gets frustrated and angry, not at Tessa but at her brother; he made her cautious of something like this, and Will didn't know how long he would have to wait. Tessa believed this, but is it true?

Why did Will have to push her like that? He had never physically hurt her. He didn't mean it, she kept telling herself.

He didn't mean it.

* * *

His plain mahogany bedroom was one of the best things Jem could wake up to. The cream sheets were tucked softly around him and the sound of the Idris FM played in the background.

"Good morning folks, Cassie and Harold here! Got a new tune for you here! Just because it's Sunday and we know that you all have to go back to work or school tomorrow, so we want to kick of your Sunday! Last day of the weekend guys, here's Avicii's 'Wake Me Up'."

The song began to play, and Jem did actually smile. He liked this song and he had to admit, it was a great way to wake up.

He picked up the remote on his nightstand and pointed it aimlessly. Next, the curtains drew back by themselves and the sound of a buzzing noise was the only thing he could hear other than the music.

Jem reached for another remote on the night stand and turned up the volume on his radio.

He threw back the covers, embracing the cool air. Jem reached up and stretched. He walked over to his jeans that were folded neatly on his chair and dug in the back pocket for his phone.

The screen lit up and Jem felt a wave of disappointment.

NO MESSAGES.

* * *

Their bare limbs were pressed up against each other and their bodies were covered in a thin line of sweat. Jordan had never felt happier and Maia had never felt so relieved. He didn't cheat; it was all a big misunderstanding.

But Maia still felt guilty for putting him through so much pain and misery. She didn't believe him and, truthfully, they both suffered. Jordan was being blamed for something that wasn't his fault and so Maia had turned her back on him; Maia thought she was cheated on and whenever she saw him, she got the image of Aline on top of him in her mind.

Waking up to the feeling of Jordan running his fingers down her back, Maia mumbled something. She lifted her head from Jordan's chest and smiled down on him. Her hair was ruffled from last night and so was his, but the smile that grew on Jordan's face was enough to make Maia's skip a beat.

"Morning," she mumbled, arching her back like a dog and stretching her spine.

"Morning," Jordan replied, still smiling. As she smiled down on him, he reached up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down again to his side. Jordan moved on top of her and began to plant soft kisses on her face making Maia giggle.

She pulled him down in a tight embrace and held him close. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up to meet him.

Stroking his hair, Maia was grateful for the moment. She finally had her Jordan back and no one, not even Aline, is going to take him away from her again.

"I love you," she mumbled and kissed him on the cheek.

Jordan pulled back and stared into her eyes. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and stroked his thumb along her cheekbone.

"Say it again," he whispered passionately.

Maia smiled. "I love you."

Jordan smirked. "One more time please."

Maia grabbed a pillow and hit him playfully in the side. "I love you, dumbass!" she cried.

Jordan laughed and brought his lips down to Maia's. It was brief but held everything they both missed; passion, love and devotion.

"I love you," he said against her lips. "God, Maia, I love you."

"Say it again," she said mockingly, trying to suppress a giggle.

Jordan did a small laugh. "I would say it a thousand times for you."

Maia whimpered. "What happens now?" she asked.

Jordan pulled away. "What do you mean? Everything can go back to normal...right?"

"I guess so," she replied. "But I have to admit, it's different. I mean, before...Izzy's I didn't look at Aline and want to punch her in the face. But now, I can't stand the bitch and would gladly put her in her grave."

Jordan laughed, but when he looked at her face again she held no sign of a joke. She was actually being serious. He stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"Well we could take it slow? If that's okay?" he asked.

Maia giggled a bit, "We didn't really go slow last night now, did we?"

Jordan smiled at the memory of sharing love with Maia like he would before. Last night was one of Jordan's best nights. It wasn't so much as 'make up' sex, because it was all a big misunderstanding. It was more like they hadn't seen each other for a while or talked for a while and they missed each other's touch. They just allowed the moment to take them into bliss.

"Well we could start by you moving back in?" he asked, arching his eyebrows.

It took a moment for Maia to think about it, but then she smiled widely and kissed Jordan hard on the lips.

"I would love that," Maia replied, "I would have to call Izzy and tell her about everything. It's going to be a long story. I should go over there and thank her parents as well; they opened up their home to me for a week and I don't know how to repay them!"

Jordan smiled his usual smile, baring teeth, at the thought of them living together again. He had missed her this past week. The house had felt cold and empty without her. It was like her presence filled the house with a certain glow and gave it life. When she was gone, she took the life inside the house with her, but now, as she was there in their bed again, the soul of the house was restored.

"Yeah, you should call her and tell her. But not yet," he said, growing a smirk on his face. "Right now, I just want to stay like this for a little bit longer."

* * *

Her phone started to ring, waking her up. Isabelle slowly opened her eyes and found the light streaming in through her hot pink curtains. She slowly lifted up and rubbed the sleep from her puffy eyes. The argument with her father last night escalated quickly; she knew his secret and now he knows she's aware. What is Isabelle going to do with this secret? Will she hold it against her father?

She looked down at her phone and hoped it would have been someone else who was calling her. She had hoped it was Simon. He left last night when Isabelle's father came out and started yelling at him. He's such a hypocrite.

It was Maia instead. "Hello?" Isabelle asked, bringing the phone to her ear and running a hand through her hair.

"Hey Izzy, you okay?" asked Maia in her cheerful voice, something Izzy hadn't heard in a while.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Just woke up rough, I guess."

"Aw," said Maia, "Is it okay if I come over?"

Isabelle scrunched her face up in confusion. "What do you mean 'come over'? You live here."

Maia giggled in the background, "I'm actually moving back home."

Isabelle didn't shoot out of her bed, she just smiled. "I guess you guys made up." She would have been happier, but there were some things happening in Izzy's life at the moment that were bringing her down.

"Well I want to make it up to you and your family. You opened up your home to me for a week and I want to repay the favour."

Isabelle smiled. "Yeah, I think my Mom would appreciate that."

"Okay. So I'll come over later this afternoon. We need to go grocery shopping and such. I'll call you later?"

After Isabelle said 'yes' she ended the call and chucked her phone to the side of her and flopped back against her pillow, her hair billowing around her face. She huffed, blowing the hair away from her face. She was angry and upset, not at Maia, but she did regret being a little rude and blunt at the end of the call there, she couldn't help it; the thought of last night was running through her mind.

It was going perfect, they had their first kiss and Robert had to come out and ruin it. Izzy reached up and touched her lips, remembering how Simon's lips had lingered on hers. He was shaking at first, nervous, until she wrapped her arms around his neck. She liked how he was a geek, not knowing what to do with a girl. She was attracted to that sort of thing. She was tired of all the jocks and the huge egos she's used to dating, Simon is something different. He's natural and like a human being; he didn't have to pretend to be someone else. And when they sang 'Beneath Your Beautiful' together in Music, it was like he was singing to her and no one else, not even for the contest. It was like there was no one else in the room, and like he was literally telling her to let her walls down and let him in.

It's because of Robert that Izzy is the way she is. It's like 'Great Expectations' where she was raised to break men's hearts. Robert had told her that her beauty is her greatest sin and men would do anything just to get her. But ever since she found out about his affair last year she had become more provocative just to get back at him. She was angry at him and he deserved to have all of his work go to waste.

Isabelle didn't think far enough. Obviously, she wasn't going to be promiscuous all her life, she was going to meet a nice guy. But she didn't think about when she would meet that nice guy. Simon IS that nice guy; he doesn't rush her, in fact, she takes the lead most of the time. But she had never thought about it truly happening.

Just the thought of Simon made Isabelle go insane, almost screaming into the pillow next to her. She reached for her phone and went through her contact list. She hit his name and then his number. Putting the phone to her ear, she listened. She only heard three rings before she heard the answer phone.

"Hi, you've reached Simon-" she hit 'end call' and tried again, this time leaving a message.

"Hey, Simon it's me...Isabelle. I just wanted to talk, so could you call me back?"

Is he ignoring her?

* * *

Almost stumbling out of his bed, Jace ran a hand through his tangled golden locks. He had her, he thought she was his and he was hers. What did she mean when she said they're not dating? Was it just to get her Mom off her back and not go ballistic with him? Or was she actually telling the truth? She had said he was hers at the party...what the hell is going on?

Jace needed some peace, and the only place he liked to go was the greenhouse upstairs. He liked the smell and the beauty of the flowers up there; it was the only place where he could think.

He threw on a pair of dark jeans and a grey shirt, and headed out the door, on the way he grabbed a book from the shelf so he could read it.

On the way up the stairs a small voice called him from behind. "Jace!" the boy yelled.

Jace recognised the voice and turned around to find the young Max Lightwood at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a huge grin and a holding a manga comic book. He bounded up the stairs like he didn't have a care in the world.

Jace sighed but smiled at the life that was inside his younger brother. Whenever he had to introduce Max to anyone, he would always say he was his little brother, because he basically was. Max looked up to Jace as he would to Alec, but because Alec's gay – as Jace has recently found out – Max has a different relationship with the two. With Jace, he liked to show him the latest manga comic book he bought, and he never failed to ask Jace how life was for him.

"Jace, look at this!" he cried, waving his manga comic in the air. Jace gave him a wide smile and picked him up when he reached the top.

"Is it the latest issue?" Jace asked, walking towards the green house with Max in his arms.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for it for ages!" he laughed, flipping through the comic and showing Jace the art.

Jace repositioned Max so he was on his back, and Max wrapped his arms around Jace's neck and Jace held onto his legs. He climbed up the steps to the greenhouse, ready for the aroma of the flowers.

He placed Max down on the floor with a grunt. "You're getting heavy, little guy," Jace said, ruffling his hair up.

Max looked up at him with a playful scowl. "I'm not little," he said, "I'm getting bigger. See?" He held up his arm as if to show off his muscles.

Jace bent down and squeezed them. "Yeah, you're getting there. You wanna be strong like your Dad?"

"No," said Max with a smile, "I want to be strong like you!"

His comment made Jace smile a bit and feel warm on the inside. Max never failed to warm up his heart, even when Jace was having a bad day and when he was feeling lowest of the lows, Max would always find some way to make Jace smile.

"Keep working on your muscles, and someday you can be like me," said Jace, kneeling down in front so he was level with Max. "Do you want to read me some of your comic book?"

Jace sat down on a bench, thinking that Max would sit down with him, but no, he stood up in front of him and flipped through to the first page. He began to read his comic with such enthusiasm, acting out some of the scenes and putting on voices. Jace smiled at his childlike behaviour; how he was so innocent and so carefree. Jace wondered how someone could be this happy all the time. And then it hit him; Max believed in being happy and how if you're happy then it affects those around you. Just one simple smile can make a person's day and can make your day even better. Jace liked how Max got excited over comic books, it reminded him of Clary and her love for drawing. How when they first got together in his bedroom and how she didn't deny the fact that she had drawn him. He still hadn't seen the drawing, but he imagined it would have been spectacular, not because it was a drawing of him, but because Clary drew it; it would be how she saw him.

Jace's face suddenly fell, thinking about his lost love.

"Jace, what's the matter?" asked Max, who had stopped reading and noticed how Jace's face changed.

He forced himself to smile. "Nothing, buddy. Keep reading."

Max sighed, "I know when something's wrong, Jace. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jace just wanted to hug Max for being so considerate. Even at the age of 9, he would put others before himself, but there was nothing he could do to help Jace right now.

"Na," said Jace, "You wouldn't understand." He looked down at his hands and began to twiddle his thumbs.

Max sat down next to him, "Is this about a girl?" he asked.

Jace nodded and looked to the young boy with raven black hair. How he looked so much like Alec.

"What's her name?" asked Max.

Jace smiled, which name would he use? Clary? Clarissa? Clare?

"Her name is Aphrodite," said Jace, "The Goddess of Love."

Max's eyes sparkled with curiosity, "If she's a Goddess, is she beautiful?"

"Oh yes," replied Jace, "Very."

"What does she look like?"

Jace smiled at the thought and closed his eyes, picturing his red headed beauty in his mind. "She has fiery red hair that you could spot a mile away, so soft and smooth and it flows in the wind. Her eyes are like two emeralds twinkling in the light. She is small but she's perfect for me. She has a couple of freckles on her face, but each one of them adds more beauty to her luscious face."

The comic book was forgotten and Max was paying full attention. "Can I meet her?" he asked, with as much enthusiasm as he had when he was reading the comic.

Jace's face fell at the thought of Max meeting Clary. Of course he would want to bring Clary into his life even more by meeting each other's family, and he thought that Max would have loved Clary, it's just that he didn't know if they were on speaking terms or not.

"I don't know, Max. Things are complicated right now," Jace replied, running a hand through his hair.

Max sighed next to him and he put a small hand on Jace's knee. "Goddesses are always complicated," he said.

Jace looked to him as if he didn't know what he was talking about. Max was a smart kid, but what would he know about relationships.

"I don't know much about love, but all I know is that girls aren't really my thing at the moment. They probably will be in the future but I'm still just a kid, so I don't care. But I don't want you to be upset over a girl. The way you described her, she does sound like a Goddess, and Gods and Goddesses are always fought for."

Jace looked to Max like he was getting somewhere. This little 9 year old boy was making sense about girls. "You think I should fight for her?"

Max smiled. "Only if she's worth the fight."

* * *

Alec slowly opened his eyes and saw the twinkling lights above him and around his dishevelled hair. He looked to his left and saw a tanned, dark haired boy wearing no shirt. Alec looked down at himself in a rush and was relieved when he saw himself wearing his own shirt and boxers. He looked around at the dark, glittery furniture and remembered that he was in Magnus' room.

He swung his legs round the side and looked for his jeans. Once he put them on, he heard someone mumble behind him, and when he turned he saw Magnus in the middle of waking up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, eyes still half closed and his shoulder muscles were bulging. Alec forced himself not to jump on Magnus.

"Just getting dressed," said Alec, like he was guilty of something. Magnus stood up and Alec took all of Magnus in. He was only wearing boxers and they hung low on his waist, showing off his muscular 'V'.

Alec and Magnus didn't have sex last night. Why would they? They only starting kissing last night, what is wrong with you people? No, both Magnus and Alec didn't want to go that far. They didn't even touch each other's...you know. It was just shirtless kissing, but Magnus spent most of the night staring into Alec's eyes.

"Shall we go down for some breakfast?" asked Magnus, reaching for a dark red silk dressing gown with an 'M' sewn on the front and marked with black glitter.

Alec nodded and followed Magnus down the stairs to his – messy – kitchen. When they passed the living room, Alec took a peek inside and saw that there was still some people there, just passed out. It reminded him of Izzy's party last weekend at their house. But he had to admit, this one was better. Magnus knew exactly how to party.

Magnus put the kettle on and made some coffee. When he gave Alec his coffee he sat opposite him at the small island in the kitchen.

"So how long have you been gay?" asked Magnus, almost making Alec spit his coffee out.

"I don't know," he said, wiping his mouth, "I've never been with a guy before."

Alec looked down at his coffee, embarrassed at how inexperienced he was with a guy. Magnus, however, wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

"I don't know how long I've been gay for but I can say my parents never approved of it. They actually kicked me out two years ago and I went to go live with my Grandpa. Then when I got a job and when I earned enough money, I moved out here," he said, sipping his coffee and taking Alec out of his depressed, embarrassed mode. His face was now full of confusion and curiosity.

"You were so young," said Alec, "How could you afford this place?"

"My Grandpa sends me some money every month from his pension just to get me by. He's really supportive and still loves me, unlike my parents," he replied, not really with any emotion.

"What were your parents like?" asked Alec, cautiously.

"They were quite religious and they believed that, when I came out, I had the devil inside of me. And they took me to Church more often to try and bring the 'holy spirit' back into me. Turned out the devil didn't exist and my parents were bastards." He took a sip of his coffee, not even revealing that he was hurt by his parents' betrayal. Alec wondered what his parents would act like when he came out.

If he came out.

* * *

Simon woke up and saw that he had one missed call from the one he wanted to talk to the most but didn't know where to start. What would he say to her? How was he supposed to tell her why he left all of a sudden?

What did Robert have against Simon anyway? He never even met the guy. He had come out and pointed a finger at Simon and told him to stay away from his daughter. Simon didn't know what to do. The reason why he left is because Robert was intimidating. The way he yelled at Simon scared him. Simon always felt like he was good with parents and he always wanted to get along with his girlfriends father. He was considered part of the family with Luke and Jocelyn and was always one of their favourite friends of Clary's. But Clary also saw Simon as part of the family too; brother – forever friendzoned. But now, Simons met Isabelle and he has to start all over again and work hard to make her parents like him. Judging by last night's events, he hasn't made a good first impression.

To take his mind of things, Simon got dressed and decided to go and see Clary. He decided that he would just be her friend if that's all she wanted, so maybe she can help.

When Simon got outside, he made his way along the side walk to the front of Clary's house, but he saw something on the road; two long, black tire marks right outside her drive. Simon could conclude a number of things but it wouldn't have been Valentine; he was arrested on Thursday and would be in jail over the weekend. That was all Simon knew of the situation, so who could it have been.

Not wanting to pry even further, Simon shook his head of the thought and made his way over to Clary's front door and up the steps, all the while keeping his hands in his pockets.

He reached up and knocked on the door his usual knock, and the door swung open quickly. Simon was greeted with a pair of green eyes but they weren't Clary's young ones. These one's were filled with tiredness; you could tell from the bags underneath them and they were dull with age. Jocelyn stood in front of Simon, covered in paint as usual, and dressed in dark jeans, boots and a patterned blouse.

"Hey, Ms. Fray," said Simon cheerfully, hoping to bring up Jocelyn's spirits, but her face didn't change. She looked as if she wasn't happy to see Simon at all. "Is Clary available?" he asked cautiously.

"No," she replied bluntly, "she's not."

Simon nodded. "Can I ask why?" he asked. He knew Clary was grounded yesterday but he didn't know she was grounded today either.

"She's grounded."

"Why?" asked Simon, and the stare from Jocelyn made him wish he hadn't asked.

"Because," she cried, "I grounded her yesterday and she went to a party and didn't come back till after midnight! And she had the decency to come home with a boy!"

Simon scrunched his face, "Was that boy Jace Wayland?" he asked.

Jocelyn's head shot up. "You know Jace Wayland?" Simon didn't answer, he just turned read under her stare. "Well you can tell Jace Wayland that he is to go nowhere near Clary! She doesn't need someone like him right now or ever!"

She pointed her finger at Simon and he stepped back, regretting ever coming to Clary's in the first place because it just angered Jocelyn even more. Jocelyn saw his face and how she must have upset him by shouting. She forced herself to soften up a little bit more.

"I'm sorry, Simon," she sighed, "It's been a long weekend."

"I understand," said Simon, putting his hands in his pockets, "I can't imagine the position you're in, Ms. Fray, what with Valentine and all."

Jocelyn put her head in her hands and began to lightly shake. Simon realised that she was crying softly, and he didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to hug her? The last time he hugged Ms. Fray was when he fell off the swing at the age of 8 and he cut open his knee. Jocelyn had bandaged it and kissed it better and hugged him until he stopped crying. But she was the one crying.

Simon stepped forward and reached around Jocelyn and pulled her in. She cried lightly into his shoulder and then sniffed. Simon rubbed her back and patted her as well.

"It's okay, Ms. Fray," he said, as she pulled away. She wiped underneath her eyes and some of her mascara came off with it.

"I wish you wouldn't see me like this, Simon," she said, reaching into her pocket and taking a tissue. "I feel as if Clary hates me."

"She could never hate you. She may seem like it now, but she'll understand what she did wrong," he said, putting his hands back in his pockets.

Jocelyn smiled. "She's only being grounded for today and I've tried talking to her but she just won't let me in. I think she's barricaded her room."

"Hang in there, Ms. Fray. I know Clary, and she'll come out when she's ready to talk."

She thanked him and Simon turned away and walked down the steps but he remembered something. He stopped and turned around again, so he was facing Clary's house. He saw Jocelyn shut the door slightly, but he called out and stopped her.

"Ms. Fray?!" he called, and Jocelyn opened the door wider and raised her eyebrows. "Jace Wayland's a good kid. I just thought you should know."

And with that, he turned back and went home.

* * *

Clary didn't bother putting an alarm on last night, she intended on sleeping in today. The slight hangover ringed in her brain and she told herself not to speak to her Mom this morning because she would notice.

She couldn't believe what happened last night. She knew she shouldn't have gone out last night because she knew there was no way she would have gotten home in time. Why had she let Jace convince her? Well, Jace was very convincing when he wanted to be, and he wanted Clary to come to the party with him.

Last night, after Jocelyn ushered her inside the house, leaving Jace outside with Luke, she had rushed upstairs and ignored the shouts from her mother downstairs. She didn't have a lock on her door, but she did, however, have furniture. She moved her large dresser drawer in front of the door so no one could get in.

She had nearly torn off her clothes in a fit of rage and shoved a top and a pair of shorts on. Clary didn't cry; she forced herself not too. Instead, she drew.

She drew the things she wanted in life, the ones she wanted right now. She reached for her sketch book and she flipped to the page with Jace Wayland on. Clary continued to define his muscles with the move of her pencil, and how his hair was blowing in the wind. She drew him in his football jersey, holding his helmet that had the Angelic sign on; the mark of the Shadowhunters. Jace was an angel himself; behind the picture of him, she drew wings that unfolded from his back. But, as her Mom told her, she wasn't allowed to see Jace. She would have to be cautious around him in school, so that her Mom doesn't see them together. Right now, a drawing of him is the closest she could get to her golden boy.

Clary also drew Simon, holding a manga comic book in his hand and his glasses sat crookedly on the end of his nose. He was wearing one of his geeky shirts and his jeans had holes in them. She wanted Simon, but not in the same way she wanted Jace. Clary loved Simon as a brother; she knew he would always be there for him and she really wanted a shoulder last night.

She also drew her Mom. Of course she wanted her Mom, but the Mom she knew and loved. The one that smiled all the time. Clary had noticed that, ever since Valentine came back into the picture, her Mom never did her usual smile. She would smile, but it would be forced. And she would always force herself to be happy even though she felt dead inside.

Clary didn't understand. Even though Valentine was really a psychopath she had Luke; someone to complete her perfect life. And Clary was doing well in school. What else could she possibly be upset about?

* * *

Will didn't see Gabriel last night. He only left to go and clear his head. Why was he getting angry all of a sudden? Why did he push Tessa like that? He didn't mean to!

Will hated himself right now. He didn't go to a bar because that would have only made things worse. Will told himself that he needed to face his demons, the ones that he created. He would always kill the demons by alcohol; he would go into his parent's drinks cabinet and find a full bottle. He would climb to the roof of his house and just watch the stars, slowly killing his demons with the drink.

But, ever since Tessa came along, he doesn't drink much now. He knew that if he came home drunk, he would only scare Tessa even more that he had. He went home, sober, wanting to find Tessa asleep in his bed but she wasn't there. He was worried at first, if she went home to her brother because she didn't want to stay there with him anymore. But he found her in a different bedroom, the guest one that they told her she could sleep in. Her body looked drained and small under the cover and her face was innocent. The knot inside Will grew even more.

When he woke up a few hours later he went to go and wake Tessa up but she wasn't where she was last night. In fact, it didn't look like she was there at all. The bed was made and the curtains were drawn open, even the window was open, letting the air in and letting the smell of Tessa out.

Will found Tessa in the kitchen, humming to herself and cooking some bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, French toast, beans and sausages.

He smiled and breathed in the aroma, but he also remembered that he upset her last night. "Tess?" he said, using her nickname.

Tessa turned around and her face didn't hold anything; no sign of hurt. Will was hurt though. He realised that Tessa is trying to be strong, like she does every morning. She tries to forget about the events of the night before and looks at the morning as a new day. That's why she was humming and making a lovely breakfast.

Will walked over to her and cupped her cheek. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

It took her a moment; she went from nothingness to actually breaking down in Will's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I'm sorry. By the Angel, I'm so sorry."

"Will," she whimpered, fisting his shirt like it was her lifeline. "You scared me."

Will almost broke down himself although he began to shake as he held her. He hated the fact that he scared her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," he cried, kissing her head. He held her face in his hands. "What can I do?"

Tessa looked in his eyes and saw that they were full of tears. A single drop fell from his left eye and, with her thumb, Tessa wiped it away before it fell off his face.

"You could have breakfast with me?" she said, gesturing to the food behind her. She turned around, away from Will's grip, and reached for a plate. She placed everything on their, piling it on with extra bacon and brought it over to the small island. Tessa smiled at Will who couldn't believe that she was being nice after what he did last night. He had pushed her and her head hit the wall, and he scared her with his anger. He walked over to her and kissed her, like it was their first time.

His hand went to the back of head where he felt a bump; must have been where her head collided with wall. Will pulled away fast with concern written all over his face. "Your head."

Tessa looked down, shaking her head. "I'm fine, Will. Honestly."

"I can't believe I did that," he said to himself, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone.

Tessa placed a hand on his and turned her face so she kissed his palm. "Let's just forget about it, okay?" she asked, though Will felt like he couldn't forget about it. It would forever be there. "Come have some breakfast."

Tessa made Will sit down and she poured him a cup of coffee. She grabbed another plate and another cup of coffee and placed them both on a tray. "I'll be right back," she said, making her way towards the stairs, "just going to take this up to Cecy."

When she was gone, Will sighed. The breakfast she had made was lovely, in fact, better than anything he had tasted before. But it was like guilt food to him.

Why was Tessa acting like nothing happened? She does this all the time, with her brother. She pretends like nothing happened the night before; she would pick herself up, wherever her brother left her, in the morning and start the day like it was new.

She shouldn't be so strong, Will thought. How can she be?

* * *

Gabriel had woken up rough, fisting the sheets beside him like he did the night before. He and Cecily; he shouldn't have pushed her like that. He wouldn't be surprised if Cecily never forgave him for what he did.

He forced himself out of bed and downstairs. By the Angel, he needed a cup of coffee. Not even bothering to look in the mirror to see how broken he was, he poured himself a cup and took a sip. It was stimulating, awakening his thoughts and his soul. He mustn't have known what he was doing last night, because the Gabriel right now wouldn't have dreamt of ever doing that.

"Oh, Gabriel," said Gideon, coming into the kitchen with a smile, "You're awake. I thought Cecily was staying over last night."

Gabriel wanted to punch his brother in the face for mentioning her name, but he knew it was not Gideon's fault; it was his own. "She was, but she left early this morning."

The attitude Gabriel was trying to hide was noticed. "Did something happen?" asked Gideon.

Gabriel nearly smashed his coffee cup on the table when he put it down. "You could say that."

"Oh Gabriel, what did you do?" asked Gideon, stopping himself from pouring coffee into his cup.

"What makes you think it was me?" he said, turning to face his brother.

"Okay then," said Gideon, putting his mug down, "What happened?"

Gabriel scrunched his eyebrows together in shame and looked down. "Well we were in my room and everything was going well; her shirt was off and so was mine. Then we were up against the wall and then we moved to the bed."

"You had your pants on at this point, right?" asked Gideon, slightly red.

Gabriel nodded. "She did as well, and that's kind of where it went wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Gabriel took another sip of his coffee, trying to find the right words. "I went to unbutton her jeans and she said 'no'."

"That's why she left? Seems a bit over the top," said Gideon, putting some bread into the toaster.

Gabriel looked down at his hands, watching as he twiddled his thumbs. "That wasn't the reason why she left."

"What was the reason?"

"I didn't stop."

At that, Gideon turned around, forgetting all about his coffee and his toast. "You didn't, did you Gabriel?" he asked, wide-eyed and shocked. He knew his brother could be disrespectful to girls when he wanted to be, but most of the time he was a gentleman. Gideon thought that Cecily would be good for him, make him seem more respectful. Guessed he was wrong.

"No, I didn't go further. She started to get louder, telling me to stop it. But I was too in the mood and I just kept trying to unbutton them. And then she shoved me off her and I tumbled off the bed. Next thing I know, she's pulling on her shirt and rushing out the door." Gabriel didn't look at his brother; he was ashamed, guilty and embarrassed.

Gideon let out a large sigh. "You really screwed up. You know that her brother will never let you near her now."

Gabriel rubbed his eyes and ran a hand threw his hair frustratingly. "I hadn't thought about that." He sighed. "I'm dead now, aren't I?"

"I don't know," replied Gideon, "But if I were you, I would watch by back tomorrow at school."

* * *

After Simon left, Jocelyn went to the bathroom to clean herself up. She couldn't believe she had cried in front of Clary's best friend, Simon. She cursed herself; she had always come off as strong and sometimes strict, but she couldn't help it. All Jocelyn wanted to do was protect Clary from anything, because she didn't have the best childhood.

Once all the redness had left her face, Jocelyn went into the living room and waited for Luke to get back from grocery shopping. She turned on the television and watched bits of the news. There was a fire down in Cadair Idris which Jocelyn didn't really fancy listening about. She turned the television off and reached for her Vogue magazine.

As she was reading, the house phone rang. Jocelyn groaned and went to go get it out of the cradle but it wasn't there. She sighed and began to look for it.

"Clary," she groaned, "where the hell did you put the phone?"

Jocelyn didn't have time to look around for it otherwise the call would be forwarded to voicemail. She rushed to the kitchen and took it from the hold on the wall.

"Hello?" she asked, a little out of breath.

"Jocelyn Fray?" asked the voice on the other side. It was feminine and sounded like it held a bit of a French accent.

"Yes? Who's calling?" asked Jocelyn.

"It's Detective Belcourt. I've been assigned to your case concerning Valentine Morgenstern," she said.

Jocelyn's heart stopped at the mention of Valentine; she was dreading the news that was about to come; something she expected? Something she didn't expect? Some good news? Some bad news? Has Valentine escaped prison?

"Right, is there any news?" she asked, bracing herself.

"Yes. Valentine's weekend imprisonment has come to an end and he's been let out with a new restraining order. I've been told the last one involved a $500 fine if he ever came into contact with you or your daughter. Since he's broken that fine he has had to suffer with 3 nights in jail and the new charges include $1000 fine and he isn't allowed to be into contact with you or your daughter and is only to stay in Brocelind Plain. If he breaks that restraining order he is to pay the fine and spend a month in prison. Are those requirements satisfactory?"

Jocelyn didn't speak for a moment, the only thing she got out of that was the fact that he was let out.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, they're fine." She didn't know they were fine, but she just thought that the police knew what they were doing.

"I just wanted to let you know before we let him out. If anything happens within this case, you call me directly." Detective Belcourt gave Jocelyn her number and her real name; Camille Belcourt.

"Have a good day," she said, and then hung up. It took her a moment before Jocelyn could even put the phone back in its place. She slid down the wall and clutched her mouth to stop the tears from falling. But it was no use. She clutched her knees and let the tears pour.

A while later, she heard Luke come in the door and the sound of paper bags rustling in his arms. When he came through the doorway to the kitchen, he saw Jocelyn on the floor. He quickly put the bags on the counter and rushed to hold her. She told him what happened and what the Detective told her. Luke couldn't help but tense up when she told him Valentine was let out again. He was the protective father to Clary and the protective boyfriend to Jocelyn. He smoothed down her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

* * *

"Sophie, could you come here please?" yelled Tori, her mother from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" asked Sophie, arriving at the top and coming down a few steps. She was still wearing her pyjamas; a white tank top and some dark red bottoms along with some dark, furry slippers that her bottoms were tucked into.

"Can we have a talk?"

Sophie frowned and walked down the stairs. Tori left to go to the kitchen to finish off her coffee.

"Do you want one?" Tori offered as Sophie sat down at the table.

"Yes, please. But Mom, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Sophie as her mother went over to the coffee jug and poured some more coffee into another cup. She handed it to Sophie and sat opposite her.

"I want to know what's going on with you lately."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" asked Sophie, sipping some of her coffee.

With her nails, Tori tapped the side of her cup and looked down, trying to think of how to word things.

"You didn't come home at all on Friday, I didn't even hear from you at all. The only person I heard from was Isabelle; she texted me on Friday night and said you were sleeping over again. Then I was hoping you would come home on Saturday morning but instead you ended up going to a party with some boy I've never met. Yeah, he seems nice now that I've met him, but I thought..."

Sophie had forgotten her coffee and leaned forward. "You thought what?"

"I thought that, after Mark, you weren't going to let _it_ change you," she said, stifling a cry.

Sophie knew what she meant by _it_. She meant the scar on her face. Tori knew all about the scar, but she didn't know about what really happened on Friday night. Sophie wanted to keep it to herself and to her friends and not tell her Mom, because she would just freak out. And no one wanted that.

"Mom, I'm trying to move on. I need you to understand that I kind of need my friends right now," said Sophie and she saw the wounded expression on her Mom's face. "It's not that I don't need you, Mom. I will always need you. I think it's because my friends are the same age as me, you know? They all have teenage problems."

"And what about that boy, Gideon?" asked Tori, "Where does he come into this?"

Sophie tried to smile, "Gideon's amazing, Mom. He is everything I could have asked for in a boyfriend."

"That's what you said about Mark, honey. I don't want to see you get hurt again," replied Tori, interrupting her.

Sophie scoffed and stood up. "Don't compare Gideon to Mark. He is nothing like him, in fact; he's far from Mark."

"Sophie, I-"

"Gideon is sweet and kind and respects me. He gives me space when I want it and he doesn't constantly ask me what I'm doing," said Sophie, trying to soften her voice. "I'm trying to move on from the incident and Gideon and my friends are helping me do that. I would like it if you could help me too."

"I am helping you, sweetie," Tori replied, standing up and coming around the table to put an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Do you feel like I'm not?"

"I just feel alone when I'm at home, and I shouldn't feel like that. That's why I'm spending so much time with my friends."

Sophie began to get emotional and she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"Oh, sweetie. I am here for you," Tori said, stroking her hair, "Please don't think differently."

They stayed like that for a while, until an idea popped into Tori's head. "Hey, why don't I go grocery shopping and we have a girl's night in? How does that sound?"

Sophie smiled and wiped her eyes. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

As the day progressed, everyone did their thing; Jace spent the day composing a new song; Clary spent the rest of it locked in her room, continuing to draw the things she needed most; Isabelle spent the day avoiding her father and trying to call Simon; whilst Simon spent it reading manga comics and going to Java Jones, trying to take Isabelle off his mind; Alec and Magnus spent the day together, cleaning the house and talking about their 'experiences', no doubt they had fun spending the day together; Maia and Jordan went to the grocery store and came back to have a romantic meal together, with candles and wine and then after, Maia made a trip to the Lightwoods and handed them a bouquet of floweres.; Jocelyn spent the day trying to figure out what she was going to do as Luke made the dinner; Will spent the day trying to be the best boyfriend he could be with Tessa, trying to show him that he was sorry; Cecily spent most of the day in her room, but went downstairs to watch a movie with Will and Tessa; Gabriel had spent the day trying to figure out what he was going to say to Cecily at school tomorrow, if he got a chance and if Will wasn't around; Gideon spent some time in the Gym, went out shopping for food and then cooked dinner for him and his brother since their father was never home; Sophie and her Mom did have their girly night in, watching 'Dear John' and 'Bridesmaids' and eating popcorn and crap; Jem had spent the day playing the violin, hoping that one call would come through his phone.

Everyone did something productive, except Ashley; Sundays for her would be the usual. Her mother's busiest day would be Saturday, so Sunday was the day Ashley picked up the pieces of her mother's broken dignity.

Jane McKenzie; the woman who was strong and now felt weak. There are something's you just have to sacrifice for your loved ones. In Jane's case it was her pride she sacrificed in order to allow her daughter to go to school and to feed her.

Ashley got home that night from going to the grocery store; she would have gone earlier but situations got in the way; one of her mother's clients came to the house asking for Jane and Ashley nearly called the police telling him to get lost.

So it was dark outside when Ashley got home. She almost stumbled into the house carrying two heavy bags of food. She fumbled for the keys in the door, trying to lock it and carry two bags at once.

Once she locked the door she made her way into the kitchen to put the groceries away. She put her key on the hook by her door and called for her Mom.

"Mom!?" she yelled, but there was no answer. "Mom, I'm home."

She knew her mother was around because she had only been gone an hour at the most. She went upstairs to Jane's bedroom but she wasn't there, where she left her.

Instead, she saw the light coming through the bathroom door out in the hallway. The door was opened slightly, so Ashley felt like it was okay to open it.

It wasn't okay. Or Ashley wasn't when she saw the sight before her. Her mother was lying on the floor, a bottle of pills next to her and some white pills left on the floor. Her eyes were open but they weren't focused on anything. Her pupils were small and her body wasn't moving.

"Mom?" Ashley whispered with tears in her eyes. She bent down to nudge her mom; her skin was pale and when Ashley touched it, it was ice cold. She nudged her slightly, but there was no movement from her mother. Ashley reached over to her neck and put two fingers next to her pulse.

"MOM!"

* * *

Jem had just finished composing his new piece, something to add to his collection, when he got a phone call. The phone call he had been waiting for.

He had wanted her to call him to ask to hang out or something, he didn't think she would call and actually ask for his help.

"Jem?" she said. It sounded like she was choking on the phone. "I need you."

* * *

Ashley told Jem to meet her at the hospital. She had told him that her mother's pulse was barely there and that she needed medical attention urgently. Jem raced to the hospital in his car and he didn't see Ashley in the waiting room, so he imagined she would be with her mother.

He walked up to the counter and saw a bleach blonde receptionist in front of him with pink nails. "Hello, can you please tell me what room Jane McKenzie is in?"

The receptionist typed something into the computer with her manicured nails and looked back up to Jem batting her eyelashes. "According to this, Jane was brought in here from an overdose about 30 minutes ago. She's in room 304, which is on the third floor."

Jem thanked her and made his way over to the elevator. When he reached the third floor he saw a sign saying '300 – 305' which he assumed was room numbers. He hurried down the corridor and found room 304.

"Ashley," he said, when he was in the doorway. She was sitting beside her mother who looked asleep, holding her hand and softly crying.

"Jem," she said, getting up and rushing over to him. He wrapped his arms around her frame and embraced her while she cried into his chest.

"What happened?" he asked; she hadn't given him the full story when she was on the phone.

"I came home from shopping and I called out to her but she didn't answer. Then I went upstairs to find her and I found her in the bathroom, passed out and surrounded by pills," she cried, clutching his t-shirt.

He smoothed her hair and stroked her back. "She's going to be fine. What did the doctors say?"

"They said that she overdosed on some sleeping pills and that she'll have to get her stomach pumped, but she'll be in the hospital for a few days," she replied, wiping her eyes.

The beeping of the heart monitor was steady and normal – thank the Angel – and was the only thing they could hear. "Has she woken up yet?"

"She woke up a couple of minutes ago, but I told her to go back to sleep-"

"Ashley?" called out a croaked voice. Ashley looked behind her and her mother was reaching out to her with her small hand and her eyes were open but only slightly. Ashley rushed to her side and took her hand.

Jem stepped forward and took in Jane's appearance. He felt sorry for her and Ashley; how she has to live the life she never wanted, having to suffer every day.

There were bags under her eyes and her skin wasn't smooth like it used to be; it was aged with heroin. Her blonde hair was all tangled with wild curls and the tubes going into her nose made her look even more broken, knowing that she was in a hospital bed. If you saw her a couple of months ago she would look like she did any other day; happy and vibrant. But now she was unrecognisable.

Jem stood behind Ashley and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort as she kissed her mother's hand.

Jane's eyes rested on Jem's and she looked at him curiously; how he had silver eyes and matching silver hair. He looked...different yet beautiful.

"Are you an Angel?" she asked in awe.

Jem smiled down at her but shook his head lightly. "My name's Jem," he said.

"He's my friend, Mom," Ashley sniffed.

Jane smiled. "I wish we had met on better circumstances."

Jem couldn't help but look down, he shouldn't cry; the scene was heartbreaking for him to watch.

"Mom, what were you thinking?" asked Ashley, still holding her mother's hand.

"I don't know," she whispered, because that was all she could do to say her words. "I wasn't, I guess."

A tear fell down Ashley's face and she sobbed a little bit. Jem wrapped and arm around her waist for comfort.

"Ashley, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," she said, crying herself. The tears ran only down half of her face, because they were met with the long plastic tube going into her nose. "I love you, baby girl," she cried.

Ashley leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her mother, crying softly into her shoulder. Jem didn't feel awkward at all; he just watched the scene play out. She had almost lost her Mom. Jane had felt the lowest of the lows and she just wanted to escape, she never considered anyone else. Jem felt like that once; the fact that he had no family. He had considered ending it, but then he realised that he did have a family. He considered Will as his brother; he was like his family. But he was lonely at home...that gave him an idea.

"Ms. McKenzie?" he said, causing the two girls to pull away from each other. "I understand that you're having trouble, and I really want to help. It pains me to see you and you're daughter in this state, so I want to offer you something."

Jane and Ashley both looked to Jem curiously; what could he possibly do to help them right now?

"Why doesn't Ashley come live with me for a while? Just until you get back on your feet."

Ashley's eyes flew open, as did her mothers. "I couldn't possibly-" started Ashley, but she didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Please," begged Jem, "I'm all alone in my house, which makes it bigger than it really is. I could use some company, and you're mother could use some time to make things right."

Ashley looked to her mother, and Jane held an expression that said it was the best idea she'd heard in a long time.

"I don't know what to say," said Ashley, looking back and forth from her mother to Jem.

"Say 'yes'," said Jem, "It will help us all."

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

Ashley considered this; she had only met Jem yesterday but she felt like she had known him all her life. Well, she has known him for years from school but they had never spoken to each other. They had only formally introduced themselves to each other last night.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones _

She looked to Jem, who only smiled down at her warmly. Looking back at her mother, she saw that she was waiting for her answer. Ashley knew she couldn't refuse such a kind offer, yet she hated being the charity case. But what other option did she have.

_And I will try to fix you_

"Yes."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that - I'm thinking about doing a weekly post because I keep making promises I can't keep so just expect the next chapter some time next weekend, but if it comes during the week feel special ;) **

**Anyway, I hope you like it - please leave a review and make my Monday morning :) I like posting on Sunday because then I get to wake up to loads of emails saying someone either favourited, followed or reviewed the story and sometimes someone favourites me as an author and follows me, which is nice!**

**Until next time!**

**-Caz :D **


	14. Undone

**Hi guys, this is chapter 14! Sorry that it took me two weeks, a lot of stuff has happened in the past 2 weeks, don't ask! Also, work was kicking my arse...seems to be doing that a lot lately! Anyway, I am sorry, but I thought I would make up for it with a really long chapter!**

**So yeah, it's called 'Undone' which is based on the song by Haley Reinhart. I would tell you the name of the person who reviewed it but it was a guest! So, thank you...guest! You know who you are, I love you random citizen!**

**Anyway, that's the disclaimer, so I don't own the song! Also the chapter includes Romeo and Juliet lines...I think we all know I don't own that, but I doubt Shakespeare is going to sue me. But I love him, I love Romeo and Juliet, so please enjoy the show ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Monday 2****nd**** September**

**Undone**

The memories of last night began to sink in to Ashley's mind; finding her Mom passed out in the bathroom was the worst thing Ashley had seen in her short life. She had never thought her Mom would stoop to such a level where she would want to leave everything and die. It hurt her to see her Mom that way, but it hurt even more when she realised that her Mom was willing to leave her on her own. Even though her Mom told her that she didn't know what she was doing and she didn't mean to do it at the time, she still did it.

What if she succeeded? What if Ashley had found her Mom dead in the bathroom, with nothing pumping through her veins and not a single beat in her small chest? How would she have felt? How would she have reacted? She was lucky that her Mom's attempt to commit was a failure. She didn't need this all over again.

Slowly opening her eyes from the long night before, Ashley found herself in a foreign place. But a beautiful foreign place.

She was lying in a blissful remedy made with cream Egyptian cotton and pillows you could bury yourself in. The sun seeped the through the long white cream curtains, exposing the morning Sun and its rays. Ahead of her was a huge 50" flat screen TV on the wall along with a state of the art DVD player. The smell of pancakes surrounded her all of a sudden and her stomach growled.

Ashley almost launched herself out of bed and suddenly felt cold. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a long black football jersey with the Angelic sign right on the front. She walked over to the mirror and turned around to look at her. She noticed that there was a name on the back; it read 'CARSTAIRS' and the 'A's were replaced with the Angelic sign for effect.

Ashley smiled. Now she remembered; after seeing her Mom at the hospital Jem said that she would come and live with him until her Mom gets back on her feet, then he took her home so she could get some clothes and things, but when she got back to Jem's house she felt so drained from the long night that she flopped down into the spare bedroom that Jem showed her and she couldn't be bothered to rummage around in her bag for her night clothes, so Jem gave her his football jersey to wear. Luckily he cleaned it before practice Monday after school.

She heard whistling coming from the kitchen; a joyful music. It was something she had never heard before. It was relaxing and soothing, and it made her smile and want to follow the source of the sound.

Ashley opened the bedroom door wider and found herself in a grand hallway with loads of small cream lights hanging on the walls. Alongside the lights were pictures; and one caught Ashley's eyes the most.

It was a young boy with dark hair, dark eyes and a huge smile on his face. He looked about 8 years old at the time; so sweet and innocent. Ashley wondered who the young boy was.

The whistling grew louder automatically making Ashley move her feet and walk away from the picture on the wall and towards the source of the whistling.

She soon found it. She saw Jem standing in front of the cooker, whistling as food sizzled in the pan; he was wearing nothing but gym shorts and a white t-shirt. He reached over the counter next to him and shook a small pot of flavourings into the pan, making the food sizzle even more. Then he started to sing.

_Well grey clouds wrapped round the town like elastic_

_Cars stood like toys made of Taiwanese plastic_

_The boy laughed and danced around in the rain_

_While laundrettes clean clothes, high heels rub toes_

_Puddles splashed huddles of bus stop crows_

_Dressed in their suits and their boots, well they all look the same_

_I took myself down to the cafe to find all_

_The boys lost in books and crackling vinyl_

_And carved out a poem above the urinal that read_

_Don't you cry for the lost_

_Smile for the living_

_Get what you need and give what you're given_

_Life's for the living so live it_

_Or you're better off dead_

_As the even pulled the moon out of its packet_

_Stars shone like buttons on an old man's jacket_

_We needed a nail but we tact it till it fell of the wall_

_While pigeon's pecked trains_

_Sparks flew like planes_

_The rain showed the rainbows in the oil stains_

_And we all have new iPhones but no one had no one to call_

_And I stumble down to the stomach of the town_

_Where the widow takes memories to slowly drown_

_With a hand to the sky and a mist in her eye, she said:_

_Don't you cry for the lost_

_Smile for the living_

_Get what you need and give what you're given_

_Life's for the living so live it_

_Or you're better off dead_

_Well I'm sick of this town, this blind man's forage_

_They'll take your dreams down and they stick them in storage_

_You can have them back, son, when you paid off your mortgage and loans_

_Yeah, hell with this place, I go it my own way_

_I stick out my thumb and I trudge down the highway_

_Some day someone must be going my way home_

_Till then I'll make my bed from a disused car_

_With a mattress of leaves and a blanket of stars_

_And I'll stitch the words into my heart with a needle and thread_

_Don't you cry for the lost_

_Smile for the living_

_Get what you need and give you're given_

_You know life is for the living so live it_

_Or you're better off dead_

_Don't you cry for the lost_

_Smile for the living_

_Get what you need and give what you're given_

_You know life is for the living so live it_

_Or you're better off dead_

Then he stopped. Ashley knew that song; it was 'Life's for the Living' by Passenger, but what was that tune at the beginning? Ashley had never heard it before, and the way he sang the song was beautiful. It held some truth to it.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Jem, not even bothering to turn around; he kept flipping the contents in the pan over, creating more sizzles.

Ashley caught herself off guard; how long had she been standing there for? "I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Don't apologise," replied Jem, "You're just in time for breakfast anyway." He then turned around with the pan in his hand and Ashley saw how ruffled his hair was and the silver eyes that stood out against his deep black irises. He placed the contents onto two plates; a full English breakfast.

Ashley stepped forward towards the counter and took in the smell of the food. She hadn't had a huge, well cooked breakfast in a long time. In fact, most days she never really had breakfast. She would go hungry until lunch came along and she could have her small sandwich from home, and she would take water from the fountain at school. And then, when she would be home, she would cook a scarce meal for dinner, making sure she would be able to ration what she had for the rest of the week. But now, as she sat down and took the first bite out of her sausage, her mouth began to water like mad and her taste buds nearly exploded.

"Do you like it?" asked Jem, sitting opposite her with his plate in front of him, watching her as she took her first bite.

To answer his question, Ashley began to devour her breakfast. Jem smiled at her but then thought: she hasn't had a decent meal in a long time. His smiled suddenly faded and he began to eat his own breakfast.

After they finished it was slightly awkward. They didn't know what to say to each other. Ashley remembered that picture she passed and then caught Jem's eyes. They were like the boys' only silver.

"Jem? Who is that boy in the pictures upstairs?" Ashley asked cautiously. She didn't want to pry but she couldn't help her curiosity.

He had picked up his coffee he had poured earlier and sipped it. Once he was finished he set it down and said, "Me."

Ashley was taken aback. The boy in the picture looked liked him, but then again it didn't. Jem carried something with him, some sort of illness.

"I don't understand," she said, leaning forward.

Jem looked down at his hands, almost in shame. Like he was ashamed of the conditions he had to live with. "When I was a young boy I was exposed to some sort of radiation that got into my skin. But as I got older, I got worse. The doctors didn't think I would live past 12. I have a very serious asthma problem which doesn't help my condition."

"Was it the radiation that made you look like this?" she asked, silently.

Jem looked up into her eyes, and hesitated. "Yes."

Ashley was silent for a moment; she didn't know what to say to that, other than, "How did you come to be exposed to the radiation?"

Jem looked down at his hands again, remembering of the time his parents died. "When I was 9, someone came into my house and kidnapped me. They took me to an abandoned chemical plant that was shut down due to a leakage, so there was still some form of radiation left in the area. The people who took me were wearing suits, so I didn't know who they were."

Ashley listened closely as Jem explained what happened. She couldn't help but feel a knot in her stomach and a tear in the corner of her eye as he continued.

"My parents were quite rich people, its how I've come to live in a house like this, and the people who took me used me as a ransom. They wanted money for something. My parents and a couple of other people, including the police, came to the chemical plant where I was being held and there was a shootout. The police didn't come inside and neither did my parents due to the excess radiation in the air. My parents were killed in the shoot out and later men in suits came in and took me to the hospital.

"But it was too late. The radiation was in my system and had caused some of my genes to mutate slightly. Not like I would grow an extra limb or anything like that," he joked, like it was nothing, "But I would grow weaker and it caused my skin, my hair and my eyes to turn silver."

A tear had fallen down Ashley's face. "That's horrible," was all she could say, "And there's nothing doctors can do about it?"

"There really isn't a lot that can cure radiation sickness. They've tried everything but nothing's working."

Ashley made a whimper in the back of her throat and she reached up to her mouth to suppress it.

"It's quite alright," said Jem, "It was a long time ago. And I've come to terms with it. I've grown to live with it."

Ashley sighed, "I didn't know."

"A lot of people don't. It's only Will who knows the whole story. Everyone just think I have an illness. Some people even take pity on me."

"You're strong, I know you are," said Ashley, "I've seen you play football with the team. I saw you play at the last game against the Automatons. You didn't play as hard as the others-"

"Because they didn't want me to," he said, interrupting her. He stood up and took his and her plate to the sink. Once he was finished he turned around and leaned back on the counter. "You can stay here for as long as you want. My house is now your house for as long as it needs to be. We'll keep tabs on your mother's recovery in the hospital. And when she's free to leave she can come and live here with us."

"Jem," she began to protest but then Jem cut her off.

"No, Ashley," he said, holding up his hand. "I want to do this."

A moment passed and Jem pushed himself away from the counter and towards the door. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for school. I need to get there early today."

"How come?" asked Ashley.

Jem turned back and smiled, "I have a play to perform."

* * *

"So," said Will turning to Tessa in the car with Cecily in the back. "Do you know all your lines?"

"Yes," replied Tessa.

"Do you have all you costumes?"

"They're at school backstage in my dressing room."

"Are you nervous?"

Tessa sighed. "A little." Yesterday, whilst Will had been figuring out how he was going to make up for early Sunday morning, he had been helping Tessa out with the play that was happening this morning.

"You shouldn't be," said Cecily, from the back. "You're going to be great. You are Juliet."

"And Jem's Romeo," said Will, with a tad of annoyance. "He gets to kiss you, doesn't he?"

Tessa turned to him and smiled, "Yes he does," she said, leaning forward, "But he's nowhere near as good as you." She pulled him close and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"I'm out, I'll see you guys in there," Cecily scoffed. She stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut, ignoring her brother and Tessa and storming into the school.

Folding her arms from the cold autumn weather, Cecily huffed and then pushed the doors of the school open. The bustling of people was enough to snap Cecily out of her morning blues. Everyone was making their way to the theatre to watch the play. Cecily would have chosen theatre, but then she decided to do Art; she wanted to express herself in other ways. To be honest, she took it because Clary had told her once how she loved Art and Cecily saw Clary's art and saw what Clary thought of the world. Cecily thought she could do the same.

Cecily rounded a corner and saw Maia, Jordan, Sophie, Gideon, Jem and a blonde girl next to Jem who she remembered from the party as Ashley. Cecily would have been all happy and jumpy because of a new member of the group, but she really wasn't in the mood. She hasn't been in the mood since she came home from-

"Cecily!" yelled Sophie, waving her hands in the air. Next to her was Gideon, who smiled at her when she approached them. Sophie and Maia were both carrying a shopping bag each which Cecily could only assume held their costumes.

"Hey Sophie," greeted Cecily, "Are you and Maia ready for the show?" she tried to sound enthusiastic but it just didn't come out. Gideon looked at her with an apologetic look, which made Cecily wonder, does he know?

"Oh yeah," replied Maia, "I can't wait. I mean, we don't have huge parts, but I think that you'll like us!"

Jordan wrapped his arm around Maia's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, babe. You'll be great." He smiled at her warmly, and Maia thanked him with a kiss.

Cecily looked down, blushing; she would normally smile and say something along the lines of 'aw, you guys are so cute' but today...well yeah, she just wasn't feeling it.

Tessa and Will came along soon after, hand in hand. "Hey guys," greeted Tessa, "Sophie, did you do the adjustments to your outfits?"

Sophie held up her bag, "Of course I did. My Mom and I had a girly night so after a couple of movies she helped me with the costume."

Cecily's eyes shifted to Jem and Ashley; he was whispering something to her and smiling at her. Cecily couldn't help but think that Ashley looks a little bit out of place. She was scratching her arm and looking down a lot, not engaging in conversations; but then again, neither was Cecily.

"Hey," she said, making Ashley look up. "You're Ashley, right?"

Ashley smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm Cecily," she said, reaching out her hand.

Ashley took it and shook it lightly, "It's nice to meet you"

"Will you be sitting with us, Ashley?" asked Gideon, with his arm around Sophie's waist.

Ashley looked to Jem for a minute.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Will asked her, with a smile. Cecily saw some redness appear in Ashley's cheeks, like all girls got when her brother talked to them.

She nodded, "Yes, please."

Jem smiled, not the kind of smile he usually did. Cecily realised there was something different about him. Something better.

Cecily said her goodbyes and Gideon kissed Sophie on the lips and told her good luck, as did Will to Tessa and Jordan to Maia. Jem just put his hand on Ashley's arm and told her that Cecily will look after her.

Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Jace met the guys soon after and they made their way into the theatre and sat on the 3rd row; not too far forward, but not too far back where you can't see a thing. Just right.

Jace reserved a seat next to him; he said it was for Clary when she came, but then some huge father sat next to him and he wasn't in the mood to argue with fathers.

Isabelle reserved a seat next to her for Simon, hoping that he would sit next to her if he saw it. Alec and Magnus were together, but they weren't cuddled up with each other; they didn't know if they should go full blown public about their...togetherness.

Isabelle was sat on the end, next to the empty seat, Alec next to her, then Magnus, then Will, Cecily, Ashley, Gideon, Jordan and then Jace was sat next to that huge father.

The theatre was filling up and Jace kept his eye out for his little red head. When she walked in, he perked up a little bit. She was wearing a deep blue top with black jeans and black flats. Her hair was up in a bun and Jace longed to take it out of its prison and let it flow around her shoulders.

Simon walked in after her with his hands in his pockets and his glasses sat crookedly on the end of his nose. Isabelle immediately sat up when she saw him.

Jace was about to call Clary's name when her mother walked in with Coach Garroway, otherwise known as Luke. Jocelyn's eyes found Jace's and she immediately ushered Clary to the other side of the theatre, a couple of rows back so she wasn't in his line of vision.

Isabelle saw Simon walk past her and his eyes fell on hers. He parted his lips like he was ready to say something. Isabelle stood up.

"Simon, do you want to sit here?" she asked, gesturing to the seat next to her. She wore a hopeful smile on her face, hoping that he would say 'yes' and sit next to her.

But he didn't. He just shook his head nervously and said, "No, thanks. I told Clary I would sit with her."

Isabelle's smile disappeared within the blink of an eye; The Flash couldn't have gone faster than her smile. Isabelle slowly sat down and watched Simon as he went to sit next to Clary. She looked to her right and saw Jace at the end of the row. He was wearing the same expression she was wearing. He looked away and turned his attention to the stage. The lights began to dim and some soft music started to play.

Before the curtains opened, Gabriel stepped into the theatre and all eyes turned to the late comer. His hair was ruffled and there were huge bags underneath his eyes. His shirt was half tucked in and his eyes were slightly puffy and red, like he had been crying.

Gideon looked up to his brother and wore a mixed expression of sympathy and anger. It was his fault to begin with, but he knew his brother and he knew he didn't mean anything he did. Will however, tensed up when he saw Gabriel because of what he did and believed he deserved no mercy. Magnus and Cecily felt Will tense up between them, and Cecily saw why he tensed.

When she saw Gabriel, the memory of the night came flooding back. How she felt so scared of him, like he was going to take advantage of her. **(AN: That kind of thing has happened more times than I care to admit in this story.) **She slumped in her seat and tried to hold tears back. Will looked to her sister and saw that she was trying to avoid his gaze, which only made him angrier.

Gabriel took the seat next to Isabelle, since no one was going to sit there anyway.

The play began, and Mr. Blackthorn introduced the play with the prologue. He stood proudly, centre stage; a single spot light lit upon him. He slowly walked forward dramatically, his hands by his side, saying, "_Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean..._"

Gabriel almost dozed off at this point; Cecily perked up a little bit now that she had something else to focus on; Will relaxed a little, knowing his girl was going to come on in a moment; Simon was forcing himself not to turn around to see Isabelle with her head in her hands; Jace was trying to sneak a peek at Clary, but she was having none of it; Gideon and Jordan were having a look at the cast list.

**ROMEO & JULIET – CAST LIST**

ROMEO MONTEGUE - JEM CARSTAIRS

JULIET CAPULET - TESSA GRAY

TYBOLT - KIERAN TYLER

PARIS - ANDREW SPARKS

MONTAGUE – GEORGE THOMPSON

LADY MONTEGUE – CARRIE SHOEMAKER

CAPULET – PETER STEVENSON

LADY CAPULET – SOPHIE COLLINS

MERCUTIO – THOMAS TANNER

BENVOLIO – CYRIL TANNER

NURSE – MAIA ROBERTS

FRIAR LAWRENCE – OLIVER LUCAS

APOTHECREY – MR. BLACKTHORN

After the first fight seen with Benvolio (Cyril) and Tybolt (Keiran), Jem's scene was coming up soon. After Benvolio talked to Romeo's parents, the next scene was Jem. His silver hair stood out in the limelight and he had bags under his eyes, apparently, Romeo was lovesick at this point for someone called Rosaline.

"_Good morrow, Cousin_," said Benvolio, nudging Romeo as he sat on a fake hill; its background made from cardboard.

"_Ay me! Sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?_" replied Jem, as Romeo, standing up and looking out to the audience, as if his father had gone that way.

Will nodded to himself, thinking that his best friend and brother is putting on the performance of a lifetime and he was doing well, though he was not looking forward to watching him kiss Tessa. Actually, now that he thought about it, he would rather have him kiss Tessa for a brief moment than some other dude who he would just rip his head off afterwards.

The show went on, and it was time for Thomas to come on as Mercutio, Romeo's best friend. Will knew him, as did the other team members, because Thomas was on the team as well. He was good, but no one really took him for a theatre kind of guy.

Will, Gideon and Jordan were looking forward to a particular scene; the one where Tessa, Sophie and Maia are in all together.

Sophie came on as Lady Capulet in a stunning red dress and Maia came on as Juliet's Nurse, dressed mostly in rags and her hair pinned up.

"_Nurse, where is my daughter? Call her forth to me_," demanded Sophie as Lady Capulet, standing proudly. Maia cowered underneath her as she was the servant. Maia and Sophie are best friends, they're in the friendship group, but watching them on stage they put that aside and you could feel the tension coming off them.

"_Now, by my maidenhead – at twelve year old – I bade her come. What lamb!? What ladybird!? God forbid, where's this girl? What, Juliet?!_" cried Nurse.

Tessa stepped on and Will's eyes lit up. She was wearing a stunning pale blue dress, making her look younger and it brought the blue out in her eyes.

She caught his eye, and smiled sweetly. Then she realised,_ By the Angel, everyone's looking at me!_ She cleared her throat and said her first line.

"_How now, who calls?_"

Throughout the scene the guys were looking at each other, debating which girl was best. But it was only bantering; nothing serious.

When the scene ended, Lady Capulet proudly walked off stage, making her hips move all the way. Nurse leaned into Juliet's ear.

_"Go, girl. Seek happy nights to happy days_."

* * *

Tessa's scene ended and she went off backstage to get into her ball gown. The next scene she had was the one where Juliet meets Romeo and they share a kiss. She went into her dressing room and began to undress herself, but she couldn't reach the strings at the back of her corset.

A knock came at her door. It was Maia.

"Hey, need some help with that?" she asked. Tessa let out a short laugh and let go of her strings.

"You really are like a Nurse," she said, as Maia untangles the strings and let loose Tessa's corset.

"Well, I like helping people," Maia replied. Tessa took the corset away from herself and stepped out of her dress. She was wearing a bra underneath so she could feel more comfortable. She was actually comfortable being this undressed in front of Maia; she was a girl and one of her best friends.

"So, you and Jordan are okay now?" she asked, changing the subject, "I saw him in the audience in between Gideon and Jace."

Maia smiled and sat down on the sofa. "We're more than okay. We're just trying to put the misunderstanding behind us; although, if I see Aline, I'm going to kick the shit out of her."

Tessa laughed a little as she pulled the pale yellow dress over her head, "You do realise we have cheerleading practice with her after school today?"

Maia scoffed. "Yeah, how can I forget? Oh well, if I have to lift her up in the air I might just forget to drop her."

Tessa looked behind her and Maia winked at her, making her laugh out loud. In the background they could hear what was happening on stage. It would be the part where Mercutio is telling Romeo about the Capulet ball and that he should go. It was almost time for Tessa to come on so she could meet Romeo.

"We should get out there soon," she said, sorting her hair out in the mirror. Maia joined her and put on some lip gloss.

"Agreed," she said, "Aren't you a little nervous to be kissing Jem?" she asked.

Tessa froze with her arms up, but then quickly continued before Maia noticed. "Jem's a good friend. And he's Will's best friend. But yeah, I'm a little nervous, especially doing it in front of Will."

Maia smiled suspiciously, "You never know, he could get a kick out of watching you kiss another guy. Could be hot!"

Tessa's mouth made an 'o' shape. "Maia!" she laughed, and Maia giggled along with her.

* * *

Jem was standing out onto the stage next to Mercutio and he had to pretend like he wasn't having the best time. He was still hooked up on Rosaline...until Juliet walked on stage with her Nurse. Her mother, Lady Capulet came along and introduced her to a man, Paris (Andrew Sparks). Paris kissed her hand seductively and the stage went silent.

Romeo leaned into the nearest servant (an extra called Mike) and said, "_What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand on yonder knight?_"

He looked mesmerised at Juliet, but he couldn't help but sneak a glance at Will, to see how he felt at the process. There was nothing on his face; no anger, no laughter...nothing. Jem gulped and looked back to Juliet.

"_I know not, Sir_," Mike replied, and walked away to give another guest a drink.

Romeo stepped forward, so he was at the front of the stage. "_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!_"

The stage went quiet for a moment and Tybolt (Kieran Tyler) came forward with Capulet (Peter Stevenson).

"_This, by his voice, be a Montague. Fetch me my rapier!_" He stormed towards Romeo but was stopped by Capulet.

"_Why, how now, kinsman. Wherefore storm you so?_"

_"Uncle, this is a Montague, our foe!_" cried Tybolt.

Capulet squared up to Tybolt. "_I would not for the wealth of all the town, here in my house, do him disparagement! Take no note of him!_"

Romeo made his way towards Juliet when she was away from her mother and Paris. She stepped back a bit and Romeo came up behind her and took her hand. Juliet looked startled and flustered.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch_," he leaned down and kissed her hand, "_with a tender kiss._"

Juliet blushed and backfired. "_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss_."

He smiled down at her. _"Have not my lips, and holy palmers too_?"

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips they must use in prayer_."

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair_," replied Romeo, taking Juliet's hands and placing them together in prayer.

"_Saint's do not move, though grant for prayers' sake,_" said Juliet, looking into the audience to find Will. He still didn't look angry; Tessa thought he would have been. Instead, the corners of his mouth turned up.

"_Then move not while my prayer's effect I take_."

This was the moment! Jem held Tessa's face affectionately and gently kissed her lips. It wasn't brief, because Mr. Blackthorn didn't want it to be brief because it was the first time Romeo kisses Juliet. In the audience, Will smiled and couldn't help but feel a little excited. He also realised that Tessa thought he was a better kisser than Jem, which brought him great joy. Ashley became flustered and her cheeks turned red; watching Jem kiss another girl made her slightly jealous and it made her also remember the night she had to kiss him to bring the air back into his lungs. It wasn't passionate but she could still remember his lips on hers.

The kiss ended when someone in the audience distracted them by making a wolf whistle. Everyone couldn't help but laugh; and when Tessa and Jem broke apart they couldn't help but giggle in each others' arms.

Will looked to Tessa and he winked at her, causing her to smile seductively at him. He smiled back and mouthed 'that was hot' to her. Ashley caught Jem's eyes and she quickly looked down so he couldn't see the blush in her cheeks.

When the theatre went back to normal, so did the characters, but there was some occasional giggling. "_You kiss by the book_."

* * *

As the show went on, everyone was looking forward to the death scene at the end where Romeo and Juliet take their lives for each other. Mercutio had been killed by Tybolt, yelling one of the most famous lines in Romeo & Juliet, '_A plague on both your houses!_"

Tybolt had been slain with one of the most dramatic deaths in history, one which made Mr. Blackthorn face palm himself.

Now it was time for the death scene at the end; everyone was off their seats. The lights lit up and Will saw his girl lying on a fake stone table that was probably made of wood and just spray painted grey. She was sleeping, pretending to be dead but not dead. Will couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness; she was doing so well and the play looked almost real.

The girls in the audience were in tears; Ashley and Cecily were clutching to each other, giving each other tissues; they seemed to have gotten along famously.

Romeo came in from the sides, his eyes puffy when he saw Juliet lying on the stone bed presumably dead. He sat down next to her and lifted her up so he was holding her. "_Eyes look your last_," he brushed his thumb along her cheekbone, "_Arms, take your last embrace_!" Romeo brought Juliet into a desperate embrace, their last, "_And lips, oh you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss_." He kissed her motionless lips, making a few people whimper in the audience. He laid her down to rest and reached into his pocket for a small, deep purple bottle with jewels on the side. He took the top off and held it in the air in toast, "_Here's to my love_." He downed the lot, making the audience gasp; the girls continued to cry. "_Thy drugs are quick_," he leaned down and kissed her one last time, but he was shaking as the drug was taking affect. "_thus with a kiss I die_." Romeo backfired in pain and died at Juliet's feet.

A moment later, Juliet woke up, taking in a huge breathe. The audience knew it was going to happen, but they still stirred in their seats, gasping.

"_Oh, where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be and there I am. Where is my Romeo?_"

Someone, a woman's voice, screamed from the audience with a sob. "Dead!"

There were some lines for Tessa to say, so she had to improvise around it. "_What's here_?" Juliet said, looking down, "_Poison, I see hath been his timeless end!_" Juliet looked around Romeo, and she took his dagger from his side. She lifted it up in the air for the whole theatre to see. "_Oh happy dagger! This it thy sheath_," she brought the dagger down to her chest and slumped forward as if it went in. Red cloth came out from the wound to signify blood. "_there rest, and let me die._" Her eyes closed and she rested her head on Romeo's chest.

* * *

The audience were on the edge at this point, even some of the guys borrowed some of the girls' tissues to wipe their eyes. Will was on the edge, too, watching his best friend and his girlfriend give the best performance of their lives. He realised then that Tessa is extraordinary, and maybe she could have some sort of courage. He knows she has the same courage and bravery as Juliet, she just didn't know how to use it.

Ashley was clutching on to Cecily, using her tissue to wipe the tears from her eyes. She realised that Jem was amazing; she loved the play and the main reason for it was the fact that she had an excuse to stare at his beautiful face.

Mr. Blackthorn came onto the stage in complete silence and walked to the front of the stage in front of Romeo and Juliet's motionless bodies. "_A gloomy peace this morning with it brings. The sun for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; some shall be pardon'd, and some punished. For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo._"

There was moment of pure silence, until someone slowly stood up and began to clap. Everyone soon joined him in applause. Everyone gave them a standing ovation

* * *

After the show Will, Gideon, Jordan, Ashley, Cecily, Isabelle and Jace waited outside for the cast members. When they got out they ran to their friends.

"There's our Juliet!" cried Will, taking Tessa into his arms and kissing her on the cheek. "You were amazing, babe."

Tessa smiled up at him, "It wasn't awkward for you?" she asked, talking about her kiss with Jem.

"Not after you told me I'm a better kisser than him," Will smiled seductively, kissing her on the lips.

"What?" asked Jem, slightly flustered. Will and Tessa broke apart and looked to Jem. They both laughed but Ashley blushed, remembering Jem kissing Tessa. For some reason, and she couldn't figure out why, but she imagined kissing him again, but for a totally different reason than saving his life.

Sophie hugged Gideon and he kissed her on the lips. "You were awesome at Lady Capulet," he said.

"To be honest, I think she's a bit of a bitch. She didn't give a crap about Juliet and her wellbeing," Sophie replied, looking around to Tessa who kind of nodded along with her.

"I got the same feeling. You're a bitch," she said, mockingly. Sophie laughed, knowing it was a joke and everyone chuckled.

Jem stood awkwardly next to Ashley and asked her, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes," she said, a little too quickly. She cleared her throat. "I mean, 'Romeo & Juliet' is one of my favourite plays and it was the first time I saw it on stage."

"Really?" asked Jem in surprise. "I'm glad this was the first." He smiled and he wanted to wrap an arm around her waist like the other guys were doing but he didn't know if she would want that.

She blushed a little but managed a smile.

Clary and Simon turned up and kept their distances to Jace and Isabelle, who were more or less sulking in the corner against the lockers, but when they arrived they pushed themselves off the lockers, wanting to speak to them. Isabelle perked up and tried to smile at Simon but he wouldn't meet her gaze; he was smiling at the cast members telling them they did a good job.

Jace walked towards Clary's and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Clary?" he asked. Her green eyes met his gold ones and a spark of hope ignited in his mind, but she just shook her head. His whole world nearly tumbled down around him as she turned her back to him. Jace wondered off to his next class, finally realising that Clary didn't want him.

"You did amazing," Clary said to her cousin, faking a smile.

"Thanks, Clary. I didn't see you in the audience though," Tessa replied, with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, me and Simon were sat with my Mom on the other side," Clary said, gesturing to Simon as well.

Tessa nodded, but didn't quite understand. "How come you didn't sit with the others? I thought you would have sat next to Jace."

Clary flinched a little, "It's a long story."

Tessa made a face that said, 'tell me later'.

Simon congratulated Jem, Maia, Tessa and Sophie on their performance. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see his black haired beauty behind him.

"Hey," Isabelle said, with some form of hope.

Simon smiled a little, "Hi."

"Can we talk some time? Today?" she asked, wanting him to wrap his arms around her like he did that night, before her father ruined everything.

Simon sighed and nodded slightly, "Okay. I'll meet you behind the bleachers at lunch."

Isabelle smiled with hope and placed her hand in his, "Thank you."

Simon placed his hand over hers and squeezed it. Isabelle turned and went to her next class, finally feeling happy for once today.

* * *

Jace waited outside Clary's next class, which was religion with Mrs. Branwell. He liked Mrs. Branwell; he had her 7th period and she was married to his Science teacher. She was a lovely teacher, so she wouldn't mind Clary being a little late.

He waited by the lockers round the corner for her and when he saw his little red head he took her by the arm and pulled her along.

"Jace! What the hell are you doing?" she cried. No one was in the hallways at this point, they were in their lessons.

"I need to talk to you, Clary. Please, just hear me out," he said. He pulled her into the men's locker room and shut the door behind him.

"Can I not be here? By the Angel, this is the men's locker room!"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her powerfully on the lips. She froze for a moment and then placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. He wouldn't move; he was so strong. She began to beat at his chest before she would melt into his kiss.

"Jace," she said, "I can't do this."

Jace pulled away and he looked like he just saw Clary kill a baby. "Clary, I don't understand what's wrong." He was breathing heavily; he just wanted to scream at the heavens. "Are you playing me?" he asked after the long silence.

_I'm sorry, I'm really a mess right now_

_I'm trying my best to get it together some how_

_I can't see this way, locked up in this pain that you left me_

_I'm unravelling, looking for things that'll never be_

She turned away and ran her hands through her hair frustratingly. "I didn't mean what I said," she said, without turning around.

"What are you saying? About when you said we weren't dating?"

Clary nodded, still turned away from him. "My Mom would have killed you if she found out we were dating."

"Why would she have killed me? Even when you said we weren't dating she still wanted to kill me," he said, with a little laugh but Clary wasn't laughing. She turned around to face him, her eyes full of tears.

"Look at this from her point of view. You've grounded your daughter for going out late the night before and when you get home you find out she's gone; that she's defied you. You've called everyone you know and no one has seen her. Your ex husband is a psycho and you're scared that she's been kidnapped by him...again. But alas, she comes home, with a boy you don't know and you presume that she's been out with that boy all night long so you immediately hate that boy." As Clary said those words she was taking steps forward. Jace held his place so he didn't move and she was right up against his chest looking up at him. "She doesn't think you're good enough for me. She said so herself."

Jace looked down at her. "Luke told me to keep my distance because your Mom's having a hard time, but, Clary, I don't think I can spend another minute away from you," he said, wanting to run his fingers up her bare arms.

Clary took a deep breath. "He's right, you know."

Jace couldn't help it; he let the words pour out of his mouth. "Clary, I know your Mom thinks that I'm not the best person for you, but I haven't been able to eat or sleep. You're constantly on my mind. All I want to do is hold you and protect you, from your father or any other guy out there who wants to hurt you. And if that's not good enough then I don't know what is!"

"Jace," she whispered. She turned her face up to meet his and he stared at her lips. He leaned down, about to kiss her, but she backed away. "I'm sorry."

She rushed towards the door but before she left she turned back around and said, "I just can't."

Jace was left alone in the locker room; he didn't even feel like going to his next class. He ran his hands through his hair; he tried but he didn't succeed. Her mother's getting in the way. Jace needed to convince Jocelyn that he is good enough for Clary.

Frustrated and angry, Jace collided his fist with the nearest locker and felt the pain radiate through his knuckles. He liked the pain, and felt, for some reason, like he deserved the pain.

But he didn't deserve the rejection.

* * *

Lunch had arrived and Jace and Alec were walking down the hallway with Gideon, Jordan and Will; they were talking about football practice after school and how that they should come up with new strategies so they can definitely beat the Automatons...for the thousandth time.

"So I was thinking," said Alec, "that Will could intercept the ball like last time, but instead of Jace meeting him on the other side, he-"

Jace was watching Clary nearby talking to Isabelle. She was laughing, like she wasn't affected by their early conversation.

"Jace?" asked Alec, snapping him out of it. "Earth to Jace?"

Jace shook his head slightly, "Yeah?"

"Dude, you okay?" asked Gideon, giving him a manly pat on the arm. Jace turned to his friends.

"I'm fine," he said, "Alec, what were you saying?"

Alec wasn't looking at Jace, he was looking over his shoulder to something behind him. Or should I say who was behind him.

"Alec?" asked Jace, trying to get his attention now.

Jace turned around, along with Will and Gideon. On first glance, Jace found nothing special about him. He was taller than himself by a few inches, with white-blonde hair. He couldn't see his eyes as his back was turned. He was quite muscular and wore all black; black jeans, black shirt, black boots, even a black bag was slung over his shoulder, carelessly open. He was just begging to be robbed, but as Alec pushed past him to get closer, Jace became increasingly aware of the sharpness of the air; his natural instinct was to run.

Jace never ran.

Alec tapped the guy on the shoulder. He excused himself from the flock of girls he had been talking to, handing them slips of paper which made them giggle, before he turned around.

The first thing Jace noticed was his eyes; like coal, a deep shade of black which were buried with something that could be mistaken for lust or desire but was really rage, pure and raw.

His skin was pale, almost translucent, with the veins standing out alarmingly. His mouth was pressed into a thin line as he adjusted the strap of his bag on his broad shoulder, flexing his arms.

Jace suddenly hated the guy, and he could also see this person felt the same. His eyes sharpened and his jaw clenched, the tendons sticking out against his neck.

"Sebastian?" asked Alec, oblivious to whatever had passed between him and Jace. Alec held a look of confusion.

'Sebastian's' head snapped toward Alec, blank like a canvas before painting and Jace recognised it as the one he used when he didn't want people to see what he was thinking.

"If you're talking to me you're surely mistake. I don't know anyone by the name of 'Sebastian'. In fact my name's Jonathan.

"Sorry," replied Alec, taking a step back, "you just-"

"You should be," he said, jabbing a finger at Alec, "I was about to plan my night with one of those sluts, but you interrupted-" Jonathan was about to continue, but his head snapped up like a dog waiting for food. "Who's that?"

Jace turned his head to see who he was talking about when he saw Clary with her red hair tied up, her green eyes alight as Isabelle told her a joke. His gaze returned to Jonathan to see his eyes had turned hungry. Jace grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him closer so he got the message. "Don't touch her." His voice was low and threatening.

Jonathan's eyes sparkled with delight. "A bit protective, aren't we, Wayland?"

Jace jerked back a bit. How did a complete stranger know his birth name? He felt a little bit of recognition when he called him 'Wayland'.

"Is she your girl?" Jonathan asked, with a smug look on his face.

Jace would have replied truthfully, but the situation between him and Clary was different to what he wanted it to be. "Yes, she is, so back off."

Jonathan stepped up to him, "Now, I don't believe that's true," he said, "But I'll take your word for it." He turned to shut his locker and then turned back, "I'll see you around."

Jonathan walked away and towards Clary. As he walked past she looked at him and he must have done something because she began to blush. Jace immediately got angry and he clenched his fists by his side.

"What a douche bag," said Will, coming up beside Jace and folding his arms. "He's not good enough for Clary." He slapped Jace's back in a friendly way and walked off to go and meet Tessa.

Jace stood there for a moment, thinking about beating the shit out of the guy. How dare he hit on his girl!? He needs to be put in his place. Jace decided that he needs to keep an eye out on that guy.

* * *

"Hey, dude," asked Will to Jem, "Have you seen Tessa?" Jem was sat on a bench in the hallway with Ashley. He didn't ask him what the deal was with this girl, but if Jem likes her then so does Will.

Jem had a can of Coca Cola in his hand and he took a sip, thinking about where he saw Tessa. "Last time I saw her was 4th period. Everyone else went to their next class but then Tessa, Maia and Sophie stayed behind to help clean up."

"So what did you do?" asked Will.

Ashley looked down and blushed when Jem said, "I walked Ashley to her next class and then went to mine, which was English."

Will nodded. "Okay," he said, waving it off, "well if you see Tessa tell her I'm looking for her."

Will walked away and down the hallway, he tried the cafeteria but he was unsuccessful. He would have texted her but Tessa doesn't have a phone any more, since she doesn't want her brother texting her.

Will rounded the corner and sudden anger grew inside of him. He stopped in his tracks as he saw a sulking Gabriel sat on a bench with his phone in his hand. His bag was open and sat next to him. All the thoughts of Tessa were gone and replaced with a violated Cecily.

"Lightworm!" Will cried and all eyes turned to him. Gabriel's head snapped up with fear and he grabbed his bag to run off, but Will already had him by the back of his collar.

He threw him against the lockers and pinned him there. "What did I tell you?" he asked, his voice low and fear striking.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gabriel, trying to push Will away from him. They had begun to form a crowd now, everyone wanted to know what Gabriel had done.

"When we went to Cadair Idris, you pulled up with my sister in your car. What did I say to you?"

Gabriel thought back to that night – they were in a similar position to then except Gabriel was pushed up against the car. Will had pointed a finger at him and said, 'You hurt her, Lightworm, and I'll hurt you'.

"Oh shit," Gabriel murmured to himself, struggling out of Will's grip.

"Oh shit indeed," Will replied, his grip got tighter around Gabriel shirt. "You ever go near my sister again I'll make you wish you were never born!"

"Will!?" cried a girls voice, "Put him down!" Will turned around and saw the innocent eyes of his dear sister. She was staring back at him. "Give the guy a chance to explain himself...to me."

"Cecily, he hurt you," said Will, slowly putting him on the ground but he didn't let go of his shirt.

"I understand that, Will. But I want to know why," she replied, folding her arms.

"Cecily," murmured Gabriel, getting his breath back. He gulped when he saw Will's angry eyes. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Absolutely not!" cried Will, "You're not going anywhere with him."

"Will," said Cecily, putting a hand on his arm, "relax. I'll be fine."

Gabriel walked by Cecily, away from Will and the crowd and towards the exit. It was like steam was coming out of Will's ears. He turned to the crowd, who were still staring. "Will you fuck off? There's nothing more to see here!"

Anger coursed through his veins and he just wanted to punch the wall. The crowd dissolved and beyond it was a face with grey, tear filled eyes and wavy brown hair that tumbled around her shoulders. She was holding her books against her chest with one hand and the other was holding her mouth, trying to hold back the tears.

"Tessa? I-" he knew she was sick of his anger, and he knew that it scared her. It reminded her of her brother and how he would get angry. Now, whenever there was anger around her, she would become scared. She didn't need to see the same coming from the one she loved.

Tessa turned and ran away; her hair flying around her as she ran into the girl's bathroom. Will didn't venture forward as he would just get kicked out, but he did knock on the bathroom door.

"Tessa, please. Talk to me," he pleaded, tapping on the door. Even with the anger in his body, he didn't dare bang on the door, in case he scared her even more. He was ashamed of himself. He sat on the bench nearby, outside the bathroom door, and held his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. "What have I done?"

* * *

The grey bleachers were as dull as ever and there was not many people around. There was another couple sat on the bleachers which made Isabelle sad to watch. She had that and then it was ruined. She stood behind the bleachers in the darkness so no one could see her.

Suddenly, it was like she felt his presence. "Simon?" she asked, coming around the corner. And there he was, in a geeky t-shirt that said 'I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested'. She smiled at The Big Bang Theory shirt he was wearing. She loved his geekiness.

Isabelle stepped out as Simon came around the side of the bleachers. "Simon, please let me explain-"

Before she could even say anything, Simon suddenly felt a rush of confidence. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately on the mouth. It took Isabelle a moment to realise what was happening, and then she slowly melted into the kiss. It was like they were trying again; there was no one to stop them this time.

Simon's tongue touched Isabelle's bottom lip, asking for entrance and she let him in. Their tongues were battling for dominance on the battlefield which was their mouths. Isabelle slid her hands up his chest and around his neck and Simon held the small of her back, bringing her closer to her.

When they parted, they breathed deeply, gasping for air. "I take it you forgive me then," said Isabelle, smiling up at Simon. His glasses hung crookedly on the bridge of his nose.

He shook his head, "You have nothing to apologize for, Izzy. It is me who was in the wrong. By the Angel, Isabelle Lightwood I am so sorry."

"It's okay," she said, stroking his face, "I understand that my Dad might have come off as a bit of a...a-"

"-scary Chewbacca?"

Isabelle burst into a fit of laughter, "Yeah, let's go with that," she quietened down a bit as she got more serious. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for leaving and for ignoring you. I just didn't want you to get into more trouble with your Dad," he replied, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I've never stopped thinking about you."

"Oh, Simon," she said, "I forgive you." She reached up and touched his lips with hers. "I don't care what my Dad thinks, he's an asshole anyway. Ignore him and let's just be happy together."

Simon smiled and kissed her forehead, "Agreed."

* * *

Cecily and Gabriel walked for ages in silence until they reached the woods behind the school. The woods were lovely at this time of year, when the sun was shining down on the trees making shadows on the ground. There was a small stream in there and Cecily took Gabriel to sit there on the rocks. She sat and kept her distance from him, making sure he got the message that she was still upset over what happened. He can understand that.

"Cecily?" he said, as she picked up a stick and twirled it around in the water. "I know that I can never be forgiven for what I did, but please, let me see you."

She hesitated before turning towards him to meet his gaze. Her blue eyes were watery, which only made Gabriel's gut clench.

"Go ahead," she said, "explain."

Gabriel took a deep breath, thinking of his words. "Cecily," he began, "Words cannot express how deeply sorry I am. I don't know what came over me; it was probably the drinking or something. I had more than you; I literally didn't know what I was doing. I just want you to know that I would never hurt you, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not asking for a second chance, because I know it will not be given. All I'm asking for is can you find it in your heart to forgive me."

Cecily thought of his words; they were kind and the words she more or less wanted to hear. But could she give him a second chance, even though he didn't ask for it? Could she forgive him?

"Gabriel, I-"

* * *

Throughout lunch, Clary tried to get the image of Jace's wounded, broken face out of her mind. She knew she was hurting him, but she didn't need to bring him into the picture. She wasn't thinking about herself; if she was she would have let Jace in, despite what her mother had told her. But she was thinking about her Mom, how she didn't need her daughter dating someone she didn't like, along with the fact that Valentine is out of prison and he's been given a new restraining order. She just didn't need it; Jace could wait, but it was going to be painful. For the both of them.

Then that guy walked past her when she was talking to Isabelle; dark black eyes that winked at her. It made her blush, and only Jace can make her blush like that.

She walked into Health class and speak of the devil. **(AN: Literally!) **As she walked in he was sat in her usual seat, which made her walk over there and confront him.

"Hi, you're in my spot," she said, gesturing to her seat.

He looked up to her lazily and stood up, emphasising the advantage he had on her; he was a good foot taller than her, making Clary feel like a little girl all over again. "Sorry, but I don't see your name on it."

"It doesn't need a name on it. I've been sitting there since the start of the year," she replied, her voice rising.

"We could share," he said, with a mischievous smile. He sat down again in the chair and patted his legs. "You could sit on my lap if you'd like."

Clary recoiled back, "Excuse me?"

"Clary Fray, will you please take your seat?" asked Mrs. Gladstone, stacking papers on her desk.

"But Mrs. Gladstone, he's in my seat!"

"I don't have time, just take the one next to him."

Clary sighed and took the seat next to him. He watched her as she sat down; looks like they were going to be partners.

"So, Clary is it?" he asked, "Beautiful name." He tapped his pen on the desk and rested his arm on the back of his chair, emphasising his muscles. "I'm Jonathan."

Clary snapped her head to him and with as much venom as possible said, "Look, Jonathan, I don't appreciate being distracted in class, so do you mind?"

She turned back towards the board and Mrs. Gladstone gave the lesson about recovery positions and what happens when someone faints.

Jonathan had scooted his chair closer to Clary's. "So, you a cheerleader?" he asked, sounding a little interested.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, all defensive.

Jonathan gave her his sexy half smile. "Because I like cheerleaders." Clary looked down at her work and tried to concentrate, more on containing her blush.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he replied with a smug look on his face.

"Why do you care anyway?" she asked, "Besides, I'm taken."

"Yes," he replied, "by that Wayland boy. Tell me, why weren't you with him at all at lunch? Is there something going on between the two of you?"

Clary snapped her head up and looked to him with fury, "Leave me alone, it is none of your business."

Jonathan faked a wounded expression and placed his hand on his chest. "I'm hurt, Clary. I thought we could have at least been friends."

Clary scoffed, "You know what, you're starting to harass me."

Jonathon turned away from her before she could yell to the teacher that she was being distracted and ask to move away. For the rest of the lesson, he was quiet, but he would sneak a peek to his left every so often.

When class was dismissed, Jonathan shot out of his seat to get out first so he could meet Clary when she came through the door.

He leaned against the wall, waiting for her fiery red hair. When she came out he skipped alongside until he reached her. "Have dinner with me," he blurted.

Clary scoffed again, "Why?"

"Because I want to," he replied, "I felt like we got off on the wrong foot."

Clary looked away, "I told you I'm with someone."

"It's not a date. Think of it as two friends sharing a meal."

"Kinda sounds like a date," Clary replied reaching her locker. She opened it and traded her books for her Home Ec. textbooks.

"It's only a date if you call it a date," he said.

"It's a no, Jonathan," she replied slamming her locker door shut and carrying on down the hallway. He didn't follow her, which Clary was thankful for, but she was baffled at his proposal.

Who did he think he is?

* * *

After school the cheerleaders and footballers headed out to the pitch to practice. Jem and Will were with the team stretching. A moment passed and Will saw that Ashley, the new girl to their group, had come down and sat on the bleachers to watch them practice. She isn't a cheerleader and she doesn't have anywhere to go when school finishes now, she would have to wait until Jem finishes practice. Ashley waved in their direction and Will looked back to see Jem waving back at her.

"How did you come to know Ashley?" he asked, stretching his biceps.

Jem was stretching his legs and he looked up to Will when he spoke, "At Magnus' party."

"Right, and what happened between you and her at Magnus' party?" asked Will with a sly grin.

Jem stood up straight and gave Will a look, "Nothing, William. We just talked."

"Riiiight."

"I'm serious," he replied, his voice rising.

Will raised his hands up in defence. "Okay, I believe you." He returned to his arms, moving them around his body. "So what's the deal with her? Do you like her?"

Jem stood up straight again, "What are you getting at William?"

"I'm just saying she's a pretty girl and you've got the hots for her. When are you going to make your move?"

Jem sighed, "Is it that obvious?" he asked shyly.

"Erm, yeah!" exclaimed Will, his eyes wide. "So when are you?"

Jem sighed again, "I don't know. She might not like me back."

"Why wouldn't she like you back?" he asked, "She's watching you stretch your big, manly muscles as we speak."

Jem slapped Will's arm a little, making him gasp at the sudden shock. "Nice, Will. What a gentleman you are."

"Alright team!" cried Coach Garroway over the roaring of the cheerleaders in the background. "Get yourself into two teams; we're trying something new today."

The boys went into their teams, forgetting about the earlier conversation, but Jem couldn't help but sneak a glance at Ashley. Will was right, she was watching him.

* * *

Ashley watched Jem's graceful body move on the pitch, she couldn't help but stare. He had football thighs; glorious football thighs. And his biceps; she wouldn't mind them being wrapped around her thin body. He was wearing his black football jersey, the one she was wearing this morning. She remembered how the fabric had felt on her skin. She wanted to wear it forever for it felt safe to wear as she felt safe in Jem's arms.

Her fantasy was soon interrupted by the chirp of a high pitched voice and the weight of the bench going down as two people sat beside her. Jessamine and Kaelie sat down beside her and gave her furious, disgusted looks and Aline leaned into her face.

"Why do you even come to school?" she spat, "Aren't you ashamed."

Ashley tried to stand but the hands of Jessamine and Kaelie held her down. "I don't want any trouble."

"Well then you shouldn't have come here after school then, should you? You should have gone home to your whore of a mother," Kaelie replied with a cheerful, sarcastic tone.

Ashley tried to muster all the courage she had, but some of it died along with her dignity. "Can you please just leave me alone?" she begged.

The girls laughed at her, "How pathetic," cried Jessamine.

"Aline! Leave her alone," a voice cried. The girls turned behind them and saw Cecily, Isabelle, Sophie, Maia, Tessa and Clary running towards them. "You two, back off!" It was Clary who spoke.

Jessamine and Kaelie stood up and went next to Aline's side. "We weren't doing anything, were we, girls?" said Aline, with a smug look on her face.

"No," the girls replied together. "We weren't doing anything."

Tessa sat beside Ashley and put an arm around her shoulder. "Oh please. Just leave her alone."

"Standing up for the whore daughter now, are we. My, someone's been taking their confidence pills," Jessamine spat, looking down on Tessa like she was an ant.

Isabelle stepped up to Aline, Kaelie and Jessamine, "Back the fuck off."

"Why? What are you going to do?" Aline challenged whilst the other girls laughed at her threat.

"I'm going to break your face, that's what I'm going to do. Those rat like faces that you love and powder so much will be nothing but a mush once I'm finished. Now...back...off," Isabelle growled. The girls stepped back a little in shock.

Aline scoffed and walked away, "C'mon girls. They aren't worth it."

A moment passed before Ashley said something for the first time in a while, "Thank you."

"It's nothing," replied Isabelle, "They're just a few bitches we get to deal with from now on."

"Don't let them get to you honey," said Cecily, coming around to sit beside Ashley's side.

Ashley looked down at her hands, "They called my Mom a whore."

"Hey," said Maia, kneeling in front of her, "They're whores themselves."

Ashley smiled but ended up laughing at Maia's comment. "I guess you're right."

Isabelle bounced on the balls of her feet a little, making her skirt jump with her and showing off her legs. "You should hang out with us from now on."

The girls agreed with her enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

Ashley smiled. It was the first time in a while that girls were being nice to her; she wasn't used to such kindness, but she loved the feeling of it. "I would love to."

* * *

Jace made his way up the stairs towards the greenhouse on the top floor. He loves that greenhouse and he goes there when he's sad or lonely, or sometimes when he wants some peace. If Jace isn't around, try finding him in the greenhouse.

He sat down on the steps and placed his elbows on his knees, wondering. He wondered whether Clary and he will ever be what they wanted to be. He wondered if they would share another kiss again. He wondered what he would say to Jocelyn to make her see that he is not a bad guy.

Oh, he wondered and he wondered but it didn't help. The only way he would ever get what he wanted was if he got off his ass and chased it. But he was broken, he was crumbling, he was undone.

_Tell me where love goes when it's gone_

_Tell me where hearts go when they go wrong_

_Suddenly someone is no one, I've come_

_Undone, undone, undone_

_Undone, undone, undone_

"Jace?" came a voice from the stairs. It was a young voice, one that belonged to none other than Max Lightwood.

"Hey buddy," Jace greeted him, trying to sound like he was in a happy mood because he knew that Max didn't like it when he was sad.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked innocently. He climbed the steps and came over to Jace. "You've been up here for a while now."

"I'm sorry, buddy. I was just thinking," Jace replied, putting on a smile.

"About?" asked Max, pulling himself up onto the seat.

"Just life, I guess," Jace replied, "I don't know where I went wrong with it."

Max laid his head against Jace's arm and sighed. "I sometimes get like that."

Jace turned his head towards Max with a look of confusion, "How could you get like that? You're 9 years old, you shouldn't be like that. I would give anything to be 9 again."

"It's not like that. I can sometimes hear Mom and Dad fighting in their bedroom, or in the living room, and when I come in they pretend like nothing's ever happened."

"Give them time, Max," Jace replied, ruffling his hair, "They're just arguing, nothing major."

Max sighed next to him, but then shook his head and sparked up a different conversation. "Anyway, enough of that. When am I going to meet this Goddess of yours?"

Jace was smiling, but as soon as Max brought up Clary the smile faded. "I think never, buddy."

Max was shocked, "Why not?"

"Because we're not together anymore."

Max stood up in a fit of anger, "Jace didn't I tell you to fight for her?"

Jace looked across to Max with some confusion; he still can't get over how mature Max was at 9, "Yes but-"

"But nothing," Max half-shouted. He tapped Jace's head with the palm of his hand in between his next words, "You're. Not. Fighting. Hard. Enough!"

"Ow," muttered Jace, rubbing his head. "I have tried fighting."

"And you're just going to give up? Like that? That's not the Jace I know and look up to."

Jace smiled, "So what would he do?"

"He would not stop until he got what he deserved. He wouldn't stop fighting until he won the girl. Think of him as one of the superhero's in my comics; the superhero saves the girl from the bad guy and they share a kiss at the end."

"You've got a point there, I'll give you that," smiled Jace, ruffling Max's hair again. "You're too smart for a 9 year old, it scares me."

Max ignored his comment, "For me, will you continue to fight until you're happy?"

Jace smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

Clary tossed and turned all night; she just couldn't get comfortable. Legend says that if you can't sleep at night, it means you're awake in someone else's dream.

"Damn whoever's dreaming of me," muttered Clary to no one in particular. She turned on her lamp and rubbed her eyes. She reached to her night stand and retrieved her phone to check the time. The blinding light showed the time of 01:37 in the morning...and something else.

A text.

From an unknown number.

**Say hi to Mom for me.**

"What the-"

* * *

**So yeah, that was chapter 14! Tell me what you think. **

**Messages: The song that Jem sings at the beginning was Lifes for the living by Passenger, which is one of my fave songs. I've included some more Max and there is now a Jonathan...shits about to get real.**

**Thankyou to If I Couldn't I Wouldn't for the scene where we meet Jonathan - it was mostly her idea, I tweaked it so thank you! Thankyou to the guest who told me about the song Undone by Haley Reinhart!**

**I've kind of left you on a cliffhanger and a lot of questions bottling up inside your mind! Review with any questions or shockers that you want to tell me!**

**Also, I've got 94 followers for this story, can we reach 100 by the weekend!? It would make my week!**

**Until next time!**

**Caz :D**

**Also, someone told me the last names of Cyril and Thomas - it was Tanner! Thanks to Mel! So yeah, if you read this chapter and it had the last names on it then I updated it!**


	15. Shattered

**I know it's been a long time since I updated, I am sorry - please don't lose faith in this story or me...please :(**

**So it's called ****_Shattered _****based on the song by O.A.R so special thank you to...guest. I don't know your name but you gave me the same songs Undone and Iridescent which I have used for previous chapters. **

**Please enjoy this next installment. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Friday 6****th**** September **

**Shattered **

The brisk morning air was enough to send a chill down anyone spine. As the four girls crept up to the broken stone walk way, they huffed and saw their breath in the morning dew. They looked up at the rundown house, situated in eastern Cadair Idris with the crack in the window and no lights were on. Aline looked to the side and could see that the back gate was wide open.

"They don't even care do they?" she asked, to the others. "I mean, like, who the hell would leave their gate wide open. We're in Cadair Idris!"

"Why do you care?" asked Jessamine, "We're the ones sneaking in."

Aline smiled slyly and remembered the job at hand. She turned to Taylor who was trying to cover herself up with a long cardigan that the girls had tried to pull off her when they came out.

Taylor had discovered that she must dress like the Bitches; wearing as little clothing as possible, leaving nothing for the mystery and only covering the essentials. Taylor hated it, but she wanted the girls to like her...so as she stood there in her short denim skirt, knee high socks, black chuck taylor's and a top that could resemble a bra, she clutched her elbows together trying to keep the warmth in. Aline stepped up to her when she asked her a question to which Taylor didn't listen to.

Aline hit her lightly on the face but with the cold weather it hurt like hell, "Hey, did you hear what I said? I said 'Is this the right house?'"

Taylor turned her attention to the small bricked house in front of her and recognised the unwashed curtains at the front that were closed and she recognised, on the top window, a stuffed animal that Taylor gave her for her 12th birthday. They were stood in front of Ashley's house.

"Yeah," she replied, "This is it."

Kaelie and Jessamine nodded to each other and Jessamine stepped towards the door and retrieved something from her pocket.

"You know, I didn't believe you when you said you could pick locks," said Kaelie, folding her arms as Taylor and Aline stepped closer to her. "Where did you learn this?"

Jessamine paused and looked back, "My Dad taught me."

The girls looked at each other, thinking 'What the hell?' but when they turned to ask her about it; Jessamine had the door unlocked and wide open. They all got their torches out and Aline readjusted the strap on her back with a sly grin. "Let's do this."

They entered the house, Jessamine first and the first thing she noticed was the crunch of something on the floor underneath their feet. "What the hell?" exclaimed Jessamine, silently. She looked down at her feet and saw that she was standing on top of a bunch of letters addressed to 'Jane McKenzie'. Jessamine bent down and picked them up, "There's like 5 letters here from the bank and they haven't been opened."

"Oh, nobody cares about their financial problem," cried Kaelie, "Let's just find Ashley."

Jessamine dropped the letters on the table next to the door and they proceeded into the kitchen where they would find the stairs.

"What is that smell?" cried Aline, scrunching her face up. The girls squirmed from the smell and left the kitchen, but Taylor stayed behind, the smell didn't bother her that much.

She moved over to the fridge, where the smell was coming from. Taylor opened the door and the smell wafted into her face that she backfired. When she could, she looked in and saw food that had gone off – mouldy cheese with blue patches, milk that had obviously gone past its sell by date, leftover chicken that had developed some crawling friends...that was about it actually.

Taylor shut the door immediately when she found the maggots and moved away quickly so they didn't crawl out and onto her. "What's in there?" whispered someone from behind her.

Taylor turned around and found the three girls holding onto each other and peering around the corner of the wall. It took most of Taylor's strength to resist rolling her eyes...so she did it mentally. "Nothing," she replied, "Just food that's gone off."

The girls scrunched their faces and Aline stepped out to move towards the stairs, "It sickens me; the ways she lives." She looked down at the table and ran a finger along it, "I mean, look at this dust."

"Maybe her Mom doesn't have time to buy food, pay bills and clean around the house because she's too busy whoring around," snickered Kaelie, and the others laughed. Taylor wanted to punch the girls in the face, but thought better of it if she wanted to keep her own face. Instead, she forced herself to laugh alongside them.

Aline was the first to go up the creaky stairs, Jessamine after and then Kaelie. Taylor stayed behind to look at something; it was a picture on the wall in the kitchen of a blonde child next to a brunette. They had their arms around each other and they were wearing similar outfits; the blonde was wearing a pink dress and the brunette was wearing a blue one. Taylor sighed and shook the memory of her and her friend out of her mind.

Once the girls were upstairs they tried to find Ashley's bedroom. Taylor went in front, seeing as she was the only one who had ever been in Ashley's house and the girls didn't want to walk into the wrong room.

There was just a plain white door in front of them and Taylor pushed it open with as much guilt as anyone was able to hold. When the door was open, the guilt grew to an all new high. It was bad enough that Taylor felt sorry for Ashley that her father died and her life was turned upside down, but when she saw the girl's bedroom and how scarce it was, because they had to sell some furniture, Taylor felt like the worst person in the world. She looked into the room; a single bed with a hole in the side, the one dresser drawer that had a broken drawer, a built-in wardrobe at the side of the room with a door missing, a cardboard box for a bedside table and a single lamp on top of the box that was broken on the side. Taylor sighed, mentally.

"Where is she?" exclaimed Kaelie, "It looks as if she hasn't been here for days!" The girls moved into the room and Jessamine went to her wardrobe and Kaelie to her dresser drawer.

"What the hell!" Jessamine almost cried, "What's the point of having a built-in wardrobe when you don't have any clothes to put in it!"

"I don't think that's the case," explained Kaelie, shuffling through Ashley's dresser drawer, "All her clothes are gone."

"What are saying?" asked Aline, folding her arms and leaning on the door frame, "That she's just packed up and left."

Jessamine moved away from the wardrobe and Kaelie moved away from her drawers, leaving one of them wide open. "What about her Mom, is she here?"

Aline looked to Taylor wondering what she was doing standing there, "Which room is her Mom's?"

Taylor looked down at her feet, "I don't think you should go in there," she said."

"What? Are we going to find used condoms on the floor?"

Taylor blushed and felt guilty all over again, "I think I need to use the bathroom," she said, getting away from the girls, even if it was for a few minutes.

Taylor left the room, but she could hear Aline sighing and muttering how she wasn't helpful at all. Taylor found the bathroom with ease and sighed as she turned on the light. She screamed.

"What!?" yelled the girls, coming into the bathroom.

Not many things can gross out Taylor, but blood was another thing. It's why she hated hospitals; she couldn't understand how nurses or doctors could stand it being all over them. She pointed to the floor and the girls gasped.

On the floor there was a pool of blood and a few smears here and there. What caught the girls' eyes was that there was a handprint of blood on the side of the bath and few spatters that looked like footprints. It sent shivers up their spines.

"Oh my God," cried Taylor, a few tears spilling over her face. "This can't be."

Aline moved forward and got a piece of tissue from the toilet paper rack and smeared some of it off. It didn't come off the floor, which indicated that it was dry blood and that it was there for a few days. "It's dry," she said, "its days old."

Taylor felt a pang of relief, thankful that her friend wasn't injured; they saw her at school this week and she was perfectly fine, smiling along with her new friends and her silver haired boy. She turned away and made her way to Ashley's Mom's room, where she found a nice tidy bed with a teddy bear in the middle that had 'MOM' written on its pink shirt, there were no clothes on the floor, her vanity table was nice and neat and all of her clothes were in the wardrobe.

"This is too neat," said Taylor, "I've been here many times before and her Mom always had an untidy room."

"I'm starting to wonder if Ashley has been here at all this week," said Aline, coming up next to her.

Kaelie folded her arms, "Then where has she been staying? She has no family left."

Jessamine came forward, "Look she's at school and she hangs around with Clary and them so let's just find out where she goes after school."

Aline smiled, "Someone should follow her home, or talk to her about it." A moment passed until Aline, Jessamine and Kaelie turn and stared at Taylor, making her feel uncomfortable once again.

"You should talk to her," said Aline.

Taylor gulped what felt like bile in her throat, "Why?"

Jessamine rolled her eyes, "Because, idiot, you can find out where she's been staying this past week. God knows who would take her in."

She pushed past Taylor and the other girls followed her. Taylor took one last look at the house before she left the front door. The others got into Jessamine's car so they could go to school; the Sun was coming up and they were going to be late. Taylor turned, but not before a tear fell down her cheek and splattered onto the floor. She quickly wiped it away, thinking of a small apology in her mind to Ashley but never saying it out loud.

Taylor turned around and got into the car. "What a waste," muttered Kaelie as Jessamine started the car and screeched down the street.

* * *

Tessa pulled herself out of bed...the one in the spare room. She had been sleeping in there since Will had that fight with Gabriel on Monday. In fact, she hadn't even been speaking to Will much since then. He would sneak a glance at her every once in a while and she would look at him when he wasn't looking. It made him angry, but Tessa didn't know what to do. She didn't want to confront him; she didn't know how he would take it. He was unpredictable.

She stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen where, luckily, there was no one there. She got up early this time. It was almost 6am and Will and Cecily don't get up until 6:30. Tessa pulled out some bacon from the fridge and cracked a few eggs into the pan. After a few minutes of frying the pan she couldn't help but feel this presence near her.

"When are we going to talk?" asked a deep voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Will; his hair ruffled and there were bags under his eyes. He had his shirt off, showing off his abs and he had his jeans on. They were wrinkled and slightly torn; Tessa remembered that he went out last night after he tried to get her to talk to him. He must have slept in his clothes.

Tessa didn't know what to say so she just turned back to her pan and continued cooking her breakfast.

"Tess, please," he whispered desperately. Tessa closed her eyes tightly when he used the nickname he had for her. Only he was allowed to call her it; it was his name for her, which only made Tessa upset even more.

She took a deep breath and spoke for what felt like the first time in a long time, "Will, I can't do this."

He stepped forward, and he wanted to place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her but he felt better of it. She probably would have just pushed him away. Instead, Will just stood behind her waiting for her to turn around so he could see her beautiful yet broken face.

"Tess, what are you saying?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Please don't call me that."

It was like Will's heart split in two, "What? Why?"

The bacon and the eggs were long forgotten and Tessa knew that she wouldn't be cooking them at all, so she turned the stove off and moved over to the sink so she could wash her hands; giving her something to do.

Will moved towards her again, "Tess-sa, please look at me."

Tessa hesitated but then turned around, staring into his eyes for the first time this week. She could see where he hadn't slept and she longed to run her thumb along his cheek. She wanted to taste his lips but she knew that she would be sending the wrong message; she was supposed to be scared of him.

A little part of Will did scare Tessa – it was the way he reminded her of her brother, Nate. He would get angry all the time and it was more over the protection of someone. Nate would get angry like that, but it was more possession than protection.

Will lifted up his hand wanting to stroke her face, but he hesitated; his hand in midair. When Tessa didn't move away or show any change in emotion he touched her face. He didn't want her to move away, instead he wanted her to give in to his touch and let him kiss her.

"Tess, I'm so sorry." Tessa closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her cheek. Will caught it with his thumb and it rolled down his hand. "Please."

And she broke down. She couldn't help it. As Will held her in his arms she forgot for one second that he scared her and cherished the moment that she had there and then. But Tessa knew, that if she didn't do something then he would continue to scare her.

"Will, I think we need some time apart," she whispered against his chest, after the tears had stopped. She could feel him tense as he held her and Tessa winced, getting ready for the anger.

But it didn't come.

"Where will you go?" he asked, "I will speak to Isabelle and see if she can allow you-"

"No, Will," Tessa interrupted, "I think it's best if I go home."

Will flinched and pushed her away so she was at arms' length. He stared deeply into her eyes, looking to see if she was speaking the truth or not.

She was.

"Tessa, are you insane!?" he cried, "You can't go back to your brother, I won't allow it!"

Tears, once again, began to roll down Tessa's face. All this time, she was still clinging onto the hope that her real brother, the soft and friendly brother, would return to her and leave the harsh and pitiful one behind. She still hoped that they could be a family again. She never said anything, but whilst she was staying in the Herondale home she felt like a burden; a weight on their shoulders. She didn't want to be like that anymore.

"Will, I can't stay here. We both know this is for the best and I don't know how much more I can take from you," she whispered softly, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible but instead it just came out shaky.

Will winced at her words and forced himself to calm down so he wouldn't scare her...but he wasn't doing well. He did not want to lose her again.

"Tessa, please. If you go back there he will hurt you again. Here you can be protected."

"But he's my brother; I know I can help him. You said that I have courage," she cried, throwing her arms in the air, "Don't you remember? After that fight with Aline, Jessamine and Kaelie, after I punched Jessamine in the face, you took me to the side of the building and told me that I had courage to stand up to my brother and that I had strength. Will, I am not a little weakling anymore and I am tired of being hidden away from him. It's time to face him and, hopefully, change him."

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. The only words that were being processed in his mind were 'punched', 'weakling' and 'hidden'. "Tessa, you know he will never change. No matter what you do, he will still be there and he will still hurt you!" His voice was rising which began to scare Tessa.

She breathed deeply and stood up straighter and, with as much courage she could muster, yelled, "You don't know that! You don't know my brother like I do! I know he can change, and I am going to help him. Don't you _dare_ tell me that he will never change, because I know that he will!"

Will stepped back a bit. A little part of him felt proud of her because she stood up to him but a bigger part of him felt ashamed and somewhat, angry.

"Well then," he said after what felt like years of silence, "I hope you succeed."

He turned away and made his way over to the door with big long strides. Before he left the kitchen, Will turned back and said, "If you fail, don't bother coming to find me."

And with that, he left. Tessa clutched her heart, like he just yanked it out of her as he left. The pain vanished for a bit, but then restarted as she remembered his words. She's gambling here; if she doesn't change her brother then he will hurt her and she will have no one to turn to. She could go to her cousin, Clary and her Aunt Jocelyn but she didn't want to put more shit on them. Tessa ran her hands through her hair in frustration and looked to the clock on the wall. It was 6:15.

A few moments later, she heard the door slam. She ran to the front door in confusion and saw an angry and fully dressed Will storm down the walkway and towards the town...the opposite way from school.

* * *

Ashley and Jem were walking along the school hallway towards Ashley's next lesson – Music. Ashley had spent almost a week at Jem's.

"So do you play an instrument?" asked Jem with his hands in his pockets. Ashley was lightly swinging her hand next to her side, hoping that Jem would take it and make her feel a little bit more protected. But he didn't.

"Yes," was all she said.

A moment passed and Jem raised his eyebrows, "Aren't you going to tell me what you play?" he asked.

Ashley grew a mischievous grin, "Guess," she said, with a giggle.

Jem smiled and began to think of all the instruments that came to mind. "Guitar?" he asked.

Ashley shook her head, "2 more guesses."

Jem scrunched his face up in thought, "Drums?" he asked.

Ashley shook her head again, "1 more guess. Fail this time and you're out!"

Jem rubbed his forehead, pretending to wipe some sweat off his forehead which made Ashley giggle. "Piano?"

Ashley didn't say anything but look away. "You play the piano don't you!" Jem cried with delight.

Ashley smiled and laughed, "My Dad taught me how to play when I was 10, and then I started to take lessons when I was 12. So yeah, I've been playing for a long time."

Jem smiled and tried to think of a brown haired man behind a grand piano with his small, blonde daughter. He wondered if her legs were too short to reach the floor as they sat on the bench, so she would just swing them as she watched her father touch and press the different keys.

"What are you smiling about?" Ashley asked, looking up at him.

Jem smiled down at her, "Nothing."

Ashley narrowed her eyes playfully but then rolled them, making Jem smile even wider. "C'mon smiley, I'm going to be late."

Jem and Ashley walked down to the creativity block and then found themselves stood in front of Ashley's Music room which was his Music room too.

"Well, this is me," she said, stopping in front of the door.

Jem smiled again, making Ashley smile too. "I have Theatre, so I'm just down the hall," he said. He leaned forward and planted his lips on her temple, "I'll wait for you here."

Jem pulled away and Ashley was red. Jem smiled at her bashfulness and walked down to his next lesson. Ashley turned and saw that he was confident in his walk, like he just won the lottery. Because of Jem, Ashley felt all giddy.

She pushed open the doors of Music and made her way to her spot, in front of the piano next to the window. It felt quite stuffy, so she opened the window and turned the radiator off.

"Hey," said a small voice as she got up. Ashley had just opened the window and when she turned around she saw Taylor stood in front of the piano next to hers. "Mind if I sit here?"

Ashley cleared her throat. She hadn't spoken to Taylor for a long time, not since Magnus' party. "I don't see why not."

Taylor smiled and plonked down in the seat next to her. Ashley sat in her own seat, awkwardly and cautiously.

"So...how have you been?" asked Taylor, with some cheerfulness in her voice.

Ashley narrowed her eyes for a second, wondering why she was talking to her. She had been in this lesson with her every day and every 2nd period. "Fine," she replied, "And you?"

Taylor turned to the side, getting ready to engage in conversation. "Well, Mom and I wanted to go and see the new _Hunger Games _movie, _Catching Fire_ when it comes out. You know what I'm like about Jennifer Lawrence, but then we searched it on the internet and it doesn't come out in Theatre's until November so that kinda sucks."

When Taylor started talking, Ashley couldn't help but think 'Why is she talking to me like this? Does she not remember what happened at Magnus' house?'

"Taylor stop," she said, turning on the piano, looking as if she was ready to work. "I don't know what you're up to but as far as I'm concerned you left me last weekend at Magnus' house and you haven't spoken to me all week." Anger began to grow inside Ashley, "Why all of a sudden are you talking to me like nothing happened."

Taylor made a face of shame and looked down at her hands on her lap. "I'm sorry, for what happened. I know I should have stuck up for you, but I honestly didn't know about it until the day after when everyone was talking about it." Well that made Ashley feel a lot better. "I miss you, and I just want to be friends again."

Ashley didn't know what to say. What Taylor was saying was sweet but she couldn't help but smell something fishy going on. She waved it off and smiled at her, "I want to be friends too, it's just difficult right now."

Taylor furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Ashley sighed and looked down, "It's nothing, just forget about it."

Taylor touched her elbow and turned her around so she could look at her, "Ashley, I've been you friend since middle school. Tell me what's going on, I can help."

Ashley forced herself not to cry; she hadn't cried for a long time, not since she had been living with Jem. She took a deep breath. "My Mom's in the hospital."

Taylor stared at her wide eyed, "You're kidding! Is she alright?" she was nearly screaming as her voice rose.

Ashley nodded quickly, but then looked down again, "I don't know."

"What happened?" asked Taylor.

Ashley shook her head, "I don't really want to talk about it. It's embarrassing."

Taylor spoke to her in a soft voice, "Ash, it's okay. Whatever you're going through, you don't have to go through it alone."

"I'm not going through it alone," she replied with a sniff.

Taylor sat back in her seat all of a sudden, "You mean Jem and everyone." She saw how Ashley turned red all of a sudden. "I've seen you around him, Ash. I know you like him."

Ashley shook her head, trying to look convincing. But being Ashley's friend for a long time, Taylor knew she was lying. "Don't lie to me, Ash."

"He's sweet," she said, "He helps me get by."

Taylor smiled, "At least he treats you right."

A moment of silence passed as Mr. Harper came in to introduce them to the lesson. Their task was to think of a song that meant a lot to them and learn it. The theme was to play with emotion, which Mr. Harper explained that music was all about emotion. He kept complaining every lesson that you get some songs out there that have no meaning whatsoever and people have the decency to call it 'music'. Ashley smiled and remembered the song Jem was singing in the kitchen when she woke up on Monday morning; how he sang it so beautifully. 'Life's For The Living' by Passenger. She Googled the lyrics and the piano cords and began to learn them.

She couldn't help but wonder how Taylor was doing with her friends. Well, Ashley had made new ones, leaving the Bitches behind; what was Taylor doing?

"Are you still hanging out with Aline and them?" she asked, and she could feel the tension coming off Taylor as she stopped playing the guitar on her lap.

Taylor cracked her neck a little bit, "Unfortunately."

Ashley sighed, "Why don't you just leave them? They're nothing but trouble for the both of us. I gotta tell you, I've been happier this past week."

Taylor smiled, "I'm glad you're happy," she said, "But I can't leave."

"Why not?!"

"Because it's social suicide."

Ashley laughed, "Please don't quote _Mean Girls_, this is a serious matter!"

The two former friends laughed at the joke they both shared. "I don't know," said Taylor, going back to the guitar, "I just can't seem to shake them off."

"It's not that hard you know," Ashley replied.

"I don't want to go through some form of embarrassment," explained Taylor, with some regret when she saw Ashley's face turn red. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. If anything, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. It's like I feel 10 stone lighter!"

Taylor smiled, but it quickly faded. "I don't think it's that easy. I mean, the girls know a lot of things about me."

"Like what?" asked Ashley.

"Like that birthmark on my ass," replied Taylor, narrowing her eyes and lowering her voice so no one else could hear.

Ashley burst out laughing. She knew about the birthmark on her butt, but she was just laughing at the way she said it. Like she said it to make Ashley laugh.

"It's not that funny," said Taylor with some annoyance.

"You're right," replied Ashley, "I'm sorry."

She stopped laughing for a second and then stared at Taylor. All of sudden, both girls started laughing together; like old times.

"I've missed this," said Taylor, "I don't want to be absent from your life any longer." A tear began to form in the corner of her eye and Ashley, at first, thought it was from the laughter, but there was something deeper in her words. "I want us to be friends again."

"Then stop hanging out with them," Ashley replied.

Taylor smiled, "Okay."

* * *

After Music, Jem promised Ashley that he would meet her outside her door when she finished. Which was exactly what he was doing when she finished. Ashley moved towards the door and left with Taylor by her side.

"So, I guess I'll see you around," she said. "Why don't we do something this weekend?"

Ashley nodded with enthusiasm. The two girls had gotten along this lesson and Ashley was thankful for having her old friend back. "Sure."

Taylor smiled and then saw Jem approach them. She felt a little bit awkward because she didn't know Jem, and he only knew her as the one who tags along to the Bitches. If anything, Taylor thought Jem hated her for hanging out with them.

"Hi," she said, and to her surprise, Jem gave her a wide smile.

"Taylor, right?" he asked, holding out his hand. Taylor smiled and took it, nodding 'yeah'. "I've heard a lot about you," he continued.

Taylor smiled and said it was nice to meet Jem and that she would see Ashley around. They even made sure they still had each other's numbers.

Jem turned to Ashley, "So what do you have next?" he asked, when Taylor had gone around the corner.

Before he asked the question, Ashley was smiling. Now that he asked it, Ashley was dreading going to her next lesson – English.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw that her face dropped. Ashley had been going to English all week but it just got worse. She didn't want to go in there because _they _talked about her. What was worse was that she sat in the seat in front of them, next to Taylor.

"My next lesson is English," she said, hugging her arms. "I don't think I can do it."

After every lesson, Jem would meet her outside her room and walk her to her next lesson. He discovered that Ashley had English where she sat next to Taylor and in front of Aline. Kaelie and Jessamine sat in the row behind Aline and they would just snicker about her and pick on her.

"Do you not want to go?" he asked, and as soon as he asked, it was a stupid question. "Do you want to skip class and just go out for lunch?" he asked.

Ashley's eyes perked up a bit, "What?"

"I mean, I have Religion next. Don't get me wrong, I love Mrs. Branwell as much as the next person but it's only Religion."

Ashley smiled sweetly, "You would do that for me?" she asked.

Jem did his usual smile that made Ashley's heart melt, "C'mon," he said, "I know where we can go."

* * *

Alec and Magnus had gone public on Tuesday of this week, so everyone knew they were dating by that afternoon. When a gay couple come out, it's kind of hard not to talk about it. At first Alec wasn't up for it; he was bothered about what other people would think, especially his team mates. But they all accepted it. Even Jace.

Magnus, however, flaunted his sexuality as much as he could; planting kisses on Alec's cheek and resting his head on his shoulder when he could. Even sneaking a kiss when the teachers weren't looking.

They sat in Math together, teaming up and trying to do algebra. Magnus was having none of it.

"That's it, I can't do it," he exclaimed, dumping his pencil on the table. Alec stopped scribbling for a second so he could look over to Magnus' work to and saw that he had wrote the words 'FUCK IT' across the paper.

"You're going to get in trouble for that, you know?" he replied, reaching over and erasing the words, but they were still there.

Magnus scoffed, "I don't need Math. I'm going to be a world famous fashion designer when I'm older."

"You still need a good grade in Math so you get into a good college so can study fashion," Alec replied.

Magnus huffed, "Easy for you to say," he whined, "You understand all of this!"

Alec smiled at him once he was finished erasing his words, "Maybe you need a tutor."

Magnus scoffed, "Pfft. I don't think so." And then his eyes widened, "Hey, I should find someone to tutor me!"

Alec rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "I could tutor you, if you want?"

Magnus almost jumped out of his seat, "You would do that?" Alec nodded but blushed, "Aw babe! So how about, after school, I come over and we can start on some of the basics?"

Alec winced for a second and Magnus saw his expression, "What?" he asked.

"It's nothing." Alec leaned back and continued his own work. Magnus reached over and put a hand on his, the one that was holding the pencil, making Alec stop writing.

"Tell me?" Magnus pestered.

Alec sighed, "It's nothing, really."

Magnus was getting quite annoyed; he knew what was wrong, but he wanted to hear him say it. "Alec, is it because you don't want me to meet your Dad?"

Alec didn't say anything; he didn't need to. "I won't meet your Dad if you don't want me to. But I do want to meet him at some point."

"No you don't," Alec replied bluntly, his fists started to clench around the pencil, like he was going to break it.

"Yes, I do. You talk about your Dad like he's some hero, and I want to meet him," Magnus replied.

Alec didn't say anything, he just shook his head. It slowly dawned on Magnus, "He doesn't like gay people."

Alec put his hand to his mouth and began to bite his nails, like he always did when he didn't know what to say.

"Alec, you don't have to worry about it. You're Dad's not going to do what my parents did to me. If it happens, you can come and live with me," he continued, with a smile. He placed a hand on Alec's shoulder and he turned to look at his sparkly boyfriend; he was wearing his yellow cat eye contacts again today – they were his signature look.

"That's not funny."

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Magnus replied, removing his hand. "You can come over to my place tonight and help me."

And with that, Alec said no more on the subject. He wanted Magnus to meet his parents; they didn't even know he was gay yet, it was only Isabelle and Jace who knew. Max didn't know; he was too young to understand. Alec knew that his mother would be okay with it, because she had never said anything against homosexuals. But his father, Robert, ranted about them. Alec could remember sitting in the living room a couple of months ago with his father, and they saw a same sex couple on the news that were turned away at a local bed & breakfast for being gay. The owners wouldn't let them through the door let alone have a room together. Bear in mind, they were very religious people.

Alec could remember the words his father used about them: _'Unnatural', 'disgusting', 'what in their right mind turned them gay?'_

Those words ringed in Alec's head as the memory began to fade. He didn't answer another algebra question after that.

* * *

As the days went by, Clary started to loathe science. She would always try and find something to distract her and keep her busy so the golden boy next to her wouldn't talk to or bother her. Today, Clary had brought her text book and a new notepad so she could take notes...but she knew she couldn't do that for the whole lesson. So she brought her sketch pad to sneak out of her bag when the teacher was busy at his desk marking papers. Mr. Branwell always did that, or he would put on a video, or would just stand there and talk about his love for mechanics.

_He_ wasn't there when she arrived and Clary breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she didn't have to endure the awkward walk to her desk as he stared at her with hopeful eyes. She dumped her stuff on her desk and flopped in her seat. She took a breather as she enjoyed the moment alone. She remembered how yesterday he had started to write notes to her, in his beautiful handwriting, asking her questions like, 'Can we talk?' 'Why can't we talk about this?' 'Just tell me to leave you alone, and I will'. When he sent that one, Clary simply wrote back, 'Leave me alone' in her scratchy handwriting.

She reached down into her bag to take out her stuff and her secret sketch book, when a deep soothing voice coming from above her.

"Hey," said the voice. It was a manly voice, one that Clary was definitely familiar with. She looked up and, what do you know, her golden boy was standing right in front of her. He was dressed in ripped black jeans and a loose black shirt, making his skin more tanned. But Clary noticed something about him; he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear nervously and straightened up.

"Hi," she replied shyly.

They had done this everyday; Clary didn't know what to say to him. By the Angel, she wanted to be with him, but then again she didn't want to. He was the boy that her mother didn't approve of, and her Mom has a lot on her mind at the moment. It's best for Jace to get on her good side before getting closer to Clary once again.

"So, how was your night?" he asked. The next thing he would say after he greeted her; he had been doing that every day this week.

"Good, and yours?" Clary replied. The words she would say after he asked her how her night was. She asked him how his was, and normal people say that out of respect and politeness, but Clary was curious as to how he spent his nights. In a way, she kind of wanted him to be up all night thinking about her; it was a way of telling Clary that he was true.

"I've had better."

_Oh, _Clary thought, _this is a different answer. Normally he would say it was good night for him. _"What do you mean?" she asked. He didn't look at her; he just stared at the desk, his hair covering his beautiful golden eyes and high cheekbones. Clary looked to his arms and imagined them curling around her small frame, but then suddenly froze when she saw them bulge. She looked to his face but it was still hidden, and then she looked to his hands and they were in fists. It was like he wanted to punch something.

"Jace?" she asked, and he looked at her. His eyes were slightly red; Clary didn't know if he was crying all night or from lack of sleep. "Are you okay?"

Jace scoffed slightly and one side of his mouth twitched up for a second. His eyes held the deepest sadness. Clary could notice the bags underneath his eyes and she noticed that, even against his black creased shirt, that his skin was a little bit paler than it usually is.

"I've seen better days, Clary," he replied, shaking his head and looking back at the desk. Clary couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt; she did this to him.

A moment of silence passed and Jace cleared his throat. Clary was on the edge, so when Jace cleared his throat it made her jump out of her skin slightly.

"Clary," he said, and she turned her head towards him; her green eyes meeting his golden ones, "Can we at least talk? I can't bare the silence."

Clary looked down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs together. She was doing that for so long, thinking that she wanted to talk to him as well. Jace placed his hand on top of hers, stopping her from moving her thumbs.

"Clary, please," he begged. She looked up at him and his eyes were close to tears. She opened her mouth to say something, but then a familiar voice filled the room. Clary looked to the front of the class and saw Luke. Only, he didn't look so much like Coach Garroway to her, he looked like the Luke she knew and loved. He was wearing a white, long sleeved t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was ruffled and a part of its brown locks were white from age. His stubble was cleaner than usual, and Clary remembered he had a shave this morning because he was being a substitute for-

"Oh," Clary said to herself.

"Hello class," Luke said, louder so that he could be heard over the noise everyone was making. When he spoke, it suddenly stopped. He was only 10 minutes late, but nobody cared; 10 minutes doing nothing but talking. "Most of you know me as the guy who teaches Gym; that is correct, but Principal Starkweather has asked me to substitute this class because Mr. Branwell couldn't be in today. But I do believe that he left me some notes for you," Luke fumbled around on the desk which was full of papers and found the one addressed to him, "Ah, you are to-"

Clary zoned out, she couldn't concentrate. At least it wasn't her mother who was substituting the class; she and Jace would have been separated immediately.

Jace zoned out as well, staring at Clary the whole time Luke was talking. "Clary?" he whispered, leaning closer to her, "I've been thinking-"

"Jace, I'm sorry, but-"

"No, hear me out. I'm not asking to be your boyfriend, I understand what you're going through and you don't need me and your Mom on your back. All I want is to at least be friends with you. I want to talk to you, know how your day is going; I want us to hang out not as boyfriend and girlfriend but as friends. And in the meantime, I'll work towards getting your Mom to like me. I don't care how long it takes; I will be there when you need me to be. And if that's as a friend then I will deal with it."

Clary was shocked at his words; he only wanted to be her friend right now. She felt a pang of sadness but then realised that he's doing it for her. It probably is best if they were just friends for the time being. "Jace, I don't know what to say."

"Just say that we can hang out, because the silence is killing me," he replied, reaching for her hand across the table.

Clary smiled and took hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Yeah, sure. We can hang out and stuff."

Jace smiled his usual smile, knowing that he was a step closer to his goal, "Awesome. Do you think we can hang out at lunch?" he asked.

Clary smiled, "Sure, I'll be hanging out with the girls as well. Maybe you can bring some of the guys and we can have our lunch on one of the fields?"

"Sounds cool," Jace replied, and Clary took her hand away. The lesson continued and Clary felt like this huge weight being lifted from her shoulders. She was able to smile with Jace like she used to and for some reason, she felt sort of protected by him as well.

As Luke was teaching he could see Clary and Jace laughing and talking together, but also doing the work which was good. Luke narrowed his eyes at them and thought of breaking them up because they were talking, but they were doing the work as well and they would know that he would be breaking them up because Jocelyn would prefer it if Jace didn't speak to Clary. But he thought better of it when he saw Clary's face whenever Jace looked at her; she hadn't looked happy all week.

* * *

Jem led Ashley down town to a little diner called _Taki's_. He opened the door for her, which made a _ding_ noise, signalling that a customer had walked through the door. Ashley hugged her arms, embracing the warmth from the diner and Jem guided her over to a window booth. He slid into one side and she slid into the other.

"I've never been here before," said Ashley, taking her coat off and settling it next to her. Jem was doing the same.

"I used to come here all the time with Will," Jem replied, placing his arms on the table but not too close to her in case she got the wrong impression about him, like he wanted to hold her hand. They weren't at that stage yet.

Ashley smiled, "Will's your best friend? The one that you were talking to on Monday when you had practise?"

Jem looked up, the light made his silver eyes a little bit darker, like they actually looked normal. "Yeah, I've known him all my life. I guess you could say we're more than friends, we're like brothers. But I feel like we're drifting apart lately."

"What do you mean?"

Jem looked down at his hands for a moment, trying to think of the words. "We used to always talk about things; any problem that we had. I know he's going through something at the moment but he hasn't come to talk to me about it, which is making me concerned."

"Why don't you go to him instead of him coming to you?" Ashley suggested, leaning against the back of the booth.

Jem shook his head, slowly, "It's not that simple. Will would have came to me anyway, obviously he doesn't want me to talk to him about it, that's probably why he hasn't told me."

"What about his sister? Cecily, is it?" Jem nodded. "Have you spoken to her about it?"

Jem nodded, "Yeah, but he's shut her out as well."

Ashley twisted her mouth; she's never had this problem before because she never had anyone who she could share her problems with. She did it once to the Bitches and look where that got her. "I think you should talk to him, at least show him that you care."

Jem looked up and thought about her words, "Yeah?"

Ashley smiled, "Everybody likes to think that there is at least one person out there who cares about them. Someone who isn't related to you."

The corner of Jem's mouth twisted up into a half smile and Ashley blushed.

"Thanks," said Jem.

Ashley reached across the table and took one of his hands in hers and squeezed it, "No problem."

They stayed like that for a moment before a waitress with long, dyed blonde hair with dip-dyed ends that were bright pink came along and interrupted them, "Can I getcha anything?"

Jem pulled back, as did Ashley. He ordered a burger and fries along with a large coke and Ashley ordered a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a fruit smoothie. Moments later their food arrived and they began to dig in.

"So," began Jem, thinking of a lighter topic of conversation, "How has the past week been for you?"

Ashley stopped eating her sandwich as she remembered the past week; having three meals a day, listening to Jem play his violin, having a shower every night, sleeping in a comfortable double bed, knowing that she was being taken care of. It was one of the best weeks of her life.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am of you, Jem. You didn't have to take me in but you did and I don't know how my Mom or I can ever repay you."

Jem smiled at her and put his burger down on his plate to reach across the table to take hold of her hand. "It was a pleasure having someone around the house. It was a nice change from being alone all the time."

Ashley's smile disappeared when he said that; remembering what he told her on Monday morning, how his parents died trying to save him. She squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

Jem smiled, "I've very much enjoyed your company," he said. "It's been a pleasure having you live with me."

Ashley blushed under Jem's sweetness, still holding his hand. Then something dawned on her; she won't be living with Jem for a long time. At some point she will be going home and that's when her Mom's better.

"I should call the hospital," said Ashley, taking her hand away from Jem's. He couldn't help but feel slightly lost without her touch. "See how my Mom's doing."

She took her phone out of her pocket and dialled the hospital. "Hi, it's Ashley McKenzie, could you please put me through to Dr. Cooper on the 3rd floor?"

Ashley waited a moment before he answered. "Hi, Dr. Cooper, it's Ashley. I was just calling to check up on my Mom's condition. Jane McKenzie. Yeah. Oh, well that's good. Yeah. Yeah. Hmm. Tomorrow? Thank you, Doctor. I will see you then."

Ashley felt relieved that her mother was okay but she also felt bad.

"What is it?" asked Jem.

Ashley placed her Nokia on the table slowly, "My Mom's fine. The Doctor said that she can come home...tomorrow."

* * *

Tessa entered English, hesitantly, knowing that she would have to face Will again since this morning. Tessa knew that when Will goes out it's only to blow off steam and he's back in the next hour or so. But it just gone 11:45 and he left at, like, 6:30 that morning. Surely he would have been back by now and Tessa mustn't have seen him at all today.

But he wasn't there. Be that as it may, Tessa was early; class was just starting.

But as the lesson went by, Will didn't come through the door. It was hard to concentrate with what Mrs. Smith was saying; she was talking about one of Shakespeare's sonnets, which Tessa wasn't necessarily interested in. She placed her hand on her fist and waited for the bell to ring.

As Tessa sat there she thought and thought; what if Will isn't at school today? Did he cut? Where could he be now? Had she drove him to leave? As the thoughts were running through her head, tears began to form in Tessa's eyes and she quickly looked up to the lights to stop them; her Religion teacher, Mrs. Branwell, told her an interesting fact one day that if you stare at something bright then it would stop you crying. The tears started to disappear back into her eyes and Tessa felt alright again.

When the lesson was over, Tessa quickly picked up her book and received the homework from Mrs. Smith and then walked out the door. She couldn't be dealing with Home Ec. after lunch and she didn't care about Religion after that. Lunch had just started and she was supposed to be meeting up with her cousin. Tessa took out her phone and quickly made a text.

**Won't make it for lunch. I'm going home. – T**

She exited the building and turned right, towards the Herondale's...to collect her belongings and to leave a note for when Will got back. She hoped he wasn't back yet.

Once she wrote the note and packed up her stuff she took one final look at the house; the one that had protected her from the horror but also the one that held the only boy she ever loved, and left.

Tessa was finally going home.

* * *

Clary made a huff and entered Health class knowing that she had to put up with another lesson with Jonathon. It had been a week since she received that weird text from some suspicious guy and nothing else had happened all week. So as the days went by Clary just let the text slip; it must have been a mistake.

As she entered she saw Jonathon's almost white hair sat in her seat. He had been sitting in _her_ seat all week, she just went along with it; she didn't want to argue with him because she would just be wasting her breath on him.

Clary made her way to her _new _seat and Jonathon kept his dark eyes on her the whole time. She saw his mouth turn up into a sexy smirk and she blushed. She was single now...well, technically she didn't come out of a relationship because it was complicated to begin with.

His gaze followed her as she took her seat; his hands lightly in his pockets. Clary took out her books and her pen and placed her bag on the floor.

"Hello, Clarissa. Always a pleasure seeing you," said Jonathon. The teacher, Mrs. Gladstone, wasn't in yet so everyone was basically talking.

Clary made a fake smile at him, "Hi, Jonathon. I _so_ look forward to this lesson, every day."

Jonathon scooted closer to her, "Have you thought about my proposition?"

Clary scooted closer to the window, away from him, "Jonathon, you ask me this every day and I always give you the same answer. I'm not going on a date with you."

Jonathon made a whining noise and placed his head on his hand, "Aw, why not!"

Clary scoffed, and then Mrs. Gladstone walked in. "Okay class, today we're going to learn about heart beats. So in your pairs you're going to learn about the different ways that stimulate different heart beats. So on the sheet there's lying down on the bench, star jumps and running on the spot. You're going to do the exercise for one minute and then count how many beats you get in one minute. Write it down and then do the next activity, but only when your pulse is back to normal. Your partner will take your pulse. Okay, off you go."

It took all of Clary's power not to bang her head on the table repeatedly. She looked to Jonathon and he was smirking at her. Clearly he was going to enjoy this lesson.

"Let's just get this over with," said Clary, standing up and taking two sheets from Mrs. Gladstone. She got back and she was hoping that he would go first but he was just leaning against their desk.

"Hop on Clarissa. We'll do the lying down task first," he purred, tapping the bench. His eyes held the deepest of seductive evil and his hair fell over his forehead. Clary moved over to the bench and sat down. "It says here," Jonathon began, "that we need to take a current pulse before starting anything."

Clary held up her wrist for him to take, but he didn't take it. He took hold of her cheek with one hand and placed two fingers against her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She tried to look away but his hand was still on her cheek.

"Your pulse is really fast, Clarissa," Jonathon said, with a smirk.

"Why do you call me 'Clarissa'?" she asked, "Nobody calls me that other than my Mom and that's only when I'm in trouble."

Jonathon wrote down her pulse after a minute and Clary could finally breathe again. "'Clarissa' is your name," he replied, "and besides," he leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "I like the way it sounds on my tongue."

Clary shivered from both his words and the fact that his breath was on her neck.

They worked together throughout the lesson and Jonathon appreciated the time he had feeling Clary's skin on his fingers. "So do you think we can go on that date?" Jonathon asked, switching places with Clary. She got off the bench and didn't say anything; she thought she should just ignore him. "I'll take the silence as a yes."

Clary rolled her eyes, "No, Jonathon." She reached for his hand so she could take his pulse from his wrist instead of his neck, but then he took hold of her hand and placed it on his chest. She tried to pull away, "What the hell?" but he was too strong, she kept her hand there and she tried to forget about the fact that he had amazing pecks. It was like there was no extra skin; he was just hard all over.

"Sorry, is my body distracting?" he asked, rubbing his thumb down her hand. She tried to focus on his heartbeat, which was extremely slow and irregular, and waited for the minute to go.

She pulled her hand away with as much force and wrote down his pulse. Clary did that for each task, not getting to take his pulse from anywhere else because he would always place her hand on his chest. _Vain bastard_, she thought.

When the lesson was over Clary received her results from Jonathon.

Subjects pulse increased on contact

Subject had trouble relaxing when lying down

Subject looked hot when doing star jumps

Subject looked incredibly sexy when running on the spot, couldn't help but notice a certain feature.

Jonathon saw Clary's face, full of disgust, "I'm sorry, but those were my findings."

"You found me hot when doing star jumps. You're lucky you wrote this in pencil otherwise I would have totally killed you," Clary replied, erasing his answers and writing better ones.

Jonathon laughed, "I wrote down what I found. You are hot though," he leaned closer to her, "You have no idea what you do to me."

At that moment, Clary was about to reply with a snide comment, telling him to back off, but the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Clary quickly picked up her stuff and almost ran out of the classroom, wanting to get away from him.

When she exited the room, someone grabbed her arm, making her spin around. "What do you want?" she yelled, with as much venom as possible. But when she spun around she did not see the cold, dark eyes of Jonathon. More of the beautiful golden ones of Jace Herondale and she immediately felt bad. "By the Angel, I thought you were someone else."

Jace was wearing a shocked expression, one filled with hurt, but he then realised that she didn't mean it. He released her arm and tried to give her a smile. She smiled back. "Shall we go to lunch?" he asked.

* * *

"Jordan, put me down!" cried Maia, as Jordan ran through the hallways, carrying Maia on his shoulder, towards the exit. Gideon wrapped his arm around Sophie and they laughed as they saw Jordan run with Maia. As Maia screamed louder, they both laughed even louder.

They exited the building and headed towards the field. They did this every day and they loved it; they would come to the huge field on the left side of the school and sit under a big willow tree, eat their lunch and have a blast. The willow tree looked wonderful in the autumn, and the leaves on one side looked longer than the other side so you could see the outside from it.

Sophie and Gideon walked side by side towards the tree, watching Jordan run around with Maia on his shoulder still.

They sat down and took out their lunch and they moved back so they could sit together against the tree trunk. Maia and Jordan, still laughing, came and sat with them.

Isabelle and Simon soon joined them, both walking towards the tree hand in hand. "Hey you two," said Sophie, snuggling up to Gideon. Isabelle and Simon greeted their friends and sat down together.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Jordan, taking a bite of his sandwich as Maia cracked open her coca cola can.

Isabelle took out her lunch as did Simon, "Clary should be coming in a minute with Jace, Alec and Magnus are on their way over. Will's not in school today because he wasn't in Math this morning, Tessa should be coming."

"Oh, Jem and Ashley should be coming-" began Gideon, but then Sophie cut him off.

"No, he wasn't in Religion this morning. He is here today, because he was in Theatre. He and Maia might have gone off somewhere."

"What about Gabriel and Cecily?" asked Isabelle.

A voice came from behind, somewhat angelic, "Cecily and Gabriel have been trying to work out their relationship." They all turned around and it was Clary and Jace but they weren't holding hands or anything. But they looked comfortable. "And I just received a text from Tessa, she's going home."

"What do you mean?" asked Sophie.

"I don't know, I don't think she's feeling very well," she replied. Clary and Jace sat down next to Isabelle and Simon and soon after Alec and Magnus joined, hand in hand. They sat down with the others under the big willow tree. Magnus was wearing a long, dark purple velvet coat with shiny, red pants and a white glittery t-shirt that read 'HEY SAILOR' on it in pink glitter. Alec was wearing black jeans, black shirt and a dark blue scarf that Magnus bought him for an early first week anniversary present, and he was carrying a soccer ball with him.

"Hey Jace, fancy a kick around?" Alec asked, holding up the football. Jace finished off the sandwich he had, brushed the crumbs of his fingers and went to play with the soccer ball with Alec. Soon after Gideon, Simon and Jordan joined them, and because the girls were watching they wanted to show off.

Clary scooted closer to Sophie as did Maia, Isabelle and Magnus. "So," began Clary, "How are the new cheerleading outfits coming along, Magnus?" she asked.

Magnus took a drink of his water, gulped and turned to Clary with bright eyes, "Famously, darling. I have enough for everyone, but I'm not looking forward to doing Kaelie, Aline or Jessamine's."

The girls laughed, "Just do something faulty to them," suggested Isabelle, "put a whole in the back of the skirts so that when they put them on with their thongs underneath, everyone can see their ass."

Maia made a face, "They show off their ass's anyway, it's not gonna make much of a difference."

Isabelle smiled, "Hmm, you've got a point."

"HEADS UP!" came a voice from where the boys were playing soccer. The ball came flying over and almost hit Sophie in the face, but luckily she hit the ball with her hand. Clary moved to the ball and picked it up.

"Yo, Clary! Pass the ball?!" yelled Jace, holding up his hand. Clary didn't notice but Jace had taken his shirt off, along with Jordan and Gideon. They had tucked their shirts into the waist band of their jeans and they were glistening with sweat. Clary looked back to Maia and Sophie and their mouths were wide open. Maia had placed a grape in her mouth, and Clary watched as it rolled back out and onto the grass. She giggled.

Clary looked down at the ball and turned around. She thought, _if the boys are going to show off, then I will. _She threw the ball in the air and did a back flip, kicking the ball in the air while she was turning. She kicked it so far that Jace needed to run to catch it. When she landed she turned and held the smuggest of all faces. The girls clapped behind her and she gracefully bowed.

Jace smiled and began to shake his head in disbelief. She really was amazing and it's the little things that Clary do that amaze him.

Later on, the girls decided to join in with the boys, passing over the ball. They played boys v. girls, but obviously the boys were easy on them, but for the girls it was hard playing with boys who were topless, they were very distracting.

Alec took a time out and went to go get a drink and sit with Magnus for a while. He didn't join in because he's not the sporty kind, but Alec did notice that Magnus had great legs.

"How come you didn't take your shirt off?" Magnus asked, taking a sip of his water.

He made Alec blush and look down at his hands, "Because I don't like taking my shirt off in front of people."

Magnus scoffed, "Alexander, you have an amazing body. Why hide it?"

Alec just shook his head, "I'm not as confident as most people."

"Are you trying to say that I'm confident enough to take my pants off but you're not comfortable to take your shirt off? You should be free to be who you are and the body comes with it. You need to be comfortable in your own skin."

Alec was about to say something but was cut off when Magnus stood up and took off his shiny red pants. His long velvet coat was hanging around his legs and he took it off. The autumn Sun was glistening on his tanned legs and he began to run around the others whilst they played football. They couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice legs!" Simon yelled as a joke.

"Gay!" yelled Jace, but then Magnus got hold of the ball and threw it at Jace's chest.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay."

He's right...there is nothing wrong with it. Because everyone has the choice to be what they want to be. We should be free to love, and if anyone has a problem with that, well, they can just go and f**k themselves.

* * *

Jem pulled up in front of the school at the end of lunch – 1:00pm, they still have 30 minutes left – with Ashley by his side. They talked about most stuff really; bits about their childhoods; future plans; where they want to go for college; Christmas memories; the game that's coming up at the end of the month; general stuff. They didn't talk much about Ashley's Mom. When she found out she could come home tomorrow that was the end of it.

There was a deep sadness in Jem at the moment; he wanted Ashley to stay, but he knew that she had to go home and take care of her Mom. Jem wished that he could just take her and her Mom somewhere safe. A place where they didn't have to worry about cooked meals, mortgages, bitches at school, late nights with clients. None of that stuff. He wants to help her and her mother.

Ashley tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear, "What lesson do you have next?" she asked.

Jem tapped the steering wheel for a few beats before saying, "Music, you?"

Ashley looked down at her hands, "Gym."

"With?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, "Aline and Taylor. But Cecily and Maia are in there two so I won't be alone with them."

Jem sighed, "Why don't we go to the front office and see if we can get you a new timetable?"

"Why?"

"Because all of your lessons include at least one of _them_."

Ashley looked down again before nodding. They exited the car and made their way towards the steps leading up to the front entrance to the school. They went through the doors and straight to the front office where just two weeks ago they received their timetables.

"Excuse me?" asked Ashley when she approached the front desk. An old woman with white hair and glasses with beads at the side that dangled down (you know, the ones where you can just take them off and hang around your neck? Those ones) was sat behind the desk. "Is it possible if I can have a new class schedule?"

The woman looked taken aback. "May I ask why?"

Jem stepped forward for support and placed a hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. Ashley continued, "I don't think that the lesson's I'm taking are right for me." It was the only excuse that came to her head at that moment.

"I'm sorry, but four of the six lessons a day are mandatory, so you need to take them," the old woman replied.

Ashley sighed, "What about the other two lessons, my option lessons, can I change those."

"I'm sorry, once they are chosen they are final. Even if I did authorise it, it would change your entire day schedule."

Jem perked up a little bit, "Please, Miss. We would really appreciate it if you could help us." The old woman looked to Jem with pitiful eyes. Jem knew that all old women take pity on him. "You don't even need to make a new schedule for her; you can just put her in the same lessons as me."

"Let me just check your schedule," she replied, tapping into something on the computer. "It says here that your lessons are; Math, Theatre, Religion, Gym, Music and Science. Your options being Theatre and Music."

"That's correct."

"I would only be able to give her your schedule if she was taking the same options as you," she turned to Ashley, "What options are you taking?"

"Music and Gym," Ashley replied, with a sad voice.

The woman shrugged her shoulders, "I would have to make a new schedule which isn't easy to do."

"Please Miss. I swear, I will do better in school if this goes forward," pleaded Ashley.

The old woman didn't show pity, she was kind of stuck up a little, but then Jem caught her attention and eventually she caved.

"Oh, alright. But I want to see an improvement in your workflow. What is your name?"

"Ashley McKenzie."

"Well then Ashley, let's see what we can do. You will need to keep the options you took but we can change which comes first."

Ashley and Jem took a seat for the last couple of minutes of lunch before the bell rang. The woman behind the desk tapped a few things into the computer and for what felt like hours she called them up again.

"Okay, Ashley. Your previous schedule was; Math, Music, English, Health, Gym and Science. That schedule has been taken off the system and you have been added to the registers of your respectable teachers." She reached for a piece of paper that just came out of the printer. "Here is your new schedule and have a nice day."

Ashley and Jem both left the front office just as the bell went, signalling the end of lunch. "So what are your lessons?" Jem asked.

She looked down at her new schedule; English, Gym, Religion, Health, Music and Math. She didn't have any lessons with the Bitches and she was ecstatic.

"We have music together," said Jem, putting an arm around her shoulder, "Shall we?"

* * *

Will headed home; he couldn't be bothered to go to school. He would just get sent home anyway for being drunk. When he left that morning he went to a bar; yeah it was 6:30 but he needed it. Nobody gets drunk at that time of the day, which was another reason why Will hated himself.

_In a way, I need a change_

_From this burnout scene_

_Another time, another town, another everything_

_But it's always back to you_

_Stumble out in the night_

_From the pouring rain_

_Made the block, sat and thought_

_There's more I need_

_It's always back to you_

Will had stumbled out of the bar and went towards the local park where he watched some of the kids play football. They looked happy. Will could remember the time he and Jem were out playing football together; not a care in the world.

When he went home he went straight to his Dad's liquor cabinet where he took a bottle of vodka, tequila and Jack Daniels.

Will went towards the living room and absentmindedly placed all three bottles on the coffee table. He took out his phone and began to scroll through the pictures of him and Tessa. They looked so happy together and then Will had to go and screw it up. God damn, what is wrong with that boy.

Will reached for his vodka, without taking his eyes off the screen, and took a swig, his eyes started to tear up a little when his eyes met Tessa's on the screen.

_How many times can I break till I shatter?_

_Over the line, can't define what I'm after_

_I always turn the car around_

Will doesn't know what's wrong with him. Why does he get mad all the time; he gets so protective and then the demon inside just comes out and takes over. He hates himself, and he has a feeling that Tessa hates him too.

He thought for a moment, _what would Ella think?_

It only made him cry even more.

_Give me a break, let me make my own pattern_

_All that it takes is some time_

_But I'm shattered_

_I always turn the car around_

Will buried his head in his hands and went to reach for the bottle again, but he couldn't see it properly. When he grabbed hold of it, he pulled it up to his chapped lips, but it was empty. He whimpered and dropped the bottle where it shattered on the floor.

That was when he noticed something.

A folded piece of paper on the coffee table next to a set of keys.

* * *

In Music, Isabelle was sat with Simon. She was holding the guitar on her lap and Simon was behind her with his arms wrapped around her. His hands were on her hands and he was teaching her the different cords on a guitar.

"And this one is a C," he said, making Isabelle's right hand pluck a string. When the sound vibrated through the guitar he rearranged her left hand on the neck of the guitar, changing the positions of her fingers. "And this, D."

"How long have you been playing for?" she asked, when the sound vibrated.

"Ever since I was 11, so coming up 7 years," he replied. Isabelle could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"I know I've already said this but, guitar players are sexy," she replied, snuggling into his embrace.

Simon planted a cute kiss on her cheek, "I know, I like hearing you said it."

Isabelle giggled and then Mr. Harper came into the room to start the lesson.

"Okay guys, I just want you to work on the songs that mean a lot to you. We'll be performing them on next Friday so get to it."

Isabelle and Simon split; she went to the piano and he took to his guitar. Simon chose _If I Was _by _Young Rebel Set. _Isabelle chose _The Power of Love _by _Gabrielle Aplin._

20 minutes went by of them working on their songs, but then Simon turned around all of a sudden and blurted, "We should go on a date."

Isabelle almost played the wrong keys; she was in the zone of her song and then his proposition came out of nowhere, it caught her off guard.

"What?"

Simon went red, "I'm sorry, that was a little abrupt."

Isabelle smiled and abandoned her piano to go sit next to him, "You want to go on a date with me?"

Simon, still with a face full of red, looked up to Isabelle's gorgeous eyes and smiled. "Yeah," he said, barely audible.

Isabelle smiled her genuine smile, "Yes."

Simon's head shot up, "Yes?"

Isabelle could not look happier, "Yes, I want to go on a date with you too. Where shall we go?"

Simon was fiddling with the strings of his guitar, nervously, "I was thinking maybe going to this restaurant downtown called _Michelangelo's. _It's Italian, I hope you like it. I could make reservations for tomorrow; it's supposed to be the best restaurant in town."

"It sounds expensive," said Isabelle, wincing, "You don't have to take me to a restaurant, you could just take me to Java Jones and we could just sit and have coffee. I would enjoy it very much."

Simon placed the guitar next to him and took Isabelle's hand, "But I want to. A beautiful girl like you needs to be treated to a fancy restaurant and I want to be the guy who gets to take you there."

Isabelle smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, "You're amazing."

* * *

Pushing her bags through the door, Tessa clumsily shoved her keys in the key bowl and tried to shut the door with her foot. She had retrieved her phone from Cecily's room but she wasn't ready to read the messages. All along the walk home she couldn't help but ask herself, _what am I doing?_ What was she doing? She was going home to her psycho brother.

She just hoped he wasn't home.

His car was in the drive, but that didn't mean he was home. Tessa abandoned her bag and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. When she entered, the room was absolutely spotless. There was no broken glass and there was no alcohol bottle in site. There was, however, a dirty plate in the sink that looked fresh. She went to the sink and drank some water from a glass. She then moved to the living room and that was spotless too; it was like there was no one home whilst she was gone.

Tessa took hold of her bag and went upstairs to her room. Before she opened her door, she turned and saw the door to the master bedroom. She quietly, tiptoed to it and opened it slowly, "Nate?" she whispered.

Nate wasn't there and Tessa breathed a sigh of relief when she found his bed empty. She shut the door and moved to her bedroom, somehow glad to be home. Tessa opened her bedroom door and it was all dark, when she turned on the light she took in a sharp breath and reached up to cover her mouth. She dropped her bag because she saw Nate in her bed, fast asleep and looking peaceful.

But there was something different. He was wearing pyjamas, and there wasn't a bottle in site. His cheeks weren't red and there was one of her books on her bedside table, open to one of the pages. Nate must have been reading it. She moved over to him and stroked his head lightly.

"Nate?" she whispered, trying to wake him. He looked peaceful and she didn't want to wake him, but she had to tell him that she was home and at least beg for forgiveness so that, whatever he would do to her, wouldn't be as brutal as it would be.

But the brutality didn't come. When Nate fluttered his eyes open he was shocked to find his younger, innocent, beautiful sister looking down on him.

"Tessie?!" he yelled, taking hold of his sister and pulling her down into an embrace. Tessa could hear his quiet sobs as they vibrated against her chest. She pulled back and saw that her brother's eyes were filled with tears. "I didn't think you were ever coming back. I was so worried!"

Tessa stroked his hair and moved his fringe out from his forehead, "I'm alright now. I'm sorry that I left."

"No," he cried, "I know why you did it. I'm the worst brother in the world, Tessie." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "Promise me you won't leave me again."

Tessa stroked the back of his head and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I promise."

* * *

Track was exhilarating for Cecily and she loved it. She loved the distances she had to run and she loved the fact that it made her legs look good. Running was peaceful and easy for Cecily, because she would always reach her goal. Running was a great way to think about things as well, it was like being in a shower.

As she ran, Cecily began to think about Gabriel. She had told him that she would give him a second chance, and throughout lunch they were just talking about some of the boundaries that needed to be mentioned, like 'I don't want to do what I don't want to do' was quite popular. Cecily didn't want to be forced into anything and Gabriel respects that...now. He tried to make up for what he did by asking her if she would like to go the park for a picnic. Gabriel told her that he wanted to make things right. And Cecily gave him a chance because he's willing to try.

When track was over, Cecily took a quick shower in the locker room. She was one of the few people who were on the track team so the locker room was practically empty. When she was finished and had changed into her jeans and t-shirt she headed out to her car so she could drive home.

Cecily shared one lesson with her brother and that was Religion with Mrs. Branwell. She knew that her brother sometimes cut's class, but she had no idea that he had completely cut school.

She got home and parked the car in the garage. She saw his car in the driveway and she frowned. "Doesn't he have book club on Fridays?" she asked herself. Cecily exited her car and went into the house where she saw Will in the living room, hunched over a piece of paper.

"Will?" she asked, cautiously moving towards him because she saw alcohol.

"She's gone," he whispered, slamming the paper down on the coffee table and taking a swig of his whiskey, straight from the bottle. "She left sometime today, Cecily."

"Who?" she asked.

"Tessa!" he cried, putting his head in his hands, "It's all my fault." Tears streamed down his face as his body shucked with every cry. Cecily sat down next and began to rub his back.

"Hey, she'll come back."

"No! She's gone, I won't see her again," Will cried, and Cecily through her hands in the air.

She stood up and moved in front of him, "You're being ridiculous, Will. You're acting as if she's dead."

"She might as well be!" he cried, leaning back.

Cecily was completely shocked with the way he was acting; he doesn't normally come home drunk. "William Owen Herondale!"

"She's gone home, Cecy! She's gone back to her psycho of a brother!" he yelled back at her, standing up but swaying slightly.

"What!"

He sat down once again and reached for the bottle, "I don't know what to do, Cecy."

Cecily took the bottle from his hands before he could take another drop and placed it on the table. "I'll call Jem, clearly he's seen you like this more times than I have and I haven't got a clue what to do with you."

Jem and Ashley were in the living room watching _Gladiator _on TV. Jem was sat normally and Ashley was sat sideways with her legs over him.

"So," she began, "he used to be a commander, but then he was betrayed by Commodus who murdered his son and wife, and then ended up being a gladiator."

Jem smiled, "Yeah."

"Hmm...Commodus, you bastard," she said, making Jem laugh.

Underneath Ashley's legs she could feel vibrations. She looked to Jem and he gave her an apologetic look. She took her legs away from him and he reached into his pocket to retrieve his iPhone.

"It's Cecily," Jem said, answering it. "Hey, Cecily. No, why? I knew he wasn't at school. Where was he anyway? How drunk? Whoa, slow down. What do you mean Tessa's gone home? I don't under- okay, we'll be there in 10 minutes." And then he hung up.

"Jem, what's going on?" Ashley asked, suddenly full of concern. She knew that Cecily was Will's brother and from what she heard, it must have been him they were talking about.

"Will didn't come to school because he went to get drunk. He's there now and Cecily doesn't know what to do with him, we've got to go."

* * *

Cecily was pacing in front of the fireplace with her phone in her hands, and she was tapping it lightly against her mouth while she waited for Jem to arrive. Will was lying down on the couch with Tessa's note in his hands, crying over it and smearing his tears on the words that broke his heart.

A moment later, Cecily saw lights coming from the windows. She rushed to the front door and opened it, even though Jem and Ashley hadn't even got out of the car yet.

"Thank the Angel," she whispered to herself. She was completely worried about her brother.

Jem rushed up the walkway with Ashley close to him, "Where is he?" he asked. Cecily let them into the house and showed them where Will was.

Jem knelt down next to the crying and weak William Herondale and cautiously tapped his arm, "William?"

Will removed the piece of paper from his face and Jem saw the bloodshot eyes and his skin looked paler than usual. He looked like a vampire from one of those horror films. "William you look awful," he said, "How much have you had to drink?"

Will sniffed a little, "Not enough. Cleary I don't feel any better!"

Jem looked back to Cecily, who was being comforted by Ashley on the other couch. He turned back to his best friend and tried to get him to sit up. "Can I read that?" Jem asked, pointing to the letter.

Will shoved it in his face and buried his own face in a pillow and began to sob again.

Jem unfolded the paper and began to read:

_My dearest Will and Cecily, _

_Words cannot describe my deepest appreciation for what you have done for me these past two weeks. I don't know how I will ever repay you for it, but all I can say is that I will not forget such kindness. _

_For the past two weeks, the both of you have been like family to me. Cecily, I have loved going shopping with you for clothes. I have loved your enthusiasm for such things like nutella, pop-tarts and eggos. Thank you for being my friend but most importantly, thank you for being my sister. _

_Will, I am sorry for whatever pain I have caused you. I never meant to hurt you, I would never even think about hurting you. But I hope that you get over whatever problem you're having. I know that I should be there for you when you face your demons, but I just can't. _

_I love you both dearly and I'm sorry, but I have returned home. My brother needs me and I know I can change him. I know that he loves me and I will help him realise the damage he has done._

_Once again, thank you._

_Yours truly,_

_Tessa_

"What does this mean?" asked Jem, who was completely oblivious to the whole thing. He had no idea Tessa was living with Will and Cecily this entire time and she had no idea she had such a horrible brother.

Cecily told Jem and Ashley of the unthinkable things Nate has done to Tessa and Ashley literally thought _she_ had it bad. She felt bad for Tessa and somehow she couldn't help but relate to her.

"By the Angel," Jem whispered in shock and all you could hear was the simple crying of Will. "I guess you don't know what's happening behind closed doors."

"Yeah," agreed Ashley, coming up beside Jem and he put an arm around her.

"But if she's gone home to her brother he could hurt her again!" cried Jem, "We need to make sure she's alright."

Will sat up and rubbed his eyes, "I say we go over there now and rescue her!" he made his way towards the door but then stumbled on his own feet and fell into the table knocking over a lamp. Will's body lay limp on the floor next to the broken lamp and Cecily sighed.

"Jem," she said, "Will you help me get Will upstairs to his bed? He's going to feel like a right ass in the morning when he realises what he's done."

Jem left Ashley in the living room and went to grab Will's legs and Cecily grabbed hold of his arms, "1, 2, 3!" he said, and they both heaved him up the stairs to his room. It took a while because he was heavy (not fat heavy, like, muscular heavy).

They pulled him up onto the bed and huffed. Jem reached into his pocket and took out his inhaler. He breathed in the fumes a couple of times and placed the inhaler back in his pocket.

"Ashley and I will call tomorrow and then we'll come over and see how Will's doing. For the mean time I'm going to try and get a hold of Tessa and see if she's okay," said Jem, catching his breath. He and Cecily walked downstairs where they saw Ashley standing at the door.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked, holding onto Jem.

Cecily waved her off, "Oh yeah," she said, "I'll let him sleep through the night and then I'll give him some water and tablets in the morning to help clear his head. He should be fine."

"And what about you?" asked Jem, "Are you going to be okay?"

Cecily sighed, "Nothing I can't handle."

* * *

When Clary got home she went straight to her room to work on some homework. But her homework was boring her; she found the wall more interesting. She had texted her cousin to see if she was okay but she hadn't heard a reply, so Clary thought she would call tomorrow.

She had taken out her sketchbook and began drawing. For a moment, she started to draw a boy with not shirt on, with whispy long hair, but when she moved to the eyes, she would have coloured them to make them gold, but she ended up shading them in, making them black. When Clary realised that she was drawing a boy she didn't even want to give a second glance to, she threw the book across the room, like there was a spider on it. She shivered and threw the pencil onto the floor.

Clary felt like she needed to get out of her room for a bit, so she decided to head downstairs.

She walked down the hall, towards the stairs, but something was stopping her. A sound, coming from her Mom's room. She stopped in her tracks and quietly creaked open her mother's door.

A site she never thought she would see; her mother, sat on the edge of the bed, crying over some box. When Clary got closer, she saw that the box had letters on it and a pattern. On one side of the pattern there was a J on it and on the other side, there was a C. Clary had no idea.

"Mom?" she said. Jocelyn quickly turned around and realised that Clary was looking at her and at the box as well. She quickly shut the box and shoved it under her bed.

"Clary, what are you doing?" Jocelyn said, trying to sound happy but she was wiping the tears from her face.

Clary entered the bedroom, "Mom, why are you crying?"

Jocelyn tried to smile, "I'm not crying, darling."

"Yes you are, now tell me what's wrong."

Jocelyn smiled once again, "It's nothing, dear. Why don't we go downstairs and watch some TV?" she asked, moving past Clary and towards the stairs.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up. I've just got to...grab my phone from my room," Clary replied.

Clary pretended to move to her room, but then when her Mom was out of sight, she turned around and proceeded into her Mom's room. She creaked the door open and moved over to the side of the bed so she could look under. Clary retrieved the box from under and sat down, leaning against the bed.

"Okay, what's in here?" she whispered to herself. She unhooked the latch and lifted the lid open. "What the hell?"

The only thing that was in the box was a lock of white, blonde hair.

* * *

The boy tapped on the door with his hard knuckles and waited for his entrance to be granted. He ran his hand through his hair, nervously.

"Come in," said a deep voice from behind the door. The boy opened the door slowly and stepped inside. He saw the man sitting on the brown, velvet chair, a cigar in one hand and a fifth of whisky in the other. "Ah, it's you."

The boy stepped forward and clasped his hands behind his back. "You said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I wanted to know how your week went. Have you succeeded in your mission?" the man asked.

The boy stepped forward, knowing that he would have to face up to the anger and the failure. "No, not yet." The boy saw the man's face turn slightly red, "But I'm close. I believe I need to gain her trust first."

"Well then you need to hurry up. I fear someone else will swoop in a take her for themselves before you even get a chance. It's not difficult you know," the man said, taking a puff of his cigar. His hair, light in reality, looked dark as he sat in the corner. The boy knew that they shared similarities, but they were so obvious.

"I understand your concern," the boy replied, "But I fear it is difficult. There is a boy getting in my way and I don't think I can get to the girl if he is still in the picture."

The man breathed smoke and the boy watched as it covered most of his face, "Well then you best find a way around the boy. Hurt him if you must, but do it quickly. I fear the girl's mother is beginning to get suspicious. She hasn't seen you around has she?"

"No," the boy replied quickly, "I have been avoiding her at all costs."

"Good," said the man, "About that boy, see what you can do to eliminate him from the picture."

The boy nodded and turned towards the door but the man's voice stopped him, "Oh, and Jonathon? Do not fail me again."

* * *

**Okay, so yeah. Shit has hit the fan and spread everywhere, but hopefully you have enjoyed it. **

**I hope that this chapter will keep you going for a while, please leave a review and tell me what you think :) **

**Until next time,**

**Caz :D **


End file.
